Fallen
by Nirvana19
Summary: All AU. Sequel to Break The Rules. Bo and Lauren try to navigate themselves through gruelling College life while trying to maintain their relationship. Not to mention the interference of their Parents as a new player crashes into their lives. Will their Love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here it is folks. The long awaited sequel of Break The Rules. I wanted to post this one with Breath Again 2.0. But that one just isn't ready yet. But no worries, I can work with this. The whole point of these two stories were to post them in the time it the hiatus. Which is quickly coming to a close soon. Aahhh! I can't take the suspense!**

 **That newest promo? What the actual frack?! After I watched it. I couldn't speak for like 3 hours. And since when do the people that Bo feeds from get blue eyes too? Hmm? Strange!**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 1: Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder**

 **Yale University (Lauren & Ciara's House)**

The last year had been a whirlwind for Bo and Lauren. Now that they had put the horrible end of their senior year behind them. Although it wasn't all bad. They had an amazing Prom night, forgoing what happened the next morning. But now that Bo's grandfather was gone for good, they were finally getting back to their normal lives.

Or at least what was normal for them. The young couple had come a long way since they had graduated from Mandrake High.

Bo had graduated with the grades that she wanted, they weren't as good as Lauren's but they were just what she wanted. And it was all thanks to her amazing girlfriend. In the weeks before their final exams, Lauren had been quizzing Bo non-stop. Making sure that she knew everything that she needed to know and that she would be prepared for whatever the tests threw at her.

Lauren herself graduated with honours, no surprise there.

Their graduation party was off of the hook, they drank, laughed, danced and had a ton of fun with their friends. Tamsin even graduated this time too, she had kept her head down all year and studied hard. The oldest Lewis decided that she wanted to study abroad, so without telling anyone she applied for Oxford University.

And to her surprise, they accepted her. She wanted the change of scenery, plus she thought that it would be nice to get away from the crazy world that they lived in.

With Tamsin off in the UK, it was now Lauren's turn to fly the coop. She and Bo had worked out a schedule so that they could see each other. Yale and Columbia were only over an hour away from each other, so it wasn't so bad.

But they still craved each other like crazy. In an entire year, that one thing hadn't changed. In fact it had only gotten stronger as the weeks went on. They spent the entire summer together, knowing that they weren't going to see each other every morning.

Ciara was also attending Yale, but she took her sweet time in telling her best friend that. Madison was proving to be a pain in Bo's ass, the Angel was attending Yale to study Neuro Surgery. And she wanted nothing more than to share a house with Lauren. Her crush couldn't be more obvious.

The succubus knew that she had nothing to worry about, she would never put odds against what she and Lauren shared.

But Madison was persistent, and very annoying. Lauren held off on giving her fellow Matriarch and answer due to how Bo felt about her. The blonde knew that her girlfriend wouldn't be happy.

So when Ciara informed them both that she would be coming to Yale, the blonde was ecstatic. She then told Madison that she had already promised to share a house with Ciara. Madison was disappointed but she quickly got over it.

Now here they were. Months later and settled into their respected schools. Ciara was out for the night with some new friends she had met in her Law class. Which meant that Lauren was all alone, she wondered how her girlfriend was doing at this precise moment.

Bo hadn't called all day, which was weird for them. The succubus hadn't even used the necklace that Lauren had given her. Lauren didn't want to be all clingy and bombard the brunette with messages, Bo was probably busy and that was why she hadn't gotten in touch.

Lauren decided to take a shower, she had a long day today. Medical school was no picnic. Thanks to her father's legendary status in the university. Lauren and Ciara shared a small house that was just next to the campus. Which meant no communal showers, and that was a blessing in itself.

Just as she was about to grab a towel she heard a knock at the front door. She wasn't expecting anyone, but Madison loved to surprise her with a visit. Lauren felt like ignoring it, if it was Madison then she wasn't in the mood. But she had this uncontrollable need to please people.

Lauren made her way to the front door, unlocking it and turning the handle. What she saw shocked her.

"Hey Beautiful" Bo gave a wide smile.

The blonde was beyond happy, she jumped into her girlfriend's arms. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck as Bo lifted her up by her waist. Lauren kissed her hard. It had been a week since they had been in each other's presence. She didn't expect this at all, in fact she didn't even sense her girlfriend's energy. She wondered why that was.

Bo walked them inside, kicking the door closed behind her. Once she was in, she placed Lauren on her feet and quickly shook off her black leather jacket. "What are you doing here?" the blonde asked, it wasn't that she wasn't happy to see her. But she didn't think that Bo would have had the time to just drive down to visit..

"My teacher is out sick for today, so my classes are cancelled. I thought that I would drive down for the weekend and surprise you. Are you surprised?" the brunette smirked as she snaked her arms back around her girlfriend's waist.

"Very. Is that why you haven't called today?" the blonde asked.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to be spontaneous so I didn't call or use the necklace. Just good old fashioned, planning…" she laughed. "… Where's Ciara?" the succubus looked around the house. Not hearing the usual arguing coming from the fairy's room.

She and Dyson had been having some relationship problems in the last few months. Dyson was on a football scholarship in UCLA, and the distance was eating away at them.

"She's out with friends, told me not to wait up" Lauren gave her girlfriend a seductive smile.

Bo didn't need to be told twice, the brunette squeezed her girlfriend's hips as she leaned in for another kiss. One week was too long for them. They pulled apart to remove their clothes, smiling at each other as they were completely naked.

"God I missed you…" the succubus let out taking in her girlfriend's fine physique. She lunged at the blonde, letting her fingers touch the Angel's warm skin.

Lauren turned her head with a moan as the succubus kissed down her neck. In the last year they had gotten very good at the whole 'having sex' thing. When your girlfriend was a Succubus you pick up a thing or two.

Bo took a few steps forward, stopping when she heard the loud noise of Lauren's back crashing into an end table. Knocking over a lamp. Both of them pulled away, looking to the bits of glass on the floor. "Please tell me that was yours and not Ciara's?" Bo asked, knowing how touchy the fairy would get when her stuff was messed with.

"Actually, it was a gift from Madison" Lauren couldn't hold in her laugh.

"Oh… Okay" the succubus laughed kissing her again. She was glad that it wasn't important or valuable. And since it was Madison's then she couldn't give a rat's ass how much it cost. The brunette led them into her girlfriend's room. Bo noticed a towel on her girlfriend's bed, she must have interrupted her shower time. That gave the succubus an idea.

"You know, I feel really filthy after my drive… What do you say we take a shower together? Preserve water and all?" the brunette smirked.

"What a coincidence, I was about to take one before you showed up. Preserving water sounds great to me" the blonde whispered as she placed a spine shivering kiss under the succubus' ear. Earning a low moan from her. Lauren pulled away and dragged the brunette into her bathroom, starting the shower and watching as the glass walls steamed up quickly.

Once they were in, they kissed feverishly as they were caught under the hot water. Droplets rolling down their naked bodies. Lauren bent her right leg a little, and Bo wasted no time in settling her throbbing centre on her skin. The brunette's right leg doing the same, Lauren gasped as she felt her girlfriend's thigh come in contact with the spot she wanted it to most.

The blonde hiked her left leg up, wrapping it around the succubus' waist. Bo grabbed her girlfriend's hips again, pulling them closer so that they could find the rhythm they were looking for. And boy did they find it. "Oh god…" the brunette let out, breathing heavily into her girlfriend's neck as she continued to rock her hips into the Angel's.

Lauren felt like she was high right now. For normal people, being a part for a week wouldn't be such a bad thing. But for them, it was torture. So now that they were together, they were going to savour the moment. Bo was so glad that her teacher was sick, otherwise she would have had to have waited longer to see her girlfriend.

They moved faster, at this point the blonde was holding onto Bo. Her toes were curling from the build-up of pleasure that she was feeling. Bo thought that now was the time to take some chi from her girlfriend, she hadn't fed in almost a week.

She didn't ever want to feed off of anyone except for Lauren. She was going to be monogamous, even if she had to die trying. Although, she didn't think that it would ever come to that.

Lauren's chi was very powerful, Bo would only ever need a little bit from her. The succubus leaned in for a kiss, but made sure not to stop her movements. Bo pulled a strong flow of chi from her girlfriend, while rocking her hips faster. That was all it took to push them both over the edge, the brunette stopped the feed as they both cried out. Their groans muffled by the sputtering of the shower.

"You know, sometimes I think that I can't handle this whole long distance thing…" Bo started as she caught her breath. "… But then this happens and it's so worth it" she chuckled.

Lauren joined in on her laughter, placing her feet firmly on the shower floor. Her legs were like jelly. But she loved it. "Couldn't agree with you more. Let's finish up in here and then order some dinner" the blonde grabbed the soap. She still needed a shower.

Ten minutes later, the couple had exited the shower. Bo quickly changed into some presentable clothes before heading out to her car and grabbing her small duffle bag that she had packed for the weekend.

Once she got back into the house, she changed into some pyjamas. Nothing revealing, just a tank top and some shorts. Lauren did the same and then called out for some Chinese food. The two girls were sat on the couch, watching a movie as they waited for their food to be delivered.

"So, how is your Photography class going?" Lauren asked.

Bo was majoring in Art & Design. Which covered a wide array of subjects, including Photography. Which is what she had her mind set on before applying. "It's great! My teacher is pretty cool, and the classes are fun. And so are the assignments…." the brunette smiled. "… What about you? How was your day?"

"It was long… But hopefully it's going to pay off. Seriously though…" the blonde scooted closer to her girlfriend, leaning in to capture her lips into a soft kiss. "… I am really glad that you're here" she smiled. The brunette hummed in agreement, she was really glad that she was here too. Being without Lauren was torture for her.

Bo laid back on the couch, bringing Lauren with her who just snuggled up into her girlfriend's side and rested her head on Bo's chest. "So, tell me… Is Madison still creeping around you?" the succubus asked with a chuckle.

"She's not creeping, she just has a little crush. It's flattering" Lauren smiled. She knew that Madison had a huge crush on her, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Yeah, uh… No, crushes are creepy. Especially when the **crushee** has a girlfriend who hates the **crusher** " Bo let out in a huff.

Lauren lifted her head up onto her hand as she looked down to her girlfriend. Who she could see was not amused. "This really bothers you doesn't it? Why? You know that I would never go there with her" the blonde could never love anyone but Bo.

"I know. And it's not you that I'm worried about, it's Madison. I hate that she gets to be here with you while I'm over an hour away. She's just waiting for this whole long distance thing to break us up so that she has her chance with you" the brunette didn't want to feel insecure about this, but she couldn't help it.

She did.

"Okay, first of all… I don't think that it counts as long distance if you are only an hour away. What Dyson and Ciara have, **that** is long distance. Second of all, Madison will be waiting a long time because I am **never** going to be done with you. We promised that we are forever, and that's what we're gonna be. Got it?" the Angel was serious. She didn't care about how Madison felt, she loved Bo and only Bo.

The succubus smiled, reaching up to touch her girlfriend's angelic face with her hand. "Got it" she nodded leaning in for a tender kiss. Suddenly, they heard the jingle of someone's keys come from the front door.

"Hey Lauren? I ran into the delivery guy on the way in so i paid for it for you, seems like you have a lot here for just yourself…" Ciara entered the house to see her favourite couple on the couch. "… BO!" the fairy squealed dropping the bag on the kitchen table and running over to the couch.

Luckily, Lauren moved before her best friend flattened her. Ciara jumped on Bo and hugged her, in the last couple of months Ciara had been very homesick. So whenever Bo would come to visit, the succubus always got a massive hug.

The Angel went to the kitchen and started to unpack the food, she loved Ciara to death but she was kind of hoping for it to be just her and Bo tonight.

Once Ciara was done suffocating Bo, they both got up and took a seat at the table. "So what happened to me **not** waiting up for you?" Lauren asked passing her girlfriend three plates to share out.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was going to stay out later, but Dyson called and we got into this huge fight. So I just felt like coming home and drowning my sorrows in a tub of Cookie dough ice cream" the fairy sighed sadly.

Lauren kind of felt bad for wanting her gone now, she could feel Ciara's heartbreak. And it was very strong, which could only mean that the fight that she had with Dyson was bigger than she was letting on.

"You broke up, didn't you?" the Angel asked, knowing what the answer was.

"Yup…" Ciara smiled, she was trying to keep her tears from coming out but it wasn't working.

Lauren moved quickly and gathered her friend in her arms, she hated seeing someone that she loved upset. Her empathy power was on overdrive right now, it was as if it was happening to her herself.

Bo leaned over and touched Ciara's arm gently. She was pissed at Dyson right now. "You want me to kick his ass?" the succubus offered. He probably deserved it.

Ciara laughed as she pulled away from Lauren. Bo didn't know what was so funny, because she was dead serious at the moment. "No, thanks though. I guess it just wasn't meant to be" the fairy wiped away her tears.

"Long distance isn't for everyone" Lauren gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

Ciara laughed. "Works for you guys"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other, not everyone had the bond that they did. And as Lauren had said before, theirs wasn't really a long distance relationship. It was just like living an hour away from each other.

"Tell you what? Let's just forget about this, and we'll eat our greasy food. And then we'll watch a movie, your pick. How does that sound?" the succubus asked, looking to the fairy. Ciara nodded, that sounded amazing to her right now. She just wanted to be with friends.

 **Later**

Once they were done with dinner, the girls moved over to the couch to watch a movie. Since it was Ciara's choice, the fairy chose a horror. They were half way through My Bloody Valentine, when the fairy fell asleep with her head resting in Lauren's lap.

She was devastated and exhausted, they knew that she wouldn't have lasted long. Bo and Lauren quietly left her to sleep, placing a blanket over her and tucking her in.

It was now past 1.a.m. and Bo and Lauren were nice and warm under the covers of the blonde's bed. "I can't believe that they broke up…" the blonde muttered quietly. Bo was laying behind her girlfriend, with a possessive arm over the blonde's hip. "… You don't think that he cheated on her do you?" the angel asked.

She couldn't stop thinking of reasons why Dyson wanted to end it. From what Ciara had told them, the young wolf was the one who initiated the break-up.

"Dyson might be an asshole from time to time, but he wouldn't do that to her. At least I hope that he wouldn't. I guess we will never know. But it does make me appreciate the fact that our schools are so close. I couldn't imagine being on the other side of the country" the brunette admitted. It made her really glad that she didn't apply anywhere else.

"Me neither" Lauren placed her hands over her girlfriend's.

"Let's get some sleep. This weekend is all we will have for a while, so let's make sure that we don't waste it" the succubus whispered in her ear. The bed shifted as Lauren turned around in her girlfriend's arms, without saying anything she captured Bo's lips in a soft kiss.

"Promise me that we won't let the whole, different schools thing get the better of us. I can't imagine losing you" the blonde pleaded, she didn't want to end up like Dyson and Ciara.

Bo smiled and cupped the blonde's cheek. "I promise. We're not them babe, we have been doing just fine since we got here and we will continue to do fine. Okay? I love you" she kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too" Lauren whispered, closing her eyes and settling herself in her girlfriend's arms. Both of them fell asleep rather quickly. Bo's drive was long, and so was Lauren's day of studying. They were happy to be in each other's arms.

 **New Orleans**

The room was quiet, so quiet that all that was heard was the cackling of the roaring fire inside of the stone fireplace. The grandfather clock sounded as it struck twelve. It was midnight, and Mason had yet to retire to his bed.

He walked to his balcony, hearing the smooth jazz coming from the streets below him. In two thousand years this was the only city on earth that he liked to call his home. To passing tourists, New Orleans was the city of the dead. Witches, ghosts, and many other supernatural creatures also called it home.

In all of his life, this was the only time that he felt at peace. Everyone in the French Quarter answered to him, he was to be feared and no one ever challenged him. Those that did, wouldn't live to see the next day.

He was a King of sorts, he liked being in charge. He liked being a ruler. But being King was lonely, Mason had no one. Only the people that he had dominion over. He had no friends, no family and his parents were long dead. He also had no siblings.

Although, he did have one child. A child that he didn't know, and who didn't know him. He didn't foresee himself having one, and it was only a couple of months ago that he knew of her existence.

A daughter, he never would have thought that his first heir would be a girl. He remembered her Mother fondly, Princess Aife McCorrigan. Daughter of the Blood King. Mason thought back to when he first laid eyes on the gorgeous succubus…

 **The French Quarter (1995)**

 _February in New Orleans was one of the best times to visit. Everyone would take to the streets to celebrate Mardi Gras. Parades were made, Masquerade Balls were thrown. This was Mason's favourite thing about this city, the fact that nearly every month was cause for celebration._

 _For tourists it was all about having fun and partying hard, all the while exploring the beautiful and yet mysterious city that it was._

 _But for the other living creatures, it was all about the hunt, the feed, and the kill. And none loved it more than Mason. He enjoyed the chase, the pleasure he got when making his kill was indescribable._

 _Although, he didn't necessarily feed. That wasn't what his kind did. Mason wasn't Light or Dark, but he liked to think that he was a bit of both._

 _When he made a kill, he felt like it curbed a rather vicious beast that lived inside of him. One that he was cursed to live with for eternity. Mason used to be an Angel, in fact he still was. But he didn't feel that he could really call himself that anymore._

 _Over two thousand years ago, he fell from grace and was banished to remain on earth forever. Not many angels fell from grace, so when it did happen it was always because of something bad._

 _He didn't know much about Earth when he first descended from the heavens. Just that he loathed it. However, as the times changed. The cultures evolved and modernised, he had grown to love it. Especially the home that he had built in New Orleans. It was the only place that felt remotely close to home._

 _It was well past into the early morning, and the party was still going. Mason held a masquerade ball at his house every year. He had to keep up appearances, he would invite the city's finest The mayor, police commissioner, everyone that mattered._

 _How Aife managed to get into such a luxury event was beyond him, it only proved how persuasive her succubus charms were. Mason was making his sweep, mingling with his guests, none of them aware of the company that they were keeping. Then he saw her, dressed in an elegant white satin gown. He felt compelled to approach her._

 _"Forgive me, I don't believe that I've had the pleasure…" he smiled offering his hand to her._

 _Aife smiled back, taking his offered hand and watched him bring it to his lips. Kissing the top her hand like a gentleman. Since it was a masquerade ball, everyone had masks on._

 _Mason was dressed in a fitted black suit, with a black mask. "… My apologies for staring, but you are very beautiful" he had to get that out._

 _"Are all of the men in this city so flattering?" Aife asked with a laugh._

 _"There is at least one…" Mason smiled, he liked to think that he had his own unique charms. "… What brings you to The Big Easy?" he asked, the fallen angel had gotten into the habit of using pop culture references throughout the years. He was still getting used to it._

 _"Just passing through. I thought that I would explore one last city before I head home" she replied._

 _"And where is home?" he asked. Aife eyed him wearily, he was asking a lot of questions. Mason caught onto her look, he was prying. "Where are my manners? My name is Mason Erikson, and you would be?"_

 _"Aife McCorrigan" she introduced herself._

 _"As in the daughter of the Blood King?" he asked._

 _"I see that my Father's reach is longer than I thought. To be honest I didn't think that I would get recognised here" the succubus admitted, she didn't like living in her Father's shadow. But unfortunately it was something that she was stuck with._

 _"I have been around a long time, and have heard of your father, and the things that he has done. And of you, although not much is said about the beautiful Princess Aife" he chuckled._

 _Aife raised her hand, "Please, I am just like everyone else. I would prefer to leave my title at home, with my Father. I never have liked labels" It wasn't horrible being a Princess, but when you had a Father like Trick it was hard to love it._

 _"Of course, can I offer you a drink perhaps?" Mason gestured to the bar on his far left._

 _"Yes you can" Aife laughed following him over to the bar._

 _Four glasses of champagne later and they were laughing about all sorts of things. Mason confessed that he was more or less the King of this city. At least in the territory that he had claimed. Aife didn't believe him at first, but once he demonstrated his authority all she could do was take his word._

 _Aife had intended to leave the next day, but something about this man was telling her to stay put for now. They ended up meeting again, Mason invited Aife to dinner at his compound. He wined and dined her, and treated her like a woman should always be treated._

 _Before she knew it, two months had passed. She rarely ever left his side, and when she did she could never stay away for long. The allure that Mason had was out of this world, Aife didn't know what kind of Fae that he was. She assumed that he would tell her in time._

 _The Succubus was prepared the say that she loved him, that was until she had seen him do something unspeakable. One night, as they laid in bed together after a night of passion. There was a knock on the door to Mason's bedroom._

 _Mason told Aife to remain inside of the room while he dealt with the problem. Normally Aife listened, but this time she wanted to know what was going on. It was after all, almost three in the morning. What could possibly be so important at this hour?_

 _She tied a robe around her body and set off to find him, then she heard grumbling voices. She turned a corner, coming to a stop as she looked down into the courtyard inside of the compound._

 _"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Mason asked his right hand man, Kal._

 _"We did not mean to disturb you, but we thought that this took importance" Kal said._

 _Mason huffed. "Well don't just stand there! What is it?" he asked, he didn't have time for this. And he hated being woken up in the middle of the night._

 _Kal clapped his hands, "Bring him in!" he called out._

 _Mason watched as two of his men entered the compound with another man who had his hands tied. He had also been badly beaten. "What is the meaning of this?" The Angel asked._

 _"I am afraid that this fine gentleman, has been plotting against you my friend…" Kal kicked the back of the captive's legs, causing him to fall to his knees. "… Show some respect!" he ordered._

 _"Would you care to elaborate?" Mason didn't understand any of this. He hadn't really done much in the last two months, being with Aife and being in love had changed him. He wasn't the ruthless monster that he used to be._

 _"He has been blackmailing a coven of Witches that reside in the Quarter, so that they would create a weapon powerful enough to kill you" Kal explained._

 _Mason raised an eyebrow, this was different. Over the course of his reign here, many threats had been thrown at him. But none were ever carried out. No one knew how to kill him, which was one of the things that made him most feared._

 _"How did you hear of this?" he asked._

 _"One of the witches, Annie Laveau. She came to me, and informed me of what this filth was planning" Kal looked down at the restrained man._

 _Mason took the man's tied hands, lifting him up to stand. "Have I done something to anger you my friend?" he wanted to know why this man was plotting against him._

 _"I'm not your friend!" the man spat._

 _"Very well, then tell me. What is it that I have done, to inspire such hatefulness?" Mason asked._

 _The man looked at him in disgust, he didn't like him one bit. "You had my family killed, all for the greater good of your plan to take this city for you own" he said._

 _"I see, so you seek revenge?" the Angel wondered._

 _"Damn right! Although, it doesn't look like that's something that I am going to get now. All I ask for now, is a quick death" the man held his head high. He wasn't ashamed of what he had done, he just wanted justice for his family._

 _"As you wish…" Mason snapped his fingers, and watched the man turn to dust before him. All that was left of the traitor was a pile of ash._

 _Aife brought her hand up to her mouth, she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She knew that Mason had a temper, but she had never seen him kill someone so easily and without hesitation._

 _"… Have this cleaned up immediately. I do not want Aife seeing it" he said._

 _"You got it" Kal set off to find the cleaners._

 _Aife ran back to the bedroom, shaking off her robe and climbing back into bed. She couldn't let on that she saw anything. Mason made his way back into the room, seeing that his beloved was still fast asleep with her back turned to him. He got into bed and settled behind her, holding her from behind._

 _Aife's eyes were wide open, how could she sleep after what she just witnessed? She realised in that moment, that she couldn't stay here anymore._

 **Present**

After than night, Aife took off without a word to Mason. He was very angry at first, he tried his hardest to locate her. But he had no luck, he wondered if she was dead. Maybe that was why he couldn't find her. He could find anyone, anywhere. But not her.

Losing Aife was hard on him, and it also affected the way he ran his city. He pardoned no one, made no exceptions for anyone. And he enforced his rules more than before.

It wasn't until a couple of months ago, that he found out where Aife was. He had her home town of Mandrake Falls searched, but no one found her. Until now, one of his men was passing through the town when he spotted the succubus coming out of a coffee shop with a young girl.

The man told Mason that it looked like the girl was her daughter. When he saw the photographs he couldn't believe his eyes.

Aife's so called daughter, looked the spitting image of his own Mother in her youth. He had his men find out everything that they could on that girl. Mason learned that her name was Ysabeau McCorrigan, but she liked to be called Bo. And she was born in the month of February 1996. That was ten months after Aife had left him.

He knew in his bones that she was his blood, he could see it. He was happy to know that he had a daughter, but also very furious that Aife had kept her from him for eighteen years.

Did he not have the right to know that he was a Father? What was it that he did to make her do such a horrible thing? He wanted to know this girl, he had missed most of her life already. He didn't want to miss anymore, she was his only heir. Bo would stand to inherit his territory when he passed.

He would rather it go to family, than to Kal. He valued the shifter's loyalty, he had know him so long that he was like a Brother to him. But he wanted it to be kept in the family. Mason looked up into the night's sky, wondering what his daughter was doing right now. The fallen angel held the picture of his daughter up, smiling at her features.

"We will meet soon my daughter… Very soon" he whispered to himself.

 **….**

 **A/N: So there it is. About the whole New Orleans thing, I wanted to write in a place that was cool and mysterious so I used that. Plus, I love the Originals. And I wanted to incorporate an aspect of that into this. But no vampires or anything like that, promise. So leave me a review and tell me what you think. Much love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! What can I say? The response that I've had for this story has been amazing. So thank you so much for that. I know that I was going to wait until I finished reposting Break The Rules. Because the back ups of that story that I had, needed a lot of sanding down. It made me wonder by you all read it when it looked that much of a mess. Lol.**

 **But that just proves how outstanding you all are as readers.**

 **Going to post this next chapter now. Just to give you guys another taste of the ride that you are embarking on. Haha! Enjoy!**

 **…..**

 **Chapter 2: Unbreakable**

 **Yale University (Lauren & Ciara's House)**

Lauren had woken up first, so she thought that it might be nice to make breakfast for everyone. Although, she would have preferred to have it be just her and Bo for the morning. She knew that Ciara was going through a tough time right now, and the Fairy needed her best friend.

A role that Lauren didn't intend on giving up. So as long as her friend needed her, she would be there.

The angel searched the kitchen cupboards. Finding all of the ingredients that she would need to make blueberry pancakes, which were Bo's favourite and funnily enough Ciara's too.

The blonde mixed the ingredients together, and began to whisk them. But she wasn't doing it the normal way, since she needed to cook the bacon too Lauren used her telekinesis to control the whisk as she focused on the bacon.

"Whoa, move over Rachel Rae! What smells so good in here?" Ciara laughed walking into the kitchen. She would be lying if she said that she didn't freak out a little when she saw the floating whisk. But she was over it now.

"Breakfast!" the angel smiled, the bacon was pretty much done so she decided to start on the pancake mix. Lauren grabbed a ladle and placed a dollop onto the hotplate.

"Wow, you're really going all out for your girl" the fairy poured some orange juice into her glass.

Lauren flipped the pancakes, cooking the other side. "It's not just for her… You deserve to be spoilt too" the angel gave her friend a wink.

"You didn't have to do this for me Lo" Ciara didn't want people walking on eggshells around her, she and Dyson had been heading down this road for a while. She would move on eventually. But she loved Lauren for going to all this trouble just to cheer her up.

The Angel placed the large stack of pancakes on a plate, then brought it over to the table and put it with the rest of the food. "Yes, I did. That's what best friends are for…." The angel poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Umm, what about Bo?" the fairy asked, she wondered why Lauren hadn't gone to wake her girlfriend up yet.

Lauren waved a hand, "… She'll be right out" Just then, her bedroom door opened and Bo walked out with a yawn.

Ciara looked back to her best friend, "Okay, now **that** is just creepy" she was referring to the angel's sixth sense.

"Looks like someone has been busy. Hi…" the brunette kissed her girlfriend on the lips with a smile before taking a seat next to her. She then looked at the amazing spread on the table, "… Blueberry pancakes, babe you really didn't have to do this" she turned to Lauren who shook her head.

"I wanted to, you surprised me last night. Now it's my turn, eat up" she smiled. There were no words right now, it had been a nearly a year and yet Bo was still head over heels in love with this girl. In fact, she loved her even more.

The three of them tucked into their food. Lauren was an exceptional cook, and it showed when people ate her food. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it…" Ciara ran off to the front door, opening it she saw that it was Madison. Before the fairy could even invite her in, the red head walked right into the house. Rude much?

Madison turned hoping to settle her eyes on Lauren, only to find her fellow Matriarch kissing Bo. She hadn't realised that the succubus was here. Her smile instantly faded. "Oh Bo, I didn't realise that you were visiting this weekend" she had to be polite.

The succubus shrugged, moving her chair closer to Lauren on purpose. She knew that Madison was crushing hard on her girlfriend, so she needed to show her that she was wasting her time. "I decided to surprise **my** girlfriend, there's no crime against that right?" she smirked.

"Of course there's not, it's just like you said… it's a surprise" Madison smiled.

"But a good one though…" Lauren broke up their staring match with a hand on her girlfriend's thigh. "… So what's up?" the blonde asked her friend.

"I came to get you, don't tell me you forgot" the red head gave her friend a look that silently said, _'Seriously?'_

Lauren didn't know what she was talking about, then it hit her. She and Madison were supposed to attend a lecture from one of their Professors today. "Oh crap! Dr. Freeman's class. I'm sorry, I kind of got distracted" she felt really bad.

"I can see that" Madison looked to Bo.

In that moment, it took every ounce of strength that the succubus had not to climb over the table and knock this bitch out.

Lauren turned to her girlfriend, "Are you going to be okay here with Ciara for a couple of hours?" she asked.

Bo's face turned sad, she was actually going to leave. "I don't get it, it's Saturday. How do you have a lecture?" the succubus asked, not even bothering to answer the question that her girlfriend just asked her.

"It's for extra credit, everyone has to attend. If we don't then we get a bad grade at the end of the year. Dr. Freeman is a bit of a jerk, he doesn't care if we have plans. If we don't go, we fail" the blonde explained.

Bo knew that her girlfriend's professor was an absolute tool, whenever she would call Lauren the blonde would tell her all about his rants. "This sucks. I thought that we were going to spend the day together" the brunette sighed sadly.

"I know babe, I'm really sorry. It's only for two hours, then I am yours for the rest of the day. I promise" Lauren leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on the lips.

How could Bo get mad when she did this? In a way, it was kind of cheating. "Alright, I'll just hang out here with Ciara" there was nothing else for her to do.

"Yeah, you can help me burn all of the pictures of me and Dyson" the fairy suggested with a smile.

Bo didn't really want to do that, but Lauren had to go to this lecture. And she didn't want to stand in the way of her studies. The brunette just looked to her girlfriend, "See, now we both have plans" she laughed.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready…" Lauren quickly scampered off to her bedroom to get dressed.

Madison locked eyes with Bo, who was just itching for her to make a move so she could drop her on her ass. "So how is school going Bo? You must have a lot of free time on your hands if you find the time to drive down here **every** weekend" the red head took a seat opposite the succubus.

Bo knew what she was implying, that her art studies weren't that great since she had made time to visit her girlfriend. Boy was she wrong. "It's going great actually. And I don't necessarily **have** the time, but my teacher is out sick for a couple of days. I saw my window to come and visit, and I took it. That's what you do when you are in a **serious** **committed** relationship" the succubus bit back.

Ciara was kind of caught in the middle of the two girls, and it was funny to watch. But if she didn't do something soon then she knew that it was going to spiral out of control. "Hey Bo, why don't you go and get some clothes on and we can go shopping?" she suggested.

"What about the picture burning?" the brunette asked.

"I changed my mind, I'll get a shredder and then send the remains to that asshole in an envelope" the fairy said. Yeah, that sounded way better than burning them.

"Wow, that's dark even for you… But, I see your point. Shopping sounds way better than watching paper burn, be right back" Bo got up from the table and walked off to Lauren's bedroom.

Ciara saw her opportunity to have it out with Madison, Bo and Lauren were the only good thing in her life right now and she didn't want this red headed bitch messing it up. "What is your problem?" she turned to the Angel who had yet to take her eyes off of Lauren's bedroom door, which was now closed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Madison shrugged.

"Yes you do. I get it okay, you have a crush on Lauren. I understand, she's amazing. But she has Bo, and no amount of evil eyes and snarky comments are going to break them up. You're wasting your time, just leave it now while you still have some dignity left" the blonde warned her.

And just like that, Madison shut her mouth. Ciara didn't want to say anything else, not that she needed to. She had made herself pretty clear.

As Ciara left the kitchen to head to her room and get ready, Madison was left by herself. She understood what the fairy had said to her. And the smart thing would be to let it go, but she knew that Bo wasn't good enough for Lauren.

She was Fae for one thing, and Madison didn't necessarily hate their kind. But she didn't think that an Angel should be in a relationship with one. She was Lauren's equal, they were both Angels, they were both Matriarchs and they both came from Royal bloodlines.

She was her perfect match, and yet Lauren would rather spend the rest of her ageless life with a succubus. She didn't understand that one bit.

 **Lauren's Room**

"You're not mad are you?" the blonde asked as she pulled up her jeans.

Bo shook her head, "No, I'm not mad. This is something that you have to do for school, and I wouldn't want you to jeopardise getting a good grade because of me" she slipped on her boots.

Was she happy about it? Of course not, but the brunette knew how much Lauren wanted to become a doctor and she didn't want to ruin that for her just so that they could spend time together. It wasn't like the lecture lasted all day, it was just two hours. Bo could handle that.

Lauren stepped into her sneakers and then got her shirt on. All that was left was her jacket and then her satchel that carried all of her textbooks. Bo grabbed her things and both of them walked out of the room to find Ciara and Madison waiting for them.

Every time that she looked at Madison, Bo just wanted to thump her, Hard. But she wasn't going to let the angel bother her. This weekend was about her and Lauren and that was how it was going to stay.

 **Outside**

The four of them left the house, stopping at Bo's car so that she and Lauren could say goodbye. She and Madison were headed the other way. "I'm really sorry about this" the blonde wanted nothing more than to spend the day with her girlfriend. But she had to do this for her studies.

"Don't be sorry babe, this is important to you. And I don't want to be the reason that you flunk your class. I'll see you later okay?" the brunette said.

Lauren nodded and leaned in for a kiss, Madison bowed her head. She didn't really want to see that. Ciara found that very funny. The couple rested their foreheads together gently.

"I love you" Lauren smiled.

"I love you too, now go on or you're going to be late…" Bo chuckled giving her another quick peck. With that Lauren and Madison walked off to the campus, while Bo and Ciara hopped into the succubus' car. "…I'm not crazy right? Madison **totally** has a crush on Lauren, you see it too don't you?" the brunette turned to her friend.

"Oh yeah, she's crushing **big** time. But I wouldn't worry about it Bo, what you have with Lauren is totally unbreakable. Nothing is going to rip you guys apart, not even a jealous stuck up red head… **who** by the way, isn't even that pretty" the blonde shook her head.

Strangely enough, that give Bo a lot of comfort. "I knew that I could count on you, thanks Ciara… So, where to?" She placed the key into the ignition and started up the engine.

"There is a Mall a couple of blocks from here, let's hit it!" Ciara exclaimed pushing a button on the radio as Bo sped off down the road.

 **New Orleans (Mason's Compound)**

Mason sat at his desk, wondering if he should go and visit Aife. He had no idea why she took off without a word to him all those years ago. But obviously something must have happened for her to leave without saying goodbye. Which meant that maybe he was better off staying away.

But he also wanted to confront her about keeping his only daughter from him. Because of Aife, Bo had no idea who he was. Or if he even wanted to know her.

And that thought just made him angry. So angry, that he had now made his decision. He was going to pay Aife a little visit, and find his daughter. He had a right to know her. Mason stood from his desk, making sure that he looked presentable.

He kept it casual, with a pair of black slim fit chinos, a dark navy v-neck t-shirt and a fitted black blazer. He had no trouble pulling off this look, he still looked like he was in his thirties.

He checked himself over in his mirror, making sure that he looked okay. As he buttoned up the middle of his blazer, there was a knock at his door. "Come!" he yelled. He saw the doors to his bedroom open from the mirror, Kal walked in closing the door behind him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am…" Mason turned to face his friend. "… I am going to pay Aife a visit" he said.

Kal didn't know what to say, he didn't think that his friend would be going through with it. "Are you sure that is wise? Aife clearly left for a reason, perhaps she does not wish to see you" the shifter didn't mean anything by it. But if Aife left of her own accord then she did it for a good reason. Seeing Mason now, would do nothing.

"You're right, perhaps she doesn't. But I have a right to know my daughter, I have missed eighteen years of her life. I will not miss anymore… I trust that you will run things accordingly in my absence?" Mason combed his hair over in the mirror.

Kal was his second in command, when Mason was away he was in charge. "Of course my friend" He nodded.

"Very well then, I shall return as soon as possible…" Mason smiled as he disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

 **Mandrake Falls (McCorrigan Mansion)**

Ever since her Father's death, Aife had inherited his seat on the Elder's council. It was meant to be passed to her mother Ysabeau, but she wanted nothing to do with Fae politics anymore. Aife didn't blame her, it was the political world that made Trick the monster that he was.

Before he became an elder, he was the sweetest man that you would ever meet. But power was a seductive thing, and it swallowed him whole.

She was currently going through a stack of paperwork, that wasn't decreasing no matter how many papers she got through. Luther was at work, and Kenzi was at school so she had the house all to herself. Which would have been nice, if she wasn't swamped with her own workload.

Just as she was about to start on another set of forms, she heard the doorbell echo through the house. Aife stood from her desk and made her way to the foyer.

For some reason, as soon as she grabbed the door knob she felt a shiver down her spine. That was weird. The succubus shook it off and opened the door, seeing a man dressed in black with his back to her. "May I help you?" she asked. The man turned around with a smile, Aife's heart began to race. She never thought that she would see this face again.

"Hello" Mason smiled. She was still as beautiful as the last time that he saw her.

"You are not welcome here…" Aife made a move to close the door in his face, only for him to stop her with a hand on the door.

"I do not wish to harm you" he said.

"… Then what do you want?" the succubus asked. She couldn't do this with him, she didn't know why he was here. But she was also very glad that Bo was away, safe and sound in college.

"I think that you know… Our daughter, I want to see her" Mason pushed his way into the house. He looked around, seeing the various picture frames upon the walls. He saw one of just Bo, she looked so beautiful. He had to know her.

"Daughter? We have no daughter Mason, you are mistaken" Aife lied, how the hell did he know? She and her Father made sure that Bo's existence was hidden from him.

"Lies! You left without a word over eighteen years ago, and now I find out that you have a daughter. A daughter who bears a shocking resemblance to my own mother in her youth!" Mason yelled.

"That proves nothing" Aife wasn't going down easy.

"I don't understand you Aife, I cherished you, protected you, and gave you everything that you ever wanted. I wanted you to be my Queen, why did you run from me?" he had to know.

"Because I saw what you were truly capable of, I watched you murder a man without hesitation. I could not bring a child into that world" the succubus sighed.

"So you admit that she is mine?" he asked. Aife huffed, she had slipped up. But there was no hiding it now. All she could do was nod. Mason's anger crept back up, he had missed so much of his daughter's life. And now, she had no idea who he was. "Regardless of your feelings, you had no right to keep her from me! Where is she now? I want to see her!" he walked towards the stairs.

Aife grabbed his arm, pulling him away. "She isn't here Mason! You won't find anything upstairs"

Mason shook her off of him, if she wasn't here then where was she? "Then where is she?" he asked.

"She's eighteen years old, where do you think she is? College, she has her own life. And I will not have you disrupt it" From what she knew, Bo was happy at Columbia and she was doing well. Aife didn't want that ruined because of this.

"Does she even know of me? Or does she think that your husband is her father?" he asked. That upset him more than anything. That his own daughter didn't even know him, she had her own father.

"She knows **of** you. But I told her that you wanted nothing to do with her" as soon as she said the words, she knew that Mason would throw a fit.

And he did, using his powers he threw one of her end tables across the room. Crashing into a large vase. "YOU HAD **NO** RIGHT! You let me believe that you had left, I thought that you were dead! And now **my** daughter, has grown up calling someone else Dad! I want to see her, she must know me. Even with the lies that you have told her, she must make her own decision" he said.

"Decision? About what?" Aife asked, where was he going with this?

"About whether to join me in New Orleans, there she will learn about my Territory. A Land, which she will inherit once I pass. She is my only heir, and because of you… she has no knowledge of her birth right" he was so mad. Bo was the only child that he'd ever had, and he wanted his Land to stay in the family.

"No! She wants no part in your world!" Aife shook her head.

"How do you know? You never told her about me, therefore she does not know that she this life is an option. You can either tell me where she is, or I will find her myself…" Mason stared his former lover in the eyes.

"I'm not telling you anything. She's better off without you Mason, deep down you know that" She had no doubt that Mason would have made an amazing Father, but with the world that he lived in he was constantly targeted. Which meant that Bo would have been too, and then there was the killing. She didn't want her daughter to be like that. To kill without remorse.

"You know nothing! I will find her myself…. I should have been there, when she was born, when she was growing up. But I wasn't, you robbed me of my daughter…." Mason's eyes brimmed with tears, before he disappeared on the spot.

Aife had to try and catch her breath, he would find her. It was only a matter of time, she needed to call Bo now. The succubus ran into the study and grabbed her phone, dialling her daughter's number and waiting for her to pick up.

 **Yale University (Lauren & Ciara's House)**

All in all, Bo had fun shopping with Ciara. It was nice to catch up with her former cheer captain. Every time she came to visit, she and Lauren would spend every second together. So there was no time to talk with Ciara. But they had now, and the succubus felt ten pounds lighter.

She confided in Ciara about many things. Her relationship, her studies, and the new friends she had made in Columbia. She felt better having talked about it.

They had hit a lot of shops, mostly she just followed the fairy around as she drowned her sorrows in clothes over her breakup. But Bo did get a few things for herself, and she also stopped off to get her amazing girlfriend something. She couldn't help herself.

They had just gotten through the door, when Bo's phone began to buzz in her pocket. In all the excitement of yesterday and then this morning, she had forgotten to charge up her cell phone.

She looked at the screen, her battery was on 2% and her Mother was currently trying to call her. She hit the answer button and brought the handset to her ear. "Hello? Mom?" she answered, pulling the phone back she saw that the screen was black. It was dead, she thought that she would have had enough to take the call.

"Everything okay?" Ciara came in, closing the front door.

"Yeah, my Mom tried calling but my battery's dead. I'll just charge it and call her back…" the brunette didn't worry, she walked into her girlfriend's room and plugged her phone into Lauren's charger.

They both had the same phone so she knew that the blonde wouldn't mind. Bo left her phone to charge and walked back into the living room, finding Lauren just entering the house. "… Hey! How was the lecture?" the brunette asked coming over and pecking her on the lips.

Lauren shook off her satchel and placed it on the kitchen table. "It was good, long… but good. How was your shopping?" she moved over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She loved studying medicine, but it could be a real drag sometimes.

"Oh you know, Ciara dragged me into every store. But I did get some things for myself, and for you" the succubus smirked coming to stand next to her girlfriend. Lauren perked up at the sound of a gift. She wasn't expecting anything from Bo, that fact that the brunette was even here with her was a gift in itself.

"For me? Really? Babe, you didn't have to get me anything" the blonde shook her head.

Bo snaked her arms around her girlfriend waist. "I know, but I wanted to get something pretty for my girl. There's no law against that right?" she asked.

Lauren shook her head and leaned in for a kiss, smiling into it. "No, there's not…" she pulled away. Before she got lost in her girlfriend's touch, the blonde remembered that she had something to tell her. "… By the way, your Mom called me. She told me to tell you to call her as soon as you can. She sounded a little agitated…" she said.

The succubus was surprised that her Mother called her girlfriend just to get a hold of her. That meant that it must have been important. Now she was scared that something was wrong.

"…. You're worried…." Lauren could sense her girlfriend's anxiousness. The blonde reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone, "… Here, call her back" the angel pecked her girlfriend on the cheek and walked off to her room to put her things away.

Bo held Lauren's phone, unlocking it and seeing a picture of the two of them on her girlfriend's home screen. Bo was hugging the blonde from behind as they laughed about something. Ciara was right, they did look adorable. She brought up the dial pad and typed her Mother's phone number in, then hit call.

"Lauren? Did you manage to get a hold of Bo?" Aife didn't bother with pleasantries, which only added to the brunette's worry.

"Mom? It's me, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" the young succubus could hear the panic in her Mother's voice.

Aife sighed into the microphone, "Bo, thank god you're okay…" she let out.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Mom, what's going on?" Bo asked, this was weird even for her. Her mother was clearly panicking about something. And she was also worried about her safety, she didn't understand any of this.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you, is it possible for you to come home for the day? It's very important" Aife asked.

Bo huffed, why was there always something that disrupted her life. She thought that she was done with that now that her grandfather was dead. "Why?" She wanted an explanation for all of this.

"Ysabeau! I do not have time to explain it to you over the phone, I need you to come home immediately! That's an order!" Aife yelled into the phone.

Bo could tell that something was very wrong and if her Mother wanted her to go home then she had to go. Whether she liked it or not. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can" She sighed, hanging up the phone.

The succubus turned around and walked into her girlfriend's bedroom to see the blonde putting her books away. There was no way Bo could drive home, it would take hours. And she really didn't feel like sitting in the car for that long. But thankfully she had a girlfriend who had the ability of transportation.

Lauren turned around when she felt her girlfriend's presence behind her. "Hey, is everything okay with your Mom?" she asked.

"That's a really good question. Unfortunately, I have no idea. But get this, she wants me to come home for the day" the brunette wasn't happy, she didn't want to go home. She had already missed a couple of hours with Lauren, she didn't want to miss a whole day with her.

"Oh, it sounds serious. You know you have to go right?" the blonde said.

Bo rolled her eyes, she knew that her girlfriend would tell her to go. "I knew that you would say that. I just don't need any more drama from my family, I've been doing just fine without it…" the brunette jumped onto her girlfriend's bed in a huff.

Lauren joined her. "I know, but if your Mom thinks that it's important then you have to go. I'll go with you" she played with her girlfriend's brown locks.

Bo lifted her head up to look at the blonde. "Really?"

Lauren nodded, "Beats hours of driving right?" she laughed.

The succubus kissed her girlfriend gently, god she loved this girl. "I guess we better get going then…" she got up and off the bed. They both grabbed their jackets and cell phones before telling Ciara that they were heading out for a while.

To be honest, Lauren was always looking for an excuse to go home and see her parents. Now she had one. The blonde held her girlfriend's hands and smiled at her, within a second they were gone.

 **Mandrake Falls (McCorrigan Mansion)**

Bo and Lauren appeared in the foyer, and as soon as they did Aife pounced on her daughter. "Oh thank goodness. You're safe" she whispered while hugging her daughter tight.

Now Lauren was worried, the fear and terror radiating off of Aife was massive. And it was making her wonder why she was scared for Bo's safety. "Why wouldn't she be safe?" The angel asked.

"Probably because of me…"

The three of them turned to see a man in black standing a few feet away from them. She didn't know who this man was, but Lauren felt like she had seen him somewhere before. The blonde walked over to the two succubi, ready to defend them if necessary.

"… I knew you would tell her to come home" Mason stood straight. He settled his eyes on his daughter, seeing how beautiful she was. The resemblance to his mother was uncanny.

"Who the hell are you?" Bo asked.

"Tell her Aife" He looked at his ex

Bo turned to her Mother, who looked like she was in shock. "Tell me what? Mom? Who is he?" she asked.

Aife turned to her daughter with a defeated expression. Lauren could feel her guilt, and her shame. But why was she feeling those emotions? "Bo, this is Mason… Your Father" she whispered.

The young succubus felt like she had been kicked in the gut, her Father? She didn't know what to think or feel, how was she supposed to process all of this? She met his gaze, seeing that he was now smiling at her. Mason made a move to step forward, but stopped when Bo held her hand up to him.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, tears threatening to fall. Lauren stood beside her, holding her hand. Without even thinking, Bo held onto her girlfriend's hand tighter. She needed to feel safe.

"I assure you, Ysabeau. I am not here to harm you, I am here to get to know you" Mason held his hands up so that she saw that he didn't mean any harm.

"Why? Why now? It's been eighteen years!" Bo yelled, that made no sense to her. Aife told her that when she was little that he wanted nothing to do with her. So why come back after all these years? She didn't want to know him? How could someone abandon their own daughter?

Mason gave Aife an angry glare, "I had no knowledge of your existence, and your Mother kept you a secret from me. If I had known about you, I would have been there for you" he admitted sadly, he had missed out on the opportunity of being a Father. And even though Bo was practically an adult. He still wanted to be there for her.

Bo turned to her Mother, she felt betrayed. Aife had lied to her, all this time. Yes, she loved her current Father. Although he was not her blood, she loved him as if he was. But didn't she have the right to know of her true Father? "Mom? Is that true?" she asked in a whisper.

Aife felt deeply ashamed, but she had her reasons for keeping Bo's birth a secret from him. "Yes, it's true. But I had to keep you from him. Bo, the world that he lives in was not safe for you" she was desperately trying to get her daughter to see her side.

"And being here was? Are you forgetting that my own grandfather shot me with an arrow!" the brunette yelled. What was safe in this world?

Mason frowned at that last part, the blood king shot his daughter. He wanted to rip his head off. "Where is he?" He wanted justice.

Aife knew what he meant by that. "He's dead, so you can forget about your plans for revenge"

"Ysabeau?" Mason called to her, the young brunette turned to look at him. She didn't feel like he meant to hurt her. He actually looked friendly. "If you want me to leave you be, I understand. You have a life of your own and I would do nothing to disrupt it. I only ask that you not punish your Mother for her deception" he said.

Bo didn't understand, how could he be okay with Aife lying? "Why not?"

"Because in her own way, she kept you from me to protect you. She is right, my world is dangerous. I have many enemies, and if they knew of you they would target you in order to thwart me" Even though he would give up his life to ensure that she lived hers. Living under constant attack wasn't a life that he wanted her to have.

"What's so dangerous about your world?" Bo asked.

Mason smiled, "It is difficult to explain, but if you are willing… I would like to show you" Trying to put into words of how he lived was a tricky task. And he really wanted her to see the home that she could have had.

"Bo! No, you are not going with him! Lauren, tell her that she cannot go" Aife hoped that Lauren would back her up. Because she knew that if her daughter was going to listen to anyone, it would be the girl that she loves.

Bo turned to Lauren wondering what she was going to say, the angel sighed. She had no right to tell her girlfriend not to go, it wasn't her decision. And she didn't sense anything evil coming from Mason, yet.

"I can't…" Lauren turned back to her girlfriend. "… It's up to you Bo"

The young succubus didn't know what to do, she wanted to listen to her mother. But at the same time, she wanted to go with her father. She wanted to see for herself what was so dangerous. But she didn't want to go alone. Bo nodded, before turning to Mason. "Is it okay if my girlfriend comes with me?" she stepped forward with Lauren.

Mason smiled with a nod, "Of course…" he extended his hand to her. There was nothing that Aife could do now, she was going. All she could do was watch them leave. Bo approached him and took his offered hand. Mason kept his smile as he held his daughter's hand.

Without another word, Aife watched the three of them disappear in a cloud of black mist.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh! Aife has been a bad Mama! Or has she? What do you guys think of Mason and his presence? Let me know what you guys think, much love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Love that you are all liking this story. But please remember to leave me reviews, that really the whole reason that I love writing stories to see what you guys think of them. So please, drop one or two. Enjoy :)**

 **….**

 **Chapter 3: Trouble Will Find Me**

 **Mason's Compound (New Orleans)**

When Bo opened her eyes, she was in awe over what she saw. An entire building that looked so old and yet still so beautiful. It was rustic, she loved things like that. Lauren was the same, she had never seen such architectural beauty before. "Where are we?" The succubus looked around.

"New Orleans, the French Quarter to be exact" Mason held his hands behind his back as he watched his daughter and her girlfriend look around. This was all that he ever wanted, to have her here with him. Although, he would have rather have had her here when she was growing up.

"We're in Louisiana?" Lauren loved to travel, and she had never been to this part of the world before.

He nodded.

"How long have you lived here?" Bo asked, turning back to him. She wanted to know as much as she could, she didn't know if she would be able to come here again.

"A thousand years, give or take a century" he answered.

"Whoa, so you're like really old?" the succubus had her eyebrows raised. She knew that Fae lived longer but she had never heard it from someone before.

Lauren was looking around when she saw a painted portrait of Bo's Father hung on the brick wall in front of her, she could have sworn that she had seen his face somewhere before. Then she saw the gold plaque below the frame.

"Lord Mason Erikson…" she read aloud. Her eyes widened as she remembered the name, she had seen a similar painting up in the Heavens. In the Hall of the Fallen. Mason was an Angel, and he had fallen from grace over two thousand years ago. Angels only fell from grace when they did something unspeakable.

She turned back to him, seeing the look on his face. Yep, it was definitely him. "… You're one of the Fallen" she spoke.

Bo looked to her Girlfriend, not knowing what she meant. "Fallen? Babe, what are you talking about?"

Mason frowned, he knew that there was something familiar about this girl. He sensed her energy, although it was hard to get a good read on it. Which meant that she was very powerful.

"I am, not many Angels are taken into the Hall of the Fallen. I am assuming that is where you saw my portrait?" he asked. Lauren nodded. "Which means that you must be very important to the High Elders, what is your name?"

"Lauren Lewis" the blonde answered proudly. All Bo could do was watch them talk, she didn't know what else to say.

"You are a Lewis? And you are courting my Daughter, that is… interesting" Mason looked away, he didn't know how to handle this information. Lauren was a Lewis, and he had a very huge history with that family.

"Why is it interesting?" Bo was curious to know herself. The succubus stood next to her Girlfriend, making sure that they were close to each other. It gave her a sense of safety.

"May I ask who your Parents are?" he asked.

Lauren was about to say Damon and Lenore, but then that would be a lie. They were here Parents now, but they weren't by birth. She was supposed to be kept a secret for her safety, but Trick was the threat that they were hiding her from and he was dead now. So she didn't think that it mattered if she told him the truth.

"Alec and Amelia" she answered.

"Amelia, I should have known…" Mason smiled walking forward slowly, "… You have your Mother's eyes" he gazed into them.

"You knew my Mother?" Lauren asked.

He nodded, "Indeed, intimately…" Bo and Lauren were old enough to know what he meant by that, and now they were kind of grossed out. Mason could tell that he was confusing them, so he thought that it was best to tell them the whole story. "… Come, let me explain" he gestured to the dining room.

They followed him into the large room, where they saw a woman dressed in a black. "Penelope, would you be so kind as to fetch us a pot of tea? And some pastries, you girls must be hungry" he smiled.

Penelope nodded with a smile and set off to gather the items. Bo and Lauren took a seat next to each other while Mason sat opposite them. "My family and yours were special among the Angels…" he started.

"Special? What does that mean?" Lauren didn't understand.

"… The eldest child of my bloodline and the youngest of yours were, written in the stars. Destined to fall head over heels in love with one another, and bring together the most powerful families throughout our race" he finished.

"So you and my Mother were in love?" Lauren tried to get through that sentence without grossing herself out.

"Very much so, but Amelia's Father… Your Grandfather, didn't approve of me. I was a rebellious teenager, I didn't care much for following orders. Unlike the rest of my kind, Elijah wanted someone who was worthy of his Daughter's love. Someone sensible, who followed the rules. That wasn't me" Mason had no problem admitting that.

"How did you become one of the Fallen?" the blonde asked. That was the thing that she was most curious about.

"That is not important right now. What interests me is that you two have managed to find each other, tell me Lauren. Are you the youngest of your line?" he asked. It was a crucial piece of information.

She and Tamsin were the only young Angels of the Lewis bloodline. But Tamsin was still older, so she was the youngest. "Yes I am" she nodded.

"And Bo is my only child, which makes her the oldest. It seems that the prophecy is still in effect" he looked at both of them.

Bo didn't know what to say to that. But she couldn't stop thinking about how basically she and Lauren were drawn together because of this ancient ruling. She thought that they were special because they fell in love by themselves, she never used her succubus powers on Lauren. But now she had just been told that they would have been together regardless.

"So, is what we feel for each other just part of some prophecy?" The succubus wondered. Lauren was a little shocked to hear her Girlfriend ask that, but to be honest she was thinking the same thing herself.

Mason shook his head, "No, your feelings for each other are very real. The prophecy just magnifies them, I bet there are times where you wonder what the other is doing, if they are okay, or safe?" he asked. Bo and Lauren looked at each other with a coy smile, there wasn't a second that went by where they didn't think that. "Just as I thought" he could feel it.

"So what happened between you and my Mom? I mean, obviously you didn't stay together" Lauren wondered what happened.

"As I said, your Grandfather did not approve of me. And because of that, a small war was waged between your Family and mine. It did not end well and your Mother and I parted ways. But I am happy to know that she has a happy life" he smiled.

"Had…" Lauren corrected him.

"Excuse me?" Mason didn't understand.

Bo placed her hand on her Girlfriend's thigh, she knew that this was hard for her to talk about. "… My Mom and Dad were killed after I was born" the young angel explained.

Mason felt like his heart was braking all of over again. Amelia was dead. "By whom?" he asked. He had been so disconnected from his Angel ways that he didn't even sense her death. Otherwise he would have felt it.

"My Grandfather…" Bo answered.

He was shocked. Why would the blood king want two angels dead? "I had heard of Fitzpatrick's hatred towards our kind, but I do not see the point in killing them. Was there a reason?" he wondered if there was something bigger at play here.

Although Lauren didn't sense anything dangerous coming from Mason, she didn't know if she should be telling him her whole life's story. But then again, he was an Angel just like her. Except he had Fallen from grace. Right now, she was putting faith in her sixth sense. Just enough for her to trust him with this information.

"He found out that I was going to be the next Matriarch of my line, and he wanted to kill me in order to prevent that. He set fire to my house, except I wasn't inside when it happened" the blonde answered sadly, thinking about her parents and how helpless they would have been.

"Why didn't they escape?" Mason frowned. Angels had the ability to transport anywhere. Why didn't they use their powers to save themselves

"He had some sort of object that blocked their powers, he used the same one on me when he shot Bo" Lauren turned her head to her girlfriend. Who just smiled and held her hand tighter.

"I see, it seems as though I have missed more than I thought. How did he die?" Mason asked.

"I killed him. I didn't mean to, but Bo was dying in my arms and something inside of me snapped. I used all of my power to break through the effects of his jamming crystal, and I accidentally impaled him on a coat rack" the blonde confessed. She still felt guilty for taking someone's life, but if it came down to it she would do it all over again.

"That is impressive, I have no doubt that you will be a tremendous Matriarch" He could feel the power radiating off of this girl. And it was great. Especially for someone so young.

Before Lauren could speak again, she heard someone calling her in her mind. It was her Father, and he was ordering her to return home now. He was also telling her that if she didn't turn up in the next five minutes that he would summon her. Thank god no one heard these conversations. "Uh, I'm sorry. But I have to leave" she stood from the table, just as Penelope was bringing over a tray of tea and pastries.

"Leave? Why?" Bo didn't want her to go.

The blonde sighed, "My Father, he's calling me. And he sounds angry, I shouldn't make him wait" she hated it when her Father got angry, he was never reasonable when he was upset.

Mason knew that if Damon found out whoBo's true Father was, that he would keep Lauren from her. He didn't want that. But he also didn't want his daughter to leave so soon. "I am guessing that you'd rather that Lauren stayed with you?" He raised and eyebrow.

Bo nodded. She didn't want to stay somewhere that she couldn't leave by herself. She was almost a whole country away from home. But she also wanted to talk with him a little longer. "I uh, don't know what to do" she let out.

"If you want to stay, then it's your choice…" Lauren spoke up, she could sense her girlfriend's anxiousness. The blonde held her finger up to Mason, indicating that they needed a minute. He nodded, watching them step back. "… As of right now, I don't sense anything evil coming from him. I think that you'll be safe, at least until I talk to my Dad"

"How long do you think that you'll be gone?" Bo asked.

Lauren shrugged. "Hard to say, first I need to find out **why** my Dad is angry…" She had to touch her head suddenly, her Father just yelled inside of her mind. "… Scratch that, he's furious. I really gotta go. Do you want to stay?" She was in a hurry.

"Yeah, I think I do. I just need to know some things from him" the succubus couldn't leave, not yet.

"Okay. Well, I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need me, you know what to do…" The blonde shot a glance at the succubus' necklace and kissed her gently. "… Love you" she smiled.

Bo pulled back smiling too. She loved that Lauren was letting her make her own choices. And not forcing her to leave. "Love you too, you better go" she walked back to the dinning room while Lauren vanished behind her.

Mason poured himself a cup of tea, and then for his daughter. "I'm pleased that you stayed" he pushed the teacup over to her.

The girl took it and added her own sugar, she wasn't much of a tea drinker. She preferred coffee. But she didn't really want to refuse, she could take one for the team. "So, if you're an Angel like Lauren. Then does that mean that I'm one too?" She hadn't stopped thinking about that.

Mason chuckled bowing his head, she could see how she might think that. "No, at least I don't think so. Angels and Fae, don't usually mate with each other. Then again if you did inherit my Angel abilities, then you would have had them at birth. Do you possess any other talents other than your Succubus powers?" He asked.

Bo shook her head. "Not that I know of. I mean, I've seen what Lauren can do. And I've never had anything remotely close to that" she answered.

"To be honest, I would rather that you not inherit my Angel side. Im sure that your Girlfriend would agree, that it's not an enjoyable race. Everything comes with a price, or an obligation" he sipped his tea. Being an Angel was no picnic.

"Being Fae isn't much fun either. To be forced to choose between light and dark. At least Angels have freedom" she didn't have anything against the Fae themselves, just the way that they ran things.

Mason had been wondering what side his daughter had chosen. "Never the less, the rules are put in place for a reason. Without order, there is chaos. I am guessing that they thought the former was easier to control. I presume that you chose to remain Light like your Mother" he stirred some more sugar into his cup.

Bo shook her head. "Nope. I didn't want to choose. I just wanted to be free"

"So. You are without a side?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, that isn't something that you hear of everyday. Your Grandfather was not pleased I take it" he figured as much.

"He tried to make me choose. But I had made up my mind, once it's set there's no changing it" the girl was proud of herself for standing up to the Fae Elders, more young Fae should be doing the same.

Mason liked that, his daughter was strong willed. "You are stubborn, and head strong. Qualities that can be a blessing and a curse. You remind me of my Mother, in traits and in looks" he smiled.

"Looks?" Bo frowned.

He nodded. "You bare a strong resemblance to my Mother…" He had an idea. "… Come, let me show you" Mason stood, nodding for her to follow him upstairs.

Bo wanted to know whatever she could about her second family. And she wanted to see a picture of her so called Grandmother, if she really did look like her. She wanted to see it for herself.

 **Lewis Manor**

Damon paced back and forth, he had called Lauren countless times. But like a stubborn child, she was resisting. Aife had called the Lewis' to inform them of Mason, when Damon heard his name. He couldn't believe his ears. Mason Erikson, the evil parasite that tried to ruin his Sister's life.

Lenore shared her Husband's worry, but she knew that Lauren wasn't a fool. In fact she was the smartest one in the family. She wasn't worried about her Daughter one bit. "Damon, you must calm yourself" she tried to stop him from pacing.

Damon turned to her abruptly. "Calm myself? My Daughter is currently in the company of a Viper, and further more she ignores my calls like a rebellious child!" He wasn't happy.

"Rebellious?" They looked to their left, seeing Lauren enter the living room. "Sometimes…" She kept walking until she was standing a few inches away from her Father. "… A child? Not anymore" she kept his stare.

"It's been minutes since I last called you. Where have you been?" He was keeping calm like his Wife suggested.

Lauren gave a small shrug. "I decided to take the scenic route"

Before Damon could even begin to shout, Lenore stepped in between them both. "Enough please, Damon…" She faced her Daughter. "… Welcome home darling" she brought her into a hug. That was what she was thinking about more, the fact that her Daughter was here.

"Thanks Mom, I missed you" the young Matriarch breathed her Mother in. She hadn't been back home to visit in a while, school kept her very busy.

Lenore kissed her on the head before pulling away. "As did we. Now, I suppose that you are wondering why your Father is a little… Distraught" she gave her husband a disapproving stare. He always went about things the wrong way.

"As apposed to what? He's not exactly a chipper person. But you're wasting your breath, I know why you called me" Lauren said.

"Sweetie? Where is Ysabeau? Her Mother is extremely worried" Lenore had to get to the point, otherwise they would just end up dragging this out.

Lauren knew that Aife would end up enlisting her parents. "I bet she is. Bo is with her Father, I believe you might know him. Mason Erikson…" She looked at her Father. "… You might remember him as the guy who used to date my birth Mother"

Damon took a breath, "I saw no point in mentioning that leech. I knew that Bo was trouble, but this? To know that her true Father is none other than Mason Erikson…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

The girl hoped that her Father wasn't going to say what she thought. "What? Please, by all means finish your sentence!" She shouted.

"… He fell from Grace, you of all people know the severity of that term. You are not to be in his presence again" he ordered.

Lauren rubbed her face with a sigh, this was getting them nowhere. "I didn't come home to argue with you. But I will be going back once Bo calls me, regardless of what Mason has done in the past. He's her Father, and she deserves a chance to know him"

Damon stepped forward, his expression stern. "Listen to me very carefully Lauren. I **forbid** you, to go near him again" he wasn't joking.

"And as Matriarch of our line, you have no authority to forbid me to do anything. You may be my Father, and my Guardian. But I'm an adult now, and I answer to no one. Not even you" she made a move to transport out when her Father grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare think of leaving this house!" He hissed.

Lauren was sick of this. She wondered what Bo's Father had done to make him act like this. Not even Trick got him this angry. But never the less, she didn't have time to play games. The blonde used her mind to push her Father away. To save him from getting hurt, she broke his fall with the nearest couch.

"I'm sorry. But you have to admit, you had that coming…" With that, Lauren disappeared.

Lenore watched as her Husband got to his feet from the couch. "You just wouldn't be yourself if you didn't upset someone would you?" She shook her head in disappointment.

 **Mason's Compound (New Orleans)**

Bo couldn't help her smile as she held the picture of her Grandmother in her hands, she had to admit. The resemblance was similar. "She's pretty" she handed the picture back to Mason.

"Indeed she was, as are you. I know that you have no reason to want me in your life, especially since I have missed so much of it. But I was wondering, if perhaps we could get to know each other better?" He wanted that more than anything.

The succubus let out a small laugh. "I would like that, and I'm sorry that my Mom lied to you all of these years. You should have known about me…" She paused when suddenly she sensed that her Firlfriend was near. Turning around, she saw Lauren approach them. "… Everything okay with your Dad?" She asked.

Lauren just smiled, she didn't want to give off that anything was wrong. "Long story, I'll tell you about it later. Is everything good here?" She wondered.

"I was just asking Bo if we could have a fresh start, I would like the opportunity to be a good Father. I know that you already have one, and I will try and be okay with it. But after everything, I believe that I deserve a chance to prove myself?" Mason placed his hands in his pockets.

"So do I. We're gonna have to get back to school, but we know where you are. So maybe I could come and visit sometime in the week?" Bo wanted this, she wanted to get to know him.

Mason smiled wide. "Of course, you are welcome here anytime. Both of you" he nodded to Lauren.

"Okay. So, shall we?" Lauren held out her hand to the succubus. Bo nodded, holding it tight as she turned to her Father with a wave. Within a second, they were both gone.

Kal had been watching the interaction the whole time, he didn't want to intrude. The shifter walked up behind his friend. "So that's your Daughter…" He waited for Mason to face him. "… She's very beautiful" he smiled.

"Indeed she is" Mason was on a bit of a high right now.

"And the blonde? She's a Lewis, that could complicate things for the relationship that you intend to build with your Daughter" Kal was just pointing it out.

Mason folded his arms. "She is no threat to me. Her Father, Damon. Is the true burden, no doubt that he will try and warn the girls about me" That was one thing that was worrying him.

"What if he divulges the details of your banishment from the Heavens?" Kal asked.

The Angel shook his head. "He won't. When one falls from Grace, all parties involved are sworn to secrecy. He would be very stupid to open his mouth. Enough…" He placed his hands on his friend's shoulders with a smile. "… Today is cause for celebration! Let's have a drink" he walked away to his office with Kal following behind.

 **Yale University (Lauren & Ciara's House)**

Once they landed back in Lauren's room, Bo face planted herself on the blonde's bed. Today had been weird. The Father that her Mother had told her that wanted nothing to do with her, was here and he was kind of cool. He lived a beautiful city, he had a cool house. Why would her Mother keep him away?

Lauren jumped down onto her bed, taking her boots off and throwing them to the side. "Are you okay?"

Bo rolled over onto her back with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, a lot. You know?"

The blonde nodded, she knew exactly how her Girlfriend was feeling, she was the same when she found out about her real parents. Except Bo actually got to meet her real Father, whereas Lauren's died before she had the chance. "Yeah I do. So, how about we salvage what's rest of this weekend?"

The succubus sat up straight. "What do you have in mind?"

"You, me, and I'm thinking the pizzeria down the street. Then we can come back here and, relax" Lauren didn't want this weekend to be jeopardised because of this mess. She wanted time with her girlfriend, she deserved it.

"Or. We could just jump right to the relaxing part" Bo offered raising an eyebrow.

Lauren shook her head. "Nice try, but I'm **actually** starving. So, let's get dressed and then head out…" She pecked the brunette on the cheek as she got up and walked to her bathroom.

 **McCorrigan Mansion (Later)**

Wife knocked back the large glass of Gin, she was on her third drink of the night. Her worst nightmare was becoming a reality. Mason was back, and Bo had left with him. And more importantly, her Daughter probably hated her right now. She had lied to her for eighteen long years.

But Bo had to know that she only did it to protect her. Mason was someone that she loved dearly, but that changed when she saw him murder someone so easily. She couldn't raise a child around that kind of person. It seemed like she was doing the right thing back then.

Luther arrived home, six o'clock on the dot like he did everyday. Kenzi was at a slumber party so it was just him and Aife tonight. He walked through the foyer, hanging up his trench coat and then his blazer. "Aife?" He called out, but got no answer.

He pulled at his tie as he walked into the living room. Then he saw his Wife, sitting by the fireplace drinking from a bottle of Gin. "You know, there are these handy little creations called glasses…" He joked stepping forward. When Aife turned her head, he saw her tortured expression. "… What is it?" He rushed over to her.

"Mason, he found us" she cried, leaning forward into her Husbands arms.

Luther wrapped them around her, hugging her tight. He knew all about his Daughter's biological Father. "Where's Bo?" That was the first thing on his mind.

"That's the thing, I don't know. He was here, then she and Lauren left with him. They could be anywhere. I've tried calling both her and Lauren, I've had no answer" she exhaled.

"Have you tried calling Damon or Lenore, perhaps they could get Lauren to speak to them?" Luther wanted to know if his daughter was safe.

Aide nodded. "I told them earlier, they summoned Lauren to come home. And she left shortly after. According to Damon, Mason is quite the criminal to their kind. I knew that he was no good" she was trying to hold it together. But she was failing miserably.

Luther couldn't let Mason ruin their happy family. They had just dealt with one bastard in Trick, they didn't need another. "I will find her, and make sure that she is safe. For now, you need to sleep…" He took her bottle away and placed to the side before helping her to stand.

"How can I sleep, when I don't know where she is?" The succubus asked.

"Bo is smart, she's isn't taken for a fool. And she also has a protector in Lauren, I have no doubt that she is perfectly fine. Let's go…" He led her up to their bedroom. Once she was settled then he would call his daughter.

 **Yale University (Lauren & Ciara's House)**

Even after all of the drama, Bo and Lauren still managed to have a fun date night. They went to the Pizzeria down the street and had a lovely meal. They also shared a brownie for desert, which Bo ended up eating more of.

By the time that they had gotten back to the house, they saw that Ciara's was passed out on the couch with the TV still on. Lauren placed a blanket over her while Bo went ahead to the bedroom, turning the TV off as she went.

Lauren stepped inside her bedroom. Closing her door as quietly as she could. The last thing that they needed was for Ciara to wake up, and then she would want to stay up late. The Angel didn't have the energy for that.

"So, what's the deal with whole 'Fallen' business?" The brunette asked, kicking her shoes off. She had been wracking her brain about that all day. And since Lauren was the only one with Angel knowledge then she was the only one who could tell her.

The blonde smiled, she was waiting for her to ask. "It's a big deal to my people, and it only happens when someone has done something terrible. But once someone has Fallen, then all parties involved swear an oath to never speak of it again. The only one who has the right to talk about it, is the Fallen Angel in question" she summed up.

"When you say terrible, you mean?" Bo didn't like the sound of that.

Lauren changed into some sweats. "As Angels, we are a compassionate race. We forgive others even when they've done things that are bad, but when someone falls from grace its because the crime that they've committed was unforgivable. And that's a big deal for us" she said.

The young succubus changed into some pyjamas, and then jumped onto her girlfriend's bed with a sigh. "So basically. Mason had to have done something pretty evil to be shunned huh?"

"From my training, only those who've done something unspeakable things qualify. But hey, that doesn't mean that he hasn't learned from his mistakes. I mean, he has been down here for over a thousand years. Maybe he's learnt his lesson" Lauren climbed into the bed next to her.

Bo sat back against the headboard. "Maybe. I mean, he didn't seem that bad to me. You know? And you even said that you didn't sense anything malicious coming from him right?" She wanted this to work out.

The blonde nodded. "Right"

"I guess that we'll just have to see how this plays out…" The brunette could only hope for the best. But there was one other thing that was still present in her mind. "… So, about that whole Prophecy thing? Any thoughts about that on your end?" She asked.

Lauren was waiting for this question too. "Not really" she answered simply.

That wasn't the type of answer that Bo was expecting, she thought that her girlfriend's mind would have churned at the thought of them being brought together by some age old Prophecy. "Seriously? Nothing at all? I thought that you of all people would have something to say about it"

The Angel shook her head. "What's to talk about? Even if there is a Prophecy about us, it doesn't mean that I have to believe that it's the reason why we fell in love" she didn't believe in things like that.

"So, you don't think that we were destined to find each other?" Bo used to think that, to her it was a nice thing to think about. But clearly her Girlfriend didn't feel the same way.

Before she could open her mouth, Lauren could feel the hurt coming from her Girlfriend right now. She didn't mean it in the way it came out. She moved closer to her, taking her hand. "I love you, you know that I do. And I thank whatever power that brought you into my life, but I don't want to think that my feelings are just part of some prophecy" she said.

"Neither do I" the succubus smiled.

"So can we just forget about it then? And go back to the way that we were before we found out about it?" The blonde asked.

Bo nodded, leaning in for a gentle kiss. As they were about to pull back, the succubus heard her phone ring from beside her. She groaned moving away from her girlfriend, why couldn't they have a night of peace. Picking up her phone, she saw that it was her Father. He had probably heard about what happened today.

"It's my Dad…" She turned to Lauren who was frowning, "… Not Mason" she corrected herself, it was way too early for that. Plus, she already had a Dad. And he was the greatest Dad in the world.

"Answer it, he's probably just worried about you. After all, you haven't exactly checked in since we left your house earlier" Lauren finished with a yawn as she rested her head onto her pillow. Today had been long.

Bo could see that her Girlfriend was tired, so she decided to take the phone call in the bathroom. Getting up she ran straight in, closing the door behind her and then answered her phone. "Hey Dad, what's up?"

"What's up? Oh nothing, just your Mother going out of her mind with worry because you haven't let her know that you're okay. Why haven't you called Bo?" He was clearly freaking out.

She sighed into the phone. "I was busy, and I thought that she deserved to worry a little after what she's done" the girl didn't mean to sound horrible, but she wasn't happy with what her Mother had done.

"Sweetie, I understand the hurt that you must be feeling. But I swear to you, your Mother was only did what she did to protect you. Mason isn't someone that's worth your time. And I'm not just saying that because he's your biological Father" Luther said.

Bo found that a little hard to believe. "You're not?"

"No, because it never mattered to me that you didn't share my blood. I love you like you are my own, and I will always love you" the sincerity in voice made Bo smile.

"I love you too Dad. And I'm sorry for not calling, but you don't have anything to worry about. I'm back at Yale with Lauren, and I'm fine. I promise" she wanted him to know that she was safe.

Luther sighed in relief. "Good, alright. Thank you for telling me, and I hope that we can talk about this one day this week. When you're ready, we'll be here. Goodnight Sweetie" he whispered.

"Goodnight Dad" the succubus hung up the phone and entered the bedroom again. Seeing that her Girlfriend was fast asleep. She crept over to the bed, turning her phone off before climbing into the bed. Today had been a rollercoaster of emotions for her, secrets were revealed and curiosity roamed her mind.

But she wasn't going to think about that right now. No, now. She was going to fall asleep right next to the love of her life. She still couldn't stop wondering about the prophecy. But that was something to worry about tomorrow.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, so many feels! Haha. Remember to leave me tons of reviews. I love reading them all. Much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So far, I have loved every review that I have read. You guys are so awesome. Really! This story will be slower paced than the rest, it won't just be focused on Bo's new Daddy. It will be all different things. Which is basically what this story was initially about.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 4: Know Yourself**

 **Lauren & Ciara's House (Next Day)**

Bo let out a groan, opening her eyes. She could hear an annoying tapping noise. Lifting her head from the pillow, she noticed that her Girlfriend was sitting at her computer desk typing away on her laptop. "You do realise, that it's Sunday right?" She grumbled tiredly.

Lauren smiled but didn't take her eyes away from her screen, she didn't want to be doing this now. But she would rather get some studying done right away. "Sorry, but Med School has no preference. I'm just typing up the notes that I copied down from my lecture yesterday, and…" She hit a few more keys. "… I'm done" she saved the document, then turned off her laptop.

"Good. Because today is my last day with you for at least a week, maybe more now that I'll have two extra days of work to catch up on…" Bo sat up on the bed. "… Not to mention the Family drama going on, and then there's-" She was cut off suddenly when her Girlfriend jumped onto her lap, grabbing her face to kiss her.

The Angel chuckled as she pulled away. "Did I ever tell you, how cute you are when you ramble?" She asked.

The succubus smiled. Running her hands up the blonde's back, "You know, now that I think about it…" She pondered it to play along. "… No, I don't think that you have" she shook her head before leaning in again. They had nothing to do today, so the morning was theirs.

Before Bo could even lift her Girlfriend's shirt, which was precisely where it was heading. Her phone decided to ring. Now it was Lauren's turn to groan, she was kind of hoping for some sexy morning time for them.

"You better get that…" She kissed her again, then got up. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. And she couldn't sense who it was, that was strange. "… And I'll get the door" she quickly left the room.

The brunette reached over to her phone, seeing that it was her Father again. "Morning Dad" she answered.

"Good morning sweetie, I was wondering if you would come by for breakfast? So that we could talk things through, as a Family" he clearly wanted to talk to her.

"Uh, you do realise that I'm not living down the street right?" She laughed.

"I know, but I'm sure that Lauren wouldn't mind bringing you over. She can join us for breakfast if she likes, you know that she is more than welcome here" he said.

That was making her feel a little better, the fact that she would have Lauren with her for support. "Okay, I'll ask her. She has a lot of studying to do so, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye Dad" she ended the call.

She didn't really want to go, but she knew that if she didn't talk about this with her Parents now then it would only make the situation worse. And then there was the revelation that she was going to keep seeing Mason. Her Mother would definitely not be happy about that.

Bo threw her phone on the unmade bed and left the bedroom, what she saw almost made her have a heart attack. Her Girlfriend was sharing what looking like a very tight hug with some other brunette. What the hell was going on? She cleared her throat. "Uh, Lauren?"

Lauren broke apart from the mysterious brunette and turned around in a fright. "Oh, hey babe…" She had to stop when she felt a jolt of fear hit her from Bo's direction. She then noticed that her Girlfriend was giving her visitor daggers. Bo must have had the wrong idea. "… Bo this is Paige. She's an old friend of mine. Paige this is Bo, my Girlfriend" she introduced them.

Paige stepped forward with a smile, extending her hand to her friend's Girlfriend who didn't look happy in the slightest. "I think that this is the part where you shake my hand. I mean, I haven't been on Earth for a while but I thought that the customs were still the same" she joked.

Bo's features didn't budge, she didn't know this chick. And she had just found her with her arms around Lauren. So far, she wasn't a fan. The succubus turned to her Girlfriend, "Can I talk to you for a sec, in private?" She asked.

Lauren couldn't believe that her Girlfriend was being so rude to Paige, it was kind of annoying her. "Sure..." She smiled, before turning to her friend. "… Hey P? Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, I'll be right back" she nodded.

"Cool beans!" Paige gave her a thumbs up as she skipped off to the fridge.

The succubus frowned, Cool Beans? Who says that? She walked into the bedroom, waiting for Lauren to follow her in. "So, Paige? How come I've never heard of her before?" She folded her ams.

The Angel closed the door behind her, "Because she doesn't usually come down to earth that often, and I'm not liking your tone right now. Bo, you know that I would never look at anyone else like that. The fact that you're actually jealous right now, hurts me" she sighed.

"I'm not jealous" Bo shook her head with a scoff.

Lauren let out an exasperated sigh, "Trying to hide that when your Girlfriend has the power of empathy, is a little on the nose. I practically grew up with Paige, plus she used to date Tamsin. So I would never, repeat… Never, go there!" She made it clear.

The brunette dropped her arms and exhaled, she felt awful now. She had been a bitch to this new girl, when clearly she had nothing to worry about. "I'm sorry babe, it's just I got off of the phone with my Dad and then I see you two hugging. It threw me a little" she apologised.

"It's okay. So what did your Dad say?" Lauren was over it already.

"Just that he wants me to come home for breakfast so that we can have a Family chat. He said that you're welcome to join but, I'm guessing that you'll want to catch up with your buddy?" Bo didn't want to force her to come.

The blonde nodded. "I would come with you, you know that I would. But I hardly ever see Paige, so it would be nice to talk to her for a while. She's probably only down here for an assignment anyway" she said.

Bo frowned, "Assignment?"

"Oh yeah. Paige is in the Angel Core, she's actually at the top of her rank up there…" the blonde explained simply. But then realised that she was talking to someone who had no idea what she was saying. "… I should have started off by saying that Paige is a Soldier in our Army"

" **Our** , Army? What does that mean?" The brunette didn't understand.

Lauren leaned against her wall, "Well, we're a separate race from the Fae. And the higher Elders wanted us to have a fighting chance if there was ever a war between us and the Fae. So, they started the Angel Core. Anyone who turns sixteen can join" she finished.

"So. She's like a full on, badass. Now I'm sorry for giving her the stink eye. Don't worry, I'll apologise to her, just let me get dressed and then I'll be right out…" Bo gave her Girlfriend a kiss. "… And I'm sorry for getting jealous, because let's face it. I totally was" she smiled sheepishly before walking into the bathroom.

Lauren didn't need to be psychic to know that. After Bo closed the bathroom door, she walked back into the living room. Seeing Paige eating some left over Chinese food. "You eat chicken lo mien for breakfast now, good to know…" She laughed, going to the Kitchen to pour some coffee.

"Hey, food is food. Who cares what time you have it? Besides, you were probably going to throw this out anyway…" Paige swallowed the mouthful of food that she was storing. "… So, that's the infamous Bo huh? Doesn't say much does she?" She got the impression that Bo was the quiet type. At least around new people.

The blonde shook her head, coming to take a seat opposite her friend. "You've got the wrong idea about her P. She's just going through some stuff right now, she didn't mean to be rude to you" she sipped her hot coffee.

Paige waved her hand. "Don't sweat it. I totally get it, I'm a little cagey meeting new people too. The main thing is that she makes you happy. She does make you happy, right?" She asked.

"Very" Lauren nodded.

"Then I'm happy too. Speaking of happy, where's Princess Sunshine these days?" Paige chuckled, she was referring to Tamsin. The ex that never really **stayed** an ex. But she had for the last couple of years. Especially since Paige joined the Core.

The younger Angel laughed, she hadn't heard that nickname for the sister in a long time. "Oxford University actually…" She paused when she saw Paige's jaw drop, apparently that was hard to believe. "… Seriously, according to her she's doing pretty good over there" she was proud of her sister.

"Wow, go Tamsin. I kind of expected her to be redoing high school for the third time. Oh well, I'm happy for her" the older brunette nodded firmly.

As they kept rehashing old memories, Bo entered the living room all dressed and ready to go to her Parent's house. She walked up to her Girlfriend and Paige, extending her hand out to other brunette. "Sorry about earlier, I'm really actually not that bad I swear" she let out a chuckle.

Paige shook her hand firmly. "Like I told Lauren, it's cool. But I gotta say, it's nice to finally put a face to the name. Lollipop here has said some great things about you" she smiled, pulling her hand back.

"Uh, **lollipop**?" Bo was confused.

Lauren waved her hands while also shaking her head. "It's a nickname, long story. So, you are probably running late for your thing right?" She changed the subject, she was never going to hear the end of that damn nickname.

"Yes, really late. So…" The succubus was waiting on her Girlfriend. Lauren got up from her seat, giving the girl a gentle kiss. "… Love you" Bo gave her a wink. She hated that the blonde wasn't coming, but she had a life of her own. She couldn't expect her to drop everything for her.

"Love you too, just remember to relax. And don't be too tough with your Mom, at the end of the day she was just trying to protect you. Promise me that you'll be calm about it" the Angel didn't want Bo to be on bad terms with her Mother.

Bo nodded. She'd do anything for her. "I promise"

Lauren lifted her hand up, her palm glowing white as she sent Bo to her chosen destination. Witching a flash, the succubus was gone. The blonde was about to sit back down when Ciara chose that moment to walk out of her room with a yawn. "Morning Sleepy Head" she went back to her coffee.

Ciara rubbed her eyes but keep walking, until she hit her toe against one of the kitchen chairs. "Ow! I think I've broken my toe!" The fairy started hopping on the spot. "Am I gonna lose it?! I can't be walking around with one less toe!" She panicked.

Paige transported next to her, catching her before she toppled over. "Whoa there, come on. Let's sit you down so we can take a look…" She helped her take a seat on the kitchen chair.

"Who are you? And where the hell did you come from?" The injured girl was confused, she had never seen this person before.

The brunette gave her a subtle wink. "Heaven..." She knelt down to take a look at the fairy's foot. It was a little red. But there was nothing to worry about. "… Do you want the good news or the bad news?" She wanted to have a little fun.

Ciara gasped, "Oh no! Is it gonna fall off? I can't lose my toe! It's my favourite!" She rambled.

"You have a favourite toe?" Lauren couldn't contain her laugh right now.

The fairy scowled at her. Okay, now that she heard what she had just said. It sounded weird. "I love them all equally, okay! Just tell me, what's the damage?" She asked.

"Well, the good news is. You're not gonna lose your toe, so your golden on that front. But the bad news is, it's probably gonna be sore for a while. But, there is actually another piece of news. Which I like to call, the Awesome News!" Paige smiled.

Ciara sat up on the chair. "Which is?"

"I can heal you right on up! So, here goes nothing…" The brunette hovered her hand over the girl's injured foot. Ciara's mouth hung open, she saw the stranger's hand glow a pale yellow. And just like that, the throbbing pain that she was feeling was gone. She had never seen Lauren do that. "… Ta da!" Paige stood from the floor.

This was why Lauren loved Paige, she was so much fun and she didn't take herself to seriously. Unlike other Angels, she was laid back. "Ciara, meet Paige. She's an Angel friend of mine from way back" she decided to speak up.

Ciara gave her saviour a tight hug. "Hi, and thanks…" She pulled back with a smile. "… Any friend of Lauren's is a friend of mine, and you saved my toe. So you've earned extra points for that" with that she set off to the fridge to get some breakfast.

"And people say that College is hard…" Paige made a 'Pftt' noise, before going over to the couch and dropping down on her backside. "… I could do this shit in my sleep!" She chuckled, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

 **McCorrigan Mansion**

Bo reappeared in the foyer. As soon as she smelt the delicious odour of bacon and eggs. Her nerves had started to kick in. She didn't know how this talk was going to play out. It could go a good way or a bad way. She was really hoping for the former. The succubus walked into the dining room, and was immediately attacked by her little sister. "Easy Kenz! I missed you too" she hugged her tight.

It had been a good couple of months since she had seen her sister. And she had missed her dearly. She was still getting used to not living down the hall from her anymore. Luther walked up behind his girls, wrapping his arms around the both of them. "Welcome home" he kissed Bo's head.

"Thanks Dad. I hope that I'm not late…" the young succubus pulled away. Once she stepped back, her Mother came into view. Aife was holding a large pitcher of Orange Juice. Bo was still mad at her for lying. But she was here to talk it all out. "… Hi Mom" she smiled as best as she could.

Aife was so relieved to hear her say that, she thought that her daughter wouldn't be talking to her at all. "It's good to have you home honey, please everyone sit" she placed the pitcher down onto the table and then took her seat. Luther sat at the head, with his daughters on his right and his wife on his left.

"So, how come Lauren isn't with you?" Kenzi asked, piling the various foods onto her plate. She had been at a slumber party all night and she was starving.

Bo poured herself some orange juice. "She had some work to do. Med school is no easy picnic…" She sipped her juice. "… But she sends her best"

The rest of the dinner was quiet, actually it was painfully quiet. Kenzi was the only one who didn't know what was going on, she felt like asking. But then she realised that it it was something that she was supposed to know then her family would have brought her in on it. So she was cool with staying out of it.

Kenzi was the first to leave the table after breakfast, she had a pool party to go to at the town lake with all of her friends and she didn't want to be late for it. Which left Luther, Aife and Bo sitting at the table in utter silence.

"So…" Luther decided to speak first. "… Shall we talk about what happened? Or are you two merely going to stare awkwardly at each other all day?" He turned to them both, seeing their blank expressions. "Aife, why don't you start?" He touched his Wife's hand gently.

The older succubus sighed, leaning forward on her elbows. "I feel horrible for what I've done. But I won't apologise for keeping you safe, because that is all that I have done since the that day you were born"

"Keeping me safe from what exactly?" The girl folded her arms as she sat back in her chair. Even with the information that Mason had been banished from Heaven, and what Lauren had told her she didn't get a bad vibe from him.

"From Mason! He is bad news Bo, you have to believe me! Even his own people agreed, and they banished him from their world" Aife tried to get her daughter to see her point.

Luther sighed, this was getting nowhere. "Alright, let's dial it down for a second. Bo? How about, you tell us what you are feeling right now" he wanted to hear what she was thinking.

The young succubus stared at her Mother, her pain was showing. "In a word? Betrayed…" She answered. "… You told me that my real Father didn't want anything to do with me, and I believed you. Now he's here, and all that he wants is to get to know me. And I feel, like I need to know him too" she said.

Aife shook her head. "No, Bo! You don't need anything from him!"

"Aife! Let her finish…" Luther touched her hand again, he didn't like hearing this either. But it was what Bo wanted. "… Continue sweetie" he looked at Bo.

"We went to his house, and the place where he lives is really cool…" The girl smiled, she could still remember the atmosphere of the city. "… He showed me some pictures of his family, and of his Mother. I look like her…" She sat up on her chair.

"… I love you guys so much, I do. And no one will **ever** be able to take your place Dad, because you've been there for me all of my life. It doesn't matter if we're not really related…" She took her Father's hand, holding it tight. "… But, I feel like I **need** to know him. So that I can know the other part of myself" she said.

Aife and Luther were speechless, as much as they didn't like it. Bo was legally an adult and she was free to make her own decisions. "Alright, if you wish to know Mason. We can't stop you. But you have to promise us something first" Aife spoke.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Be careful around him. I know him better than you Bo, and no matter how nice he seems now. There will come a time when you will see his true colours. I just want you to be aware of everything" the older succubus didn't want her getting hurt. That was her worst fear come true.

Bo nodded. She could do that. "I will be, I promise"

Luther got up, gesturing for the two succubi to do the same. He wrapped his arms around both of them. "We will not allow anyone to be this family's undoing. We have just weathered one storm. We will not go through another" he kissed his wife's head, and then Bo's.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

Once Ciara had her breakfast, she got dressed and headed to the gym for her daily work out. Leaving Lauren and Paige to reminisce about old times. Spending time with her old friend had really made the blonde miss her home in the Heavens, everything was so simple up there. Nothing was ever complicated.

They were sitting facing each other with their legs crossed, in a fit of laughs over one of the pranks that they used to play on Tamsin. "Do you remember that time, when we wore the alien masks and scared her? She jumped out of her bed so fast, I thought that she was going to leave a Tamsin shaped hole in the door!" The brunette laughed.

"That was hilarious! She never forgave you for that did she?" The blonde knew that her sister wasn't one for finding pranks funny, especially when they were played on her.

Paige shook her head with a sigh. "Yeah well, there's a lot of things that she still hasn't forgiven me for. Including, leaving her to join the Core. I think that she's gonna take that one to her grave" she chuckled.

Lauren could only nod along, but really she wanted to tell Tamsin that Paige was here. She knew that her sister would drop everything that she was doing to come and see her, but Paige had already specified that she didn't want her knowing. She even made Lauren promise. So she couldn't break it.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. The blonde hopped off of the couch, running over to answer it. "Madison? Hey, what are you doing here?" She smiled awkwardly, she didn't need this today.

The red head stepped into the house, giving her fellow Angel a smile. "Just thought that I would check in. And invite you to a party that's happening tonight, med students only" she beamed.

Lauren knew what she was implying, that because it was a Med Student party that Bo wouldn't be able to come. But she was sorely mistaken, because the blonde wasn't going anywhere without her Girlfriend. "Uh, sure. I'll bring Bo. Oh…" Then she remembered that Paige was also here. "… Feel like going to your first college party P?" She turned to her.

"Uh, yeah! I'm only here for a couple of days, I wanna experience **everything** that college life has to offer" the brunette was up for anything.

Madison turned her head to the side, squinting her eyes at the person that just spoke. "Paige Michaels? What the hell are you doing down here?" She asked with a laugh, this was priceless.

The soldier turned to the red head. She didn't even realised who it was, until just now. "Holy crap! Madison King! It's been a while. Hey, how's your brother?" She smirked.

"Still not happy that you stole his promotion from him" the red head answered. She didn't like Paige, they had bad blood with her.

"So I'm guessing that you two know each other?" Lauren guessed, she didn't like the energy that she was sensing in this room right now. Madison clearly hated Paige, and Paige was just making a joke out of it like she always did.

Paige nodded, folding her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah, little red and I go **way** back. And I especially know her brother. And by the way…" She walked up to the red headed Angel. "… I earned that rank, fair and square. It's not my fault that your brother sucks at being in the Core"

Madison was ten seconds away from lunging at her when Lauren stepped in between the two of them. "Okay! Seriously, no fighting in my house! Paige, why don't you go for your run. You said that you were going to go anyway" she looked at her friend.

The brunette held up her hands, she could be the better Angel. "Sure, I'll just get changed. You mind Lollipop?" She pointed to the blonde's room.

"Not at all, and I said stop calling me that…" Lauren hated that nickname. But it seemed like she was never going to hear the end of it. Paige just gave her a wink and hopped off to her friend's room. The blonde turned back to Madison who didn't look happy. "… What?" She asked.

The red head huffed. "Why are you friends with her?" The look on her face was pure disgust.

"Don't start Madison, I love Paige like a sister. I practically grew up with her, so whatever your problem is with her leave me out of it…" Lauren made a move to clean up Ciara's cereal bowl from earlier. The fairy never cleaned up after herself. Suddenly, she heard Bo's voice in her head. She was ready to come back. "… Damn it!" She sighed looking down at her attire.

She was still in her pyjamas, she couldn't show up at Bo's parent's house like this. So instead, she closed her eyes. Using her powers to summon her Girlfriend. As she opened her eyes, said succubus was standing in front of her.

Bo expected her Girlfriend to come and get her personally, but seeing her clothes she realised why. "Lounging are we?" She smiled walking over for a kiss. When she pulled back, she saw Madison standing by the front door. And her smile was now non existent. "Madison? Are you ever **not** around?" She asked sarcastically, although she was serious.

"Don't worry Bo. I was just leaving, let me know about the party Lauren. So I can text you the when and where…" The red head then walked out of the house.

The brunette frowned, "Party?"

Lauren shook her head, leading her Girlfriend over to the couch to sit down. "Forget that for a second. How did your breakfast with your Parents go?" She was dying to know. She could feel Bo's nervousness the whole time.

"Uh, good. Not great, but better than I thought. My Mom and I didn't get off to the best start, but we came to an agreement. She's not happy about it, but she and my Dad are respecting my decision to keep seeing Mason. That's something right?" The succubus smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, that's good. I'm happy for you babe, and I'm sorry that I couldn't be there with you. It's just with Paige…" The Angel turned her head away with a laugh.

Bo held her Girlfriend's hands with a smile. "It's okay. I'm actually glad that you weren't there. It was something that I needed to do on my own, and I'm proud of myself for getting through it. So, what's the deal with this Party?" She asked.

"Madison invited me, a bunch of the Med Students are throwing it. She said that its Pre Meds only, but I invited Paige anyway. And I'm taking you, because we are a package deal and Madison will just have to accept that" the blonde kissed her Girlfriend again.

The succubus knew that she had nothing to worry about, She would never doubt Lauren's love for her. She just hated Madison. And she still didn't know much about this Paige girl, what if they didn't get along? "I'd say it's about time that she does" she let out a small laugh.

Paige chose that moment to walk out of the bedroom. All changed into her running gear. "Hey. Bo, right?" She pointed to the younger brunette, who nodded. The soldier looked around, not seeing Madison anywhere. "Where's little red riding bitch?" She asked.

"Who?" Bo frowned.

"She means Madison, apparently you're not the **only** brunette that has a problem with her" the blonde sighed. She liked it when people got along, it made life much more simpler.

The succubus then realised that she had something extra special in common with Paige. She turned to her with a smile. "I knew that I would end up loving you! I can't stand Madison either" she admitted.

"Alright dude! High five!" Paige lifted up her hand, waiting for Bo to slap it. Which she did, and the Fae girl had some strength. "Damn girl! You got some juice! You sure that you haven't got a little Angel in you?" She wondered.

Bo looked to Lauren who just shook her head, it was better if they just kept that between the two of them. "Sorry, all Fae" she smiled. Even though her Father was an Angel, she didn't have any Angel abilities. So it wasn't really a lie.

"Too bad. So, this party that's happening? We're going right? I've been in the core for the last four years. And I've been **dying** to go to a blow out party! Are you guys in?" The older brunette felt like she needed this.

Lauren turned to her Girlfriend, waiting for a nod of approval. Which the succubus gave to her with a smile. "We're in. I'll text Madison and tell her…" She hopped off of the couch and ran into her bedroom to get her phone.

"So, what's your deal with Madison? Did she crush hard on **your** Girlfriend too?" The succubus asked with a scoff. She hated that girl so much, actually she loathed her. Yeah, that fit better.

Paige shook her head. "No, her older brother and I are in the core. And I beat him for a higher rank that he really wanted. He tells everyone that I stole it from him, truth is my test scores were just better. He's a bit of a tool" she explained.

Bo chuckled, "Yeah, just like his sister. I know that I shouldn't let her get to me, I trust Lauren completely its just…" She trailed off with a sigh.

"She gets under your skin?" The older Angel asked, the succubus nodded. "Yeah, her brother is the same way. But all you have to remember is that Lauren loves **you** , carrot top doesn't stand a chance" she realised that she might be being mean, but Madison was a bitch. With that Paige gave the girl a wink before leaving the house.

Bo felt a little better about the situation after talking to Paige. She and Tamsin definitely suited each other. And now she was wondering why they broke up in the first place. Bo got up, and walked to the fridge to get a can of soda. When she turned back around, her Girlfriend had re entered the room.

"So, turns out the party is now a bonfire party. And it's up in the woods, it's about a fifteen minute drive. But **I** will get us there in fifteen seconds" the blonde loved being able to transport anywhere and everywhere.

Bo smiled, "Or… I know this is gonna sound crazy, but we could just drive. It might be nice to have a night without any powers, just a normal night. Especially since I have to leave tomorrow" she suggested. Sometimes, she liked to be normal. It was a nice change of pace.

Lauren sighed sadly, coming to stand next to her Girlfriend. "Why did you shatter the illusion? I liked it better when I didn't think of the fact that you're not going to be here tomorrow" she fell into her arms.

The brunette smiled wrapping her arms around the Angel. "I know, I hate it too. But we knew that this was going to happen when I got here. This weekend hasn't exactly been one for the history books, but I still have you and we're still together. At the end of the day, that's all that I care about" she placed a kiss on her forehead.

 **The Bonfire (Later)**

Bo and Lauren spent most of the day in the blonde's bedroom, watching some movies while snuggling up together. They even fell asleep for a couple of hours. That was until Paige woke them up because it was time to go to the bonfire. They got ready, and then the three of them piled into Bo's Camaro.

Ciara wanted to come, but she had a test in the morning so she wanted to study a little longer.

The succubus pulled up, she decided to park a little further away. She didn't trust that her car was safe with all of the others. The three of them made there way over to the party, seeing everyone dancing and having a drink. College was fun. And Paige had never seen anything like this before. So it was kind of cool for her.

Madison ran over to them, holding her drink. She looked a little tipsy. "Hey, you came…" She then looked at Bo and Paige. "… **All** of you. That's awesome" she faked a smile.

Paige turned to Bo with a laugh, they were on the same page now. And they both hated Madison. "Oh it sure is. So, where's the booze at?" She needed to be severely intoxicated to deal with this bitch.

The red head pointed her finger behind her, "There's a bunch of kegs over there"

"Wait up P! I'll go with you…." Lauren kissed her Girlfriend on the cheek. "… Are you sure that you don't want anything to drink? Your driving won't be impaired if you have one little beer" she offered.

On the ride over, Bo had stated that she didn't want to drink anything. She shook her head with a smile. "No, I'm fine. Really. I'd rather keep a clear head since I have to drive back to Columbia tomorrow" she didn't want to have a hangover before her classes tomorrow. The blonde nodded and caught up to her friend over by the kegs.

"Right, you're leaving tomorrow. I get it, long distance can be tough" Madison smiled into her red cup.

Bo knew exactly what she meant by that, and if the little bitch wasn't careful then she was going to be in for a world of pain. "You're right, it can be. For others, Lauren and I have it handled. In fact, we're practically **writing** the book on Long Distance Relationships. So why don't you just mind your own business" she got straight to the point. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Excuse me?" The Angel scoffed.

The brunette shook her head with a laugh. "Everyone knows that you're in love with Lauren. But it doesn't matter, because she's **mine**. And I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon" she made it clear.

Madison just smiled pompously, "You're not good enough for her" she stated.

"And you think that you are? What makes you so suitable? Just because you're an Angel too, you think that Lauren should automatically be paired with you? Give me a break! You just don't like the fact that I'm Fae" Bo wasn't stupid, she knew why Madison hated her.

The Angel finished her drink and threw the cup to the ground, stepping closer to Bo. "You're right! I don't! **My** kind, will always be better than yours! You're all a bunch of brainless donkeys!" She laughed in her face.

That was it. She couldn't hold it in, Bo punched the Angel in the face. Madison didn't expect it, so she fell backwards on her ass. But quickly got back up and tackled the succubus to the ground. The both of them rolling around on the dirt, trying to get their shots in.

Lauren felt a sharp pain in her head. Turning around she saw that Madison and Bo were going at it on the floor. Everyone was cheering them on. "Paige! Help me with this…" She grabbed her friend and pushed through the crowd.

Once they got through, Bo and Madison were up off of the floor. Still hitting each other. "Stop it!" The blonde yelled, she wanted to use her powers to pull them apart. But there was a crowd of humans watching her right now.

Paige took charge, going over and grabbing Bo from behind. Holding her hands behind her back. "That's enough! She's not worth it!" She told the succubus. She nodded for Lauren to take Bo back to the car. Just as the blonde took her Girlfriend's hand, Madison began to walk forward only to be pushed back by Paige.

"Out of my way Michaels!" The red head hissed.

"Or what? You can't win in a fight against me! Just ask your brother!" The brunette was goading her on purpose. She knew that Madison wouldn't try and fight her, because when Angels fought each other they would get punished by the High Elders.

Madison huffed, wiping the blood away from her nose as she started walking off.

 **….**

 **A/N: Oohh! It came to blows. I have been waiting so long to write in that fight. But I wanted to do it at the right time. This was it. Hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please oh please, leave me tons of review. Love ya! Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all. For those of you that watched the Pre-Premier of Lost Girl last night or this morning depending on where you are. Then you are all probably like me in the sense that you are probably wondering WTF is going on!**

 **I swear that my heart stopped beating when Lauren got run down by that car. And I knew it was coming too thanks to the Syfy U.S. Promo. But then the Doc amazed me. I am lost for words. But the thing that pisses me off now is that I have to wait like three weeks to see what happens next.**

 **I don't know if I can survive that long.**

 **Anyway, rant over. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 5: Hurt**

 **Bonfire Party**

Lauren walked Bo back to the car, she couldn't believe what just happened. She knew that Madison and Bo didn't like each other, but she never thought that it would come to blows like this.

The brunette was having trouble walking back to her Camaro, Madison was an Angel and also a Matriarch like Lauren. So she was very strong. Bo stopped abruptly, holding her ribs. They were causing her too much pain. "I can't…" She breathed. "… It hurts too much" she leaned back against a nearby tree. Her bottom lip was cut and she also had a red mark below her eye.

The blonde could feel her Girlfriend's pain, and it was almost as if it was happening to herself. "Let me see…" She reached for the brunette's shirt, pulling it up slightly. She instantly saw the bruising starting to appear. Madison was dead meat. "… Here, let me heal you" she went to raise her hand.

"No…" The succubus stopped her hands. She appreciated her Girlfriend wanting to help. But it really wasn't needed. "… The necklace will heal me, that's what it does remember?" She smiled. And just as she finished her sentence, the blue diamond that Bo was wearing shined bright. The light spread over her body and Lauren watched as her Girlfriend's wounds faded.

Lauren reached her hand out, moving some hair out of the brunette's face with a sigh. "What did she say to you? I know that you must've had a good reason for hitting her" she didn't doubt Bo for a second.

The succubus exhaled loudly, stretching her limbs to make sure that her pain was gone. Which it was. "At first it was nothing, she was saying some condescending things and I was playing along like I usually do. I can handle that, but then I called her out on her crush. And then the gloves came off" she explained.

"Why? What did she say?" The blonde knew that there was more to it than that.

Bo shook her head, "It doesn't matter Lauren, it's over now…" She walked away, closing the distance to her car and going to the trunk. She took her keys out an unlocked it, reaching in to grab a pack of wipes that she had left in there. Taking one out she began to wipe the blood from her face.

Lauren slammed the trunk, she wanted an answer. "Of course it matters Bo! You just started a fight in the middle of a party. I know you, you don't lose your temper for no good reason. Now tell me, what did she say?" She asked again.

To say the words out loud, cut Bo like a knife. Because deep down she always thought the same, she didn't know why Lauren loved her and not someone like herself. Someone that was her equal in every way, but she did. The succubus looked to her, her tears almost showing. But she wasn't going to let them.

"She said that I wasn't good enough for you…" She let out with a sad sigh. "… And basically that my kind are pure shit compared to yours"

Lauren could kill Madison right now, she was going to have to talk to her Grandfather about this. She didn't want Bo treated lesser than anyone else just because she was Fae. "Do you **actually** believe that?" She was really hoping that her answer was no.

Bo shrugged with a sad smile. "I don't know what to believe. I mean, Fae and Angels don't normally end up together. And it's not like I'm ever going to mean as much to my kind as you do to yours" she had been feeling this way for a while.

"You might not mean much to your kind Bo, but you mean **everything** to me. Who cares if our relationship isn't common, that doesn't make us strange that makes us special. Bo…" The blonde stepped closer to her. "… I love you, for **you** " she smiled at her lovingly.

To hear that warmed Bo's heart. She pulled the Angel to her, in a fierce kiss. Her hands went to Lauren's waist, wrapping around it tight. The kiss quickly turned into something else, as they got lost in it. The brunette walked forward, pushing her Girlfriend into the back of the car.

Before it went any further, Lauren suddenly had a sharp pain in her head. "What is it?" The succubus didn't like the look on her Girlfriend's face right now.

"It's…" The blonde tried to talk but the pain just got worse, cutting off her speech.

Bo held her up right, she looked as though she was going to collapse. "It's what?!" Something was wrong, and she hated that she didn't know what it was. Or if there was anything that they could do to help.

"It's the Elders…" Paige transported in beside them. She could hear the call too, but it wasn't hurting her because it wasn't meant for her. It was meant for Lauren. "… They want her up there now" she said.

"Why? It's late" The young Fae didn't understand. They never called Lauren at this time of the night.

Paige sighed, "I don't know. But I would put good money on it that Madison is the cause of this. Lauren?" She touched her arm. "You need to get up there, your pain will just get worse. I'll go with you" she offered.

Lauren turned to her Girlfriend, she didn't want to leave her behind. But she knew that Bo wasn't allowed up in the Heavens, the last time that she was there was because Elijah made an exception for her. He wouldn't do it again. "Are you gonna be okay getting back to the house?" She asked.

Bo nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Go, I don't want you to be in pain. I'll be right here when you get back" she kissed her softly.

Paige held out her hand, waiting for Lauren to take it. The blonde stood back from her girlfriend, mouthing _'I love you'_ with a smile. Which Bo replied with a nod of her own. With that, the two Angels vanished from the Forrest.

 **The Heavens (Arcadian)**

The second that Paige and Lauren touched down in the main hall, they were immediately escorted into the Elders' chambers. Elijah was present, as were his other Elders and it came as no surprise that Madison was standing beside them.

"You called?" The blonde stepped forward with her hands behind her back. She had to be respectful, even though she wanted to wipe the smirk off of Madison's face.

Elijah stepped down, walking over to his granddaughter. "It's good to see you my child. Are you well?" He asked with a smile.

Lauren turned to Madison, giving her the nastiest scowl that she could muster. "As well, as can be expected…" she answered. "… May I ask why you've called me here?"

"Young Madison here, has informed us that she was attacked. By none other than Ysabeau McCorrigan, who also happens to be your current partner. Is this true?" Elijah placed his hands in his pockets, she knew better than to lie to him.

The blonde couldn't tell him a different story, she was bound by law to always speak the truth when faced by her Elders. "Yes it's true, but she was provoked. Which I am guessing was something that **young** Madison has left out of her tragic tale" she kept his gaze.

Paige stepped forward, keeping her hands behind her back. This was her formal pose. "I can confirm this sir, Madison brought the attack on herself" she said.

"And you would be?" He frowned at her, not many people spoke to him unless he gave them permission. Which meant that this girl was either very brave, or very stupid.

"One of mine…" Everyone turned to see one of the female Elders stepping down from the small altar. Coming to stand next to her soldier. "… This is Paige Michaels, she is Angel Core. And one of my best recruits" she answered.

Elijah knew that he could take Aurora's word, she was honest. And honourable, which was why she was the perfect candidate for creating the Angel Core. "Is she to be trusted?" He asked.

"Without Question" Aurora replied quickly.

"Very well, Miss. Michaels? Would you be so kind as to tell us your version of tonight's events?" He gave her a warm smile. He wanted to get to the bottom of this now, otherwise this was a serious accusation.

The young brunette nodded, stepping forward. "Certainly…" She flashed a smirk at Madison that silently said, 'You're going down bitch!'. "… We arrived at the party with no problems. Lauren and I went to grab some drinks for ourselves and Bo. Everything was fine when we left them, a moment later we turn back to see Madison tackling Bo to the ground" she answered honestly.

"She hit me first!" Madison yelled.

Elijah raised his hand to her. "I have not asked for you to speak! You will be silent! Paige? Did Bo strike the first blow?" He asked.

Paige looked at Lauren, not knowing if she should lie. But the blonde shook her head, she wanted Paige to tell the truth. "I believe so sir, but I can assure you that it wasn't Bo's initial intent. Madison has a personal vendetta against Bo, and it's my belief that she was goading her into a confrontation. Everyone has their limit, and Bo had reached hers" she said.

He nodded his head. She was telling the truth, that much he could tell. "I see, thank you for your honesty. Step back…" He told her. Paige did as she was told. Elijah then turned to Lauren, "… You seem tense child, is something bothering you?" He could sense her anger.

"I don't wish to cause a scene" she answered.

"This is a safe place, and I want this matter to be resolved. Though you may take your beloved's side in this altercation, I wish to hear your thoughts on it too. Please, speak" Elijah touched her arm gently.

Lauren sighed, "Madison has a crush on me, at first I thought that it was flattering. But then certain things started happening…" She paused to give her fellow Matriarch a disappointed glance. "… She would show up at my door unannounced, make childish comments about my relationship with Bo. But this time, she has gone **too** far" her anger was rising.

"Because of the fight?" He thought that was why she was so irate, but there was way more to it than that.

She shook her head. "Not just that. When I spoke to Bo and asked her why she hit Madison, she told me that it was because Madison has a problem with the fact that she's Fae. Bo is **not** a violent person, she's sweet and kind. And I love her with all of my being. I won't apologise for that" she wasn't ashamed of dating someone that was Fae.

Elijah was beaming with pride right now, he was shocked when she first came to him about Bo. But he had gotten over it. "I believe that we have reached the end of this argument. Bo McCorrigan will not be prosecuted for her actions" he made it known to everyone.

Madison was shocked, "What?! But, she attacked me! Justice must be served, no matter what species she is" she wanted revenge, and if she couldn't take it herself then she wanted the next best thing.

"I agree, and it will be. Which is why, **you** …" He walked towards her, towering over the girl. "… Will apologise to Bo immediately. She may have struck the first hit physically. But you had already hurt her emotionally. You were the cause, and you must fix it" He walked back to his Granddaughter, standing behind her.

"That's not fair!" The red head shouted.

Elijah wasn't liking her tone right now. "You dare raise your voice to me! Leave here before I take the severity of your punishment further…" He warned her. Madison didn't budge, she looked at Lauren who was just smiling at her. "… LEAVE!" His voice echoed through the hall.

Madison was so terrified, that she triggered her transporting power accidentally and disappeared before their eyes.

Lauren spun around and wrapped her arms around her Grandfather's waist. "Thank you for doing that" she rested her head on his chest.

He touched her head gently with a smile. "It wasn't solely for your benefit. Madison had no right to speak to Bo in the manner that she did. Please…" He pulled back from their hug, looking into the girl's eyes. "… Tell her that I am deeply sorry for any pain that Madison has caused her" he meant that.

Clearly, Damon hadn't told him about Mason Erikson. Otherwise he would definitely have something to say about that. It was better that he was kept in the dark about that for now. "I will. So, does this mean that I'm free to leave?" She asked.

Elijah nodded. "Yes. Please, go home. Rest"

Lauren stepped back, checking if Paige was coming too. The brunette took her friend's hand, waving goodbye to their elders before transporting out of their chambers.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

By the time that Lauren had gotten back, Bo was fast asleep in the her bed. Paige had set up shop on the couch and Ciara was most likely sleeping in her own room. The blonde changed into some sweats and joined her Girlfriend in the bed.

She felt awful for not listening to Bo's rants about Madison earlier. To be honest, she never thought that it would get this far. Clearly Madison's crush wasn't as innocent and flattering as Lauren thought that it was. And now Bo's feelings were hurt, and even thought she said that she was fine. The blonde could feel the insecurity coming from her. And the pain of what Madison said.

If there was a way for her to stop being a Matriarch, now would be the time that she would use it. She didn't want to be bonded to Madison, or have anything to do with her whatsoever.

Not after this.

 **Next Morning**

Bo had packed most of her stuff last night while Lauren was up in the Heavens. So she was all set to leave, but trying to get her feet out of the door was proving to be a bit of a challenge. She just didn't want to leave yet.

Ciara and Paige were standing idly by as the young couple attempted their fourth goodbye. They just weren't getting anywhere. "How long does this usually last?" The Angel whispered in the fairy's ear.

"Hard to say, normally Bo will start crying and then that sets Lauren off. So, it's always a coin flip" the Fae answered.

"So, is Madison still going to be coming by while I'm gone?" The succubus had heard what happened with Elijah and the other Elders. But she still didn't trust that Madison was completely out of the picture.

Lauren shook her head. "No, I promise you she won't be coming here anymore. I want nothing to do with her after what she's done. And if she does come by, I'll set Paige loose on her" she joked.

Bo laughed at her joke, that wasn't actually a bad idea. She checked her phone to see the time, she had to leave now if she was going to make her first class. "I gotta go…" She sighed, opening her arms for her Girlfriend to hug her. "… Even with everything that happened this weekend, I still had an amazing time with you. Which was kind of the whole point anyway" she smiled.

"Me too. I love you" the blonde leaned in for a kiss.

They could say it as many times as they wanted to. It never felt like enough. "I love you too. I'll call you later okay?" The brunette had to leave this second otherwise she was just going to stand here all day.

Lauren nodded, following her Girlfriend to the front door. Giving a final _'Bye'_ she closed the door. Turning only to be spun back around and attacked by Bo's lips. She was caught off guard, but quickly sank into it. "Now I'm really gonna go. I just needed one for the road…" The succubus gave her a wink as she ran out of the door.

When the blonde turned back around, her smile never faded. How describe exactly what she felt Bo was a hard challenge. She didn't think that she could love anyone as much as she loved Bo.

"Must be nice to be so smitten with the love of your life" Paige spoke to Ciara with a sigh, not everyone had the kind of love that Bo and Lauren had. It was nice. And she was beyond happy for them, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little envious.

Ciara scoffed, since her break up with Dyson was still fresh. She wasn't really feeling the happy vibes, especially when it came to couples. "Love sucks" she turned around and went to her room to get dressed for class.

"You know, for a Fairy. She's not really **joyful** is she?" Paige wondered if she had said something wrong. Because Ciara's face didn't look happy when she left. Plus, the brunette could feel the hurt coming from her.

Lauren shook her head. "She used to be, like a lot…" She thought back to the times where Ciara would always be trying to find her a date. "… But she broke up with her Boyfriend two days ago. It's gonna take a while for her to get back to the old Ciara. So, what are you doing today?" She changed the subject.

Paige shrugged. "Haven't decided yet. Got my workout and then, the day is mine" she smiled.

"Okay, well if you want to meet Ciara and I for lunch later just give me a call…" The blonde tapped her friend on the arm before running to her room to get dressed.

 **Bo's Loft (4 Hours Later)**

Once she had driven back from Yale, the succubus had no time to go home and drop her stuff off. So she went straight to class, and she was actually happy for the distraction. What Madison said still bothered her, but she knew that Lauren would never share that bitch's view on the Fae.

Thanks to her loving parents, Bo didn't have to share a dorm with anyone. Like Lauren they wanted her to have her own space, and it was nice not to have to share a house with someone. Her Father had lived in New York in his younger days and still owned a property on Central Park West.

The loft was cool, and the view of the park was great too.

Bo unlocked her door, stepping into her loft and seeing clothes all over the floor. They were leaving a trail all the way over to her second room. Then she remembered, she was letting Lauren's other Angel friend Lucas stay with her for a couple of days. He was the only person that she knew when she first got here and they had become really good friends.

Walking up to the bedroom door she heard low moaning coming from inside. She didn't mind him bringing dates back here, but she drew the line against whoring out her apartment. This was the eighth girl this week. Bo banged on the door, "Lucas! A word please!" She needed to tell him that this wasn't okay.

She crossed the hallway, opening her bedroom door and throwing her duffle bag onto her bed. She heard a door open and close from behind her, "So, where did you find this poor girl?" She smirked, pulling her clothes out of the bag and putting them away.

Lucas didn't have time to put some clothes on, so he was literally holding a big pillow in front of his junk. Which Bo had yet to realise since she hadn't faced him yet. "I went for my jog in the park and ran into her, she's a sweet girl so I invited her back here. Hope that's cool" he smiled sheepishly.

Bo turned around with a sigh, only to see her friend with nothing on. "Seriously? You can't even throw some pants on?!" She couldn't see anything but she still didn't feel right talking to him while his torso was showing. It was very toned, so he had that going for him.

"Well, you kind of caught me at a bad time. Just let me finish up in there and we can talk about your weekend, and about Madison" he gave her a serious look.

It was no coincidence that he knew, after all he was bonded to Madison and Lauren. He was probably filled in. "Finish up? You're not decorating a room in there, you can't just sleep with girls and just kick them to the curb…" She couldn't look at him. "… You're such a Pig" she was disappointed.

Lucas chuckled, it wasn't the first time that he had heard that. "You say the sweetest things Bo. Ten minutes okay, tops!" He backed up so that he wouldn't be mooning her as he walked back to his room.

Bo closed her door to save herself from the sex noises, she had enough time to take a quick shower. She needed one after last night and then today. After a couple of minutes she walked out of the hot steamy shower, feeling ten times better.

The succubus changed into some shorts and a tank top, she was in need of a drink. She didn't have anything strong in the apartment, but she did have a few beers in the fridge. By the time that Lucas had come out of his room, Bo was firmly planted on the couch watching TV.

She waved to his latest conquest, who seemed satisfied. "You know for an Angel, you're kind of an ass" she sipped her beer with a smile.

Lucas dropped down onto the couch, taking one of the beers from the coffee table. "Hey, I may be an ass. But I would never attack you, unlike Madison. Want to explain that to me?" He faced her on the sofa.

"What did you hear?" She replied.

He took a big gulp on his beer. "Not much, all I know is that you hit Madison and that she tried to get you prosecuted for it. But the Elders didn't side with her. How did that happen? They normally always take the side of their own" he didn't understand that.

"Yeah well. Lauren explained what happened, and what Madison said to me to make me lose it. They came to the conclusion that she provoked me into a fight, so I'm off the hook" she smiled happily. The last thing she needed was to be brought up on charges for disrupting the peace between the species.

Lucas was impressed, the Elders didn't normally grant leniency to outsiders. Even when they were in the right, they still took the justice that they wanted. "Well, at least it's over now. I never liked Madison anyway" he shrugged.

Bo laughed. She was lucky to have good friends that had her back. Otherwise this whole thing could have gone a lot differently. "So, did anything happen while I was away?" She asked.

The Angel swilled his drink, shaking his head. "Nope, it's been a bore…" there was nothing new to report. But as he looked at his friend's face, he could see that she was thinking the opposite. "… Oh, I see. You think that I've thrown a party, or an orgy"

The brunette grimaced. "Actually I was just thinking, **Party** " she didn't really want to think of her apartment being the base for a sexual orgy.

"Well, to answer your question. No, I didn't throw a party. **Or** the other thing. This is your place and you're being good enough to let me stay here. I wouldn't jeopardise that…" He finished the rest of his bottle and then got up.

"Where're you going?" She frowned.

Lucas turned to her and pointed to his room. "… To make myself look irresistible, **you** may not want to throw a party but I know someone who actually is. You're welcome to come if you want" he offered.

She shook her head with a smile. "No thanks, think I'm just gonna stay in and watch a movie" she said.

The Angel didn't know whether he should leave her alone, he could feel a her sadness. Whatever Madison had said, must have really hurt her. He couldn't leave her like this, but he also didn't want to miss his party. Plus, she would probably prefer being comforted by someone else.

Lucas walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He called to Lauren in his mind, telling her that he needed her for an emergency. Within a second, the blonde appeared before his eyes. "Whoa. That was quick, even for us" he smiled.

Lauren looked around, she had been in this room before. This was Bo's spare room, she specifically remembered because they had sex in the room to christen the apartment. "Why are you in **my** Girlfriend's apartment?" She asked.

"Relax, she's just letting me crash here for a couple of days. I kind of got kicked out of my dorm, anyway back to the reason that I called you. Bo is in pretty bad shape emotionally, she won't admit it to me but duh! I can sense it" he explained.

"She doesn't know that you've called me, does she?" Lauren guessed as much, especially since he was talking very quietly.

He shook his head. "Anyway I need to get ready for my party, but she could really use you in there. I don't know what Madison said, but whatever it was has really shaken her. Did she tell you what it was?" The boy wondered if she would have told anyone then it would have been her girlfriend.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah. And I don't blame her for still feeling like crap. Thanks for calling me Lucas…" She stepped forward to kiss him on the cheek. "… You're a good guy. Enjoy your Party, I got this" she quietly left the room.

The blonde walked into the living room, seeing her Girlfriend at the fridge. It looked like she was digging around for something. "Got one of those for me?" She watched the brunette turn around in shock holding a beer.

Bo didn't understand, "Lauren? What are you doing here?"

"I sensed that you needed me…" The Angel stepped forward with a chuckle. "… And here I am"

"Lucas called you. Didn't he?" The succubus could have guessed that he would tell on her. It's not that she didn't want to see her Girlfriend, but she didn't want anyone's pity.

The blonde nodded, stepping closer to her. "Are you mad? Because he was just looking out for you, and by the way thanks for telling me that he is **living** here with you. You couldn't find time in the whole weekend to tell me that?"

"I was going to, but then everything with Mason happened and then Madison. I totally spaced…" Bo sighed as she walked into her Girlfriend's arms. Even though they had seen each other this morning, she still wanted her around. "… I'm glad that you're here" she mumbled into her neck.

Lucas wasn't kidding when he said that he could sense Bo's pain. It was coming off of her in waves, Lauren could feel it this morning when Bo left her house. But it had magnified since then. "You're hurting Bo…" She pulled back to look at her.

The succubus shook her head with a smile. "I'm fine Babe" she didn't want to get into this right now.

"… Hmm? Lying to an Empath, when will you **ever** learn?" the blonde joked.

"Okay, so I'm still a little pissed about what Madison said. But I'll get over it, you don't need to check up on me. And I'm betting that you probably have a lot of studying to do for school, so…" The brunette placed a kissed on her Girlfriend's cheek. "… I love you for coming, but you should go back to Yale and do your science thing" she smiled.

Lauren folded her arms with a shake of her head. "Nope, I'm staying. When I was going through my Angel Stuff you were there for me. Through my Ascension, my training, and my bonding ceremony. The least that I can do, is be here when you're feeling sad" she wasn't leaving.

"You're not gonna go easy are you?" Bo laughed.

The blonde took her Girlfriend's hand, "I think that you already know the answer to that one…" She pulled her over to the couch. "… We're going to watch a movie, your pick. Tonight is about you" she sat down brining Bo with her.

The young brunette chuckled happily, she loved this girl so much. There was nothing that she wasn't prepared to do for her. "Surprise me, I'm just gonna head to the bathroom really quick" she walked off to her room but stopped when she saw Lucas exit his room, looking very sharp in his black leather jacket and skinny jeans.

He held his hands up in surrender, "I know, you're mad. But you seemed really upset and I was just trying to help…" Lucas stopped talking when Bo latched onto him in a tight hug. He didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her back. "… Is this what you're like when you're mad?" He asked with a laugh.

Bo pulled back with a shake of her head. "No, I just wanted to thank you for calling Lauren. You seemed to know what I needed even when I didn't. You're a good friend Luke" she winked at him.

That was her little nickname for him, since she hadn't seen Dyson in a while, the Angel had become her new best guy friend.

"I try…" He smiled. "… So, I'm gonna head out to the party. If you want me to crash somewhere else for the night so that you and Lauren can have some privacy, just let me know" he gave her a nod before disappearing.

The succubus went to the bathroom like she wanted to, then made her way back to the lounge area where Lauren was watching a few old re runs of Looney Toons. "Uh, I thought that you were gonna pick a movie" she jumped down onto the couch.

"I was, but I know that Looney Toons are your favourite and that you like to watch the old episodes when you're sick or upset. I would be a pretty terrible Girlfriend if I didn't know what cheers you up" the blonde smiled lovingly.

Bo took a second to watch her smile. "I love you" she breathed.

Lauren felt a little dizzy after hearing that, but it was mostly due to the amount of love and passion that she was currently sensing from her Girlfriend. "I love you too…" She outstretched her left arm for Bo to snuggle with her.

The succubus bent down, laying her head on her Girlfriend's lap. She loved this spot. It was when she felt most comfortable. Lauren began to play with her hair, like she always did when they laid like this.

She had spent the whole day feeling like crap, but now she was spending the night feeling loved.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, isn't Lucas a stand up guy. Why can't I have a roommate like him, or a brother? Nah just kidding, love my baby bros. All four of them! Haha. Leave me tons of review, off to work now. Don't know how I'm going to get any work done thought, just replaying 5x09 over in my head… Well, the last couple of minutes. ;D**

 **Much Love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Can I just say how much I really appreciate the support that you guys have given me. Through out the time that I have been writing my stories, this fanbase truly does stand alone from all of the others. So, thank you for that. Love you all.**

 **As some of you have seen, I've posted a new story. So I hope that you're all liking it. I got some free time this week. So I thought that I'd get a jump start on it before my time is taken away from me. Loving your feedback.**

 **For those that are wondering, all will be explained about Mason's banishment in due course. I don't want to give too much away, too fast. Remember to leave me your reviews, because I love reading what you all think.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 6: This Love Is For You**

 **Bo's Loft (Next Morning)**

After the Looney Toons marathon, the young couple retired to the bedroom. They fell asleep almost instantly, even though having quality time had cheered Bo up. Lauren could still feel some residual pain coming from her.

She was still so mad at Madison for what was said. The stupid thing was, that Madison hated Bo because she was Fae. When the truth was that Bo's Mother was Fae, and her Father was an Angel. Which meant that the succubus was technically part Angel. Though she had no powers, she still had their blood running through her veins.

The blonde had class later in the afternoon, so she didn't have to leave for a while. The sun was shining through the blinds, Lauren got up off of the bed and walked over to the window. The view of Central Park was amazing, she was a little jealous of her Girlfriend's apartment.

Bo opened her eyes slowly, reaching her hand out to feel nothing but a warm mattress. "Lauren?" She moaned tiredly.

Lauren turned around with a smile, walking back to the bed. "Hey you" she jumped onto the mattress.

"Hey, I thought that you would have left by now" the succubus wondered why her Girlfriend hadn't transported back to her own house yet.

The Angel shook her head, "My first class isn't until this afternoon, so I have absolutely **nowhere** to be. What about you?" She asked.

Bo turned her head to check the time on her alarm clock. It was 8:30 a.m. "Uh, I need to be in class by ten. So, we've got some time to kill…" she rolled over onto her Girlfriend, kissing her ever so softly. Then she realised that they needed to lock the door, "… Wait, just let me lock the door. Lucas has a habit of walking in without permission" before she could even move, Lauren stopped her.

"I got it covered…" She waved her hand at the lock, the both of them watched the latch turn to the left with a click. "… Where were we?" She chuckled, holding up her Girlfriend's head so that she could kiss her.

The succubus pressed the full weight of her body against her Girlfriend, every time that she kissed her she would take small amounts of chi. Which Lauren didn't mind, since she had more than enough to give. And the best thing about being an Angel, was that she would never be depleted by how much Bo took. It was great.

Bo manoeuvred her hand downward as they kept kissing. They only had an hour left together, so they weren't going to waste it. She moved her hand lower, sliding under the blonde's shorts and then down into her underwear. Earning a low moan from her.

"Would it be so terrible, if we called in sick today?" The brunette husked out into her Girlfriend's ear. She really didn't feel like going into class today.

Lauren held Bo's hand, stopping it from moving so she could catch a breath. She turned her head. "Don't tempt me succubus…" She caught her bottom lip in a kiss. Missing class, was a term foreign to her vocabulary. But right now, it sounded pretty good.

 **The Heavens**

Damon marched into his Father's chambers, he hadn't had a chance to visit yet. Being a Doctor kept him very busy. And also, Lenore had been telling him to let this thing go. But he couldn't, he feared that his daughter was in danger. And he needed help to insure that she was kept safe.

Elijah stepped down from his chair when he saw his son abruptly enter the room. "Damon? What is the meaning of this?" No one ever barged into the Elders' private chambers. And if they did, they were punished shortly after.

"Forgive my intrusion Father. But I must speak with you urgently, it concerns Lauren" Damon bowed his head respectfully.

The Elder waved his hand, sending his other Elders away. "Give us a moment please…" once they were gone, he gestured for his son to step forward. "… Has someone harmed her?" He asked, he didn't understand this. He had only spoken to her two nights ago. She seemed fine then.

The younger Angel shook his head. "No, but I fear if we don't do something soon. That she will be…" He sighed. "… Some news came to light a few days ago, about Ysabeau McCorrigan" he said.

"What sort of news?" Elijah could sense that his son was scared, and angry. Which meant that he would end up feeling the same way himself.

Damon took a breath, preparing himself for his Father's reaction. "I didn't know it at the time. But my old friend, Luther Farrow. Is not her true Father" he explained.

Okay, now Elijah was confused. Why was he supposed to care about Bo's parentage? "And what does this piece of information have to do with me, or you for that matter?" He frowned.

"It has everything to do with us. Not only is Bo's true Father, one of us…" Damon had to contain his anger so that he could say the name. "… He is none other, than Mason Erikson" he finished.

Elijah froze, he never thought that he would hear that name again. And now to know that he was Bo's Father. And she was in a relationship with his Granddaughter. He wasn't pleased. In fact, he felt like he needed to break something. The Elder turned away, trying to compose himself. "Do you have proof of this?" He asked calmly.

"I have the word of Bo's Mother, Aife. And I also have confirmation from Lauren, she has seen him. In fact she went to his home" Damon was still mad about that. He wanted to ground her, but Lenore advised against it.

The Elder met his gaze. His face was dark. "You let her, be in **his** presence?" He wasn't happy about this.

Damon shook his head. "I didn't **let** her Father. She was already there when I found out. But as soon as I was aware. I summoned her back home, and I warned her of him. Of course, my warning would have been much more effective if I'd been allowed to reveal why he is so dangerous" he said.

"Yes, it would have…" Elijah sighed, he understood his son's frustration. "… But that is one thing that we cannot do. We are bound by an oath, and the only one who can reveal that secret is Mason himself" it was a stupid rule, but they couldn't break it.

Damon let out a laugh. "He will never divulge that information. If he does then not even his own daughter will want anything to do with him. I cannot lose Lauren to this evil, we **must** do something" he had spent his whole life trying to keep her safe. He couldn't fail now.

Elijah placed his hand on his son's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "We won't. No matter what happens, Lauren's safety is our main priority. Perhaps I can get the rule over turned? Then we can warn Bo of her poisonous Father, before he does any lasting damage" it was a long shot.

"You don't sound confident" Damon noticed.

Elders could do a lot of things, and they had a lot of power. But the rule of keeping quiet when someone fell from grace was something that had been going on for eons. Elijah didn't know if he could succeed. But he was going to do his best to try. "All will be well son, now you are to return home" he said.

"But what of Lauren? She's in danger as long as she is with Bo" the younger angel didn't care that Bo was Fae. And she wasn't the main problem, it was Mason.

"I will speak to Lauren soon enough, but first I must converse with the other Elders. This will be taken care of quickly" Elijah wasn't going to stop until Mason was out of his granddaughter's life.

 **Bo's Loft**

Lucas transported into the kitchen, he had only just come back from last nights party. He had to admit, it was a good one. And he had gotten so drunk that he had passed out on the host's couch. The Angel went to reach for the fridge handle when he suddenly heard a loud smash coming from behind him.

He ran to Bo's room, ready to bust the door down only to then hear moaning coming from inside of the room. Then he realised, Lauren was probably still here. One thought that she would have left to go back to Yale by now. And he knew that Bo had class to go to. But judging by the noises that were coming from the room, they were far from done.

"I love college…" He sighed happily. It was amazing. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Checking the screen he saw that it was his alarm, he was late for his Psychology lecture. "… Shit!" He went to his room, quickly changing into some clothes that didn't reek of booze, grabbed his books and transported out of the apartment.

 **Bo's Bedroom**

They were tangled up in each other. In their battle for dominance, they had accidentally knocked Bo's alarm clock to the floor. They hadn't even checked if it was broken, but by the sound that it made it definitely wasn't okay.

"Going to class seems more like a distant memory now…" Bo smiled into the next kiss, pulling her girlfriend down to her as she sat in her lap. She hadn't missed her class yet. But if she didn't make a move to get dressed soon then she would. "… Can we just lock ourselves away all day?"

Lauren let out a laugh. "That's a lovely dream. But this is real life, and even if we hide ourselves away **today**. Everything would still be waiting for us, **tomorrow** "

The succubus groaned, "Why couldn't your answer just be _'Yes'_?" Her Girlfriend was such a goody two shoes.

"Because as much as I would love to never leave your side, we still have to actually complete College. And graduate with our respected degrees. Speaking of which, I should get back if I'm going to make it to my lecture" the Angel didn't want to leave, but she wasn't in the habit of skipping class.

Bo pouted sadly, "Do you really have to go?" She wanted more than anything for her to stay. But that didn't look like it was going to happen.

Lauren nodded. "I really do. We're sitting in on a surgical procedure today, and I have to be there. It's going to make up most of my grade…" She pressed a finger to the succubus' lips when Bo opened her mouth to say something. "… And don't worry, I will be sitting **far** away from Madison. I don't even want to look at her" she knew what Bo was going to say.

"Well, don't be too mean to her. Knowing her she'll tell on you and I don't want you to get in trouble because of me" the brunette said.

The blonde didn't care, she had a right to be mean to Madison. In fact, she had the right to want to smack her. "I don't care. She hurt you, and that's just the same as hurting me. Plus, she hasn't come to apologise to you yet like my Grandfather ordered her to" she knew that he wouldn't be happy about that.

"That's because she doesn't **want** to apologise to me, and I don't want her to either. To be honest I just want to forget about her" the brunette sighed, bowing her head.

There it was again, that twinge of pain every time Bo thought of what Madison had said. Lauren could feel it. The pain cut her heart, it was horrible. The Angel lifted her Girlfriend's head up, noticing Bo's sad eyes.

"Listen to me. You are **more** than an enough for me, for anyone. Madison is just a pathetic little girl, who is driven by her jealousy. We're not letting her break us. Because we're so much stronger than that, we have survived the worst things imaginable. And we're going to survive this too, don't ever think that you're not worthy babe…" She kissed her deeply.

Bo sunk into it. She was blown away right now, Lauren always knew what to say at the right moment to cheer her up. It was one of the many reasons why she loved her so much.

"… Because you are" the blonde pulled away, whispering it on her lips. She pecked her once more before climbing off of the succubus, picking up her clothes from the floor and walking into the bathroom. She had to get changed and get back to Yale.

The brunette fell back onto her bed, exhaling happily. She didn't know how Lauren did the things that she did to cheer her up. But it always worked. Since her Girlfriend was about to leave, she thought that she might as well go to class too.

Bo got out of bed, going to her dresser and grabbing some clean underwear. She pulled them on and then also slipped into some black skinny jeans with a black tank top. It was always black. It was her colour.

"Do you know what time it is?!" Lauren let out a shriek as she ran out of the bathroom, now changed back into her clothes.

"Uh… **Late** o'clock?" The brunette joked, fixing her dishevelled hair in the mirror.

The blonde sighed, looking around her Girlfriend's room for her shoes. Which didn't seem to want to be found at the moment. "It's not funny Bo! Where are my shoes?" She was so scattered.

"Maybe they're hiding from you? They're probably having so much fun that they don't want to leave" Bo knew that answer was complete crap. But she was doing anything that she could to try and stall her.

Lauren laughed at her words. "That was so terrible. Seriously Bo, I have to get to school" she wanted to stay longer too. But she had to leave now.

The succubus shushed her with a kiss. "School? What's that?" She giggled, moving them forward to the bed. "It's not ringing a bell with me…" They both dropped onto the bed with a laugh. She went in for another kiss, but instead of getting the soft lips of her Girlfriend. Bo was hit by her bed spread.

She pushed up on her hands, seeing that Lauren wasn't below her anymore. Instead she heard a laugh coming from behind her. "… Arghh! Why are you so mean to me?" She rolled onto her back with a chuckle.

Lauren slipped her shoes on, that was a dirty trick. But she wasn't kidding when she said that she had to leave. "I'm not mean to you babe…" She walked over, bending her head to kiss Bo's lips. "… I love you. Call me later okay?"

Bo nodded. "Count on it" She let go of her hand and watched her vanish. And that was the end of that happy moment.

 **The Heavens (Elijah's Residence)**

Lauren opened her eyes, expecting to see the walls of her bedroom. But instead, she was now looking at her Grandfather's wall paintings. Turning her head, she saw that she was actually standing in his residence. Did she mean to transport here? It's not like she was new at this, she never got her locations mixed up.

"I do apologise for this inconvenience…"

She heard her Grandfather's voice get closer. Within a couple of minutes, he was standing before her. And he didn't look pleased. She wondered if Madison had been causing trouble again. "How did I get here?" She asked.

"… I intercepted your energy as you were transporting. I feared that if I were to summon you that you would just ignore my calls. And what I need to discuss cannot wait I'm afraid" he stood with his hands in his pockets.

Lauren wasn't happy about this, she had to leave Bo to go to class. And now she was roped into this little meeting. And she didn't even know what it was about. "What did Madison accuse Bo of this time? Or has she upped her game and set her sights on me?" She wondered.

Elijah shook his head. "I wish that this was over a trivial matter. It would make this whole ordeal a lot simpler" he turned away with a sigh.

This wasn't good. Something was wrong. Then Lauren realised, the only other thing that he would want to speak to her about was Bo's Father. Nothing else would require such importance. "This is about Mason Erikson, isn't it?"

He just gave her a nod, staying silent.

She had a feeling where train of thought was heading, and she wasn't going to let it happen. "I won't leave Bo because you and Dad have something against him" she shook her head making it clear.

"You mistake my intentions. I don't wish for you and Ysabeau to part ways. I told you before, that she is the key to what makes you strong. I would never try and take her away from you, please know that" he said honestly.

"So then why am I here?" She asked.

Elijah gestured to his living room, he had brewed a pot of tea expecting her presence. "Come, let us have some tea and talk it over…" He led her over to the couch. Taking a seat next to her, rather than sitting opposite like he usually did. "… Your Father informs me, that you visited Mason's home. Is that true?" He lifted the tea pot, pouring a cup for her and himself.

Being so close to her Grandfather, was freaking her out a little. When they discussed important matters, he always sat opposite them. Whether it was at a table, behind his desk, or on the couch. The fact that he needed to be this close to her, worried Lauren greatly.

"Yes…" She nodded, picking up a spoon and dropping three cubes of sugar into her tea cup. "… Would you like to know what colour his wallpaper is? Or maybe how many bedrooms he has?" She let out with annoyance as she stirred her tea.

"There is no need for disrespect dear. I was just asking a simple question" he admired her courage when speaking to him. But if she wasn't careful, she would end up getting herself into trouble.

Lauren snorted. "I think that we can both agree that your questions are never, **simple** …" she illustrated using quote gestures. "… Why don't you ask me what you really want to know Grandpa, you know that I won't lie to you" she was done beating around the bush.

Elijah sipped his tea, licking his lips enjoying the taste. Then placed his cup down onto the coffee table. "Did he happen to mention, why he was banished from our world?" That was the one thing that he needed to know.

She shook her head. "No, I asked him. But he told me that it wasn't important. I know that you can't tell me either but, I have to know…" She turned to face him completely, "… On a scale from One to Ten, **how** bad was his crime?" She asked.

The Elder took a breath, "I cannot answer that question…" He sighed, he watched his Granddaughter look at him with frustrated eyes. "… But not for the reason that you are currently thinking" he said.

"Then why?" She didn't get it, she wasn't asking what he did. Because she knew that her Grandfather couldn't say. She just wanted to know how bad the crime was.

"Because I would need a number a lot higher than Ten. And no such number exists" he answered.

That was his way of saying that it was too horrible to rank. Which then got Lauren thinking about Bo and her safety. Especially now that her Girlfriend wanted to know him. "He told me about a Prophecy, about the eldest child of his line and the youngest of ours. Is that true?" She had to know.

Elijah had to laugh, of course Mason told them about it. "Yes, it's true. To an extent" he told her.

Lauren frowned, it was either true or it wasn't. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means. That yes, the youngest and oldest of both Families are drawn to each other. But it doesn't force you to choose that person as your Partner. Your love for Bo, isn't written. It wasn't **supposed** to happen…" He explained. Clearly Mason hadn't gone through the entire thing.

"So, are the feelings that I have for her real?" Lauren dreaded the answer.

He nodded. "… **Very** real. All that is prophesied is the attraction, the allure. You can refuse if you choose, but you didn't. And neither did Bo, because you both saw something in each other that was worth pursuing"

"Mason said that you didn't accept him as a choice for my Mother. He said that you forced them apart" she said.

Elijah couldn't believe it, Mason had lied to them. Clearly he hadn't changed in the last millennia. "That is untrue. Your Mother had a relationship with Mason, yes. I can confirm that, but she did not love him" he shook his had firmly.

Lauren was so confused, that meant that everything that Mason had told them was a lie. Why would he do that? "So, without telling me what he did to get banished. Can you tell me what happened between him and my Mother?" She asked.

He wanted to tell her, more than anything. But he just couldn't. "I am afraid that is impossible dear"

"Why?!" She was sick of the secrecy.

"Because it ties into why he was banished, the only one who can tell you is Mason. And he won't do that as long as he has Bo in his life. That much I know" Elijah knew that Mason wouldn't jeopardise a relationship with his only daughter.

"Should I tell Bo what we've talked about?" Lauren really needed some advise.

Elijah shrugged, unsure himself. "It is up to you to decide my dear. If she wishes to know him, then it's her choice. But you should heed my warning, Mason **cannot** be trusted" he needed to be clear on that.

"And short of him giving me an answer himself, there's no way that you can tell me the nature of his crime?" Lauren though that she'd try again, just in case he changed his mind.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately no. But there are always loop holes in such oaths…" He looked straight into her eyes with a smirk. "… All you would have to do, is find the right one to exploit" he said.

She caught onto what he was saying, he was hinting that there was another way to find out Mason's crime. She just had to dig deep. And she would, she would do anything that she could to keep her Girlfriend safe.

"Good to know…" She smiled, nodding to him. Silently telling him that she understood. "… May I go back to school now?" She asked.

"Of course, I've said all that I've needed to say. Study hard" he chuckled. There was nothing more that he could tell her. He had done what he needed to do, and he had warned her of Mason. All he could do now is see what happened next.

Lauren stood from her seat, kissing him on the cheek before transporting to her original destination.

 **Bo's Loft (Later)**

Class was tiring, like everyday. But that didn't mean that Bo wasn't having fun learning, because she was. She even bought a new camera today, which oddly gave her a lot of joy. She had tried calling Lauren earlier, but the blonde didn't answer. Which had Bo worried at first, but then her Girlfriend texted her later telling her that she was too busy to talk.

Which was fine, Med School kept her busy. There was nothing wrong with that. As Bo entered her apartment, she called out for Lucas. Getting no answer. He wasn't here. Which was sort of a blessing. Sometimes she just wanted to be by herself.

Bo placed her keys on the kitchen counter. Then opened the packaging of her new toy, the camera was really expensive. But she had been saving her money since she was ten years old. Before she could test it out, she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, but it could have been a delivery for her neighbour. She got those a lot.

Running to the door, she checked the peep hole. And to her surprise, it wasn't a delivery boy. It was Mason. She opened the door, greeting him with a smile. "Hi, what are you doing here?" She didn't know how he knew where she lived. Which was a little weird.

"My apologies for showing up unannounced" he seemed sincere.

Bo shook her head, "No it's okay. Do you mind me asking, how you found me?" That was kind of an important piece of information.

"Oh, of course. I didn't know how to reach you by phone, so I had one of the French Quarter Witches locate you. I didn't mean to be so sneaky, but I had no other way to contact you" Mason was actually telling the truth.

She could understand that, she should have given him her phone number when she left before. "That's fine. It's my fault, I should've given you my number. Do you want to come in?"

"I'd love to…" Mason smiled, stepping inside of the apartment. He looked around, this place was impressive. But nothing compared to his home in New Orleans. And truth be told he could have gotten her a better place to live in New York if she chose. "… Your Apartment is very charming"

Bo closed the front door. "Thank you. Can I get you something, a drink or coffee?" She never entertained guests. So this was new for her.

Mason shook his head with a smile. "No that's quite alright, thank you for asking though…" He took another look around the room. His daughter's Girlfriend wasn't in sight. "… Does Lauren not live here with you?" He asked.

"No, we're way too young for that. Besides, she goes to school an hour away from here. But, we make the time to see each other" she answered.

"That's good. You should always make time for the people that you love. So, I was wondering if you're not too busy this weekend. Then you might like to visit my city, and get to know each other a little better" he was nervous asking her.

Bo didn't know what to say all of a sudden. The whole point of the talk that she had with her parents yesterday was because she wanted to get to know her real Father. But now she didn't know what answer to give him. "This weekend?" She asked, trying to stall a few extra minutes. Hoping that she would come up with a thought.

Mason nodded. "We could talk more about my Family, which by blood are your Family also. And I would love to give you a proper tour of New Orleans. I thought that it would be a nice bonding experience for us" he smiled excitedly.

Clearly, this meant a lot to him. She could see that. And to be honest, after seeing the house that he lived in. She was dying to see the rest of the city. In that second, she had made up her mind. "You thought right, I'd love to see the rest of the city. You can count me in" she smiled.

That smile warmed Mason's heart, this was all that he wanted. "Excellent. May I have your contact information? So that I won't have to take such drastic measures again, which I am truly sorry if I've freaked you out" he said sincerely.

Bo shook her head. "No, it's okay. Here…" she walked over to her kitchen counter, grabbing a notepad and jotting down her phone number. "… Now you can call me whenever, no Witches required" she chuckled handing him the paper.

"This is much appreciated. Thank you, I will leave you to the rest of your day. Goodbye Bo…" Without another word, Mason disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

That was one thing that was confusing her, when Lauren and her Family used their transportation power they would disappear in a cloud of white mist. But Mason's was black. Was there a reason for that? She made a mental note to check that with her Girlfriend later.

But for right now, she needed a shower. She skipped off to her bedroom, and then her bathroom to wash her hectic day away.

 **Lewis Manor**

Damon was going through some files at his desk, being the Chief Medical Officer of a hospital was tiring. But it had to be done, and he loved his job very much. But he couldn't get through any of his work, not while he was stilling worrying about his Daughter now that Mason was back.

"Worry lines show you know…" He lifted his head to see his Wife approaching him with a small smile. Lenore stood beside his desk. She could sense his fear from the kitchen. "… Even for Angels. You'll worry yourself sick like this" she sighed.

He scratched his thin beard. "The moment that we took her in, I swore on Amelia's grave that I would protect her with my life…" He spoke, reliving that tragic day. "… Why does it feel like I'm failing miserably?" He was hoping for her to give him and answer.

Lenore sat on the edge of the desk, facing him. "You mustn't think that darling, all you have done since that day is protect her. And you will continue to do that, until you take your dying breath. I believe that" she couldn't let him think like this.

"I cannot help but wonder, what it would be like if she had never met Bo. If they had never begun a relationship" he let out. This wasn't him disapproving of his daughter's beloved. He had done that already, and it didn't work in his favour. This was him being theoretical.

"You can't waste your time thinking of what could have been, they defied all odds by remaining together. And you and I have both felt the love that those two share, it's not a bond that can be broken so easily. Nor should we want to" Lenore didn't care who her daughter dated, as long as she was happy.

Damon understood what she meant, and that wasn't what he was saying at all. "I am merely pointing out, that the only time that Lauren's safety was at risk was due to the fact that she had started a relationship with Bo. That's all that I'm saying" he held up his hands, conveying innocence.

"I understand your point. But do you really think that we could have kept her safe forever? Someone or something would have shattered that illusion eventually" Lenore said.

"Yes, but I was hoping that I would be six feet below the earth by then" he replied. As Parents, it was their job to protect their children. And they had done that, they continued to do that now. But there was only so many times that they could shield them.

Lenore smiled, sitting down on her Husband's lap. Hooking her arms around his neck. "If she never experiences danger, then she will never truly be ready for the horrors of the real world. Damon, she needs to fend for herself once and a while. There are times when we will find ourselves too late" she sighed.

"I can't accept that…" He spoke. "… If I'm not here to protect her and Tamsin, then who will?" The only way that he would leave his daughter's, was if he was dead.

"No one, that's the point. There will come a time, maybe not now but soon. That they won't need us anymore. Especially not for protection. Lauren wields great power, as does Tamsin. They will be fine…" Lenore pressed a kiss to his forehead. "… As will we" she whispered.

Damon brought her in for a hug, kissing her head as she rested it on his shoulder. "Time will tell" he turned his gaze to their Family portrait that hung on the wall to the left. He valued his Wife, and his daughter's above everything.

No one, would threaten to destroy that.

Not without a fight.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, poor Damon. He just wants what's best for his girls. There's nothing wrong with that. As always, review, review, review! Much love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, here we go. Chapter 7. Hope you guys are all loving this story, I am enjoying writing it. And my other story too, which is getting the most amazing feedback. So thank you. Remember to let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy**

 **…..**

 **Chapter 7: The Ugly Truth**

 **Bo's Loft (Next Day)**

After setting up her camera and testing it out, Bo was more than happy with retiring to her king sized bed. Lauren had called her once, and they had talked for a little while. She wished that her Girlfriend was here instead of on the phone, but this was the way that they had to do things. She didn't mention what happened with Mason, she honestly forgot. She'd get around to it later.

Lucas still hadn't come back before she went to bed, so she figured that he was either with his latest conquest or maybe he was at another party.

Her alarm clock sounded as soon as it turned nine o'clock. She didn't have class until twelve midday. So she had some time to kill. The succubus got up, exiting her room and seeing that Lucas' bedroom door was open. Maybe that meant that he hadn't come back at all last night.

Walking into the kitchen, she was sorely mistaken. Lucas was at the stove, cooking some eggs and bacon. "Please don't burn down my apartment" she spoke up, going to the counter to grab some coffee.

Lucas smiled at her words, flipping his eggs. "Chill out. I will have you know, that I am an **excellent** cook" he stated proudly.

Bo frowned as she sipped her coffee. "Really? Then how come you haven't offered to cook me a _'Thank You'_ dinner for letting you crash here?" She didn't expect one, but that was back when she thought that he couldn't cook.

"You never asked. I may have a lot of powers, but mind reading isn't one of them…" He turned to her giving her a cheeky wink. "… Tell you what? How about a _'Thank You'_ breakfast instead? Being that I'm already cooking anyway" he didn't mind cooking for one more person.

She wasn't going to turn down that offer. "That sounds great. Cook away!" She chuckled.

Lucas continued his cooking, preparing some crispy Turkey bacon and eggs over easy for himself and Bo. He served it up to her, wondering what she would thinks. Bo was impressed. He could give Lauren a run for her money. "This is so good Luke, thanks" she smiled.

"No problemo, roomie…" He was about to take a bite of his bacon when he heard someone speak to him inside of his mind. It was Madison, she was asking if she could come by to apologise to Bo. Like the Elders had ordered her to.

Bo looked up from her plate, seeing that her friend was a little disconnected. "Hey? You doing okay over there?" She let out a laugh.

Lucas nodded, "… Yeah, just Angel stuff"

"Is it Lauren? Is she okay?" She was now worried, he had the same look on his face as the one Lauren would get when she'd speak to her fellow Angels telepathically.

"It's not Lauren…" He sighed, she wasn't going to like his next sentence. "… It's Madison. She wants to know if she can stop by. So she can apologise for what went down between you guys" he could see by her expression that she didn't want Madison entering the apartment.

Bo sighed. She didn't want to really look at that bitch, but then she thought about the look on her face when she had to make an apology that she didn't want to make. That was justice in itself. "Okay, tell her to come by. Preferably **before** I have to leave for class" she answered.

"How does now work for you? She's hovering" he shifted his eyes to the ceiling, referring to the sky.

"Fine, just make it quick. Today has started out to be a good day, and I'd really like it to stay that way" The succubus continued to eat her breakfast. She wasn't going to let this ruin her day.

Lucas understood, he closed his eyes. Silently telling his fellow Angel to come on down. Within a couple of seconds, there was a slow knock at the door. "Right on cue…" He skipped off to open the door. Revealing a less that ecstatic Madison on the other end. "… Come on in" he outstretched his hand into the apartment.

Madison gave her friend a smile, stepping in with her hands shoved into her front pockets. She didn't want to be here. But she had been summoned by the Elders the night before, telling her that if she didn't apologise to Bo immediately like they had told her. Then they would clip her wings. She couldn't have that.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything important" she finally spoke.

Lucas waved his hand. "Na, Bo and I were just having a spot of breakfast" he used a British accent. Which just made Bo and Madison frown.

"Dude, that was so weak" Bo laughed.

"Hey, I'm majoring in Psychology. Not Acting. Cut a guy some slack…" He went back to eating his food. Which was now getting cold. "… So, Madison. You have something that you want to say to Bo. Right?" He thought that he would get the ball rolling.

Madison locked eyes with Bo, giving her the most forced smile to ever exist. "Yes…" She took a. Few steps forward. "… Bo. I am deeply sorry, for any hurt that I caused you the other day. I regret my actions, and my words. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me" she channeled Elijah, word for word. He had told her exactly what to say last night.

Bo wanted to laugh in her face, this was priceless. In fact, she wanted to savour this moment. She held her finger up to her, "Hold that thought…" She scampered off to her bedroom, grabbing her brand new camera and then running back to Madison. She held the camera up, making sure to get the perfect angle. Then hit the capture button.

"What's with the camera?" Madison didn't get it.

The succubus pulled the camera down, checking the picture. It was perfect. "… Oh, nothing. Just something to remind me of this amazing day. I accept your apology, but I don't forgive you. Let's face it, I hate you and you hate me. Why pretend to be something that we're not?" She was just being honest.

Madison smiled. "Finally, something that the both of us agree on. Well, I did what I was told. And I apologised, doesn't mean that we have to be best buds. Lucas, I'll catch you later…" She turned to him and then back to Bo. "… And Bo, I'll see you around. Hopefully not too much though" with that, Madison vanished.

"Well. At least that's out of the way right? I kinda thought that you would've forgiven her though" Lucas sipped his coffee.

Bo snorted. "After what she said to me? Hell no, she's lucky I didn't throw her off of my balcony" she put her camera down on the kitchen table. Then went back to her breakfast.

"Damn, that's cold" he laughed.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House (Later)**

By the time that Lauren had returned home from class, it was nearing five o'clock in the evening. She had stayed in the library late, just to make sure that she got most of her work done for the day.

Although, she lacked concentration today. Which was part of the reason why she remained in the Library for so long. She couldn't stop thinking about the talk that she had with her Grandfather. About what he had said regarding Bo's Father Mason.

There was a voice in the back of her mind, telling her to come clean to Bo. And tell her about Elijah's warning. But then the other part of her knew how important this was to her Girlfriend, Bo didn't need anymore drama in her Family.

And even though Elijah's view of Mason was bad, perhaps he had changed in his time on earth. Maybe he wasn't the evil monster that her Father was making him out to be. But there was one more thing that was gnawing at her. And that was the crime that he committed to get him kicked out of Heaven.

She thought over what her Grandfather had said at the end of their chat. He told her there was always a loop hole when it came to ancient oaths. Which meant that she had to find it, then she would know what Mason did. And decide for herself, if she should warn her Girlfriend or not.

Lauren thought over the possibilities of what Mason's crime could've entailed. He could have exposed their kind to a human, he could even have sold Angel secrets to the Fae. But given the way that her Grandfather spoke of him, and his hatred of Mason. Those options were highly unlikely.

Then it came to her.

Mason must have killed another Angel in cold blood. Or a numerous amount of Angels, that would be the most believable notion. Which would then require a banishment of this severity.

Now she understood what her Grandfather was hinting at. If Mason did kill a fellow Angel, or many Angels. Then it would've been recorded, there would be a trail to follow in the Arcadian Archives. Normally, young Angels weren't allowed in there. But she was a Matriarch, and she was entitled to all of the texts that her people owned.

She had to go to the Archives now, if she left it alone for the night then she wouldn't end up sleeping. Her curiosity would nag at her until she found out what she needed to know. She walked through the front door, seeing Ciara and Paige sitting on the couch watching a movie.

Ciara glanced to the clock on the wall. Seeing that it was past five o'clock. "Hey, you're home late" she stated the obvious.

Lauren pulled the strap of her satchel over her head, placing the bag onto the kitchen table. "Yeah. I had some extra studying to do. So I hit the library after class…" She pulled out all of her Medical textbooks, stacking them up on the table. "… And now I have go topside, to do some Angel research" she needed her bag to be empty.

Paige caught wind of that sentence. "You're going topside for research? What for? You've done all of you Matriarch training" they had been using the word _'topside'_ since they were kids. They would say it instead of saying 'The Heavens'.

The Matriarch pulled the strap of her satchel back over her head. "I know, but I need to take a quick peek at the archives. It's important" she got ready to transport out of the room when Paige told her to wait, running up to her.

"Hold up there Lollipop! By archives, you mean the _'super duper top secret, she who dares look will have her wings clipped'_ , **those** archives?" She was strangely excited about this, no one was ever allowed to take a look at the archives. Only the Higher Angels.

"One in the same" Lauren nodded.

Paige squealed. "I am **so** in! Let's go" she had always wanted to take a peek at the archives. She loved things that were top secret. It was one of the reasons why she joined the core. To get special privileges, but no amount of medals would get you into the archives.

Lauren sighed. "Paige, you're not allowed in there. You of all people should know that, and besides. I'm not going to be long inside, I just want to find something and then split" she didn't want to get her friend in trouble by bringing her along.

"Ah ha! That's where your brilliant brain lets you down lollipop. You are allowed an escort inside of the temple. In case you need any help in carrying some texts that you end up signing out. You've been on Earth too long" Paige shook her head disappointedly. She expected better.

The blonde had to laugh. Trust Paige, to find a way around it. "Fine, but I need to go now so go throw some clothes on and we can leave…" she wasn't taking the brunette anywhere in her, skunk pyjamas? Was she actually wearing pyjamas that had baby skunks on it? "… Are those skunks?"

Paige nodded. "Mhmm, aren't they cute?!" She smiled, smoothing down her trousers.

"Super cute. Please go and change…" Lauren chuckled, giving her friend a nudge. Paige rushed off to Lauren's bedroom. She had left her bag in there. As she was waiting for her friend to return fully clothed, she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Pulling it out she saw that it was Bo. "… Hey babe. Sorry I haven't called today" she felt bad for that.

"Stop apologising, you were probably just busy studying. It's cool. So, I have some things to tell you. And one of them is going to make you laugh your ass off!" Bo was laughing on her end, clearly her news was giggle worthy.

Lauren sat on the kitchen table. "Let's hope not, I'm quite fond of it…" She joked. "… So tell me, what's your news?" She asked.

"Well, first of all. Madison came by this morning. To give me that apology that Elijah ordered her to give. And it was hilarious. I took a picture to capture the moment, you'll have to come by and take a look" her Girlfriend sounded very happy. It was nice hear her like that.

"I will. So is that it, she just apologised and left?" The blonde asked, knowing Madison she didn't think that it would've been that easy.

"She wondered if I would forgive her for what she did. And I said no. I accepted her apology, but I told her that since we both hate each other then we should stay away from each other. I don't need those kind of people in my life" She sounded confident.

Lauren nodded into the phone. "Yeah, neither do I. I'm glad that she finally apologised, but if you didn't want to accept it then that's your choice. And I respect it. So. What's the other thing that you have to tell me? You said that this was just one" she was wondering what that was.

"Oh yeah! Mason was at my door yesterday. He said that he hired a Witch to locate me since I didn't give him my phone number. Which, for obvious reasons creeped me out. But I get it, it was the only way that he could reach me…" Bo trailed off.

Lauren found that a little creepy too. But she didn't want to voice any opinions until she had enough information on him. "What did he want?"

"… He asked me if I wanted to spend the weekend in New Orleans. And I said yes, I mean the whole point of that talk that I had with my Mom and Dad was that I wanted to get to know him right? So maybe I should start doing that. Are you okay with that?" Bo valued her Girlfriend's opinion more than anything.

Was she okay with it? No! Especially not after the talk with her Grandfather. But Lauren had to be supportive. Because clearly, Bo was excited for this. And she didn't want to get in the way of that. "If you're happy, then I'm happy. And you're right, you wanted to get to know him. This is your chance…" She paused when she saw Paige exit her bedroom.

Finally, they could go.

"… So, I have to jump up to the Heavens for a little bit. I promised my Grandfather that I would fill him in on all things _'College'_. But I'll call you in the morning okay?" She couldn't let on that about what she was really up to.

"Sure, tell Elijah that I said Hi. And also, thank him for what he did. About getting Madison to apologise and stuff" Bo said.

"I will. Love you" Lauren smiled.

"Love you too, bye" with that Bo ended the call.

Paige skipped over, "Ready?" She wondered, seeing the blank expression on her friend's face.

"Yep, let's go…" They both gave Ciara a wave, before vanishing. She had to find something on Mason, anything to confirm one of her suspicions. Or prove her wrong, but she was rarely ever wrong. She kind of hoped that she was this time though.

 **The Arcadian Archives (The Heavens)**

Lauren and Paige stepped inside the great hall, going through every hallway in utter silence. There was never any talking allowed in here. They got to the entrance of the Temple where the Archives were kept. They stopped in front of a large desk, seeing an elderly woman sitting behind it.

"May I help you young ladies?" Her voice was so posh, and she was clearly well over a three thousand years old. If that was even possible.

Lauren gave her a cheery smile. "Hi, my name is Lauren Lewis. I'm one of this generation's Matriarchs. Is it possible to just take a quick look at some of the files in the archives. My Grandfather wanted me to brush up on some old war stories" she let out a laugh.

The woman didn't laugh, she didn't even smile. She settled her eyes on Paige, wondering who she was. "And what of this one? Is she also a Matriarch?" She asked.

"No. This is Paige Michaels. She's a friend of mine, and a guard in the Angel Core. I brought her along to help me with any books that I may need to sign out" the blonde answered. This woman was giving her major anxiety.

"If I am correct, then you live on Earth do you not?" The Librarian asked.

Lauren nodded. "I do"

The old woman shook her head. "I'm afraid that you cannot sight out texts to take down there. If you are to borrow anything, then you must either read them in the temple or in your Family Residence here. Rules are rules" she said.

Damn it! That was a problem. She didn't know how long she was going to be reading through these texts. It could take her hours, or even days. Now Lauren had to stay up here, until she found what she was looking for. She didn't have a choice. "Alright, that's sounds fair. May we enter?" She asked.

"Of course, but you must first sign in…" The woman picked up her ledger, sliding it over to them. "… I need both of your signatures, and date the time. It's procedure" she just enforced the rules, she didn't make them.

Lauren and Paige both scribbled down their names, and also jotted down the time. Once that was done, the Librarian moved over to the marble doors. She pulled out a small circular Rock from her pocket. Using it to open the door. The two girls couldn't even begin to know how she did that.

The Librarian let them enter, then closed the doors behind them. Leaving them to look around. Paige couldn't close her mouth, she couldn't believe that she was standing in the Temple of Archives. It was so cool. "This totally wicked!" She squealed.

Lauren shushed her. "Quiet P! We don't want to get kicked out of here before we even read anything. Come on, let's look around…" She stepped into the temple further, going through the various book cases. She was lost, this was all new to her. "… How am I supposed to find anything in here?" She sighed.

"I could lend a hand you know. Assuming that you **actually** tell me what you're looking for…" Paige smiled. "… What **are** you looking for exactly?" It just occurred to her that she never asked why Lauren wanted to come here in the first place.

The blonde couldn't tell her without saying the truth, and she didn't want to do that yet. "Uh, my Grandpa was talking about an old war. Apparently it happened over two thousand years ago. It sounded pretty cool so I thought that I'd read up on it" she answered.

Paige just nodded her head. She knew Lauren well enough to know when she was being less than truthful. "Okay. Let's say for argument's sake that I believe you. I'll help you look for it, you take one side…" She pointed to the left side of the temple. "… And I'll take the other" she turned around to walk away.

Lauren combed every inch of her side. And she still hadn't found anything. Maybe she was losing her mind. Maybe her Grandfather wasn't hinting at her at all. Maybe there was nothing to find. She thought to herself for a second, that was a lot of maybes.

"Lauren?" Paige called to her from the other side of the room.

The blonde turned around, walking over to her. Her friend was holding a large book. It was probably the biggest book that she had ever seen. "What is it?" She was really hoping that Paige had found something on her end.

"Ever heard of a Massacre that happened in 995 AD?" The brunette asked.

"Can't say that I have, why?" Lauren already didn't like where this was going.

Paige walked over to one of the nearby desks. Placing the large book down and reading over the pages. "Well, given the date and the time that's passed between then and now. I'd say that this is the old _'War Story'_ that you're looking for" she said.

Lauren rested her hands on the table, leaning down to take a proper look. She read the text in her head. It was saying that two thousand years ago, a young Angel went on a killing spree. They slaughtered most of the Elders and anyone else that got in their way. She scanned her eyes lower, until she saw the name of the Killer.

"Mason Erikson…" She let out. It was true, he was a monster. Her Father's attitude was justifiable. But that also didn't explain why he spoke about with such disgust. It couldn't just be because of her Mother, because obviously she wasn't harmed in this tragedy.

Paige looked at the bottom of the text. Seeing a list of names, there was two columns. One was labeled, _'Those We Lost'_ and the other was labeled. _'Those Who Survived'_. Then she noticed one name on the first column, and it stuck out like a sore thumb. "Lauren? Look at the third name on the first column" she told her.

Lauren trailed her finger over the words, seeing what Paige was referring to. The third name was none other than a Calista Lewis. She knew that name all too well. "That's my Grandmother. Mason killed my Grandmother" she repeated the words.

The brunette caught onto her friends tone, the way that she said 'Mason' was implying that Lauren knew him. "Who is this guy Lauren? Why did you want to find this record so badly?" She needed answers.

The blonde sighed, she wanted to tell her. But she couldn't do it now. "Not here, I'll tell you everything. We just need to get out of here first…" Since she couldn't take these back with her, she needed to take pictures. She pulled out her phone, snapping shots of the important information. She needed proof for Bo. "… Come on, let's go" she and Paige both left the temple, signing out and then transporting back to the house.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

By the time that they had gotten back to the house. Ciara was fast asleep on the couch, with her movie still playing as the credits rolled. Lauren held her finger up to Paige, then signalling for her friend to head to her bedroom. The blonde threw a blanket over her best friend, she didn't want her to be cold.

She moved to her bedroom. Slipping her jacket off and hanging it up on her door. "I can't believe this is happening. It's just one thing after another, you know?" Lauren turned to her friend. She was starting to panic.

Paige shook her head in confusion. "No, I don't know. So why don't you explain it to me. I know that this is personal for you, that much I can tell. What I don't understand is why? The way that you spoke about this Mason guy. Makes me think that you know him" she said.

"I don't know him, not really. But I've seen him" Lauren came clean. She had to, it was eating her alive.

"You've seen him? Where? Lauren, what is going on?!" The brunette was starting to get worried about her friend. If she had seen this monster then why hadn't she told anyone, and why was he still alive?

Lauren ran her hands through her hair. "Mason Erikson, is Bo's Father" she had to tell someone, especially if she was going to figure this thing out.

Paige was shocked, to say the least. "Okay…" She nodded, trying to take it all in. "… So, your Girlfriend's Father. Is the Angel that massacred over a dozen of our people?" She had to ask, just to make sure that she was hearing it right.

"Pretty much…" The blonde nodded. "… After he did what he did, the Elders banished him from the Heavens. Meaning that he fell from grace. He's been on Earth for over a thousand years" she explained.

"Does Bo know?" Paige thought that was something that she should know.

"Yeah. He found her a couple of days ago. He didn't seem threatening at all to me, or to her. In fact, she wants to get to know him. That's what she called to tell me earlier. She's going to spend the weekend in his city. So that they can talk and catch up" Lauren said.

Paige knew what Lauren was thinking. "And now you're wondering whether you should tell her about what you've found, or not. Right?"

The blonde nodded, she dropped down onto her bed with a sigh. "What do I do P?" She was hoping that her friend would give her an answer because she was drawing a blank.

From here, Paige could see the desperation in the blonde's eyes. She clearly needed help. "You love Bo right?" The brunette came to sit next to her.

"Of course I do" Lauren never had to think that over.

"Then you gotta tell her the truth, especially if there's a chance that she could be in danger. The last thing that you want is for her to get hurt. Maybe this Mason guy doesn't mean her any harm, but you can't know for sure" the brunette was just being honest.

That's what Lauren didn't understand, if Mason's intent was to hurt Bo or anyone else. Then she would know it. "But, I didn't sense anything bad coming from him" she sighed.

"Sometimes that just means that the person in question is good at hiding it. It doesn't meant that he's changed, I don't think that it's possible for a person that monstrous to change" Paige said.

After hearing what her friend had to say, Lauren came to the conclusion that Paige was right. She had to tell Bo, and she had to do it before her Girlfriend spent the weekend with him. "You're right. I'll tell Bo tomorrow, it's too late now. She's probably sleeping. Thanks for listening P" she leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

Paige smiled, wrapping her arm around the blonde. "No problem Lollipop" she didn't care if Lauren hated it, that nickname wasn't going to change.

 **Bo's Loft (Next Morning)**

The succubus could feel something tickling her nose. It was really annoying, opening her eyes she saw that Lauren was laying next to her. She must have been the one touching her nose. "Hi" she mumbled tiredly.

"Hi back" Lauren smiled, she didn't call because she knew that her Girlfriend would be sleeping. She didn't have any classes on a Thursday.

Bo tried to open her eyes wider, she wasn't expecting her Girlfriend to be here. So now she wanted to wake up properly. "So, what brings you by? Other than me of course" she chuckled.

This was it, this was the moment where Lauren was going to tell her what she found on Mason and Bo's hopes would be crushed once again. She wasn't prepared for this. "I uh…" She smiled nervously, she didn't even know how to start this. "… I have something to tell you and it couldn't wait" she finally finished.

The brunette sat up in her bed, hearing the anxiousness in her Girlfriend's voice. "What is it?" She asked.

Lauren joined her, leaning her shoulder against the headboard so that she was facing her. Looking into her Girlfriend's eyes, she could see the glimmer of fear. And she could feel it. The blonde was now fighting a n inner struggle. She couldn't do it, she couldn't ruin this for her. She decided against it for now.

"I got the day off too, and I wanted to spend it with you" she caught herself before telling the truth.

Bo sighed in relief, "Oh, I thought that you were gonna tell me something bad…" She laughed it off. "… That's great, let me just get dressed and then we can go out for breakfast. I know an amazing little coffee shop by the park" she kissed her on the cheek before running off to her bathroom.

Lauren kept her smile until she saw the bathroom door close. Now she felt awful. But then she thought that it was wrong of her to just spring this information on Bo without any warning. No. She had to ease her into it. That was better than just dumping it on her lap.

She knew how much Bo wanted this, how much she wanted to know Mason. Because in doing so she wasn't just learning about him. She was also learning about the other half of herself. Bo would always tell her how she wished that she knew where the other part of herself came from.

Now she finally had that.

But Lauren knew that as soon as she uttered the words that she needed to say. That dream would shatter, and then so would her Girlfriend's hope. First Trick had let her down as a role model, and as a Grandfather. Now she had a Father that was pretty much the same, except his crimes were far more evil.

Bo opened the door to the bathroom, "Since when do you have Thursday's off?" She was in the middle of brushing her teet, so it came out muffled.

Thankfully, Lauren understood. "I don't, but my Professor had an emergency so my classes are postponed until tomorrow" Wow, She was really proud of herself right now. Normally, she was a terrible liar. But that one had a mind of its own.

The brunette went back into the bathroom, ringing her mouth out and then going for her dresser. "Well, I hope everything's okay with them. But also Yay! Because now we get to have the day together. Maybe we can make up for the time that we lost over the weekend" she pulled out a pair of black leather leggings. And a long with tank top.

"You read my mind" Lauren chuckled.

Bo finished slipping her clothes on, "Oh, remind me when we get back to pack some clothes for the weekend. I don't really know how much I'm gonna need, but I'll have to have the essentials that's for sure" she laughed.

And there it was.

Lauren's façade was cracking, and she needed to think of something to say before she fell apart and; "You can't go!" She blurted out. Well, that didn't last long.

The brunette turned around, hearing the urgency in her Girlfriend's voice. Something was going on, she knew it when Lauren said that she needed to tell her something. Bo shook it off, because she didn't want anything else to go wrong. But let's face it, her luck was terrible.

"You don't have the day off do you?" Her Girlfriend bowed her head, but not before shaking it. "What's going on Lauren?" Bo asked.

Lauren crawled to the edge of the bed, grabbing her Girlfriend's hands. "Bo, you know that I love you and that I would do anything to protect you. So trust me when I tell you that you can't go to New Orleans this weekend. Please" she was begging her.

"Why not? You were fine with it when I told you yesterday" The brunette could tell that her Girlfriend was scared of something, but she didn't know what.

"I know…" The blonde nodded with a sigh. "… But that was before I knew the truth"

Bo frowned. "The truth about what Lauren?"

"About Mason" Lauren knew that there was no going back now, she was going to tell her the whole truth. And however her Girlfriend took it would make or break them. She was really hoping that it would be the former.

The brunette closed her eyes with a laugh. Of course this was about him. Although, she didn't know why Lauren was being so cagey about him now. She had been nothing but supportive this entire time. "What about Mason?" She asked.

"I know why he Fell from Grace…" Lauren said. "… I know, **why** he was banished from my World..." she watched as her Girlfriend just looked at her.

Bo didn't like where this was going. "Why?"

"… Because, he's a Killer Bo" Lauren finally said the words, and now she could feel her Girlfriend's heart break. It was literally shattering with every breath that she took. Bo was frozen. Lauren didn't know what else to do, so she gathered her into a hug.

Hoping that she would snap out of this and come back to reality soon. Because they had much more to talk about.

 **….**

 **A/N: Oooh, there it is. Will Bo snap out of it so she and Lauren can talk it though? We'll see, come back in a couple of days when I have a new chapter out for you all. Leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, here we go. The next chapter, remember to get all of the reviews in, the more the better. Thankfully, I am getting a lot done this week. Since I've taken a few holidays. So, that's why the updates have been so fast this week and last week. But once I'm back in work, that will change. Sorry.**

 **Hopefully this chapter will put to rest most of the questions that you have all been asking and wondering about. Especially regarding Mason and his motives. So please leave me a review to tell me what you think.**

 **But anyway, enjoy.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 8: Beast Of Burden**

 **Bo's Loft**

"What do you mean, he's a killer?" So many things were running through Bo's mind right now. But she had to know this one crucial thing first. It took her a while to process what her Girlfriend had told her. She had only now snapped out of it.

Lauren sighed, letting go of Bo's hands and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I found an old record of his banishment, it told me everything that I needed to know"

"But I thought you said that no one was allowed to talk about it when an Angel was banished. How did you find the record if it's forbidden?" The succubus had a fair point, that is what she was led to believe.

"The rule is, that the parties involved aren't allowed to speak about it. But there isn't a rule to keep it out of the archives. **Everything** is recorded, deaths, births, acts of bravery and acts of great evil. My Grandfather hinted at it. So I looked, and I found the record of his crime" the blonde hated the feeling that she was sensing from her Girlfriend. It was overbearing pain.

Bo had to know this, she just thought that for once someone was actually good. Mason didn't seem threatening at all. And then she gets told that he's a killer. She wobbled over to her bed, taking a seat next to her Girlfriend. "What did he do?"

Lauren shook her head. "It's not important" she knew that if she told Bo about her Grandmother's murder, that she would feel responsible. Even though that was ridiculous. It was just the way Bo was.

"Yes it is! The whole reason that you came here was to warn me right? So if it wasn't important, then you wouldn't be here. Lauren please…" The brunette turned to face her Girlfriend, holding her hands. "… I have to know" she said.

She didn't want to do this, because Lauren knew that once she did. All of Bo's hopes for a relationship with her Father, would be non existent. And she wanted her to have something good in her life. Maybe she would in time, but for right now that 'something' wasn't Mason.

"He massacred over a dozen Angels, and my Grandmother was one of them" she spoke quietly. Wishing that she could take it back, but she couldn't. Bo had asked for the truth, this was it.

Bo felt sick. Why was she related to so many homicidal lunatics? And why was it always someone in Lauren's family that was the target. First her Parents were killed by Trick, and now her Grandmother was murdered by her own Father. She was now thinking, that Lauren was better off without her. "You need to go…" She got up from the bed, backing up into the corner of her room.

Lauren frowned, she didn't understand. "What? No, Bo. I'm not leaving you"

"… Actually that's **exactly** what you need to do Lauren. You **need** to leave me!" Bo had it figured out, as long as Lauren stayed away from her. Then she would be safe. "Don't you see? All I have to offer you, is death. First, your Parents were taken from you because of me—"

"That wasn't you! That was Trick. Don't you dare take the blame for this!" The blonde knew that this would happen. Bo felt the full weight of this, just like when they found out about Trick.

"Too late, I already have. Every time, that I look at you. I think about how much my family has stolen from you. And now I find out that my own Father has taken from you again. No, it's not right!" Bo shook her head. She couldn't do this.

Lauren stepped forward, holding her Girlfriend's face gently. "Listen to me. You are not to blame for any of this! Do you understand me? Bo, you are the kindest person that I have ever met" she wasn't going to let her do this. They had come to far to just give up now.

Bo let her tears fall, holding onto the blonde's wrists. "It doesn't matter…" She sniffled. "… Don't you get it Lauren? I'm bad for you, as long as you're with me you'll always be in danger" she said.

The blonde smiled lopsidedly. "Well, then it's a good thing that I'm a powerful Matriarch. I will gladly live and breathe danger, if it means spending forever with you…" She kissed her hard, every ounce of love that she felt was going into this kiss. "… I will **never** , leave you Bo"

The succubus dropped her head onto the blonde's shoulder, going in for a tight hug. She hated herself for what her Father and Grandfather had done to Lauren's family. But her Girlfriend was right, it had nothing to do with her and it was out of her control. "I'm sorry" she still felt like she needed to say it.

Lauren held her tight, stroking the back of her hair. "Don't be…" she whispered. "… What are you going to do about Mason? If you just cancel on him, he's gonna know that something's up" she had a point.

Bo pulled back. "I know, maybe I should play along for a while. I mean, maybe I should still go to New Orleans this weekend. I'll pretend like there's nothing wrong, and try to get close to him" she said.

"Why?" The blonde frowned, she didn't get why Bo would want to put herself in that position.

"Why else? So I can kill him" Bo knew that she was taking crazy, but she had made up her mind now. She couldn't let him harm anyone that she loved, or Lauren. She would never forgive herself.

Lauren couldn't believe what she had just heard. "No Bo, you're not a killer. You don't need to lower yourself to his level. And besides, even if you wanted to kill him you probably wouldn't get a chance. He's an Angel, which means that he's strong" she knew all to well.

Now was the time to ask why Mason's transporting mist looked different to Lauren's. "Yeah, about that? Why is it, that when he uses his transporting power that it's black. Yours is white, do you know what that means?" Bo asked.

The blonde shook her head. She honestly had no clue. "No, I've only known us to corporealise with white mist. That's the whole point of it. When we were less evolved, our wings were white. So when we evolved to use transportation, it was the same colour"

It didn't really make much sense when she was saying it. But when her teacher said it, I'm her Matriarch training. It was much more simple.

Bo could never hope to understand what she just said. "So what? Does that mean that Mason's family had black wings? Or is it because he's one of the Fallen?"

"I have no idea. Look, let's not worry about that right now. If you want to get close to him to find out some more information then I'm all for that. I mean, it's not as if he can really hurt you anyway. As long as you wear the necklace, you'll always be protected" Lauren touched the blue diamond that hung around her Girlfriend's neck.

The succubus looked down, holding Lauren's hand over her heart. "Do you feel that?" She caught her gaze with a loving smile.

Lauren nodded, she could feel Bo's heart beating. In fact, it was skipping a beat. "It's going pretty fast, are you okay?" She was a little worried.

Bo shook her head with a laugh. "I'm fine, it always does this. Whenever I'm around you, I literally feel like it's going to jump out of my chest…" She used her free hand to lift the blonde's chin. "… That's how you make me feel"

The blonde knew where this was going, and she was all for it. Especially since the feelings that she was reading from Bo, were making her a little hot and bothered. This was Bo's way of asking Lauren to make her forget about everything. Lauren had no problem in doing that.

Anytime that she got to be intimate with Bo, was always a new experience for. Even thought they had slept together countless of times. Every time that they did it, it was always different than the last. And it was always amazing.

Lauren dropped her hand, removing her jacket. Letting it fall to the floor. She then moved her hands over to the hem her Girlfriend's top. Lifting it ever so slowly.

Bo just held her arms up, letting the blonde remove her shirt. She needed this right now, to feel something other than hurt, and betrayal. It was her coping mechanism. She helped her Girlfriend with her own shirt, then pushed her towards the bed.

 **Living Room**

Lucas opened the door to the loft, stepping inside with a bag of groceries. He owed Bo for the things that he had used this week. The Angel put everything away in the fridge, then went to his room to dump his gym bag. Suddenly, he heard moaning coming from his left.

Bo's bedroom door was closed, no surprise there. How long had he been gone for? When he left for the gym. Bo was still sleeping, he knew that because he had to borrow some hairspray from his roommate's room. He did it all of the time, she said that she didn't mind as long as he always put it back where he found it.

He pressed his ear to the door, hearing another voice. Which could clearly be heard as Lauren. "Don't they ever come up from air?" He couldn't help his laugh. That settled it, he had to leave. He thought that they should have some privacy.

He didn't have classes today, so he could head over to his Parents' house to take a shower. Or maybe there was another House Party going on somewhere. In any case, he couldn't be here while they did their thing. He had some boundaries. He quickly transported out, leaving the love birds in peace.

 **Bo's Room**

They don't even remember how they ended up under the covers at this point. But that didn't stop them from continuing. Bo moved her hips slowly, she never rushed this. Unless they were doing it somewhere less than convenient. She slid her hand into Lauren's, grasping it tight.

She didn't know why she needed this, but she just knew that when she was with Lauren. She was always calm, and she felt amazing. As if she was untouchable, and that was what she needed right now. To be held, and to feel safe. Lauren gave her that and more.

Lauren's empathy was on overdrive. And if she wasn't careful in maintains her powers, she was bound to over exert herself. Which would either mean that she would end up passing out from the overpowering feelings, or she would emit the power into the air. And that would be bad.

Luckily, her training had more than prepared her for situations like this. Well, situations that didn't have this much intimacy. But it was the same principle. She just had to breathe, and focus on how she felt. Not how Bo was feeling, her Girlfriend was just feeling a lot right now.

She rolled them over, while still holding her hand. If Bo needed to feel comforted then that's what Lauren was here for. She kissed her Girlfriend gently on the lips, letting Bo feed from her like she had done a thousand times. Unfortunately, that's all that it took for Lauren to fall over the edge.

And thanks to the amount of power that she was containing, which Bo then fed on. The succubus was quickly behind her. Lauren dropped her head into her Girlfriend's shoulder, breathing as of her heart was going to jump out of her chest. "I think…" She mumbled, rolling over onto her back. "… I'm dead" she let out a laugh.

"Me too…" Bo joined her, turning on her side with whatever energy that she had left. She pressed a kiss to the blonde's bare shoulder. "… Thank you, for this"

Lauren knew what she meant. "Well, it was fun for me too…" She chuckled, turning her head to look at Bo. "… Are you okay?" She asked.

"I will be. To be honest, I think a part of me saw it coming. I mean, my Grandpa ended up hurting me. And he was someone that I loved, more than anything. And now my own Father ends up taking me down the same road" Bo sighed. She didn't know why all of the men in her family were so Evil. Except for her Father, Luther. He was the best.

The blonde turned into her side, reaching her hand up to move some hair away from Bo's face. "No he hasn't, because you found out before you got in too deep. How are you going to explain that you won't be going this weekend?"

"I'm still going" the succubus said.

"What? Bo, you can't. He's too dangerous" Lauren sat up in the bed, holding the sheets to her body. She couldn't believe that her Girlfriend was still thinking of going.

Bo joined her, she had a plan. "Maybe to others, but not to me. He won't hurt me, I'm his daughter. And he wouldn't have gone to all of this trouble just to kill me, right?" For some reason, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Or, maybe he's insane!" The blonde said, she didn't trust him one bit. And the more that she thought about it, the more that she was understanding Paige's earlier advise. Maybe he was good at hiding his evil alter ego. And that was why she couldn't sense anything. "You'll have to stay there, for two days. How can you do that, knowing what you know?" She asked.

"I need to know why he's here, maybe it's not to get to know me at all. Maybe it's to take revenge on your kind for banishing him. I won't let him use me to hurt you…" Bo leaned forward, resting her forehead on her Girlfriend's. "… I'd never forgive myself"

Lauren kissed her, she could feel her fear. "Are you sure?" She didn't want to watch her do this, but once Bo's mind was made up there was no changing it.

The young succubus nodded, "He has to be bad news if Elijah is scared of him, and if I can help take him down for good then I want to do it. To keep you safe"

"But Bo, this isn't about me. I can protect myself, it's you that I'm worried about. If you go there, you'll be vulnerable. What if that's his goal, to get you to side with him? Then it's got nothing to do with me or my people at all" Lauren was thinking over the possibilities in her head, and they weren't good.

Bo shrugged. "Let him try, the only side I will ever join is yours. No Light, No Dark…" She shook her head. "… Just you" she didn't care if it was unorthodox, if not choosing a side made her strange. She didn't need them.

Lauren couldn't hide her smile. "Do you ever run out of those?"

"Out of what?" The brunette frowned.

"Those corny, and yet still tremendously romantic speeches? You have a lot of them, are you looking them up on the Internet and then reciting them back to me? You know, because that's cheating" the blonde joked.

Bo shook her head, stealing a few more kisses. "I don't need no stinking cheat sheet. You're all of the inspiration that I need…" She smiled. "… Just trust me okay, I know what I'm doing. And I want to do this"

"Okay, but I think that we should talk to my Grandfather first. Get his input, or at the very least some pointers for you. He knows Mason better than anyone" Lauren knew that she could count on her Grandfather's help on this.

"But I thought that he couldn't talk about him because of the whole, banishment thing?" That was what Bo was led to believe up until this point.

Lauren understood where she what she was thinking. "No, that just means that he can't speak about the details of the banishment. But he can still talk about Mason, what he was like, how he acted. That won't be a problem, what do you say?" She asked.

"Sure, why not? Better safe that sorry, right? Let's get dressed and then we can go…" Bo kissed her on the lips, leaving it longer than she should have. Then jumped off of the bed, to enter her bathroom.

 **The Heavens (Later)**

When Lauren called to him, asking him if she and Bo could talk to him. He had a feeling what it entailed. After all, Lauren knew that Bo wasn't allowed up here. Elijah couldn't keep making exceptions, it wasn't that he didn't like Bo. She was the only Fae to ever stand up to him. He respected her for that.

But if other a Angels learn of her arrival, they would be less than pleased. But this was important, they wished to talk about Mason. And he would say whatever he had to, to make sure that they would stay away from him.

Elijah had prepared lunch, since it was around that time. Now all he had to was wait, and by the energy that he was reading. They were right on time.

Lauren and Bo appeared in the foyer of his residence, walking forward hand in hand. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice" the blonde smiled, going to hug her Grandfather. He was a busy man, and she didn't like wasting his time.

"Nonsense, I always have time for you…" He kissed her head, then turned to Bo extending his hand. "… It's good to see you again, Bo" he flashed a smile.

Bo shook his hand gently with a smile of her own. "You too, sir"

"Why don't you two have a seat? I have prepared a few things for us, please…" He gestured to the dinning table. "… Come" he moved over to the other side, taking a seat.

The two girls took a seat next to each other, the last time that they were here. It was to introduce Bo to Elijah. And that went well at first, until he asked to speak to Bo alone. But they were better off for it.

Lauren didn't have time to have breakfast this morning. So she went straight for the sandwiches. Angels still had to eat. "So, you probably know why we're here" she spoke quietly, glancing at her Grandfather.

"I have a feeling, yes…" Elijah poured himself a cup of tea, then did the same for Lauren and Bo. "… But you know full well that I cannot divulge any information regarding Mason and his exile" he made that clear.

"We know that. We just wanted to know if you could tell us, what he's like as a person. If there is anything that I should look out for when I'm around him" Bo found her voice, finally. No matter how well she got on with Elijah, he still intimidated her.

Elijah was confused. "I do not understand. I am assuming that you took my advise and found the records that I was hinting at…" He looked at Lauren who nodded. "… And given the reason that you wanted to speak to me, I presume that you now know the truth…" He looked at Bo, who also nodded. "… Then the choice is clear, you must never see Mason again"

He didn't understand why she would want to after finding out the truth. Someone like that, wasn't worth anyone's time.

"See, this is what I keep telling her…" Lauren turned to her Girlfriend with a disapproving stare. Maybe it was good thing that they came her, then maybe her Grandfather could talk some sense into her Girlfriend. "… But she has a plan, to get rid of him. Why don't you tell him?" She smiled.

Bo sighed, she knew that Lauren still wasn't happy about her plan. "Clearly, someone is still a little upset about my decision…" She said, before turning to Elijah. "… After learning what he did to his own people, I can't move on knowing that he's out there somewhere. I mean, what if he uses me to get back at you" she had a point.

"That is quite possible. But if he were going to take revenge on us, then I think that he would've done so centuries ago. I believe that he means to sway you, into joining his crusade" he leaned his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together.

Lauren nearly choked on her sandwich. "Crusade? What crusade?" She didn't like where this was going already, and it had only been five minutes.

Elijah couldn't hold back now. He had to tell them the truth. "Over the last couple of centuries, Mason has been devising a plan to try and breach the gates of our world. That's why he lives in New Orleans, that city is crawling with powerful witches" he didn't like Witches.

"But, I thought that this place was protected from the outside. There's no way that he can succeed, is there?" Bo didn't understand why Mason would want to do this, he seemed happy in his home. She watched as Elijah just stirred his tea. He was t giving her an answer.

"So, you think that he wants to use the Witches to what? Cast a spell strong enough to breach the gates? There's no way that that's possible" Lauren didn't believe this, in her training. It specified that Angels were the most powerful creatures in the Universe. She didn't doubt her own power.

Elijah sipped his tea. "Anything is possible, with the right motivation. Although, it may take time. They could create a spell powerful enough to succeed. But do not worry, we will be taking the necessary precautions to protect ourselves"

"Like?" Bo asked.

"Like, more patrols outside of the gates. And assigning soldiers to our most important individuals…" He stared at Lauren.

That's when she realised what he was getting at. "Soldiers…" She trailed off with a laugh. "… That's why Paige came to visit. She's here to keep me safe, why couldn't you have just told me that?" Lauren asked.

Elijah sighed. "Because I didn't want to worry you, or disrupt your new college life. I want you remain safe, without fear of what's coming. I had no say in who was assigned to you, therefore I didn't know that you and Paige were friends" he didn't care as long as she was protected.

"I don't think that Mason would hurt Lauren, I mean if he really wants me to join him. Hurting the person that I love would be the wrong thing to do" Bo knew that he would be smarter than that. It was just common sense.

"That's where you're wrong. Mason is anything, **but** predictable. He will do the opposite of what you think. He's quite good at it. I'm not taking the risk that Lauren could be harmed, and neither should you. Paige will remain with you, until he is dealt with" Elijah wasn't saying it again.

Bo decided that now was the time. "I want to help you do that, to take him down once and for all. I have an advantage that you never had, I can get close to him. He won't suspect anything, especially not from his own daughter" she wanted to do this.

Lauren couldn't even say anything, there was no changing her Girlfriend's mind. She just buried her head into her hands. She didn't really want to hear the rest. It wasn't like anyone was listening to her anyway.

"Perhaps you're right…" Elijah thought it over. This could be the thing that they had been waiting for. The upper hand. "… If you are sure that you can do this, then I see no reason why we can't join forces" he said.

"I can!" Lauren smacked her hand down onto the table. She was really getting sick of not being acknowledged. "What if she gets hurt? What if Mason finds out and then decided to punish her? It's not a risk that she should be taking!" She voiced her concerns.

Elijah held his hand up to calm her. "I understand your worry. But one thing about Mason, is that no matter how evil he is. He is still one of us, and we love our children more than anything. I don't doubt that he cares deeply for Bo. It's instinctual" he knew that was true.

"Evil isn't capable of love…" The blonde replied. "… This is a mistake, and I won't watch the person that I love get hurt"

Bo tried to hold her Girlfriend's hand. But Lauren wasn't having it, she moved her hand away. Before getting up and then leaving the room. But she didn't use her powers to leave, which meant that she was probably going outside. The brunette stood from her seat.

"Lauren!" She called after her, but the blonde just kept walking.

Elijah touched Bo's arm, "Leave her" he said.

Bo jumped down onto her chair with a sigh. "I'm just trying to protect her, I couldn't live with myself if someone ever hurt her. Especially not my own Father" that's all that she was trying to do.

He understood that, completely. "You're determination is honourable, you have such passion for Lauren. I must confess, in all of my life. I have never come across two people that love each other as much as you and Lauren do" he smiled.

"Isn't that just part of the whole Prophecy thing?" Bo asked. She couldn't stop thinking about that. As much as she didn't want it to bother her, it did.

Elijah shook his head. "No. As I told Lauren the other day. The Prophecy merely draws you both in. It is your choice to decide whether or not you want to stay. The attraction is what's destined, not the love" he wanted to make that clear to her. Her fear of it being the other way around, was hurting him due to how strong it was.

That funnily enough, made Bo feel ten times better. Knowing that her feelings were real, and that they weren't just part of some ancient prophecy. It actually just made her feelings for Laure grow even more. "So, what do you need to find out from him?" She got back on topic.

"Just information on the Witches, how far along they are with completing the spell. And if they are sure that it will work. Like you, I too am just trying to protect my loved ones. Lauren is stubborn, but she will come around in time and see that this is the right thing to do" he said.

"Are you sure? She's good at holding a grudge" Bo sighed again, she hated seeing her Girlfriend upset. And it bothered her even more that she was the one that had upset her.

Elijah nodded. "In her own way, she is just trying to protect you. But she will soon realise that the only way to do that, will be to vanquish this threat. This all ends with Mason" he had an ally now, and a strong one. He didn't doubt Bo's intentions. She was in it to win.

Defeating Mason would be hard, but with the right help they could do it. And get rid of that monster forever.

Bo just looked back over to the door, silently wishing for Lauren to walk back in. But she didn't. Clearly she was taking this the hard way. But Bo was just trying to keep her safe, she felt like that was her job. Especially since her Family had done so much to hurt her already.

She just wished that Lauren would see that soon. Because this was happening whether she liked it or not.

 **….**

 **A/N: Oh, trouble in paradise. Hopefully they can work through it together like the amazing doccubus that we know and love. Hope you guys are enjoying this, gonna be a bit busy this week. So next update will be next week. Sorry, but life has to take the wheel occasionally.**

 **Leave me tons of reviews so I can read them and smile! Lol! Much love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, this one has taken a while to get out. Not for any particular reason, just because I wanted to re read it myself and make sure that it made sense. Because this story is a little bit complex. More so than my other one that I have going.**

 **Some of you have asked if you are going to find out why Paige called Lauren 'Lollipop'. And don't worry, you will. I've just been holding it off for a bit. More things are going to happen now.**

 **I haven't read any of the tweets for Episode 5x10. I don't want to be spoiled. Lol. Now I just have to way another week for it to air.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 9: Promises Made**

 **The Heavens (Arcadian Grounds)**

Lauren always liked walking through the Meadow when she was little, all of the colours from the various types of flowers were so beautiful. Whenever she would get in trouble, or argue with her Parents. She would come up here, and get away from it all.

Now, was no different.

She was trying to remain calm, and find it in her heart to be okay with what Bo was doing. Her Girlfriend was attempting to be the bait for something that she didn't even understand, Elijah had told them what Mason was planning. But he wasn't sure of it, he didn't have confirmation.

And she didn't want Bo to be in danger. Lauren kept thinking about what her Grandfather told her. That Bo was the source of her power, and without her. Lauren wouldn't find anything worth living for anymore. She didn't want that to happen.

Lauren sat at a nearby bench, smiling as a butterfly landed on her hand. It wasn't a normal butterfly, they were all different up here. This one had a white body, and wings with specks of gold in them. "Why can't I be as free as you?" The question was aimed more at herself that the little creature resting on her hand.

If it wasn't her own family interfering with her relationship, and her life. It was Bo's, and they were just as bad as her own. She just didn't understand why they couldn't be left alone, and live their lives the way that they wanted to.

Suddenly, she sensed someone walking up behind her. And she knew exactly who it was. "Come to check up on me?" She didn't turn around.

Bo moved closer, taking a seat next to her Girlfriend on the bench. Seeing that she was holding a butterfly. And it had to have been the most beautiful butterfly that she had ever seen. "That depends, are you still mad at me?" She asked.

"I'm not mad at you Bo…" Lauren sighed. "… I'm worried about you, there's a difference" she kept her gaze on the butterfly. She knew that if she looked into her Girlfriend's eyes, she would end up crumbling.

"You don't have to be babe. I promise…" Bo leaned into her side, but the blonde never budged. She just kept looking at the butterfly that was resting on the back of her hand. "… You don't believe that I'll come through on that do you?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, you've never broken a promise to me. I just don't think that you should make ones that you can't keep" It wasn't that she didn't trust Bo, of course she did. She just didn't trust Mason.

"Your argument is kind of collapsing on itself…" The brunette pointed out. "… You just said that I've never broken a promise to you. So, what makes you think that I'm gonna break it this time?" She asked.

The blonde sighed. Leaving the butterfly fly away before facing her Girlfriend. "Because, we have never been through something like this before. And the last thing that I want is for you to get hurt because of this"

Bo held her hands. "I get what you're saying, I do…" She nodded. "… And you're right, we haven't been through something like this before. But just think of all the things that we have. And here we are, still alive, **still** together. This is just one more thing, it's not the end for us" she smiled.

"Promise me **that** instead" Lauren said. All of this time, Bo was promising that she wouldn't get hurt. That was something that could change at any time. But promising that there would be no end for them, would make her feel a lot better. Especially since Bo had never broken them.

The succubus let out a laugh, if this was what she had to do to convince her Girlfriend that this would work. Then that's what she would do. She scooted a little closer to her, still holding her hands. "I **promise** you, that this isn't the end for us. It's you and me, forever" she kissed her gently.

Lauren pulled back with a smile. She was still worried, but it was a little less now. "Okay. I'm giving you permission to do this"

Bo frowned, "I don't remember asking you for permission" she laughed. Since when did she need permission to visit her own Father for the weekend?

"Well, I'm just going to pretend that you did. Because it's the only way that I'm going to be able to handle this. But when you go, I'm taking you there. I mean it, I want to see you get there safe" The blonde was serious about this.

"Okay, deal. As much as I would love to stay out in this amazing garden, I had my eye on a huge turkey sandwich in there" Bo pointed a thumb behind end with a laugh.

Lauren nodded, getting up and bringing Bo with her. To be honest, she was still hungry herself. The two girls walked through the colourful meadow, making their way back into the building.

 **Inside**

Elijah has been watching the two girls interact from his balcony. He could sense that the start of their conversations was tense. But it soon changed into something else. When he saw them embrace, he knew then that these two would never part. They were the beginning of a new order.

He made his way back down to the dinning room. Seeing the two girls walk in hand in hand. "Is everything alright?" He sat back down in his earlier position.

Lauren nodded. "It is now. I'm sorry for my exit, it was rude" she took her earlier seat opposite her Grandfather. It was a habit to apologise, especially in the presence of an Elder such as him.

He waved his hand with a smile. "Nonsense. You have every right to be upset, and even worried. But I honestly don't think that you need to be. Bo here, is tremendously brave. And I have faith in her confidence. As should you" he didn't doubt her.

"I **do** have faith. But right now, my worry and fear is making my faith take a back seat. But I'm okay now, I swear" the blonde nodded reassuringly. She wasn't happy, but she was going to make the best out of this situation.

"That's good. Because I know that this can work. Once Bo provides us with enough information on Mason's plans. We can put together one of our own, to stop him and his mission" Elijah didn't just want to do this for his people, he wanted to do it for his Wife.

Bo was a little worried about that. "Right, about that whole 'Stopping Him' thing. What happens to me after you deal with him? What if he finds out about what I did?"

"Fear not child. Once he has been immobilised, he won't be able to harm you. Mason Erikson, won't be able to hurt anyone. **Ever** again" that was his way of promising her.

"I really hope that you're right" Lauren drank her tea, she was coming around to the idea. But she still had a bad feeling about it all.

 **Bo's Loft (Later)**

After coming back from The Heavens, Lauren decided that she was going to stay the night with Bo. And as much as she loved it, she was in no mood to do anything that wasn't sleeping. She was just too worried, and scared. About all of this.

Bo ordered some takeout and they just stayed in. Lucas had called saying that he was going to be at the library until late. So, they had the place to themselves. They sat on the couch, eating their dinner. At least Bo, was eating. Her Girlfriend, was just picking at her plate.

Lauren kept twirling her noodles, not caring if they went cold. She had so much stuff weighing on her mind. And it wasn't getting better.

"For someone who claims to love chicken soy noodles, you haven't touched a bit of it since we plated it up…" Bo tried to lighten the mood, but by her Girlfriend's expression. It certainly wasn't working. She placed her plate on the coffee table. "… I thought that we were done with this"

The blonde forced a smile. "We are…" She took a bite of her food, only to find that it wasn't as warm as it was when she started. "… I'm totally fine" she said after swallowing.

"Liar" Bo wasn't buying it.

Lauren didn't want to argue again. Especially since they had already spoken about it back up in the Heavens. She placed her plate next to Bo's on the coffee table, then faced her. "I'm just trying to adjust to this plan of yours. I'll get better at hiding it…" she moved up on the couch with a smile. "… I promise"

"I know that I can do this. But I can't do it knowing that you're not on board with it. I'm not just doing this to keep you safe. I'm doing it, so that we can finally be drama free. No prophecies, no threats, just you and me" Bo didn't care about anything else.

"Okay…" Lauren fell into her Girlfriend's arms, as she laid down onto the couch. She loved this position. Feeling warm and loved all at the same time. She always had a good night's sleep when they laid like this. "… Just be careful" she held onto her tight.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren, like she never wanted to let her go. Because to be honest, she didn't. "I will be" she whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She didn't know how this was going to work out, but she was going to try her hardest to succeed.

 **Next Day (Evening)**

It was nearly six o'clock, and Mason had called earlier to let Bo know that he would come and get her around seven. To which she replied that Lauren would be bringing her over instead. She had promised her Girlfriend that she could take her over there. And she wasn't going to break that.

Bo had her stuff all packed in a small duffle bag. She didn't need much, it was just a weekend. And even though she was going for a different purpose, she was still excited to tour a new city. She had never really been anywhere else. Just home, and New York. And New Orleans did look like a beautiful place.

"Do you have everything?" Lauren was really nervous. She had to take her Girlfriend to another city and then leave her there. A part of her just wanted to tie Bo up and not let her go anywhere, but then that made her a little crazy.

The brunette double checked her bag, reaching in to check. "Looks like it. Anything that I don't have, I can just get over there…" She got on her feet, lifting her bag with her. She saw the look on her Girlfriend's face. "… You're panicking"

"Of course I'm panicking!" Lauren tried to calm her breathing down. "I'm leaving you with a murderer" she couldn't help but worry. That was who she was.

Bo sighed, she expected this. With her hands on her Girlfriend's shoulders, she tried to make her take a deep breath. "Just breathe babe…" She watched as Lauren did as she was told. "… Good. And you're not leaving me, I'm choosing to do this"

"Against my wishes…" the blonde muttered under breath. "… But it's okay. Because I trust you completely, and have faith in you" she looked up with a smile. She thought more about what her Grandfather had said. And he was right, she needed to have more faith in Bo.

"Thank you…" Bo lowered her hands so that she was now holding Lauren's. "… Everything's gonna be fine babe. It's only two days, I'll be back before you know it" she smiled to easy her worry. Which backfired.

Lauren sighed. "It might as well be two years! I know that I'm being unreasonable, but I'm just worried about you. And I don't want you to get hurt" Ever since Bo had died in her arms when Trick shot her, Lauren always had a fear in the back of her mind that it would happen again. And she wouldn't be able to save her next time.

Bo needed her to be focused. So she grabbed the blonde's face, silencing her worries with a pretty mind blowing kiss. "Nothing is going to happen to me…" She pulled back with a whisper. "… I promise"

"We better get going then…" Lauren took her Girlfriend's hands, getting ready to leave the apartment. "… Are you sure about this?" She asked one more time.

The succubus nodded. "I gotta do this babe, for us" she wasn't changing her mind. With that, Lauren used her powers to transport them out of the apartment.

 **Mason's Compound (New Orleans)**

Bo and Lauren touched down inside the compound. Looking around and seeing the same beautiful building that they did before. Lauren had to admit to herself that no matter what Mason had done, he had chosen to set up shop in a beautiful city. It was almost magical.

A man stepped out from the side, approaching them with a smile. "Hello, you must be Ysabeau" he stood with his hands behind his back.

"I prefer to be called Bo, but yeah that's me. Who are you?" Bo had never seen this man before. He seemed okay.

"My name is Kal, I work closely with Mason. Please, wait here. And I'll fetch him…" He left the girls standing there as he made his way upstairs and to his friend's room. As he walked into Mason's quarters, he saw his friend standing in front of his mirror. "… Your guest of honour has arrived" he said.

Mason turned around, he decided to go casual today. Wearing a black crew neck long sleeve shirt, with black jeans. "Good…" He tightened fastened his watch on his wrist. "… I have waited so long for this day. Truth be told, I am little nervous" he admitted.

He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He had his daughter staying with him, they could finally get to know each other. And hopefully bond like a Father and Daughter should.

"You have no need to be my friend, being a Parent will come easy to you. Especially given your Angel side. You'll do well" Kal smiled at him. He was a Father himself, and there was no stronger bond that a Father and his children.

"I do hope that is true…" Mason tapped his friend on the shoulder, making his way out of the room. He trotted down the large staircase. Seeing his daughter and her Girlfriend standing idly in the courtyard. "… Welcome" he smiled walking over to them.

Bo smiled back, as did Lauren. "Thanks, I hope that I'm not late" she needed to act as if she didn't know anything, and as if nothing was wrong. Otherwise this wouldn't work.

Mason shook his head. "Not at all…" He looked at the blonde standing next to his daughter. "… It's very nice to see you again Lauren" he nodded at her.

Lauren fought every ounce of anger that was currently rising to the surface. Forcing herself to smile. "You too…" She didn't want to leave Bo here for two days, but she also didn't want to stay in his presence for much longer. If her Father knew she was here, he would most likely have a heart attack. "… I should really be going, I've got a lot of studying to catch up on"

"Of course, school work must come first. Please, allow me to take your bag. I'll leave you to say your goodbyes, once you're done…" He looked at Bo. "… Join me in the first room upstairs" he smiled walked off with Bo's duffle bag.

Bo turned to her Girlfriend. Already hating the fact that she was leaving. "It's just two days, remember that" She leaned into her.

"Two days, two minutes, it's all too long…" Lauren chuckled, kissing her deeply. No words could describe just how much she loved this girl. And if it was due to the so called prophecy then she was thankful for it. "… I love you"

"I love **you** …" Bo would never get tired of saying those words. Even when she did say it, it didn't feel like enough. "… You should go, before your Father finds out that you're here" she knew that Damon wouldn't be happy.

Lauren nodded, kissing her again. Then vanished before her eyes.

Bo remembered where to go upstairs, since Mason had already showed her a few rooms the last time that she was here. Walking up to the first room on her right, she walked in and was in awe over what she saw. He had set up a very amazing looking room, just for her.

The bed was huge, and must have been double king sized. If that was even possible. She had a vanity mirror and table. And next to that was her own balcony. Which was massive. She stepped out into the nights sky. Seeing the pretty luminous lights from the various neon signs that were down on the street. She also heard smooth jazz being played from below her.

"You did all of this for me?" She let out.

Mason nodded, standing beside her. Resting his hands on the metal railing. "I'm not normally used to having visitors, but you are my daughter. And technically this is your home too, I wanted you to have a space of your own to do with as you pleased"

It was kind of hard to be disappointed in him, when he did something like this. This took a lot of thought and time to plan. Which meant that he truly did care for her, just like Elijah said. "I love it, thank you…" she smiled. "… So, what's first on the agenda?"

"Well, the weekend is ours. Tonight though, I thought that we could just take a stroll down Bourbon Street. I would love for you to see the city at night. How does that sound?" He asked.

Bo nodded, going over to her bag and taking out her brand new camera. Just because she was here to get information, didn't mean that she couldn't take in the sights. Plus, she had a project due for school and she had a perfect idea. "That sounds great, do you mind if I take this with me? It's for school"

Mason shook his head. "Not at all. Perhaps you can tell me about how that's going, later?" He wanted to know as much about her as he could.

"Sure, later" Bo smiled.

 **Lewis Manor**

After Lauren had gotten home, she couldn't think straight. Ciara and Paige tried cheering her up. But it didn't work. So, she decided to go and visit her Parents for the weekend. She did have studying to do, but she was already ahead in her class. Paige had tagged along, she said that it was due to the fact that she hadn't seen Damon and Lenore in years.

But now Lauren knew why Paige wanted to tag a long all of the time. Because she was assigned to. The blonde hadn't hinted that she knew yet. She was waiting for the right time. The two young Angels touched down in the foyer, seeing that Damon and Lenore were waiting for them.

"My baby girl…" Lenore opened her arms, waiting for Lauren to settle in them. She could feel her daughter's worry and her sadness. "… Don't worry sweetie, you're home now" she stroked her hair.

Paige shook Damon's hand. "It's good to see you again Sir" she respectfully greeted him, Damon was a Patriarch and the son of an Elder. This was how she was taught.

"And you Paige, I want to thank you for what you're doing. I know about your latest assignment, please…" He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "… Know how grateful that I am" He couldn't think of anyone else better to protect his daughter.

"There's no need sir. I would give my life to protect Lauren, being a soldier comes first for me. And it's my pleasure to do this" the girl smiled.

Lauren just kept a hold of her Mother, the sadness that she was feeling due to Bo's absence was really affecting her. She had never had it this bad, she just assumed that it was her worry combining with her sadness. That was never a good combination.

"How about, I cook us all some dinner and we can chat?" Lenore kissed the top of her daughter's head. She wanted to do whatever she could to make her feel better.

"No thanks Mom, I think I'm just gonna go upstairs and lay down. It's been a bit of a week" Lauren smiled tiredly. She wasn't in the mood to eat right now.

Lenore had a feeling that she would want that. Which was why she was one step ahead. "Okay, that's fine. I actually have something for you, it's waiting in your room" she winked at her.

Lauren didn't know whether to be scared or excited. She just went up to her bedroom, with Paige following closely behind. Opening her door, she saw that someone was sitting on her bed. And it wasn't just any someone. "T?"

Tamsin turned her head with a smile. Getting up off of the bed. "One and only…" She stepped forward a little. Opening her arms. "… Don't I get a hug?" After she said that, Lauren jumped into her arms. The older Angel lifted her up, laughing as she spun her around. It had been a while since she'd seen her baby sister.

Paige wasn't expecting to see Tamsin here, as far as she knew her ex was happy in the UK doing her own thing. But she was glad that she could be here when Lauren needed her most.

"I missed you so much" Lauren pulled back to look at her big sister. There were so many times when she wanted to visit her. And call her, but she just figured that since Tamsin hadn't called either that she was just too busy.

Tamsin felt her sister's worry and fear from her home in the UK. She couldn't just stay there when she felt that her sister needed her. "I missed you too kid…" She turned her head to see Paige standing a few feet away from them. "… Paige?" She couldn't believe this.

"Long time no see" The brunette folded her arms with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be up there…" Tamsin nodded to the ceiling. Referring to the Heavens. "… Following orders like a good little soldier?" she was still mad over what happened between them.

Paige sighed. She expected this. And instead of getting into it, she was just going to leave. "I'm gonna just hover for a few hours, call me if you need me Lo. As always, nice to see you Tamsin…" She turned around and disappeared.

"Do you have to be so horrible to her?" Lauren jumped down onto her bed. She was sad, but it didn't mean that Paige had to be too. "Can't you just forget about what happened between you guys?"

Tamsin knew that she didn't have to be mean to her ex, but in her book Paige deserved it. "Trust me kid, I wish that I could. But unfortunately…" She sighed sitting next to her. "… Getting your Heart Broken isn't something that you can just forget"

Lauren had never heard Tamsin speak like this. She rarely ever showed emotion, which made her wonder if this was the reason. Her break up with Paige had affected her greatly. "I had no idea that it was that bad"

"It was worse..." Tamsin had never told anyone what she felt after she and Paige had broken up. She kept it to herself. She wasn't really one for public displays of emotion. "… Getting over her was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Seeing her now…" She shook her head with a laugh. She could describe how she felt. She just knew that it was too much.

"Well, she's gonna be around for a while. At least around me anyway…" Lauren thought that maybe her sister should be aware of that now. "… Some stuff has happened in the last few weeks. Long story short, Paige has been assigned to protect me" she summed up.

Tamsin frowned. "What kind of stuff? Has someone tried to hurt you?" She was fearing the worst now. But as she looked at her sister, not getting an answer. She knew that there was something bigger going on. "Why do I have the feeling, that this has something to do with Bo?" It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Lauren couldn't hold in her laugh. "Because it does"

"Start from the top" Tamsin wanted to hear everything. If there was something wrong, she wanted to know about it. And it had to be serious if Lauren was assigned a protector. She was going to put aside her feeling about Paige being here. Because right now, her sister needed her. And that's what she was here for.

 **….**

 **A/N: Yes! Tamsin is back! Love writing their relationship. Hope you guys are all enjoying. I know that this one is a tad late. Sorry. Happy Premier day, I know that most of us have seen it already. So now we just have to wait a WHOLE week for the new episode! Ahh! I can't wait! Leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow. This one is super late. I know. So sorry. But I have been really busy. Anyway, this one touches a lot of stuff. So enjoy, and as always leave me tons of reviews.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 10: Forget The Future, Forget The Past**

 **Lewis Manor**

After having dinner with their Parents, Lauren and Tamsin were upstairs watching a movie in the younger Angel's bedroom. With everything going on, Lauren wasn't really in the chatty mood. Especially not with her Father, because of the way that he had been lately.

The two of them sat against the headboard of the bed, the covers over their legs with a bunch of snacks spread out on their laps. "So, how's College going?" Lauren wanted to ask since she hadn't heard from Tamsin in a while.

"It's good. Hard work, but good. What about you?" Tamsin ripped open a packet of red vines. Taking one out and chewing on it. She loved these.

Lauren sighed. "It's okay. I wish that I was more excited, but with everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks. It's kind of taken a backseat" she wanted to be happier, but it just wasn't possible at the moment.

"You've gotta get out of this funk that you're in kid. Life is about more than being miserable. So you and Bo have problems, that's life! You just have to figure it out and move on. The bottom line is that you love her, just focus on that" Tamsin hated seeing her Sister so upset.

That was the thing that was making Lauren mad the most. It wasn't that Bo and Lauren had problems with their relationship. That was stronger than ever. It was the fact that they were being bothered by outside forces. But she couldn't help but think Tamsin was being a little narrow minded.

"Wise words. So, why not take your own advise when dealing with Paige?" Lauren wanted the heat to be off of her for a change. And talking about something else took her mind off of worrying about Bo.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, she should have seen that coming. "I walked right into that one didn't I? It's different with me and Paige"

"Why? What happened that made you hate her so much?" Lauren felt like she needed to know, Tamsin never told her anything after they broke up.

"It doesn't matter Lauren, just leave it okay!" This wasn't the reason that Tamsin came all of the way back from the UK to talk about. She came to be here for her sister. "Why do you even care anyway?"

Lauren turned to that she was facing her sister completely. "Because now that I think about it, you used to be a lot nicer when you were dating Paige. Then you broke up and you became…" She tried thinking of a good word. But came up empty. "… This" she waved her hands over her sister.

Tamsin had to laugh. She knew that Lauren didn't mean that in a nasty way, but it sure did come off like that. "Gee, thanks Sis!"

"I'm sorry. It's just, this is what sisters do T. We talk about our relationships and what's bothering us. And we talk about what causes us pain. Just tell me, what happened between you and Paige?" Lauren asked again. Not knowing, was eating away at her.

The older blonde closed her eyes, exhaling. Her little sister had a point, she had opened up about what was bothering her regarding Bo. So why couldn't Tamsin do the same? "She broke me…" She let out. "… I loved her and she left me to join the Core"

"But, you had plenty of break ups before you dated Paige. What was the difference with her?" Lauren remembered her sister dating a few people from school. But they never lasted more than a few weeks. And she was never distraught after ending it either.

"Like I said, it was **different** with Paige. We grew up together, she knew me better than I knew myself. The others, were nothing. They were just something to keep me occupied, as horrible as it sounds they were just for fun" Tamsin wasn't proud of it, but that's what it was.

Lauren could understand that. "And Paige wasn't?"

Tamsin shook her head. This was why she hated talking about this, she could feel the sting in the back of her throat, indicating that she was close to shedding tears. "You know me, I don't normally do the sappy stuff. But it felt right with her, maybe it was because she's an Angel too. But, I let **her** in…" She started to cry.

The Matriarch held her sister's hands. "Tamsin" she sighed, not knowing that this had effected her sister so badly.

"… I don't let people in" Tamsin shook her head, her tears falling down her face.

Lauren pulled her into a hug. She kind of felt bad for making her talk about it now. But on the other hand, she didn't. Because a part of her thought that Tamsin needed to get this out. She had never seen her sister so vulnerable before. Tamsin was always the strong one.

"I think that you and Paige need to talk about this. Even if you don't get back together, you should at least try and be friends. It's like you said, we all grew up together. Being hateful isn't worth it when you have that kind of history" Lauren wanted her sister to find peace in this situation.

Or closure, even.

Tamsin pulled back. Wiping her tears away. "I don't hate her, that's the one thing that I could never do. But it just made me wonder, if she even loved me at all. To be able to make a decision like that, to leave me without even a goodbye. I can't be her friend, not after that" Her heart wouldn't let her.

That was it, there was nothing more that Lauren could say. But she could sense that someone was listening to their conversation. And she knew exactly who that was.

Turning her head to the TV, Tamsin noticed that the movie had ended. And she wanted to watch something to take her mind off of this sap fest that she had just engaged in. "I'm gonna head to my room to grab a few more DvD's. Be right back" she jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room.

Now was her chance. "I know you're there P, come down…" she spoke to the ceiling. Witching a few seconds, Paige appeared before her. And as Lauren predicted, the brunette was in tears. "… You heard?"

Paige stepped forward. "I had no idea…" She shook her head, sniffling. "… I guess that I really am a heartless bitch huh? How could I let myself hurt her like that?" She was questioning herself. Tamsin hadn't spoken to her in years. How was she supposed to know any of this? Angels were a lot of things, but they weren't mind readers.

Lauren got up from the bed, approaching her for a hug. "You couldn't have known…" She whispered in her ear. "… You made a decision, and someone got hurt. It happens" she said.

"She's wrong you know…" Paige stepped back to look at her friend. "… I **do** love her, I've always loved her. I left without a goodbye, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave if I gave her one" she thought that was the right thing to do. Clearly, she was wrong.

"Look, now isn't the time. But I think that you guys need to talk about this. I've never seen her like this before, so fragile and vulnerable…" Lauren turned her head, she could sense Tamsin coming back to room. "… You should go, she's coming back. Just think about it, okay?"

Paige nodded. "Okay"

Just as the door opened, Paige vanished. Lauren made it look like she was just coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, what did you get?" She smiled at her sister, then walked back to the bed.

Tamsin held up two cases. "Terminator one and two, what else?" She made a 'Pftt' sound. They were her all time favourite movies. Her sister should have guessed that.

 **New Orleans (Mason Compound – Bo's Bedroom – Later)**

Even though she was here to try and squeeze Mason for information, Bo had to admit that she was having a pretty great time. Mason had taken her to a really cool restaurant where she had the most amazing burger ever. She also got a few snapshots of the Quarter for her project. She realised that she hadn't called Lauren yet.

And Bo had a feeling that something was wrong. She just didn't know what. The succubus was sitting on her new bed, thinking about whether or not to use the necklace to call her Girlfriend. Or do it the normal way and use her cell phone.

If she summoned Lauren with the necklace then Mason would sense it. And Bo didn't want to jeopardise her chances to get close to him. So, she opted for the safer choice. Picking up her phone she hit number one on her dial pad and hit call. Lauren was the top of her speed dial list.

Bo waited for her Girlfriend to answer. But she was taking longer than usual. When she did finally answer. Bo noticed that it wasn't her Girlfriend on the other end. "Tamsin?" She frowned.

"What up Bo? It's been a while" Tamsin answered.

"Yeah, it has. How come you're answering Lauren's phone, where is she?" Bo had called for the sole purpose of talking to her Girlfriend.

"We were watching a movie and she fell asleep. Sorry, maybe you could call back in the morning or something?" Tamsin sounded sincere.

Bo sighed, she was really hoping to talk to Lauren before she went bed. "Yeah, okay. I'll do that, if she wakes up in the meantime though. Tell her that I love her, and that I miss her" Even if she wasn't speaking to Lauren, she wanted her to know that.

"Got it, will do. Good to hear from you. Bye" Tamsin ended the call first.

The brunette put her phone down, she really missed Lauren's voice. That wasn't normal, but she didn't care. Bo walked over to her adjoining bathroom, ready to change into her pyjamas.

 **Mason's Bedroom**

For the first time in over two thousand years, Mason was over the moon with happiness. He and his daughter had spent the night talking about a lot of different things. He learned that she was majoring in Art and Design in College. And told her that there was no better place than New Orleans to find those.

He watched her in her element as she took a pictures of various buildings in the Quarter. She admired their architecture, he didn't expect a girl of her age to be interested in things like that. It was refreshing.

Mason wanted to leave her rest for the night. They still had Saturday and Sunday to go. And if they were anything like today then he was going to be happy. He thought that maybe his daughter would've summoned her Angel Girlfriend.

But he had his sensing powers active, and he didn't detect anyone transporting into his home. Perhaps she was too tired to talk to her. Mason was a little worried about their courtship, it could potentially be bad for him and his business.

Lauren showed no signs of being a threat to him, so he would leave it for now. But he was going to watch her very closely. As long as she didn't know what the details of his banishment were. Then he was in the clear.

There was no way of her finding out unless someone involved told her. And then that would mean breaking the rules. Which was something that he knew Elijah and Damon would never do.

He would bet his life on that.

 **Next Morning**

Bo rolled around in her bed, this mattress was so soft. It was like laying on a bunch of feathers. She could hear chatter coming form her right. Sitting up, she saw that her balcony doors were open. She could hear everything from the street. That was odd, she locked it before going to bed last night.

Getting up, she slowly approached the doors of the balcony. When she saw who was standing outside, she didn't understand what was going on. "Lauren?" She frowned.

Lauren turned around with a smile. "Hi"

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you wake me up?" Bo moved over to gather her Girlfriend in a tight hug. It had only been one night, but she'd still missed her like crazy.

"I was going to, but when I got here you looked too cute. I couldn't do it…" The blonde chuckled, giving her a kiss. "… Tamsin told me that you called last night, sorry I didn't answer"

Bo didn't care. "No, it's okay. She told me that you were sleeping. How come Tamsin's back?" She was wondering about that all night.

Lauren didn't want to tell her that it was because she was upset, "She came for the weekend, since she hasn't been home in a while. So, we just hung out all night. Watched some movies" she didn't want to let on that anything was wrong.

"Oh, okay. So…" Bo stepped past her, leaning her hands on the metal railing in front of her. "… How long have you been out here?" She could hear the violinists playing for tips down on the street below her.

"Not long. But I have to admit…" Lauren joined her Girlfriend, taking in the sites once more. "… This place is pretty amazing. It's definitely a better change of scenery than New York, that's for sure" she did like it.

Bo didn't want to let on that she was having a good time, and technically it had only been a day. She couldn't make that decision yet. "Yeah, it's nice. So, what are you up to today?" She changed the subject.

Lauren knew that she couldn't stay here with Bo, the whole point of this was for her Girlfriend to spend time with Mason. To try and get close to him so that she could uncover his plans. "Tamsin and I are gonna go shopping. You know, do some sister stuff…" she smiled. "… In fact, I should probably go. I just wanted to see you and make sure everything's okay"

"It is. You can rest easy" Bo moved closer to her, she loved that her Girlfriend was worried about her. But it wasn't necessary.

"I probably won't be doing much of that. Not if Tamsin has her way…" The blonde giggled, reaching her hand up to touch her Girlfriend's face. "… I'm respecting your choice to do this, and I know that you'll be careful. I just…" She let out a laugh while shaking her head.

Bo didn't need to know the rest of her sentence. She pulled her close, latching her lips onto Lauren's. "I love you too" she knew exactly what Lauren was going to say. So she thought that she would save her the trouble.

"Call me later? I promise that I'll pick up this time" Lauren winked at her.

"You got it babe" Bo nodded. A few more seconds passed, as they stared at each other. This was an important moment for them. They were finally coming to terms with what they were doing and what they had gotten themselves into. It was very real, all of a sudden.

Lauren stepped back, letting go of her Girlfriend's hands. With one last smile, her body disappeared into cloud of white mist.

Bo heard a knock on her door from where she was standing. Running back into the room, she opened the door. It was the woman from a couple of days ago, the one that served them tea when she and Lauren first came here. "Hi?" She had forgotten her name.

"Good morning, you may not remember me. I'm Penelope, head of your Father's house staff. I trust that you slept well?" The woman was very cheery.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, it was great" she didn't know what else to say.

Penelope smiled again. "Breakfast has been served in the dining room, you may come down if you'd like"

Bo found her presence very robotic, it was almost as if she was compelled to be this nice. And to be honest, it was creeping her out. "Sure, I'll be right down" she just acted politely.

"Excellent!" Penelope turned around, walking away.

After changing into some jeans and a shirt. Bo made her way downstairs, walking into the dining room she saw Mason sitting at the head of the table. With a lovely spread scattered across the table in front of him. "Whoa! Do you always dine like this?" She was in desperate need for some coffee.

"I thought that you deserved a good breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day. Besides, we will need to build up our strength if we are to have as much fun as last night" Mason lifted up the silver coffee pot, pouring her a cup.

"What did you have in mind?" Bo didn't know what he had in store for her, but she was going to try and pluck him for information today. She only had the weekend to do this.

Mason gave a small shrug. "Nothing yet. But the day is young, and the city is vast. I'm sure that we can come up with something" he smiled.

Bo just nodded, reaching over to place some fruit on her plate. She thought that maybe she should try and ask him some stuff now. "So, can you tell me why you were banished from The Heavens?"

Mason wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth, but he could understand that she was probably curious. He just didn't want her to know just yet. He leaned forward on his elbows, "In my youth, I did things that I now regret. Things that I can't take back, or make up for. I would rather spare you the details"

The brunette kept a straight face, but was laughing inside. There was no way that he could make up for massacring his own people. Or her Girlfriend's Grandmother. "Okay. But, aren't you sad that you can't go back to your own world? It's where you belong, isn't it?" She had to get him to reveal something.

"I was, at first. When I first fell to Earth, I tried for centuries to find a way to return to my home. But there wasn't one. Over time, I learnt that staying here without the option of returning. Was my punishment, for what I did" he said.

Bo found herself getting drawn into the story. "Then what happened?"

Mason looked around him, gesturing to the room. "I found New Orleans…" He smiled. "… A place where I was accepted, and found others like myself. Not physically, but in a sense. I built my own home"

"Would you ever go back if they let you?" She was referring to his first home.

Truth be told, Mason had been thinking about that. A lot. But all he knew was, by the time that he did make it back up there. Those who banished him would be in for a fright. "Perhaps, if there was ever an opportunity…" he didn't need to frighten her with his plans. "… What about you? Have you ever been up there?" He couldn't help but wonder.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I stayed there for an entire month last year. My Grandfather was on the warpath so Lauren's Grandfather thought that it would be safe for me to stay with her while she did her training"

Mason was taken aback. Elijah didn't like the look of him as soon as they laid eyes on each other, and he was a fellow Angel. Yet he granted sanctuary to Bo when she wasn't one of them. "He must see something in you, Elijah Lewis isn't one for acts of kindness" he turned his head away in anger.

She didn't want to seem like she loved every Angel that she met, or that she and Elijah were on good terms. Otherwise, Mason would never trust her with his secrets. She had to spin a different story. "Not really. He's made his feelings about me perfectly clear when I first met him. He just puts up with me because of Lauren"

"Does he know of your relation to me?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, and he wasn't happy. No one was. I thought Lauren's Dad hated me before, now I know he definitely does" she said. To be honest, she knew that Damon had a problem with her. No matter how nice he was around her, she could tell. She wasn't stupid.

Mason expected nothing less from Damon. "Yes, well. Damon was always the good little son. Following orders, and exceeding expectations. He never cared to see the other things in the world. He is too proud, and will never change. But I am sorry Bo" he looked at her.

Bo swallowed her strawberry. Not knowing what he was sorry for. "For what?"

"It's because of me that you are being judged by those tedious people. You shouldn't have to suffer because of my actions. If I could make things better, I would" he said honestly. He felt bad for the way that she was treated. Especially since they now judged her more, due to her relation to himself.

She could tell that he meant that. But it wasn't enough, not after finding out what he had done. "It's okay. I'm used to it…" She sipped her coffee. "… Besides, it doesn't matter to me as long as Lauren and I are together. She's the only thing that I care about"

"Do you fear for your relationship? Now that Elijah and Damon know of our affiliation?" Mason wanted to know as much as he could.

Bo could only speak truthfully. "A little…" She hated to even think about not being with her. It made her ache. Before she knew it, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Looking up, she saw Mason offering her a napkin. She took it, dabbing at her eyes. "… I'm sorry"

Mason shook his head. "Don't be"

"I just, wish that all of the drama would stop. You know? We're too young to be worrying about stuff like this, we should be living our lives. Happily" she let out. Not knowing what the future held for her and Lauren, scared her to death. Because even though their relationship was stronger than ever, things still tried to tear them apart.

"I couldn't agree more. Try not to worry yourself too much. You never know, the future changes with choice we make. Perhaps one day, the archaic rules that the Angels live by will be no more. And you and Lauren will be free" Mason smiled again, this time conveying that he had something up his sleeve.

And there it was, the look that Bo had been waiting to see. He was planning something, she didn't know if it was exactly what Elijah thought. But it was something. That settled it, she had to stay for as long as it took to find out the truth. "A girl can dream" she finished the rest of her coffee.

 **Lewis Manor (Later)**

By the time that Lauren and Tamsin had returned from their shopping trip, their Parents were nowhere to be found. But they had left a note telling them that they had gone to the Heavens to do some business. Lauren was in her room, putting the new stuff that she had bought away.

Although, she had to remember to take them out again when she left to go back to school. Suddenly, she felt someone transport in behind her. "You really need to stop sneaking up on me Paige" she didn't need to turn around to know that it was her.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what Tamsin was doing right now?" The brunette couldn't stop thinking about their conversation last night. After hearing what Tamsin had said, she couldn't let it go.

Lauren turned around, she didn't think that it would take long. "She's in her room, changing her clothes. She spilled a chocolate milkshake all over herself at lunch" she laughed a little.

Paige chuckled at the thought. "Classic Tamsin…" She remembered how clumsy her ex was. "… Do you mind if I go and talk to her?" She felt like she needed Lauren's permission.

"You don't need my blessing P. You're both adults, go for it. Just, try not to kill each other. **Please** " That was the only thing that Lauren was worried about. Tamsin had quite the temper. Actually she was more like a rabid animal if you pissed her off.

"I'll do my best. Thanks…" Paige turned around, making her way out of the room and then down the hall. She knocked on Tamsin's door.

 **Tamsin's Bedroom**

The blonde stood walked out of her bathroom, with a new pair of jeans on. Stupid milkshakes, she had to admit that she was worse than a baby when it came to eating food. She couldn't be trusted with anything. She heard the knock on her door from inside the bathroom. "Who is it?"

"It's me" She heard Paige's voice.

Tamsin didn't really want to be around her, but her ex was here to protect Lauren. Which meant that they had to find a way to be around each other. "Come in…" She called out. Watching the door open, then seeing Paige step inside. Closing the door after her. "… What's up?"

Paige was nervous. "Nothing much really. I just wanted to talk with you for a second, if you're willing?" She raised her eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes, Tamsin knew that something was up. "What did Lauren tell you?" She was really trying to contain her rage right now. She didn't think her sister would ever tell anyone what she shared with her. Especially not Paige.

"Nothing, she didn't tell me anything. Don't be mad at her…" Paige knew that her ex wouldn't be happy with what came out of her mouth next. "… She didn't know that I was listening" she looked at her with a guilty expression.

"Eaves dropping from the clouds? Your résumé just keeps getting bigger!" Tamsin laughed shaking her head. She couldn't believe this. "Is **nothing** sacred anymore? A girl can't even have a **private** chat with her own sister?!" She was mad.

Paige stepped forward. "Tamsin, it wasn't like that. I told you that I would be hovering, it's my job—" she stopped talking when she saw her ex hold up a hand.

"Yeah, yeah! To follow your Angel orders and protect Lauren. At this point, I really don't care if you were listening" Tamsin sighed, turning away.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? How you really felt?" Paige needed to know.

Tamsin covered her face with her hands, she didn't want to talk about this. Not now. "Would it have made a difference P?" She turned to her again. Seeing the look on her ex's face, gave her the answer. "That's what I thought. And how dare you! You want an explanation from **me** , when **you** couldn't even have the decency to say goodbye!"

Paige couldn't argue with her there. "You're right. I didn't say goodbye…" She took a few fast steps towards her. "… Do you really want to know why T?" Being so close to her ex was messing her head up.

"Why?" Tamsin asked.

"Because if I looked at you, into your eyes. I knew that I would never have the balls to leave! It wasn't because I **didn't** love you…" Paige let her tears fall. "… It's because I loved you too **damn** much!" She finally said it.

Tamsin had never heard the reason before. And now she had. Since Tamsin hadn't spoken, Paige must have thought that it was time for her to leave. She began to disappear, ready to transport. But Tamsin grabbed her hand, stopping her. "You think that you can just say that and leave?" She frowned at her.

"Yeah kinda, you hate me remember? It's over Tamsin, **we're** over" Paige said.

That's where she was wrong. "When're you gonna realise P?" Tamsin grabbed her face, moving closer. "We're never gonna be over" she kissed her hard. It had been so long, and yet it felt like the opposite.

 **Outside**

Lauren had been listening the entire time. Thanks to her heightened senses, she could hear everything that they were saying. And now she was smiling, because her Sister was finally doing something for herself. When she started to hear groaning, she pulled her ear away from the door.

She didn't need to hear the rest.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, yay for Tamsin and Paige. Some of you were asking for a little interaction between them two. So there it is. Like I said, I want this story to be paced slowly. I don't want to drag it out too quickly and then end up making mistakes. So bare with me, we are getting to the good stuff. Promise. Leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry for this being overdue. Been working double shifts this week. Haven't even had time to eat let alone write. But it's okay now, because I am going to be having twelve days off. Love my job!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

 **….**

 **Chapter 11: We All Go A Little Crazy Sometimes**

 **Mason's Compound**

Mason was having a bit of a crisis. He needed to have Bo on his side, if he was going to succeed in his plan. He didn't need her for any type of gain, but he wanted her with him when he changed the fate of others like himself. Other Angels that were being banished.

But he would never be able to sway her to his cause, if she was too invested in her relationship with Lauren. At first, he was happy at the fact that his daughter had someone to love as much as he loved Amelia. But now, it was just causing him problems.

And then there was the fact that Lauren was probably being watched by Elijah from his throne. Which meant that every time that she came here, they would see what his home looked like. He didn't like that.

Bo was currently out, taking in some more of the sights. Mason had a bodyguard following her just in case. He had many enemies in this city. As long as she was kept safe, he didn't have to worry about her.

And while she was out, he could have a meeting with his people. He was standing in his office, waiting for his guest to arrive. Mason sat back in his chair, thinking of what he and Bo had talked about this morning.

Did he miss his home?

Some days, more than anything. But on others, he couldn't believe that he stayed there for as long as he did. So many rules, and regulations. He understood that society was meant have some type of order. To control civilisation, so that there was no chaos.

But the higher Angels had everything wrong. Every minor infraction was punished, even if it was for something so trivial as talking back. He couldn't live like that. And he didn't want his own kids to live like that either, to grow up without knowing true freedom.

That was when he asked Amelia to leave with him, so that they could start a life of their own. But to his shock, she chose to remain in the Heavens. Under the rule of those archaic elders. He thought that maybe she just needed time to think it over.

But the longer that he left her to do that, the longer that she had time to realise that she wanted to break up with him. Mason was devastated, when he asked her why she just told him that she didn't love him anymore. But he suspected that there was more to it than that.

Maybe she had confided in her brother, Damon. And he talked her out of it, or maybe he threw her under the bus. Telling on her to their Father, Elijah. Maybe they forced her to say those hurtful things. And they were that, hurtful.

She broke his heart.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard a knock on his door. Looking up, he saw Kal enter with their friend Stephanie. "Please, come and have a seat" he smiled, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

Kal closed the doors behind him, standing on the spot as Stephanie took a seat on the leather arm chair. "To what do I owe the summons? I hope that this isn't about the attack on your men the other night" she wasn't on bad terms with Mason, but she didn't trust him either.

"That depends, did you have a hand in it?" Mason met her gaze. This was a common occurrence, his men were less than pleasant. But he couldn't change the way that they spoke to people. He wasn't that powerful.

Stephanie shook her head. "No, and neither did any of the covens. I already spoke to them about it. And they swore to me"

Mason leaned forward with a laugh. "Well then, I suppose that's there's no point in pursuing it further. Besides, that's not the reason I asked you here"

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows. What could he possibly want from her?

"I need you to do two things for me…" He lifted up his index finger. "… **One** , I need you to place a cloaking spell over the compound. I have a feeling that I am being watched, and I don't like being paranoid in my own home…" He then lifted his second finger. "… I also need you to perform a more complicated spell"

Stephanie didn't like the sound of this already. And it wasn't like she could say no either, he had saved her a few weeks ago. She owed him a favour. "What kind of spell?" She asked.

Mason sat back again with a smile. "I want to test a theory" He had no doubt that Bo loved Lauren, and that Lauren loved Bo just the same. That was what the Prophecy was about, the attraction. But he couldn't help but wonder if there was something different about those two.

"That didn't answer my question Mason. What **kind** of spell?" She was sick of this back and forth game, the only reason that she was here was because she owed him. And she needed her debt cleared.

"I want you plant the seed of Madness into a young mind. She's eighteen years old, and also a very powerful Angel" Mason wasn't proud of this, but he had to know what the difference was between their bond and his own with Amelia.

Stephanie laughed, this had to be a joke. "You want me cast a Madness spell on an Angel? Do you have any idea how much power that would take? I'd be lucky if I don't drop dead after it's done!" It took a lot of magic to do what he was asking.

Mason stood from his seat. "You owe me Stephanie, let's not forget that now shall we?" He flashed her a smirk. "Besides, you should be giving yourself more credit. After all, you are leader of your coven. One doesn't acquire that title without knowing her way around a spell or two"

"I am aware of my debt to you. And I'm not saying that I won't do the spell, but I don't have enough power by myself to execute the one that you are requesting. Angels are more powerful that any other being on earth, it would take an entire coven. And I would rather leave them out of this" she didn't want her people involved.

"Very well, tell me what you propose" He was open to hearing about a different course of action.

Stephanie thought it over for a few seconds. There was one way, that she could cast the spell without casting it solely on the Angel in question. That wouldn't take a lot of power on her end. "A transference spell" she said.

"What would that entail?" He asked.

The witch shifted in her seat, she hated being here. "I can cast the spell on another person, someone that will come into contact with her. Or an object of some kind. Once the person or the object makes contact with this Angel, she'll be hit with a little shock. Nothing severe, but that should do the trick"

Mason didn't to put his daughter in harms way or volunteer her for this experiment. But she was the only one who would be in contact with Lauren the most. "I know just the person" he smiled.

 **Lewis Manor (Lauren's Room)**

In the time that she had been hanging around in her room, Lauren had fallen asleep. She didn't mean to, she wasn't even tired. But never the less, she felt better after having rested for a while. It was probably the stress of this whole week. The worrying about Bo wasn't helping either.

Suddenly, Lauren jumped up from her bed as she heard her door slam. She got so frightened that she rolled over the side of her bed, hitting her head on the floor. It was just a little bump, no damage done. "Jesus!" She wobbled, getting to her feet.

She saw Tamsin enter her room, looking very pissed off. Why wasn't she happy? Last time she left her big sister, she was getting it on with Paige. "T? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She wondered if something had happened.

"Do I look okay?!" Tamsin screeched. She stepped around Lauren, running both hands through her hair. She was so pissed right now. "She skipped out on me! After everything that she said!"

Lauren knew that she obviously referring to Paige. How long was she sleeping for? "Wait, I don't understand. What happened?" She needed to know more to get a more clearer picture.

The older blonde shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. We had it out, argued over some shit that happened in the past. Then she told me something that made me go a little crazy…" She walked around the room, tapping her head. "… Then we had sex—"

"Yeah, I got that part. You guys have no volume control do you?" Lauren didn't want to picture her sister and best friend doing the nasty. That picture was too clear for her liking.

"Anyway, after that. I fell asleep, because you know! That's what you do after you've had sex! And when I woke up, she was gone! I can't believe I got sucked in again, this was why I wanted to stay away from her" Tamsin rubbed her eyes with a sigh.

Lauren placed her hands on her sisters shoulders. She didn't want her to get carried away. "I think that you're over reacting a little T. Paige wouldn't do something like that to you, she loves you too much" she tried to comfort her.

Tamsin scoffed. "Does she? A little hard to believe right now, I feel cheap!" She didn't care if she was being dramatic. This hurt her, and embarrassed her. She wanted an explanation, now. "Summon her!" She turned to her sister.

"What?" The Matriarch frowned.

"You know, the thing that Dad does to us all of the time. I know that you can do it too, so do it! Drag her ass back here from wherever she is" Tamsin wanted answers now.

Lauren wanted to say no, she didn't like summoning people. But she also knew that her sister wasn't going to leave her alone until she did it. Closing her eyes, she focused on Paige's energy. Then used all of her power to retrieve her from wherever she was.

As she opened her eyes, she saw Paige standing on the spot. Her head was bowed and her hands were behind her back. That was her soldier pose, she only did that when she was in the presence of the Elders. Then Lauren realised, she had summoned her from the Heavens.

Shit! She was in big trouble.

Paige didn't hear the wind echoing in her ears anymore. Lifting her head, she saw that she was now standing in front of Lauren and Tamsin. This wasn't good. "How did I get here?"

"Lauren brought you here. I made her…" Tamsin stepped closer to her ex, then shoved her in the chest. "… What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you really think that's it's okay for you to skip out right after we have sex!"

The brunette was so confused, she took a second to process the situation. Then it hit her. "Oh my god! You think that I…" She shook her head, grabbing a hold of Tamsin's hands. "… T, no! I'd never just walk out on you after something like that. The Elders were calling for me, I had to go to them"

"So, you didn't bolt because of the talk that we had?" Tamsin asked. It seemed as though she had over reacted, just like Lauren said.

Paige shook her head again with a smile this time. "Of course not. That talk was inevitable, and we needed it…" She couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Tamsin thought that she would do something that cold. "… Do you really think that low of me?" She asked.

It was Tamsin's turn to shake her head now. "No, I'm sorry. I just got a little, crazy, and stupid. And then I went borderline psychotic…" She chuckled as a joke. "… Right Lauren?" She turned to her sister.

Lauren nodded. "Oh yeah, I was close to having her sectioned. So…" She stepped forward with a smile. "… Please tell me that I didn't drag you away from an important meeting" she was hoping.

"Actually you did. With Aurora, she's not gonna be happy…" Paige hissed, touching her temple. That was quick. "… Scratch that, she's furious. I gotta get back up there, I was in the middle of telling her my progress with…" She stopped talking when she realised that Lauren didn't know. But her friend wasn't angry.

"It's okay P, I know why you're ' _visiting'_ …" Lauren made quotation signs. "… It's alright, I'm not mad. Just go, before we **all** get in trouble" she didn't need her Grandfather on her back again.

Paige nodded, giving Tamsin a loving kiss. "I'm coming back this time, I promise…" She was practically giving her word. Within a flash, she was gone.

Tamsin turned to her sister with a smile, "See, I told you that you were overreacting!" She slapped her sister on the arm.

"Me?" Lauren pointed at herself. Tamsin always did this, she hated being the one that always screwed up. So she always tried to pin the blame on somebody else. Lauren could do without the headache of arguing with her right now. "You're right, sorry" she fake smiled.

"Forget it kid. I'm gonna go shower" Tamsin kissed her on the cheek, leaving her sister's room with an extra spring in her step.

Before Lauren could even think about what she was going to do next, she could hear Bo calling for her. She wasn't in panic, she just wanted to see her. The blonde grabbed her jacket, she was really hoping to take a shower herself. But Bo came first. As she pulled it on, she transported out of the room.

 **Mason's Compound (Bo's Bedroom)**

Bo was sitting on her bed, looking over some of the pictures that she had taken of the French Quarter. If she didn't get an A+ on her next assignment, then there was definitely something wrong with her teacher.

She was having a really good day, her pictures had come out great and she had gotten the ones that she really wanted. They screamed elegance, even though the things that she captured were hardly that.

And also, Mason presented her with a little gift today. She didn't want anything from him, she didn't want him to think that he could buy her affection. But he had told her that he didn't buy it, it was actually his Mother's. It was a silver bracelet, that had some distinct markings engraved onto it.

He told her that it was to be passed down to he next girl in his family. But he was the only child that his parents had. So his Mother gave it to him in the hopes that he would one day, have a daughter to give it too.

That's where she came in.

Bo loved the look of it, and it was her Grandmother's. She felt like she was honouring her by wearing it, especially since she had never met her. Or knew what she was like. Suddenly, Bo felt a gust of wind fly past her face. She was indoors, which only meant one thing. "You're slipping babe" she smiled, looking up at her Girlfriend.

Lauren chuckled. "Sorry, I had to wake up first. Tamsin had a bit of crisis, so I had to diffuse that bomb first. But it's okay, because she's fine. And I'm with you…" She jumped down on the bed, leaning in for a kiss. Only to pull back abruptly when she felt something sting her lips. "… Whoa, what was that?" She touched her lips.

"What was what?" Bo didn't understand.

That was weird, Lauren didn't know what the hell that was. "You didn't feel that? It was like…" She tried to think of the word. "… Like an electric shock or something" that was the only way that she could describe it.

"Oh, I didn't feel it. Sorry. But you know, I get those all the time. Like when you get static from touching a balloon…" The succubus didn't think anything of it, it was normal. "… Are you okay?" Her Girlfriend looked a little shaken by it.

Lauren felt a little weird after that, she'd never had one of those before. But since Bo said that she got them all the time she was going to move passed it. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just wired. So, how's your day been?" She changed the subject.

"Good. Like, really good. I got some cool pictures for my class assignment, I am so gonna ace it! Take a look, tell me what you think" Bo handed her camera to her Girlfriend, letting her see all of the pictures that she had taken today.

The blonde smiled, looking at the time camera screen. These pictures were amazing, Bo had been able to capture the darkest parts of the French Quarter, people painting on canvases that were so full of hidden meanings. "These are great babe, you're so talented…" She gave the camera back. "… How're things going with Mason?" She wondered.

Bo didn't want to talk about the Plan, since she didn't know if anyone could be listening. So she just gave her Girlfriend a nod, with a wink. "It's good. He gave me this today" she held out her arm, showing Lauren the bracelet.

Lauren had seen these markings before, they were in an ancient Angel language. She didn't know how to read it, only the Elders did. Now she was wondering what it said. "It's pretty, where did he get it from?" She asked.

"He said that it was his Mother's. Which was my Grandmother" Bo felt bad after saying that last word. Especially since it was Mason who took Lauren's Grandmother away from her. But she was going to make sure that he paid for that.

"That was nice of him..." Lauren felt very uneasy, she didn't trust Mason. Even though, she didn't trust him before. There was something inside of her telling her to run for her life, and that it wasn't safe here. "… Maybe it's time for you to come home" she didn't want Bo here anymore.

Bo frowned. "What do you mean? I can't go home Lauren, I have to stay here" they talked about this plan for a reason. She had to find out more information.

"But why? I mean, you don't even want him in your life anyway!" The blonde's voice was now reaching a higher decibel.

"Lauren! Shhh! What's the matter with you?" The succubus was concerned now, her Girlfriend wasn't acting like her normal calm and collected self.

Lauren closed her eyes, shaking her head. " **Nothing** is wrong with me!" She stood from the bed. "I just don't trust him, and I'm a little worried that you're getting sucked into his kindness. With his heartfelt stories, and generous gifts!" She pointed at Bo's bracelet.

Bo got up, grabbing the blonde by her arms. "Babe. Calm down. I'm not getting sucked into anything. I'm sticking to the plan" she whispered the last part.

The Angel pushed her Girlfriend away, stepping back. "Yeah, you're precious plan! You know, that's the thing that's gonna get you killed!" She felt like she was going to jump out of her skin at any moment. She had to leave. "I gotta go"

Before Bo could even try and stop her, her Girlfriend disappeared before her eyes. That had to have been the most awkward and unexpected exchange that she and Lauren had ever shared. The way that she was speaking, was so unlike her. Bo was worried.

 **Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

As she reappeared in her bedroom, Lauren was going out of her mind. She felt hot, and very agitated. "She shouldn't be trusting him!" She said to herself, holding her head in her hands as she walked around the room. She worried that Bo was going back on her promise. "Maybe I shouldn't be trusting her?" She frowned, what was wrong with her?

Touching her forehead, she could see that she was sweating. She must have been hotter than she thought. This wasn't good. Maybe a cold shower would help her. Lauren ran to her bathroom, stripping out of the clothes that she had on. Normally she placed them in her laundry hamper neatly.

But right now, being organised wasn't the first thing on her mind. She stepped into the shower, turning the water on and making sure that it was stone cold. As the water thrashed down on her body, she breathed deeply. Something was happening to her, and she didn't know what it was.

She was scared.

Lauren slid down the wall of her shower, sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest. This had to have been everything that been building up for the last few days, everything with Madison, her Grandfather, and Bo's Father. She just needed to take a day to try and recharge.

Yeah, that was all that she needed.

 **Mason's Compound (Bo's Bedroom)**

Bo had been sitting on her bed for the last ten minutes, not knowing what the hell just happened. Lauren was talking crazy, and she looked it too. Her eyes were wide with madness, the things that she was spouting. This wasn't the Lauren that she knew.

She thought that maybe she should call someone, Damon or Tamsin. Someone to help her shed some light on this current predicament. But then she realised that she didn't know what was going on, what would she tell them?

Just then, there was a knock at her door. "Come in" she said.

The door opened, and Mason stepped in with a smile. He noticed that his daughter looked a little bit upset. "Are you alright, you seem troubled?" He slowly approached the bed.

Bo nodded, even though she was no where near alright. "I'm fine, I just had a little spat with Lauren. That's all" she wasn't going to tell him what they talked about.

That was fast, Mason thought. Lauren must have been and gone, and judging by the look on his daughter's face. They must have had a full blown argument. As Stephanie suggested, he had the his Mother's bracelet spelled before giving it to Bo. It was just to see how strong their bond was. Would they stick together even in times of chaos?

Lauren must have been suffering the effects of the spell already.

"Are you sure that's all? I know that we don't know each other that well yet…" He smiled coming over to the bed, taking a set on the edge to face her. "… But I want you to know that you **can** confide in me, if you'd like"

"Thanks, but it's probably nothing. To be honest we don't fight a lot, we never find a reason to. I'm sure that this will all blow over tomorrow" She was sure of it.

Mason nodded. It had worked. "I certainly hope so. You and Lauren show such promise. What was the fight about, may I ask?"

Bo couldn't tell him the truth. So she opted for something else. "There's this other Angel in Lauren's class. And she has a huge crush on her, I'm not proud of it but I get jealous. We just had a disagreement" it's not like it didn't actually happen. Because it did. But she and Lauren were over that now.

He could tell that there was more to it than that. But he also wasn't going to pry. "I wouldn't worry, once an Angel falls in love it's pretty hard to fall out. I should know" he smiled.

"You're talking about Lauren's Mom right?" Bo figured.

Mason shook his head. "Not just her. Yes, I loved Amelia. But we weren't meant for each other, seeing you and Lauren together proves that. Your Mother, was a different story" he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Since she had no knowledge of it, Mason thought that he could tell Bo a little bit about how he and Aife met. "The first time that I laid eyes on your Mother, I felt like my heart stopped for a few seconds. I had to know her, talk to her. I loved your Mother with everything I had, and I wanted to share all of this with her" he gestured to the house.

Bo wasn't going to lie, she would have liked to know what it would've been like if she had been raised by both of her Parents. If she had grown up here instead. There would be no Luther, no Kenzi and certainly no Lauren. And that thought alone, terrified her.

"Do you still love her?" She had to ask.

Mason nodded. "I'll always love your Mother, after all…" He sighed with a smile. "… She did give me you. Even if it has taken us this long to meet" he was thankful for that.

This was what she was afraid of, that he would end up charming her so much that she began to doubt her intentions for coming here. She hated that he was a killer, but what if that had nothing to do with his ability to be a loving Father? She couldn't be sure, and she still needed to know if he meant the Angels any harm.

She didn't exactly care about the rest, but she loved Lauren. And she wanted her to be kept safe. "I'm glad that we met" she needed him to trust her.

Hearing that meant everything to Mason. "As am I. Now, I've prepared a dinner downstairs. If you'd like to join me?" He smiled.

"Sure, I'll be right down. Just let me wash up" Bo smiled back. With that, Mason left her room. She breathed easy, to be honest she couldn't stop thinking about Lauren. Bo wanted to know if she was okay. She had a bad feeling.

 **Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

Tamsin hadn't heard from her sister in a while. The last time she checked, she was in her room. Going to check she saw no one. "Lauren?" She called out, thinking that her sister was in the bathroom. The door was closed.

She knocked on the door. "Lauren? You in there?" She got no answer. Trying the door, she found that it was unlocked. Tamsin stepped inside, her sister wasn't in here either. "Where is she?" She asked herself.

Paige walked into the room, "Hey? I just touched down in your room…" She noticed the look on Tamsin's face. "… What's wrong? Where's Lauren?" She didn't see her friend anywhere.

That was a good question. Tamsin pulled out her phone, trying her sister's cell phone. All she got was her voicemail. "This isn't like her, something's wrong. I can sense it" she panicked.

"Okay, calm down. Let's just try and find her. We'll both try…" Paige held out her hands for Tamsin to take. If they both tried to sense Lauren, they would have a better chance at finding her. Lauren was powerful after all. "… Got her!"

"She's at the town lookout. Come on, let's go" Tamsin took Paige's hand, transporting them out of the room.

 **Mandrake Lookout**

Lauren stood on the edge of a small cliff, she was looking over the lights of the well lit town that she called her home. But everything felt different now, she felt different. That cold shower she took did her no good. Her skin was on fire.

She just kept thinking that she couldn't trust anyone, no matter who she met or who she called a friend. Everyone wanted something from her. She was never allowed to live her life the way that **she** wanted to. That wasn't fair!

All she thought, that it would be so much easier if she just left. If she was gone, and didn't have to worry about any of this. All she had to do, was take another step. And it would all be over, she could relax.

"Lauren?"

Lauren heard her sister's voice. It was only a matter of time before someone found her. But she didn't want it to be her. It made the decision process of this situation a lot harder. "Go home Tamsin!" She didn't turn around.

Tamsin couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. What the hell had happened to make her do something like this? If this was Bo's fault, she was going to kill her. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen…" She tried approaching her slowly. "… This isn't you kid, come on. Let's go home"

"Home…" Lauren laughed. "… Because home makes everything better right? This is for the best…" She nodded looking down at the rocks beneath her. "… This is the only way out for me"

"Way out? From what? Lauren, you have a good life. You're in College, you have a Girlfriend that loves you more than anything. Parents, a family. And you have me, a sister that would die for you. Please, don't do this" Tamsin was begging her.

Lauren turned around, her feet were placed on the edge. "It's too late…" She stepped off the edge.

"NO!" Paige jumped off the edge after her.

Tamsin felt like she was having a heart attack. Her sister and love of her life had just plummeted to their death. She fell to her knees, unable to breathe because she was crying so much. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw that it was an out of breath Paige. "What the hell?" She let out.

"It's okay…" The brunette embraced her, tight. That was a transport for history books. She had never done it in mid air before. "… We're fine. I got her before we hit the bottom" she told her.

The blonde pulled away, slapping her across the face. She hated her for that, but she also loved her for saving Lauren's life. So she kissed her, hard. "Don't **ever** , do that again!"

The two of the, looked to where Lauren's unconscious body laid. "I had to subdue her, there's something wrong with her. And I think that she should stay that way until we figure out what" Paige had to use a sleeping hold on her friend, it was all part of her soldier training.

"Yeah, let's take her home. Then we'll call my Dad, we need help on this one" Tamsin and Paige held Lauren upright. Then vanished.

It was time to get to the bottom of this.

 **….**

 **A/N: Whoa, Lauren's gone a bit coo coo! What will happen next? Find out soon, leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all. This update has been a lot quicker this week, super proud of myself for that. And happy Lost Girl day! Is it too much to hope for that tonight's episode will be the one with the Shower scene? Probably. Lol.**

 **Remember to leave me a review.**

 **Enjoy this one.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 12: In Sickness, And In Health**

 **Lewis Manor**

After Paige and Tamsin had brought an unconscious Lauren back to the house, Tamsin called her Parents. She had no idea what was wrong with her sister, and she was terrified for her. She never wanted to see something like that again. Lauren was such a strong person, something big must have happened to make her act like this.

Tamsin and Paige carried her up to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed. Paige could see that she was sweating profusely, placing the back of her hand on the blonde's head she felt that Lauren was hot to the touch. Very hot. "She's running a really high fever Tamsin"

"Yeah, no shit! She was slipping out of my hands when we were carrying her upstairs. What's wrong with her?" Tamsin stood beside Paige, looking down at her sister. "It can't be sickness, we don't get sick!" She didn't understand it.

Then that got Paige to thinking, the whole reason that she was here was to protect Lauren from something. The Elders never told her what, only that they feared for her safety. Maybe this was that something. "What if it's outside interference?" She said aloud.

"English please?" Tamsin didn't have to time to be using her brain. That's not how she did things.

Paige rolled her eyes, but also laughed. She found that adorable. "Well, the Elders sent me here to keep Lauren safe. They knew that something was gonna happen! Only, I've failed" she admitted sadly, touching Lauren's warm hand.

"That's no true P…" Tamsin shook her head, "… If it wasn't for you, Lauren would be a bag of bones at the bottom of that cliff. You risked your own life to save her, and I'm gonna make sure that my Grandfather knows just **how** well you did" she pushed some hair back from her ear.

They were interrupted when they heard the front door slam from downstairs. When Tamsin had called her Parents, they were in the car and on their way home. Her Father told her that he was only at the end of the road. So they might as well have waited.

Damon rushed into the room, seeing his daughters and Paige. "What happened?" He sensed that something was wrong. But he put it off on the count that he was tired, big mistake. He sat next to Lauren on her bed, she didn't look good.

"We don't know what happened. The last time that we saw her she was waking up from a nap, and then I got out of the shower and she was gone. Paige and I found her on the cliff of the Mandrake Lookout. She was getting ready to jump" Tamsin explained.

Lenore gasped, "She tried to kill herself?" She couldn't believe her ears. This wasn't her daughter. But when Tamsin nodded, she could only cry at the thought of almost losing her baby girl. "It's a good thing that you calmed her down then" she was focusing on that.

Tamsin sighed, looking at her Mother sadly. "That's the thing Mom, I didn't…" She paused, feeling the fear of what happened come screaming back to her. "… I tried to. But she just kept talking like a crazy person and told me that it was too late, then she jumped"

"And yet she's here now. How did that happen?" Damon asked.

Sliding her hand into Paige's, Tamsin smiled at her. "You have this one to thank for that. She jumped off of the cliff after Lauren, and caught her before she hit the bottom" she still couldn't get over how brave Paige was.

Lenore moved over to where Paige was standing, and hugged her very tightly. She owed this girl everything.

"Mid air transportation, I had no idea that you were taught that in the Core…" Damon reached over to grab the girl's hand. "… In any case, thank you Paige. We owe you a great debt" he nodded at her.

Paige smiled with a shake of her head. "It's not necessary sir. I love Lauren, I'd do anything to protect her. That's my job" she didn't want praise. Not because she wasn't proud, because she was. But she just kept thinking that if she had been a few seconds late, then this could've ended differently.

Suddenly, Lauren opened her eyes. Sitting up, seeing her family around her. Only she wasn't happy to see them, something inside of her was telling her different. "Get away from me!" She yelled.

"Lauren, calm down…" Damon tried to touch her but she just pushed him away. "… It's alright, you're home" he had never seen anything like this.

Something was telling Lauren, that she couldn't trust them. That she couldn't trust anyone, not anymore. She stood from the bed, walking away from them. "I have no home" she said.

"See, this is the crazy talk that I was referring to!" Tamsin pointed to her sister.

Lenore frowned, "Lauren, sweetie. This is madness, of course you have a home. You're standing in it right now" she tried approaching her.

Lauren held her hand up, using her powers to hold her Mother in place. "I told you, not to come near me!" Before she ended up throwing her across the room, Tamsin stepped in front of her sight.

"Stop this now! We don't do this Lauren, this isn't you! Just please, let us help you…" As soon as Tamsin took a stow forward, her sister grabbed her throat. She looked down, seeing that Lauren was lifting her off of the floor. "… Guys? A little help here, she's super strong right now!" She held onto Lauren's hand.

Paige transported behind Lauren, placing her in a choke hold. Once she saw that Damon and Lenore were checking Tamsin over, she started to make Lauren fall asleep by choking her. She wasn't proud of it, but Lauren was out of her mind right now.

"Don't hurt her P!" Tamsin coughed, touching her sore neck.

"I'm trying not to…" Paige was having trouble delivering the sleeper hold, Lauren was proving to be to strong. She was a Matriarch after all. "… Come on Lollipop! Lights out for you…" she felt Lauren's body go limp in her arms. Paige walked her back over to the bed, laying her down again. "… I recommend **very** strong restraints" she caught her breath.

Damon nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. She needs to be monitored, whatever this is. It's something that I've never seen before" he was stumped.

"Perhaps we should take her to Elijah? Maybe he can shed some light on this" Lenore wanted her daughter well again. And the only person that she could think of to help, was Elijah.

"I'm with Mom, I think that we should take her to Grandpa" Tamsin said.

Damon lifted his little girl into his arms, "Tamsin? Pack some things for your sister, we don't know how long that she'll be gone for. Meet us in your Grandfather's residence" once Lenore grabbed his arm, they vanished.

Paige looked at Tamsin's neck, it was already starting to bruise. "Here, let me fix that" she held her hand close to her skin. Watching her own Palm glow a pale yellow. Within seconds, Tamsin's bruises disappeared.

"Thanks…" The blonde smiled, she was glad that she had someone to help her through this. And that got her to thinking about Lauren's significant other. "… Do you think that Bo has anything to do with this?" She needed someone else's input.

"Why would you think that?" That was the furthest thing from Paige's mind. "Bo and Lauren love each other, she wouldn't do something like this. I don't even think that she's capable of hurting Lauren"

Tamsin nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm just, covering every base"

"Speaking of Bo, maybe you should call her. And tell her what's going on, I know that I'd wanna know if it was you" Paige touched the blonde's arm.

"I don't have her number, and Lauren has her cell. I have an idea…" Tamsin ran over to her sisters closet, finding a leather jacket that she knew belonged to Bo. She and Lauren always shared clothes. "… Use this to find her. I know that she's in New Orleans, I just don't know where"

Paige took the jacket, hovering her hand over it she could sense Bo's energy. And Lauren's, but Bo's was stronger. It was more than enough to fine her, "Okay, got it. So, should I just meet you up there?" She asked.

Tamsin nodded. "Sounds like a plan…" She smiled, giving her a kiss. But then stopped her again when she tried to leave. "… Hey? So, what are we now? Are we together, fun buddies? What is this?" She had to know.

"Fun buddies?" Paige started laughing, she had never heard that one before. Before Tamsin lost her temper out of embarrassment, Paige kissed her again. "I would be really stupid to let you go again. We are most **definitely** , back together" she was happy to report that.

"And the whole, _'College vs The Core'_ thing. What do we do about that?" Tamsin wondered.

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out. I promise" with that Paige left Tamsin to her packing.

 **Mason's Compound (Bo's Bedroom)**

Bo was in the middle of packing up her things. She was still a little shaken by what happened with Lauren, but her talk with Mason had cheered her up a little. This weekend hadn't gone in the direction that she'd hoped. She only got a bit of information out of Mason. But nothing conclusive.

She had a feeling by some of the things that he said, that he was definitely planning something. But whether that was the thing that Elijah was talking about was another story. She couldn't know without asking him directly, and if she did that then he would know that she was only here to get information.

That wouldn't end well.

But she was happy that she was going home, back to her life. She promised her Parents that she would stop to see them first. So, out of respect for her Father she took Mason's bracelet off and placed it in her bag. She didn't want to upset her Dad.

She couldn't even think about College though, not until she had straightened things out with Lauren. That was one thing that she needed to make right. Arguing with her, was torture.

"Whoa! Nice digs"

Bo whipped her head around in a fright, only to find that Paige was standing in her room. "Paige? What the hell are you doing here?" She rushed over to her door, closing it. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Tamsin sent me…" Paige's face, wasn't hiding it well. She looked at Bo with such sadness in her eyes. "… It's about Lauren. You should sit down for this" she didn't know how Bo would react to the news.

The Succubus felt her heart beating twice as fast, she knew that something was wrong. She had been feeling weird ever since Lauren took off earlier. "I don't want to sit down! What is it? Is she okay?" She rambled.

"For now. But she wouldn't have been if Tamsin and I hadn't gotten to her in time…" Paige sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. "… We found her on the cliff of your town's lookout. She was getting ready to jump" she said.

Bo frowned, shaking her head. "She'd never do something like that"

Paige understood that she was reluctant to believe her. But it was true. "She did"

What did that mean? Did Lauren kill herself? Bo felt sick, she felt her tears sting her eyes. This couldn't be happening. "Is she…" She couldn't even say the words.

"No, Bo. She's fine" The Angel said.

"… But, you said that she jumped. How is she alive?" Not that Bo was complaining, but it would be nice to know the whole story.

Paige stepped forward, "When she stepped off of the ledge, I jumped off after her. I caught her and then transported us both back to the top"

Bo jumped onto Paige, hugging her tight. If it wasn't for her, then the person that she loved more than anything in the world would be dead. "Thank you" she breathed.

"No problem" Paige smiled.

"Was this why she was acting so strange earlier?" Bo wondered, it kind of made sense now. Why Lauren was so edgy and acting crazy when they argued earlier.

Paige wasn't aware that Lauren had been here. "You saw her earlier? What happened?" She needed to know everything.

"Uh, she came to see me because I called her. Everything was fine after…" The Succubus trailed off, thinking back to earlier. She remembered that Lauren was her normal happy self, up until she had a shock from kissing Bo. "… She kissed me and had some sort of a static shock. But, that can't be it. Can it?" She frowned.

The Angel shrugged. She didn't know what the right answer was. "I have no idea. Do you know why she got the shock?" She asked.

Bo shook her head. "No, it only lasted a second. Then she started saying a bunch of stuff, I knew that she wasn't acting like herself…" She sighed, if she had noticed sooner then maybe she could've stopped this from happening. "… Can you take me to her?"

"Uh, I dunno. Damon and Lenore took her up to see Elijah. Last time that I checked, your people aren't allowed up there. I'm sorry Bo, you know that I'd take you to her in a heartbeat. But…" Paige paused.

" **But** , you don't wanna get in trouble…" Bo finished the sentence for her. "… I get it. But I need to be with her right now, there's no way that I can go home without seeing if she's okay. Please Paige" she begged her.

Paige placed her hands on her hips, exhaling loudly. She was going to get into so much shit for this, but Bo was right. Lauren needed the person that she loved at a time like this. If the situations were reversed, Paige would move Heaven and Earth to be with Tamsin.

"Alright" she held out her hand for Bo to take.

Bo grabbed her bag, shoving in whatever things that she saw which were hers. She had no time to say goodbye to Mason. Lauren came first before everything. She ran over to Paige, and grabbed her hand. Within a second, they were gone.

 **The Heavens (Elijah's Residence)**

When he felt his son arrive, Elijah had no idea that we was walking right into a crisis. To see his unconscious Granddaughter in his son's arms worried him instantly. He had no idea what was going on. When Damon informed him of what happened, he couldn't believe what he had heard.

Lauren, his strong willed, smart Granddaughter had tried to end her own life. He never thought that he would have this type of conversation.

He had Damon take her into his guest quarters, laying her down on the bed comfortably. Once he did that, Elijah had a team of his best Healers examine her. And he also instructed them to give her something to keep her sedated. After hearing what his son had to say, he thought that it was the safer option.

Damon stood with his wife, overlooking the two Healers that were checking their little girl over. "This is my doing" he said.

"No Damon, it's not…" Lenore held her Husband's hand. She knew that he would end up blaming himself for this. "… We have no idea what this is yet. Which means that there is no way that you could've seen it coming, now stop it! I won't hear of this again!" She didn't have time for this.

They watched the Healers leave Lauren be, going to Elijah to tell him something. Damon and Lenore waited for him to approach them, and as he did they saw that his expression was worrying. "What is it Father?" Damon asked.

Elijah scratched his stubble, he didn't know how this was possible. "The Healers have checked her completely, and the symptoms that she's exhibiting. They've seen this kind of sickness before"

"What's wrong with her?" Lenore was on the verge of having a stroke. She needed to know now.

"I'm afraid, that Lauren has been hexed" Elijah said.

Damon had no words, he had never heard of this happening to someone of their kind. Angels were too strong to be weakened by any kind of Magic. "How do we help her?" That was the most important thing.

Elijah shrugged. "That's the thing son, there has never been anyway to undo a Hex. At least none that we know of. But fear not…" He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "… I give you my word, that I will not stop until I find the person responsible for this" he nodded.

"I have no doubt about that Father. But there's no need, I already know who caused this. It was Mason Erikson!" Damon wasn't stupid. That bastard had access to hundreds of Fae. He did this, Damon was sure of it.

"I do follow your train of thought my son. And believe me he was my first suspect, but Lauren hasn't been anywhere near him. For a hex to be placed, there needs to be skin to skin contact" Elijah said.

Damon was about to say something when the doors to the room burst open, he saw Tamsin, Paige and Bo step into the room. He was surprised that she had the guts to come here uninvited. Especially since she knew that her kind wasn't permitted to be here.

Bo saw her Girlfriend laying on a bed, "Oh my god…" She let out, running over to her. She sat beside her, seeing that she was sweating and was obviously running a fever. "… It's okay babe, I'm right here" she held her hand tight.

Then something came to Damon, maybe Lauren hadn't had contact with Mason physically. But he knew for a fact that she had contact with Bo. "What if Mason had a little help?" He asked his Father.

Elijah understood what he was getting at. And as much as he hated Mason, he wasn't going to see Bo in the same way. He grabbed his son's arm, pulling him away from the girls. Walking into his office, he pushed his son into the middle of the room and closed the door behind him. "Are you suggesting that young Ysabeau played a part in this?" He asked.

"Perhaps. After all, she is half of **him**!" Damon was having a hard time with this right now, he made a promise to keep Lauren safe and protected. But now he had failed.

Elijah was trying to keep calm. "Heed this warning my son, I will not say this a second time…" He approached his son slowly. "… That girl in there may be half of him, but that doesn't meant that she's anything **like** him. I have no reason to doubt her, or her love for Lauren. So you will leave her be!"

"But Father—" Damon stopped when his Father held up a hand.

"I SAID…" Elijah lowered his voice as he composed himself. "… You will leave her be! I think that you should take a breather, as they say"

Damon scoffed, shaking his head. "You expect me to leave when my daughter is fighting for her life! I am not going anywhere!" He stood his ground.

"Exactly, she **is** fighting. And she will **continue** to do so, until we find a cure or a reversal for this affliction. Lauren needs nothing but love and care during this time, and if you are going to be the opposite of those things then you can leave here now!" Elijah made it clear.

 **Lauren's Room**

Bo didn't understand how this happened. Lauren was fine when she showed up in her room earlier. And the something inside of her snapped, she went from the calm and loving Lauren that she knew, to something else entirely.

She noticed that her Girlfriend was twitching, it looked as though she was having a bad dream or something. All Bo wanted to do was help her, kiss her and make it go away. But she couldn't, because she didn't know what was going on.

Tamsin and Paige stood next to where Bo was sitting, holding each other's hand. The blonde felt like she needed someone to hold onto. Her little sister was fighting for her life, being tortured by something that she had never seen before. She could think of a time when she felt so terrified.

Elijah entered the room, and to everyone's confusion Damon wasn't walking beside him. The Elder stripped off his blazer, getting himself comfortable. Today was going to be a long day.

"Where's Damon?" Lenore was the first to ask.

"He wanted to do some research about Lauren's condition, he believes that he knows of some people who may be able to shed some light on the subject" he stepped forward with his hands in his pockets.

Lenore understood exactly what her Father-In-Law meant. Damon had gone back down to Earth, so that he could question any Fae that he could find. It was better that he went alone, he could be very ruthless when angry. "I see" she just nodded.

"Miss. Michaels?" Elijah called over to Paige. When she turned to look at him, he waved her over to him. "May I have a quick word?" He smiled.

Tamsin knew what he wanted to talk to her Girlfriend about, she had told him all about Paige's act of bravery. And she also knew that Paige hated getting praised, but this time she truly did deserve it. Lauren would be dead if it wasn't for her. "Go ahead" she nodded in his direction.

Paige let go of Tamsin's hand, making her way over to Elijah. "Is something the matter Sir?" She asked, placing her hands behind her back out of respect. It was a reflex.

Elijah shook his head. "No…" He smiled at her. "… I just wanted to commend you on what you did. Your bravery was noble, qualities that are in most Core Soldiers. But you have something that sets you apart from them"

"What's that?" She asked.

"You love and care for your charges as though they share your blood. Tamsin told me what you did, and if not for you my Granddaughter would have perished. So, on behalf of my bloodline…" He took her hands and held them gently. "… I thank you"

Paige smiled, placing her hands over his. "You don't have to thank me Sir. I would do anything to protect Lauren. And you're right, I do care for my charges. Every single one of them. Blood may make you related, but I believe that loyalty is what makes you Family. And that's what Lauren is to me, **family** " she said.

Elijah liked this girl. And he could sense that she loved Tamsin more than anyone, even herself. Which meant that they were involved. He couldn't think of a better suitor for his eldest Grandchild. "You will be honoured for this act of bravery"

She shook her head. "Please, sir. I assure you that it's not necessary" she didn't want anymore praise. All she did was help someone that she loved. She didn't want a prize for it.

"Nonsense. You are a hero Paige, embrace it" Elijah gave her one last smile, before letting her go back to Tamsin's side.

Bo brought Lauren's hand up to her lips, kissing the back of her hand. "I don't even know if you can hear me. But if you can, just please know…" She fought her tears. "… That I love you. I do, I love you **so** much Lauren. We're gonna get through this, just like we get through everything" she kept kissing the back of her Girlfriend's hand.

Lenore looked over to Tamsin, seeing that she was rubbing her eyes. She was most probably tired, what happened with Lauren had taken a lot out of her. And everyone else too. "Tamsin? Why don't you and Paige head home?" She said to her.

Tamsin shook her head. "No, I'm staying with Lauren" she wasn't leaving her sister to go through this alone. Lauren would be by her side if their roles were reversed.

"You don't have to be sweetie" Lenore walked over, touching her arm.

Paige held her Girlfriend's hand. "She's right T. There's nothing more that you can do for her. She just needs to rest. How about we just go back to your house up here, that way you'll still be close by if anything happens" It was pointless for everyone to be here.

The young blonde thought it over, Paige was right. What good would she be here? "Okay…" She let go of Paige's hand, stepping towards the bed. Bending her head, she kissed her little sister on the head. "Love ya kid" she whispered.

Once Paige and Tamsin had gone, that just left a Bo, Elijah and Lenore.

Bo was waiting for one of them to tell her that she had to go, because when they did she was going to tell them to shove it. Because the only place that she needed to be tonight, was right her. With the girl that she loved. Nothing was more important than Lauren.

Elijah wanted to talk to Bo alone, he had heard from Tamsin who had gotten the information from Paige. That Lauren had been to Mason's home to see Bo this morning. It couldn't be a coincidence that his Granddaughter became hexed upon coming back.

He didn't believe that Bo had anything to do with it, she was incapable of betraying Lauren. Or hurting her, her heart and the way that she felt would never let her do anything like that. But he still wanted to know if she knew anything about how it happened.

"Lenore? Perhaps it's best that you return home with Tamsin. You should get some rest" he touched her arm gently.

Lenore shook her head, "I appreciate the concern, but I am perfectly fine. My daughter is sick and this is where I want to stay" she said.

"I understand, but it's like you told Tamsin. There is nothing that you can do for her, until we know who placed the hex and how to break it there is nothing that anyone can do. Not even I myself" he looked at her.

She sighed, he was right. But she still didn't want her daughter to be alone, and she knew that if Lauren was awake. That the one person that she would chose to be by her side, would be Bo. "Alright. But please, let Ysabeau stay with her" that was her one condition.

Elijah smiled. "Of course, I had no intention of asking her to leave. Lauren needs to be surrounded by those that love her. No one loves her more than young Ysabeau. Except for you of course" he let out a laugh.

Lenore quickly said goodbye to her daughter, and to Bo. Then left them in peace.

"So…" Bo was the first to break the silence between them. "… She's hexed huh?" She met Elijah's gaze. He was looking at her as if she wasn't supposed to know that. "I heard you talking to Lenore" she cleared it up.

"Yes, she has been hexed. And judging by her symptoms, I would say that it is a very nasty one that has been placed upon her" he took a seat on an armchair beside Lauren's bed so that he could face Bo.

She knew where this was going. And she was beginning to wonder herself. "Do you think that he did it?" She was referring to Mason. A part of her was really hoping for him to say no, she liked to see the good in everyone. But Mason was making it very difficult for her.

"I think that he may have had a hand in the matter, yes" he nodded.

Bo took a deep breath, looking to her hands that were holding Lauren's. "But why? It doesn't make any sense. If he really wanted me to be a part of his life, then he knows that hurting Lauren would be the one thing that would drive me away. I don't understand it" she sighed.

"Neither do I…" Elijah leaned forward. "… Can you tell me what state of mind Lauren was in when she came to see you earlier?" He asked.

"She was fine. A little tired, but other than that nothing. But then something happened, we just thought that it was nothing. But the more that I'm having time to think about it, the more it's messing with me" she said.

Elijah was intrigued. "What was it?"

Bo didn't want to gross him out. But she had to tell him if they were going to figure it out. "She kissed me, and got a shock from it" she explained.

Upon hearing this information, he realised what had happened. The Healers had told him that there are two ways of hexing someone. Lauren would either have to touch someone that was doing the Hex. Or an object that had been cursed to hex her.

They also told him, that if someone was hexed they would know because of a small electrical shock from the contact of her hexer.

Bo could see the look on his face, and she understood now. Her tears fell. "Oh my god! I did this, I'm the reason that she's hexed!" She couldn't believe this. The one thing that she swore to herself that she would never do, she'd done. Lauren was in pain, and it was her fault.

"You couldn't have known. He most likely placed it on you solely for the purpose of transferring it to Lauren. Bo?" He made her look at him. "You are not to blame" he shook his head.

She wiped her tears. "How do we fix this, how do we break the hex?" Fixing the damage that she had done was the only way to come back from this.

"I don't know yet. But we will" Elijah promised her. He was seething with rage right now, it took everything inside of him not to find Mason and rip his heart out. But that was what he was probably expecting.

No, Elijah would find a way to break this hex by himself. And after they had Lauren back, they would devise a plan to take him down once and for all.

This was war.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooohh! Elijah is on the warpath. Poor Bo, and poor Lauren. Anyway, remember to let me know what you think. And again, happy Lost Girl day! Much love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I've had family stuff going on. But here it is, I don't know why but I love this chapter more than the others. Maybe it's just me, you guys can let me know. Lol. Have fun.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **….**

 **Chapter 13: Into The Madness**

 **The Heavens (Elijah's Residence)**

Bo had stayed with Lauren all night, she didn't care about anything else right now. Not her Parents, not school, nothing. She honestly thought that Elijah would've told her that she couldn't stay, but to her surprise he wanted her to.

Out of all of the Angel's that she had met, he was by far the nicest and kindest one. Even thought they didn't get off to the right start when they first met, with him accusing her of using Lauren. But that was different now.

She had hoped that sleeping next to Lauren, and holding her would help her Girlfriend to calm down a little. But Lauren kept shaking, her fever was rising higher according to the Healers that Elijah had monitoring her. And her heart kept racing.

Bo felt disgusted with herself for doing this to her, if she hadn't have gone to New Orleans like Lauren had instructed her. Then she wouldn't have been used for this stupid hex, and she wouldn't have transferred it onto her Girlfriend. "I'm so sorry babe…" She held her close as they laid on the bed.

Lauren's body trembled in her arms, her heart looked like it was going to jump out of her chest at any moment.

Then Bo realised something, her Succubus touch had a calming effect. Maybe she could use it on Lauren to keep her comfortable while she fought through the hex. "… Shhh, it's okay. I've got you" she stroked Lauren's arm, letting out a calming pulse of energy as she went.

She didn't think that it would work, especially since she didn't know that hexes were an actual thing. But to her amazement, it actually was. Lauren's breathing quietened down, and her body fell still. She was calming her down by her own touch. Maybe she was good for something after all.

"How did you do that?"

Bo was a little frightened by Elijah's appearance, but she still kept her calming touch on her Girlfriend. She didn't want to move right now, not if it was going to knock Lauren back. "All part of the Succubus package, I guess" she answered from where she laid.

Elijah had witnessed what she had just done, and he was fascinated. He had always heard that Succubi were nothing but hunger driven creatures that craved sex. But Bo wasn't like the rest of her kind, he could see that. His Healers couldn't find a way to calm Lauren down with anything medicinal, but Bo had done it with one touch.

"She looks much more peaceful. Thank you" Elijah smiled at her gratefully, then sat down on a chair near Lauren's bed.

Bo looked down to Lauren's slumbering features, "No need to thank me. I'd do anything for her" she whispered, sending a little bit more energy into her Girlfriend.

Elijah admired her devotion. He could see that Bo was determined to make sure that Lauren was kept safe. He didn't blame her for any of this, but if Damon knew the truth then that would be a different story. It was best to keep his son in the dark for now. "As would I"

"If you're here to tell me that you're going to kill Mason, then you have my blessing" She didn't want someone like that in her life. She did that with Trick, and it left her with an arrow in her heart.

"That's much appreciated, and as much as I would love to hunt him down and kill for what he's done. My first priority is ridding Lauren of this nasty hex" he glanced at his sleeping Granddaughter. That was the most important thing.

Bo looked down at her again, placing some hair behind her ear. "I wish that she could hear me…" She sighed. "… I wish that she knew that I'm here and that we're trying to fix this"

Elijah thought about what she said. And there was a way for them to talk to Lauren while she was sleeping. He could enter her mind with his Powers, only instead of projecting himself into her mind he would send Bo instead. "There is a way" he said.

She met his gaze, sitting up and bringing Lauren's body with her. "Let's do it!"

He nodded, sitting beside them both on the bed. "I'm going to project you into Lauren's mind, I don't know what you'll see but if you can find her conscious self then it won't matter" he wanted to prepare her.

"How will I know that's it's her?" She asked.

"She'll be the only embodiment of Lauren in there, no one else can take on her form inside her own mind. I can only give you about ten minutes, if I keep the reach going too long I could hurt her. And I think she's been through enough" he said.

Bo nodded. "No argument there. Okay, I'm ready" she had never done this before, but if she got to talk to Lauren in person and let her know that she was here then she was up for anything.

Elijah reached his hands out, his left touching Lauren's face. And his right holding Bo's hand. This was unorthodox for his kind to do. But they were desperate, and he hated the idea of Lauren suffering by herself. He began to use his power, causing Bo to gasp as she felt herself losing consciousness. "Find her Bo" he whispered.

 **Lauren's Mind**

 _Bo opened her eyes, seeing nothing but an abandoned park. She looked around more, noticing that it was the same park that Lauren went to when she needed time to herself. "Lauren? Are you here?" She called out._

 _The sky above her was black, and the wind was blowing a gale. This didn't look anything like the real thing. To be honest, it looked more like a nightmare. She ran around the whole park, and there was no sign of Lauren. "Where are you babe?" She spoke allowed._

 _Bo decided to take another look around, it was really creepy in here by herself. But she had come here to find Lauren and she wasn't stopping until she did. She just hoped that Elijah could give her enough time._

 _After a couple of minutes, Bo had ran around the park at least six times. She just kept going in circles. "Lauren!" She kept calling out for her, but she wasn't getting any answer._

 _"Sorry…"_

 _Bo spun around to see someone standing before her, they were dressed in a black hooded robe. And she couldn't see their face, their voice was raspy and deep. It definitely wasn't Lauren._

 _"… Lauren is a little tied up at the moment. And when I say tied up, I mean chained" The figure began to approach Bo._

 _She stepped back, she didn't know if this thing had any powers. And if it was an Angel, then she didn't stand a chance. But right now, this thing knew where Lauren was. And she had come for her. "Where is she?"_

 _"Writhing in agony, and she will remain that way forever" It said._

 _Bo saw its hands, and she also clocked the strange symbol in it's wrist. It looked like a tattoo but she couldn't be sure. "Not if I have my way..." She ran forward, whatever this thing was. It was going down. She tackled it to the ground, pulling back its hood. "… You?"_

 _She recognised the face that she saw, it was a woman that she had met while touring the French Quarter in New Orleans. She owned the local magic shop, did that mean that she was Witch? She must have been the one that placed the hex._

 _The woman threw Bo off of her with her powers, getting up and then vanishing before her eyes._

 _Bo rolled over on the dirt, getting to her feet to find that the woman was gone. "SHIT!" She couldn't believe that she let her get away. Suddenly, her heart fluttered. She could feel herself being pulled in another direction._

 **Elijah's Residence**

Bo awoke on the bed, still in her earlier position as she held Lauren's slumbering self. She adjusted her eyes, her gaze falling on Elijah. "What happened?" She was confused all of a sudden.

"I had to break the link. Leaving you in there would've meant that Lauren would suffer even more. Did you find her?" He asked, all he saw was Bo shaking when she was under. But he didn't know what that meant.

She shook her head. "No, but I found the person that did this…" She saw his puzzled expression, so she thought that she would explain it. "… The Witch that created the hex. I saw her inside of Lauren's mind. She was dressed in black, and she told me that she'd chained Lauren up. That's why I couldn't find her" she sighed.

Elijah took in the information, it didn't really make that much sense to him. But all he understood was that Lauren was actually suffering more than he thought. She was being held captive in her own body. "Do you know her name?" He asked.

Bo nodded, she remembered the name on the shop window. And then seeing the woman with her name tag on when she visited. "Stephanie Laroux, she owns a magic shop in the French Quarter. It's her, I know it" she was certain.

The Elder smiled, he was very impressed with Bo. Perhaps the Fae weren't that bad after all. "Then I will have her brought here, and she can remove this affliction form her" he stood from the bed.

"Wait! I thought that my people weren't allowed up here?" She frowned. They had rules for a reason.

"This situation requires an exception, whether she will leave **alive** …" He thought it over, thinking maybe that this evil woman didn't deserve the life that she had. "… Is another question entirely. Stay with her, and I'll have some breakfast sent over for you"

Bo shook her head. "I don't care about eating right now, she's what's important" she glanced at her sleeping Girlfriend. Thinking about how she was chained up in that park, a prisoner in her own body.

"Though that may be, you still needed to remain strong. Starving yourself, won't help" he smiled at her one last time, then left her alone with Lauren.

She bent her head, kissing her Girlfriend's warm forehead. "Don't worry babe, I'm gonna bring you back. I promise" she whispered against her. If Lauren was trapped by that monster, then she needed to go back in and find her. But she was going to need a hell of a lot more than ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Elijah's house staff had come and gone. Bo had eaten a very healthy breakfast. It made a change, she was always eating sugary cereals. Or greasy bacon. But this time, it was heaven.

Pun intended.

As the hours went by, Bo found herself falling asleep. She had been up for most of the night, waiting for Lauren to speak or wake up. She would've taken anything at this point. She was having the most amazing dream, well it was more of a memory actually. Taking her back to the weeks before she and Lauren left for College;

 **….**

 _Bo was on a Ferris wheel with Lauren. And as if by magic, the ride came to a halt as they sat at the very top. She was loving it, unlike Lauren who wasn't. "Looks like we're stuck" she stated the obvious._

 _"Really? I never would've guessed. I told you that coming up here was a bad idea. You never listen to me" Lauren sighed, looking down to the ground below her. The maintenance crew was already working on it. But she hated being stuck up here._

 _"That's so not true…" Bo gave her a glare, which Lauren replied with a frown that silently said_ 'Seriously?' _. "… Okay, maybe I don't listen when it comes to the little things. But I listen when it matters" she defended herself._

 _Lauren smiled, sinking back into the seat. "Of course you do. So, since we're stuck up here. We might as well talk about what's gonna happen after we leave for College" she had been trying to talk about it all day, but Bo kept changing the subject._

 _Bo turned her head away with a sigh, "Or, we could just sit here in silence and enjoy looking at the stars. Yeah, I think that sounds way better" she smiled at her._

 _"Bo, we have to talk about it. Otherwise when we do actually leave, it's going to be much worse. I can feel your fear…" Lauren held her Girlfriend's hand. "… Tell me what you're afraid of" she'd kept it to herself for weeks, but she had to bring it up._

 _This was one thing that she had been putting off for a couple of weeks now. "I'm not afraid of anything, it's just…" She exhaled. "… College is getting closer and closer, and before we know it we're gonna be away from each other" she hated that._

 _"I know, but it's not like we're thousands of miles away from each other. Columbia is an hour away from Yale, and unlike **other** couples. We have certain things to help us out, you have the necklace and I have my transporting power. Whenever you wanna see me, just call me" Lauren smiled._

 _"So, if I called you at three in the morning for no reason? Would you still come?" Bo inched a little closer to her, the cart was small. But that just made it better._

 _Lauren nodded, leaning in and nuzzling her nose against Bo's. "I'll bring the ice cream…" she whispered. She knew Bo better than anyone, and she also knew that her Girlfriend would eat ice cream at any hour. She captured her lips softly. "… We're gonna be fine babe, it's you and me. Forever, right?"_

 _Bo kissed her again. "Forever and ever" She had made that promise, and she wasn't going to break it. The only way that she ever would break it, would be when she took her last breath._

 **….**

Bo felt someone shaking her, then she thought that Lauren had woken up. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was Tamsin. Definitely not the blonde that she wanted to see right now. "Hey" she began sitting up.

"Hey, you looked pretty out of it. Maybe you should go home for a while, catch up on some Z's?" Tamsin suggested, when she got here. Bo was literally passed out next to Lauren. She was beginning to sense a theme.

Bo shook her head, looking down to see that Lauren was still out. "No, I'm not leaving her. Sleep can take a backseat for now…" She turned back to Tamsin with a smile. "… Have you been here long?" She wondered.

"Nope, just dropped in. Paige was supposed to come too, but she had a soldier meeting or something…" Tamsin huffed, sitting beside her sister and dabbing a cold towel to her head. She'd brought a few things out from the bathroom, just in case. "… Any change?" She asked her.

"No, I did get her to stop shaking though. So that's one thing I guess" Bo smiled half heartedly. She was proud of that. Bo didn't know if she should tell Tamsin about her visit to Lauren's mind. She thought that she'd leave it for now.

That **was** a good thing, Tamsin rested her back against the headboard. Bringing Lauren's head to rest on her lap. They always did this when they were kids, whenever Lauren would get upset or scared. "I just wish that she'd wake up already. I hate being so powerless in these situations" she admitted.

"You and me both" Bo said.

 **Laroux's Cauldron (New Orleans)**

Stephanie was in the back room restocking her scented candles when suddenly the chatter that she was hearing from her customers in the main shop had quietened down. She listened out but she didn't hear anything, and now she had a bad feeling.

Then she heard the ding of a bell, she knew which one it was. It was the bell that was sitting on her counter. Someone was out there, but she couldn't sense who. Which was strange, as a Witch she could sense anyone who meant to harm her. But now there was nothing.

She placed the box of candles down in front of her, walking slowly over to the door to her main shop. The bell ran again, this time louder. The sound made her jump, she couldn't even call for help. Her phone was on the counter, next to the bell. She left it there everyday.

Stephanie took a deep breath, getting a grip of herself. She was the leader of a coven, she shouldn't be afraid of anyone. Holding her head high, she stepped out into the main shop. Seeing a tall man in a suit, he had dirty blonde hair that really brought out his green eyes.

She'd never seen him before though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Welcome to the Cauldron, may I help you find something?" She stood behind the counter, smiling at him politely. She didn't know if he was here to hurt her, so she had to act normal.

The man walked forward, one hand in his pocket while the other scratched his bearded chin. "I hope so. I'm looking for someone, a Witch" he stared deep into her eyes.

Stephanie laughed. She couldn't tell if this man was Human or Fae, so she wasn't going to expose herself. "Well, you've come to the right city. The Quarter is filled with believers of the craft"

He turned his head, fiddling with a wrack of herbs that were left on the counter. "And are you one of them?" He turned back to her. "A believer?"

"Would I be running a Magic shop if I wasn't?" She countered. This man was making her very uncomfortable. He had a way of looking into her eyes, it was like he was searching for something.

He laughed, "No, I suppose not. But you see…" He leaned his arms in the counter. "… It's imperative that I find the person that I'm looking for. Perhaps you may know of her?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Stephanie Laroux" He watched as her smile instantly dropped.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. He knew who she was. This wasn't good. "Who are you?" That was all that she could manage to ask.

He stood straight, giving her a glare. "I'm Elijah Lewis…" He could feel her fear, and he loved it. Elijah circled the counter, moving towards her. But as he predicted, she ran. It would've been a problem, if he couldn't transport. "… I do so hate the chase" he vanished in a curtain of white mist.

 **Back Alley**

Stephanie ran out of her shop, locking the door behind her. She then jumped over the railing to the stairs, landing on the damp concrete of the alley. When she turned around, she was met with Elijah's face again. "What do you want from me?!"

Elijah grabbed her arm, so that she couldn't flee again. "You placed a hex on my Granddaughter, and I want you to remove it!" He shouted in her face.

She was afraid of this. This was the girl that Mason had her place the hex on. "I'm sorry, I had no idea that she was your Granddaughter. I owed a debt to the person that asked me to do it. I had to pay him back!"

"Yes, Mason Erikson. I am well aware that he resides here. Although, I don't know why you're telling me about your problems. I only want one thing from you Witch! Follow my orders correctly and I won't harm you, follow them wrong and well…" He paused dramatically. "… It won't matter, because you'll be dead" He said.

Elijah grabbed both of her arms, and transported them out of the Alley.

 **The Heavens (Elijah's Residence)**

He reappeared in his foyer, throwing Stephanie on the ground. "Oh I do apologise, my hands must've slipped…" he smiled, taking off his blazer and hanging it up neatly. "… Now where were we? Ah yes, you were going to remove the hex that you placed on my Granddaughter"

Stephanie pushed up on her hands, this place was so bright. She had to cover her eyes for a second so that she could adjust. "Look, I'm sorry that your Granddaughter was the one that was targeted. But I can't remove a hex once it's been placed" she stood up straight.

"You mean to tell me, that there is no way to save my Granddaughter? That she will be trapped in her own body forever?! **You** did this to her! Which means…" He grabbed her neck, squeezing tight. "… **You** will fix it!"

She held onto his hands, struggling to breath. "Hexes don't come with an off switch" she coughed.

"Let her go!"

Elijah didn't sense Bo walk in, probably due to how angry he was about this woman. "I think that it's best you return to Lauren's room. This will not be pleasant" he stared at Stephanie.

Bo couldn't let him kill her, she needed answers first. She ran over, looking at the woman's purple face. She was choking. "Please, I know that there's a way to get Lauren back. But I need to talk to **her** , first. Put her down Elijah, please" she begged him.

He didn't want to, but he didn't want to give up hope of ever having his Granddaughter back. Elijah dropped her to the floor, turning to Bo. "You have fifteen minutes, I hope you know what you're doing" he left them alone, deciding to check on Lauren.

Stephanie rubbed her neck, it was very sore. "Thank you" she breathed.

"Don't! You know who I am right?" Bo approached the Witch, folding her arms over her chest.

Stephanie nodded, getting to her feet. "You're Mason's daughter. Look, as I told Elijah. I can't remove a hex once it's been placed. Dark Magic doesn't work that way" She didn't like it either, but it was the truth.

"You're Dark Fae. Guess I should've known that…" Bo laughed, of course she was Dark. Since her Father was evil. "… So what, you placed the hex on me and then waited for me to pass it on?" She wanted to know how it happened.

The Witch shook her head. "No. Mason had be hex a bracelet, which he then intended to give to you. As long as you wore it, any Angel that you came in contact with would become hexed" she explained.

Bo then realised, that was why he gave her that bracelet. "My Grandmother's bracelet?"

Stephanie nodded. "But you're not wearing it anymore…" She noticed that the girl didn't have any kind of jewellery on. Just a necklace, it was pretty. "… Good. Take that bracelet and burn it, it's the only way to destroy it" She hoped that telling her that would help.

"Why did he do this?" Bo had to know. Why go through all of this, if he just wanted to make her end up hating him?

"I don't know why exactly, but he said that he wanted to test a theory. And that the Angel that the hex was meant for, would give him that. I'm assuming that she's the Granddaughter of that charming man" Stephanie referred to Elijah as she touched her bruised neck.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, and she also happens to be my Girlfriend…" She watched the Witch's face turn sad. "… I entered her mind, with the help of Elijah. And I saw **you** in there, that's why he brought you here" she walked towards her.

"It wasn't me. I mean it **was** me, but it's not" Stephanie said, unsure of it herself. Dark Magic was a complicated thing.

"Explain it to me!" Bo yelled with end eyes flashing blue, she wasn't giving up. Not now, not ever.

Stephanie jumped back, this girl was a little terrifying. Then again, she was Mason's daughter. "There's a version of me in her mind because I'm the one who placed the hex, it was my magic that was responsible. Look kid, I wish that I could take back what I've done. But I can't. Hexes can't be reversed" she didn't know how many times she had to say it.

Bo shook her head in disbelief. "No, there's another way. I know there is. I can't just give up on her" her tears stung her eyes.

Stephanie could see that this girl was determined. And she wanted to make up for what she'd done. "The whole point of a hex, is to trap a person's soul. This Lauren? Her soul is trapped inside of her body—"

"In chains?" Bo looked at her, remembering what the other Stephanie had said to her back in Lauren's mind. "That's what you said. I mean, the **other** you. She said that Lauren was chained up, and that she was in agony" she hated saying the last part.

"Well it was Madness Hex, so that seems about right" Stephanie let out a small laugh.

And as soon as Bo saw it, she snapped. She brought her fist up, striking Stephanie in her face. She hadn't really punched anyone that hard before, and now her hand was really hurting. "Damn it!" She shook her right hook.

Stephanie held her nose, this girl had broken it. "You broke my nose!" She tried to contain the blood, but it was no use.

Bo was about to open her mouth to apologise, but then she realised that this bitch deserved everything that she got. "You're lucky that I didn't break anything else! If I go back into Lauren's mind and free her, will that break the Hex?" She asked.

"Technically speaking, yeah I guess. But realistically? No one has ever been able to break a Witch's hex. And I tailored that hex specifically for an Angel, what makes you think that you'll be able to break it?" Stephanie didn't know if this Girl was stupid or what, there was no way to break a hex.

Bo smiled, everyone always underestimated her. And they always found themselves regretting it. "If anyone can, I can"

"Why would you put yourself through this? You're going into the madness, and there may be no way out for you" Stephanie warned her. Entering minds, wasn't a good thing to do. It was dangerous.

"Because the girl that you hexed so carelessly, Lauren? She's the love of my life, and I promised her forever. And no stupid hex, is going to stop me from **keeping** that promise" Bo turned around, walking out of the room. She ran into Elijah on the way, he must've been on his way back from Lauren's room.

Elijah noticed that Bo was holding her hand, as if she was injured. He held it, seeing that her skin was bright red. "Here, let me…" He hovered his hand over her knuckles, using his powers to heal her. "… Do not feel sorry for causing that woman pain. She has done more than her fair share to Lauren. Are you finished with your chat?" He asked.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I know what we need to do to get Lauren back. I'll explain everything, but for right now…" She gestured to the room that she'd just left. "… The Witch is all yours" With a smile, she walked off to Lauren's room.

Elijah was starting to really admire Bo, she was more courageous than some of his own people. Maybe that was the Angel side in her. He walked back into the room, closing the doors behind him and locking them.

Stephanie had found some tissues while she was looking around, she had enough to stop the bleeding from her broken nose. "Are you going to take me back now?" She saw him walked towards her.

He chuckled, bowing his head. "No, you won't be going back anytime soon I'm afraid…" He placed his hands behind his back, walking ever so slowly towards her. "… You know, I'm not a fan of violence. But I'm no stranger to it either"

She stood awkwardly, frightened for her life. She knew that this deal with Mason would come back to bite her in the ass. She just wanted to clear her debt and protect her family, and now she was paying for it. "I'm sorry for my involvement, but Mason is the one who wanted this!"

"I know, and he will pay for this with his life. But **you** are the one who carried out the vile mission. By harming my Granddaughter you have now declared war on my Family…" Elijah stood before her, his eyes shining a bright silver. "… And now you must deal with me"

He towered over the Witch, looking deep into her eyes. He watched her begin to scream, he hadn't used this power in a long time. He never had to need to kill anyone, but this woman had harmed someone that he loved. And she needed to pay. Stephanie's skin began to turn black.

Elijah blew out a small puff of air, watching as Stephanie's body fell to ash before him.

 **….**

 **A/N: Holy Crap! Elijah is a badass! And Bo got her shots in too, good for her. Hope you guys are all enjoying. This one was fun to write, I don't know why. Leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, what can I say. It's been a sad few days for us Doccubus shippers. So I guess it's up to us Fan Fiction writers to provide comfort in our stories. And keep Bo and Lauren alive. I don't even have any words about that break up. Just that Anna and Zoie did an outstanding job portraying it. I've never teared up watching a TV Show before, I reserve the water works for The Notebook and Finding Nemo. Lol.**

 **But that scene did get me choked up, the fact that Lauren would rather let Bo go than stay with her only to lose her anyway. That conversation was something that I have always wanted to see come to life. And they did it, very amazingly.**

 **Although, I'm still confused as to what happened at the end. Did Hades possess Bo, or did he morph into her to deceive Tamsin? He did mention to her that he had always liked her, even before he met her. So that was creepy.**

 **And also, Dyson CAN love someone else. Even when he was trying to get between Bo and Lauren. He just didn't want to then, which just made him a dick. And finally, I hope that taking the antidote means that Lauren's early stage of Parkinson's has now gone too.**

 **Because if they ended her story that way, then that's just cruel. The writers have never given her a break. She's always someone's target, or the butt of every joke. It's wrong.**

 **And even though it may seem that they're over for good this time, just remember all of the other times that we've thought that. Back in season one when Bo stayed with Dyson, I thought that was it for them. But it wasn't.**

 **As I said on my Twitter, one thing that I've learned from watching Lost Girl. Is that Bo and Lauren are NEVER really over. We gotta hold out hope people, hope that the writers haven't completely lost their minds and that they haven't ended the show terribly. Because I have my pitch fork waiting! Lol.**

 **This one is for you guys! Enjoy xo**

 **….**

 **Chapter 14: Break The Madness**

 **Elijah's Residence (Lauren's Room)**

Bo heard the screams coming from Elijah's room, she felt a little bad for leaving Stephanie to be killed. But then she also thought that she deserved it, no matter if it was to pay back a debt that she owed to Mason. Stephanie had willingly hurt Lauren, when she'd done nothing wrong.

No one deserved this kind of punishment. Lauren was suffering, and Bo was going to whatever it took to save her. Even if it meant not getting out like Stephanie had said. Lauren's life was always more important than her own. She'd realised that when they first met.

Paige had shown up in the meantime. And she and Tamsin had both heard a woman screaming too. But Bo had explained that Elijah had found the person responsible for Lauren's illness.

Tamsin wasn't happy that she didn't see this person, she wanted a few seconds alone with them. They'd hurt her little sister and she wanted them to pay. But her Grandfather had gotten there first. So there was nothing that she could do now.

Elijah made his way back into the room, seeing Tamsin and Paige sitting next to Lauren and Bo on the bed. "I didn't realise that we had company" he smiled, stepping closer to them.

"Why didn't you tell me that you found the person who did this?" Tamsin approached her Grandfather with a scowl. He was the last person that she should be arguing with, but she had a right to know.

"Because, I took care of her. She is no longer a threat to Lauren, or anyone for that matter" he placed his hands inside of this pockets. He wasn't proud of what he'd done, but justice had to be served.

Tamsin knew what that meant. "High Elders don't kill" she remembered something that he and her Father had told her when she was younger. Killing was beneath an Elder, they always held themselves higher than everyone else.

"Not deliberate killing, no. But we do avenge our loved ones, especially in this dire of a circumstance. I don't condone violence of any kind, it's not the way of our people. But I will protect my own, at any cost" Elijah touched Tamsin's face with a smile.

His Family was the most important thing in the world to him.

Tamsin couldn't exactly stay mad at him for that. "So, did this woman tell you how to make Lauren better? You did get that out of her first right? Before you killed her?" She hated seeing her Sister in so much pain.

"No, I didn't. But Bo here…" He turned to look at the young Fae. "… Seems to have a plan. Isn't that right?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Bo felt everyone's eyes on her. She had to deliver now. "Well, I don't know that it's gonna work for sure. But I'm willing to try anything right now. Stephanie said that the hex is meant to trap a person's soul. And that there's a version of her inside Lauren's mind, because she was the one who placed the hex" she explained.

Tamsin frowned, this was starting to confuse her. "Wait a second. You just called her Stephanie, did you know the woman that did this to her?" When Bo didn't answer her, she stepped forward. "Did you?!" She yelled.

Paige held Tamsin back by her arm. "T? Calm down!" She pulled her back.

"No! Not until she answers my question…" Tamsin turned her head back to Bo, giving her the dirtiest look ever. "… **Did** , you know her?" She asked again.

Bo got up off of the bed, she had to own up to this now. Even though Elijah said that it wasn't her fault. She felt like it was. She nodded at the older girl. "Yeah, I knew her" she said.

Tamsin didn't even reply, she just balled up her fist and swung at full speed. Hitting Bo in the back and throwing her into a nearby wall. Her Angel strength was cranked up to the max right now, she was angry and scared about her sister. It all added up.

Paige held Tamsin back before she began to lunge at Bo again, while Elijah went to check on Bo.

Bo's back smacked into the wall behind her, she then dropped onto her front. Groaning, as she tried to push up off of the floor. She deserved that. Her hand was grabbed by Elijah, helping her up to stand. She reached her hand up to touch her cheek, it was killing her.

"Trust me Tamsin, you can't hate me more than I hate myself right now" She spoke to her.

Tamsin struggled in Paige's arms. "Oh yes I can! I knew that this had something to do with you, I just knew it! Everyone was telling me that I was crazy, that you loved her too much to ever hurt her—"

"I **do** love her!" Bo yelled.

"Yeah…" Tamsin scoffed. "… I know you do. And look where it's got her. **Your** love, is a curse! Lauren had no problems before she met you! First your crazy Grandfather tries to kill her, and now this? You're the worst thing that's ever happened to her!" She shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Elijah bellowed. He was sick of this childishness. "I understand your anger Tamsin, but Bo had no hand in this. Her love for Lauren is what gives your Sister strength, without it she is nothing. Paige? Escort Tamsin home" he ordered.

Tamsin pushed her Girlfriend away. "There's no way in hell, that I'm leaving my sister alone with her!" She pointed at Bo, who still hadn't said a word as she held her bruised cheek.

Elijah stood tall. "You will do as I say! I am your Elder, now go before I remove you myself!" He didn't have time for this, all that mattered was bringing Lauren back.

There was no use in resisting, Tamsin had to leave. She walked back over to her sister's bed, leaning down to kiss her on her head. Then turned her gaze to Bo, she pointed at her. "You and me? We're not done!"

Paige stayed silent, going over to Tamsin and holding her hand. She just gave Bo a sympathetic nod. She didn't think that Bo would ever intentionally hurt Lauren, she could feel how much they loved each other. And she knew that Tamsin felt it too. But she was in big sister mode, and anyone who was involved was a target in her eyes. With that, they both disappeared.

Elijah looked at Bo's face, seeing the red mark start to bruise under her left eye. "Let me heal that" he went to lift his hand when she stopped him by shaking her head.

"No, Tamsin's right. This was my fault, even if it wasn't deliberate or intentional. If I hadn't have gone to Mason's house this weekend, he wouldn't have ordered Stephanie to place the hex on my bracelet, and Lauren wouldn't have been affected" Bo sighed, her tears starting to fall.

Thanks to that fall, she had hurt her ribs and her back. She had never seen Lauren do anything like that. And when she fought Madison she felt a lot worse. Angels were strong for a reason.

"Tamsin is acting out of fear. She knows that you would never harm Lauren. Since I removed the perpetrator from the equation, she is looking for someone else to blame. But that someone, is **not** you" He shook his head. He didn't want her to blame herself for this.

Bo wiped her tears, hissing as she touched her bruised cheek. "It doesn't matter! Before Lauren met me, she was fine. She was happy, she was safe. I ruined that for her"

Elijah didn't know what to do, but he needed Bo's head in the game. Otherwise she was never going to be strong enough to try and get Lauren back. He did the only thing that he thought was right. Stepping forward, he embraced her gently. Sometimes, all you needed was a hug.

Bo didn't know how to respond, but she was so upset and guilt ridden that she fell into his arms. Crying softly into his chest. Why couldn't she have a Grandfather that was more like him?

"You may feel guilty, and you may blame yourself for this. But right now, none of that matters. Not Mason, not Tamsin, nothing. Your only focus now, is Lauren…" He pulled back, looking down to her. "… She needs you Bo. **You** , are the only one who can find her. I believe that" he smiled.

Bo sniffled, "How can you be so sure?"

The answer to that was easy for Elijah. "Because what they say in the fairy tales is true. Love really does conquer all. Now, shall we save her?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's do it…" She nodded. They both made their way over to the bed, Bo laid down next to her Girlfriend while Elijah sat beside them both. She had to do this. "… I need more than ten minutes this time" she said.

Elijah sighed, that was a problem. Reaching was complicated, and dangerous. "I will try my best, but I can't leave it too long. Otherwise Lauren will suffer, I could end up weakening her by giving you more time" He wanted to give her as much time as she needed, but this was how it was.

"Just, give me what you can…" Bo laid back, sliding her hand into Lauren's. "… Don't worry babe, I'm coming for you" she whispered into her Girlfriend's ear. Hoping that she would somehow hear her.

Elijah began to use his power. He closed his eyes, projecting Bo's conscious mind into Lauren's. And silently praying that she would succeed. "Good luck"

 **Lauren's Mind**

Bo opened her eyes, finding herself in the Park again. This place had to mean something, Lauren had to be somewhere in the park. But the last time that Bo had looked around, she didn't see anything. There were no places that Stephanie's other self could've hidden her.

She didn't have much time, so she shot off in one direction. She came to a bunch of trees, they were long and the path in between them was narrow and muddy. "LAUREN?!" She yelled. Hearing nothing.

Suddenly, she heard a clap of thunder come from above her. Looking up, she saw the grey clouds cover the entire sky. Not that it was better before anyway. When she looked back down to the path, she saw the hooded figure again. "Where is she?!"

Stephanie reached her hand up, she used her powers to bring down the lightening. Trying to shoot it at Bo.

Bo rolled out of the way, falling into a nearby bushel. The lightening destroyed the tree that she was standing by, the branched caught fire quickly. The rain began to pour, but the flames never went out. It was like Stephanie was keeping them lit. When Bo got to her feet, Stephanie was gone. "Damn it!"

Then she thought to herself, Stephanie didn't show up straight away. Only when Bo went in a certain direction. Which must've meant that she was programmed to show up when Bo was close to something, and that something had to be Lauren.

She ran in the direction of where Stephanie was standing, she had to find her. The longer that she took to find her, the longer that Lauren was suffering. Bo kept running, the rain lashed down on her. Soaking her completely. But that wasn't going to stop her.

Bo came to a stop when she saw Stephanie again, "I'm onto you bitch! You can't hide her forever!" She ran after her, Stephanie wasn't fighting back this time. She just kept trying to get away.

Suddenly, Stephanie vanished into thin air.

As Bo went to follow her, she had to pull herself back. She was about to walk off of a cliff. That was a close one. Stephanie obviously led her here to die, there was no other reason. Or was there?

Bo poked her head over the cliff. All she saw was a river at the bottom, but she noticed that there was a light shining through the water. What the hell was that? She didn't get this far the last time, it had to mean something. She had to get down there.

Making good time, she climbed down the small cliff. She jumped down onto a large patch of gravel, which thanks to the rain was practically mush. Bo walked up to the shore, seeing a metal hook drilled into the ground. She walked into the water, seeing that their was a chain stretching further.

This was what Stephanie was talking about, she said that Lauren was chained. Bo then realised, Lauren was chained under the water. That's what the Witch meant by her being in agony. Since Lauren can't die in her own mind, she was trapped underwater indefinitely.

"Congratulations…"

Bo tuned around, seeing Stephanie standing there. This was bad, Bo had no weapons. She had nothin got fight this bitch with. She was practically a sitting duck. "She's under there, isn't she?" She pointed to the dim light coming from behind her.

Stephanie smirked. "… Yes, though I doubt that she's having a good time. See, she's been drowning over and over again. **Eternal** agony. Just like told you" she laughed.

This ended now.

Bo tackled her to the ground before she could use her powers. She might not have had any weapons but there was a river full of water here. Bo punched her in the face repeatedly, making sure that she had no time to recover. If Stephanie used her magic then that was it.

Killing someone wasn't something that Bo ever imagined herself being capable of. But this version of Stephanie wasn't real. And Elijah had already killed the real Stephanie, so it didn't count. And Lauren needed her. Bo grabbed her by the back of her head, pushing her under the water.

Stephanie struggled, splashing about as the rain continued to pour. A few more minutes passed, as she stopped flapping her hands. Bo let go of her, watching her body evaporate before her eyes. "Whoa…" She breathed. Looking up she saw the sky clear, but it kept raining.

She turned her head back to the light, which was now fading. "LAUREN!" She ran into the water, splashing about as she delved deeper. Once her shoulders were under, she dove down following the length of the chain. She noticed that the chain was disappearing too.

Then she saw her. Lauren was floating in the middle of the water, as if she was sleeping. Bo was really appreciating the swimming lessons that her Parents made her take when she was younger. She still remembered a thing or two.

Bo swam over to her Girlfriend, holding the blonde in her arms. Lauren's eyes were closed, she wasn't moving an inch. Bo fiddled with the chains that were still around her, finding that they were easy to pull loose. Once they were off, she held her close and began to paddle to the surface.

She made it onto the gravel, laying Lauren down on the ground. "Lauren? Can you hear me?" She put her ear to the blonde's chest, not hearing anything. Bo couldn't let it end like this. "Come on babe!" She kissed her, blowing air into her lungs. Then started compressions on her chest.

Health class came screaming back to her.

She repeated the same procedure, until Lauren awoke coughing up some water. Bo tapped her back, trying to help her get it all up. "It's okay, you're okay" she soothed her.

Lauren focused her eyes on her saviour. "Bo?" She started crying. "You came for me, how?" She didn't understand how her Girlfriend was hear right now.

"I had a little help, are you okay?" Bo held her face, smiling at her. She finally had her back, she thought that she would never hear her voice again. It was touch and go there for a little while.

"No…" Lauren shook her head, tears flowing freely. "… It was horrible, I couldn't transport. I kept drowning over and over, I must have swallowed half of the river by now" she laughed sadly.

Bo let out a breath, kissing her hard. She'd missed her lips. "Everything's okay now, it's over. I promise" she rested her forehead against hers. Before she could even say another word, she felt herself being pulled again.

Her time was up.

 **Elijah's Residence**

Bo jumped up on the bed, seeing Elijah staring at her. This had to be the most weirdest experience of her entire life. But she had done what she intended and saved the person that she loved.

"What of Lauren?" He got straight to it.

"Im right here…" Lauren sat up on the bed, smiling at them both. She still felt pretty weak, but she was glad to be back in the land of the living. That place was a nightmare, she never wanted to go back to that. "… So, what'd I miss?" She laughed.

Elijah was astonished, Bo had pulled off the impossible. She'd broken the hex of a powerful witch. And he was told that couldn't be done, by anyone. He went to his Granddaughter's side, bringing her in for a hug. "Not much. We were so worried about you" he kissed her head.

An hour passed, and everyone had come and gone. Damon and Lenore had gotten their hugs in, as did Tamsin who didn't want to let go. Lauren had noticed that Bo had a bruise under her left eye, but her Girlfriend wouldn't tell her how she got it.

Lauren sat on the bed, she'd had a nice long shower. Even though being near any form of water was freaking her out. Drowning was her worst nightmare, which was probably why it was the making of her hex.

Bo walked into the room, holding a tray of food. "Hey?" She called to her, seeing Lauren turn around with a smile. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm great" Lauren said.

That was a lie. Bo could tell that much, she walked over and sat the tray down on the nightstand. Then took a seat next to her on the bed. "It's perfectly normal to be a little freaked after what you went through" she touched her face gently.

"Maybe, what about what **you** went through? My Grandfather said that you risked your life to save me, you didn't plan on saving yourself did you?" Lauren met her gaze.

Bo let out a laugh. "Honestly? No, I didn't. Because at that moment, you took importance. I didn't care about myself as long as I saved you" she wasn't going to lie.

Lauren grabbed her hands, "Yeah, and I've told you Bo. I'm nothing without you! I love you for trying to save me, you have no idea how grateful I am. But I can't live without you, and I don't ever want to know what that feels like" she cried.

Bo inched closer to her, shaking her head. "You won't have to Babe, because I promised you that's we'd be together forever. And nothing is going to stop me from keeping that. These last two days have been awful…" She sniffled. "… I thought that I was losing you"

The blonde brought her in for a passionate kiss. This said everything that she couldn't put into words, everything that she felt and thought. If anything this proved how devoted Bo was to her. And she didn't care if their relationship was forbidden or doomed, because they had gotten this far and they weren't going back.

"I love you" she whispered.

Bo smiled, she'd been waiting to hear that for two days. "I love you too"

Lauren pulled back, wiping her Girlfriend's tears away. Earning a moan from her when she touched her bruise. "Who did that to you? And don't you dare tell me that you fell!" She knew her too well.

"Lauren, it doesn't matter" Bo shook her head.

"It matters to me Bo, who did it?" The blonde asked again, she hated it when Bo kept the truth from her. She didn't do it often so when she did, it was super annoying.

Bo sighed. "Tamsin, we kind of got into it when you were in your coma. And one thing led to another, she threw me into a wall with one punch. Remind me to keep my distance from now on" she chuckled.

Lauren clearly wasn't finding it funny, because she just stared at her. "Why would she do that?" Then she realised by the look of her Girlfriend's face, what it was about. "She blamed you for what happened to me, didn't she?" She guessed.

"Once a genius, always a genius" Bo smiled.

"That's not okay. How could she possibly think that you would ever do that to me? I'm gonna go and talk to her, I'm **not** okay with this!" Lauren made a move to get up from the bed, only to be pulled back down Bo.

Bo brought her down into her own lap. Wrapping her arms around her Girlfriend, she stopped her from moving. "Tough, I'm not letting you leave this room. You need to be resting, not picking fights with your sister. Who, by the way. Is really strong!"

Lauren pulled one of her arms free, placing her palm on Bo's chest. She waited a few seconds, seeing her entire hand glow yellow as it spread through her Girlfriend's body. She didn't care how weak she was, Bo had saved her now it was her turn. "There, I can beat on Tamsin tomorrow"

"God I missed you" Bo let out in a breath.

"I missed you too. Thank you, for saving me" Lauren leaned into her, touching their noses. Words couldn't describe how she felt being without Bo for so long. What was two days for Bo and her Family, was months for Lauren. She never knew that her own mind could be so dark.

Bo brought her down to kiss her again. "I'll **always** save you, I promise" And just like all of the others, she would die to keep it.

 **….**

 **A/N: Awww! BoLo are back. This one goes out to all of the sad Doccubus shippers out there, I can promise you that I will always have these Stories to mend your broken hearts. Let's hope that the show ends well, cause right now I'm not feeling good about it. Leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I cannot apologise enough for my updates being late, that's not like me at all. And I was supposed to have twelve days off work, but ended up getting called back in and I've been working double shifts. I must be part zombie by now, because I haven't been get my eight hours. Lol.**

 **But hopefully these updates will make up for it. Also, a story that I have been working on for a few months now, finally has enough pre written that I can start posting it soon. I won't have to worry about writing for it because I've got a load of chapters done already.**

 **But anyway, have fun.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 15: I See Your True Colours**

 **Lauren & Ciara's House (Two Days Later)**

The day after she'd woken up, Lauren asked her Grandfather if she could go home. All she wanted to do was throw herself back into school. She'd missed some time already, but her Father had graciously taken care of it for her.

She didn't know whether he had bribed her Professors or just spun them a lie. But she was also wondering if he used his powers on them, to make them be okay with the fact that she was missing time.

Whatever it was, wouldn't last for much longer. Lauren was ready to get back to work, to buckle down and have the distraction of her studies. She hadn't spoke to Tamsin since waking from her coma. Her Sister was most likely avoiding her, due to the fact that she knew about the altercation with Bo.

Lauren wasn't happy with the things that Tamsin had said. Bo had told her everything, how could her sister say those hurtful things. She knew that Tamsin was protective, and she loved her for that. But she would never say those things to Paige if their situations were reversed.

Against Lauren's wishes, Bo had called her teachers and asked for the week off. She had told them that she'd had a family emergency and that school was the last thing on her mind. They weren't happy at first, but since Bo was doing well in her class they let it slide. That and she submitted half of her class project ahead of time.

She would use the downtime to finish the rest and then start with a clean slate. And with Lauren recuperating, she could stop worrying about her.

Paige misted them into the living room of Lauren's house. Bo was holding onto her Girlfriend to balance her. "Whoa, easy there babe" she held her elbows from behind her.

Lauren sighed, this coddling wasn't necessary. "Bo, I'm fine. You don't need to baby me" she started to walk forward, only to stop half way when some wooziness wash over her.

Bo was quick in grabbing her, before she fell over. "Uh, you were saying?" She let out a laugh. "I just want to make sure that you're okay" she added.

Paige stepped forward with Lauren's bags, placing them on the couch. "You should be glad that you have someone like Bo. She just wants to love you Lollipop, maybe you should shut up and let her" she put simply.

"Thanks for the advise P. And please, stop calling me lollipop" Lauren was getting tired of hearing it now.

"Seriously? But that's like asking a humming bird not to sing! It's our thing, I call you lollipop and you call me…" Paige couldn't think of what Lauren calls her, she didn't really have a nickname. "… What **do** you call me?" She frowned.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Paige! I call you, **Paige**! Because that's your **actual** name. And mine, **isn't** Lollipop!" She made it clear.

"How did you even come up with that name anyway?" Bo had been wondering for a while now, she didn't understand why Lauren hated it so much. It was adorable.

Paige stepped closer to Bo with a laugh, whispering something in her ear. She was telling Bo that when Lauren was little, she got two lollipops stuck in her hair. And to get them out, her Mother had to cut most of her hair off due to how sticky it was.

Bo burst out laughing, along with Paige. This was a nice bonding moment for them. "Oh my god! That's hilarious!" She held her stomach, which was hurting due to how much she was laughing.

"It wasn't one of my finer moments okay! I was just a kid, I didn't know any better…" Lauren wasn't amused by their laughter. It wasn't that funny, was it? "… You guys suck!" She started to walk off to her bedroom, still wobbling.

Seeing that this might have upset her, Bo chased after her Girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around Lauren from behind, and kissing the side of her neck. "Don't be grumpy. I'm sorry, it just kind of tickled me. That's all. But seriously, how could you not know that getting candy stuck in your hair was bad thing?" She asked.

"I didn't know that they were stuck in there. I left them out on my bed, and when I went to nap later. I woke up with them tangled all up in there. It wasn't funny, it was actually painful!" Lauren looked back on it now, and felt so embarrassed.

Finally, things started to make more sense to Bo. "Is that why you hate lollipops? Because of what happened?" Every time she would have a lollipop, Lauren always looked at them in disgust. She told Bo that it was because they rot teeth. But now she knew the real reason.

"Yes, I can never look at one the same way again" Lauren sighed. Which was sad, because she really liked them. Especially when she was a little girl.

"Okay, this has been super fun and all. But I gotta meet Tamsin, call me if you need anything. Anything at all" Paige nodded before getting ready to leave.

Suddenly, Lauren told her to wait. "Do me a favour, and tell Tamsin that I want to see her. Today would be nice. And when she tells you that she's too busy, with most likely nothing. I want you to tell her, that if she doesn't show up in the next two hours that I will summon her ass!" She ordered.

Paige gave a thumbs up. "You got it Lolli—" she caught herself before saying it again. She could tell that it wasn't funny to Lauren, so she was going to stop now. "… Lauren. Sorry, I'll try to work on it. Promise" With one last smile, Paige disappeared.

"I told you, I don't want you to argue with Tamsin. It's not worth it" Bo addressed her Girlfriend, she would hate it if she argued with Kenzi. And she really didn't want that for Lauren either.

Lauren shook her head. "No, she said some awful things to you. And I'm not okay with it. She needs to apologise" She wasn't letting it go until her sister apologised to Bo.

"Tamsin, apologise? I think that I have a better chance at growing my own tail, but whatever" Bo chuckled. Tamsin was anything but apologetic. Even when she was in the wrong, Bo wasn't going to hold her breath.

They both turned around when they heard the front door open. Ciara's walked in, taking her headphones out of her ears. She'd been in class all morning. The Fairy looked up, to see her two friends standing in the living room. "Oh my god! You're back!" She ran over to Lauren, hugging her gently.

Bo had kept her up to date on how Lauren was over the last couple of days, and she could tell by the hug that Ciara's was giving Lauren that she was very worried. "Yeah, safe and sound. But she really needs to be resting" she narrowed her eyes at Lauren.

"I already told you, I'm fine" Lauren pulled back from Ciara, she'd been resting in a bed for almost a week. She didn't want to do it here too.

"Still, you should listen to your gal over here…" Ciara smiled at Bo. "… She just wants you to feel better" She wished that she had someone to care for her the way that Bo did for Lauren.

Lauren understood that, but she didn't want people fussing over her. "I'd feel a lot better if everyone stopped with the smothering. Really, I love you for doing it babe. But you don't need to be here with me. You should go back to school, I don't want your education to suffer" she turned to Bo with a sigh.

Bo shook her head. "Nope, I'm staying. You know that once I've made up my mind that that's it. So quit whining, and let's get you to bed" she placed her hand on the small of Lauren's back, then began to walk her to the bedroom.

Once inside, Bo made sure that Lauren was changed into something comfortable and then got her into the bed. Although, Lauren didn't exactly feel like sleeping right now, she was kind of in the mood for something else.

"You know, now that you mention it. This bed rest thing might not be such a bad idea, as long as you'll **rest** with me" Lauren bit her lip, pulling her Girlfriend close to her. She kissed her on the lips.

Normally, Bo would be all for this. Especially considering her Succubus nature, she always wanted Lauren. Every minute of the day, she wanted her. But now wasn't time for exertions, not for Lauren anyway. "As much as I'd love to **rest** with you, you're still pretty weak. And you need to regain your strength" she pulled away sitting on the side of the bed.

Lauren's mouth hung open in shock. "Let me get this straight…" She sat up in the bed, looking at her Girlfriend with a frown. "… You're turning down sex? **You**?"

Bo realised that it was very out of character for her. "Trust me, it's hard. But yeah, I'm turning down sex. The most important thing right now is that you relax and get as much sleep as you can" she pulled the covers over Lauren's legs.

"Bo, I've been in a coma for two days. All I've done is **sleep** , I don't want to stay in bed all day!" Lauren was never good at this. As an Angel, she had never been sick enough to be put on bed rest. So she wasn't used to it.

"Okay, so we won't sleep then. We can have a movie marathon…" Bo got up with a smile, going over to Lauren's TV and checking her collection of movies. She knew exactly what movie to watch. "… How about, Star Trek? The reboot" she turned back to her holding up the DVD.

Lauren chuckled. "You don't like Star Trek" she'd tried endlessly to get Bo interested. But ever time that she put it on, Bo lost interest quickly. And they ended up doing something else.

Bo nodded. "True. But I love the girl that does. So, what do you say?" When Lauren flashed her a smile. Bo knew to take that as a yes. She was hoping for Lauren to fall asleep during the movie, so that she could sneak away and confront Mason on what he'd done.

Elijah had told her not to be too hasty yet, but ultimately it was her own decision. He wasn't worried about Mason hurting her, because it was against the way of an Angel. Even though Mason had fallen from grace. That was one thing that no Angel could change.

An hour into the movie, and as Bo predicted Lauren had passed out on her lap. Bo knew the right things to do to get her relaxed. When Lauren laid her head on her Girlfriend's lap, Bo would play with her hair.

The residual effects of the hex were still weakening her also, and truth be told Bo wanted her to feel better. And sleep was the only thing that would help with that. Without waking her, Bo got out of the bed. Placing a large pillow in her place for Lauren to hold onto.

Bo bent her head, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be back" she whispered. Walking out of the bedroom, she saw Ciara on the couch. Bo held a finger to her lips, indicating that Lauren was sleeping in her room.

"Where're you going?" The Fairy was under the impression that Bo was going to stay with Lauren all day.

"I have to go and see someone, but I'll be back. If she wakes up while I'm gone, just tell her that I went out to get some things" Bo pulled on her jacket, placing her cell phone in her pocket just in case.

Ciara knew that there was more to this, and Bo looked a little nervous. "What things are you getting?" She knew how curious her best friend could get, so she wanted to be prepared.

"Uh, food. Snacks, that kind of stuff" Bo made her way to the front door, opening it and leaving without another word. Once outside, Bo called for Paige. She needed a ride to New Orleans. And with Lauren out of commission, Paige was the next best thing.

Paige misted in behind her, seeing that she was outside of Lauren's house. "Bo? Why aren't you inside with Lauren? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Bo shook her head, "No, everything's good. She's sleeping actually. But I wanted to ask you for a favour" she didn't know if Paige would say yes. This was literally her only option.

"Okay, shoot" Paige smiled.

"I need you to take me to New Orleans, in the place that you found me last time. There's something that I have to do. And I don't want Lauren to know about it, I know that you hate lying to her. But it's important, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't" Bo hoped that she would say yes.

Paige sighed, she was at a loss. This wasn't her mission, her mission was to keep Lauren safe. And keep herself alive from Tamsin if she ever found about this. "Does this have something to do with Lauren's hex?" She asked.

Bo nodded. "I want to confront the person responsible"

"I thought that Elijah took care of that Witch" Paige didn't understand, who else was there to confront.

"He did, but she was hired by someone else. Look, the details aren't important. Will you take me?" Bo asked again, she didn't have time to sit around. She wanted to confront Mason and then be back before Lauren woke up.

Paige didn't want to, but if what Bo was saying was true. Then that meant that the threat to Lauren wasn't over. And that was her main focus right now. "Okay…" She held out her hand for Bo to take. Within a second, they vanished.

 **Mason's Compound**

Bo and Paige touched down inside her room, "Thanks for the ride, I can take it from here" letting go of her hand, Bo made her way to the door.

"Wait!" Paige waited for Bo to turn around. "I'm not leaving you down here without an escape hatch. So when you need me, just call. I'll be hovering" she pointed above her. Just in case anything went wrong, she wanted to be close by.

That was probably a good idea. And Bo appreciated the fact that Paige was willing to stick around for her. "Thanks Paige, I'll call you when I'm done" she nodded at her, then left the room.

 **Dinning Room**

Bo had found Penelope turning down one of the rooms on her way out, so she asked her where Mason was. She told her that he was eating breakfast in the dinning room. So that's where Bo's next stop was.

She walked into the room, seeing him sitting at the table and reading a newspaper. Seeing his face, just made her think about everything that she'd been through in the last couple of days. And she was pissed.

"Good morning Ysabeau, how was your week?" Mason didn't look up from his newspaper. He'd sensed her from upstairs. And he could also sense her anger.

Bo snatched the newspaper from his hands, then threw it behind her. "You really wanna know how my week was, **Dad**?!" She didn't know why that came out like that. "Okay, lets start with the fact that I found out that you hired a witch to hex my Girlfriend! Care to explain!"

Mason sat up in his chair, pulling chair forward. "I'm sensing some anger here" he rested his hands on the table.

"You're damn right, I'm angry! You tried to kill my Girlfriend! Why would you do that? You were the one who told me that I was lucky to have her, and that you were glad that we were happy. What did you do it?" Bo needed to know.

He sighed, standing from his seat. As he began to approach her, she backed up. Clearly his actions had angered her. "And I still stand by what I said"

"Then why'd you do it? Why did up you try and kill Lauren?" Bo had to remember that he was a liar and a manipulator. She wasn't going to get sucked in again.

Mason placed his hands inside of his pockets. "My intention was never to hurt you, it was to test you…" He saw his daughter's confused look, so he needed to explain further. "… No person, Fae or Angel. Has ever been able to break a hex"

Bo frowned, folding her arms. "So what?"

"So, I knew that your connection with Lauren was strong. But I wanted to see for myself just how strong it was. That's where the hex came in, I hired Stephanie to hex Lauren. Knowing that you would do whatever it took to save her. And as I predicted, you succeeded" he smiled.

"You're a lunatic! Nothing that you just said, makes any sense. You're outta your mind! My Mom was right about you, you're pure evil! I want nothing more to do with you, don't call me, don't come to my house, we're done!" Bo made a move to walk back upstairs, when she heard Mason call her name.

He looked at her, not a single emotion showing on his face. "You may be done with me. But I am not, nor will I ever be done with you. I wanted you willing…" He moved closer to her. "… But that doesn't look like an option anymore"

"You can't keep me here" Bo shook her head.

Mason smiled, "No, perhaps not. But, there are always ways to persuade you. Perhaps another hexing of some kind, there are others out there. Each more vicious than the last"

Bo couldn't believe what he'd just said. "I hope to god, that's not a threat!" She wasn't giving him the satisfaction of looking scared.

"Not to you, but to everyone that you hold dear? You can count on it" he said.

Why couldn't she have listened to her Mother when he first showed up? If she had then none of this would be happening. He obviously needed her for something, he just didn't know what.

"Hate to put a kink in your Hexing Game, Pops. But you might need to find a new Witch, because Stephanie's dead. Elijah killed her, and it won't be long before he kills you too!" Bo started to walk backwards, calling for Paige in her head. But there was no sign of her.

Mason walked forward as she continued to back up. He knew exactly what she was doing, and could see her constantly averting her eyes to the ceiling. "Save your calls, whoever it was that brought you here cannot come to your aid"

Bo sighed, "Shit!"

This wasn't how she imagined this happening.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

As she opened her eyes, Lauren didn't see Bo beside her anymore. And now she was worried, Bo had been talking about going to confront Mason ever since waking from the Coma. But Lauren told her not to.

But in true Bo fashion, her Girlfriend clearly didn't listen.

Lauren got up slowly, still feeling very weak from the hex. She wondered when this was going to fade, she couldn't deal with the annoyance for much longer. She wobbled over to the door and then out into the living room. There she found Ciara doing some work on the kitchen table.

"Where's Bo?" She asked her friend.

Ciara froze, she hated lying to people. That and she wasn't very good at keeping secrets either. Her nature was to cheery. "Uh, she uh…" She tried remembering what Bo had told her to say. "… She went shopping, for food. You know, the usual" she smiled wide.

'Wow!' Lauren thought, Ciara was actually lying to her. "I'm not buying it Ciara, where is she?" She asked again. She always knew when her best friend was lying to her.

Ciara slumped her shoulders, she was caught. "I really don't know. She didn't tell me anything Lo, I swear" she promised.

Lauren sighed, she was afraid of this. Bo shouldn't have gone to Mason's house, it was too dangerous for her. Especially after everything that he'd done. Lauren tried sending her, even though she knew exactly where her Girlfriend was.

But to her shock, she couldn't get a read on her. This was bad, really bad. Suddenly, she opened her eyes to see Paige standing before her, and she was looking scared. "P? What's wrong? Is Tamsin okay?" She assumed that was why her friend had that look.

"Yeah, she's fine. It's Bo that I'm worried about" Paige said.

"Why? What happened?" Lauren asked the question, but then realised why Paige was here and why she was so worried about Bo. "You took her over there, didn't you?" She guessed.

Paige nodded. "Yes, but in my defence she was just supposed to stay for like five minutes. But now it's been fifteen and I can't get back into the house. Every time that I try, I get thrown somewhere else" she had never experienced anything like it before.

Lauren knew exactly what she was talking about, it was just like the time that Trick had attacked them. He had blocked her from using her powers. But she used them anyway, even though it out her in a three day coma. Could she really do that again? Especially after only just beating a hex?

The answer to that was simple, she loved Bo. And that meant sacrificing herself for the person that she loved. No matter how much it cost her. "I'm gonna summon her" she said.

Paige shook her head. "No, Lauren. If I can't get in, then what makes you think that you can bring her out? He's blocking our powers"

"I have to do something P! I can't leave her with that maniac! I've gotta try…" Lauren closed her eyes, taking a calming breath. She began to think of Bo, and the love that she felt for her. She felt the barrier surrounding her Girlfriend's energy. Now she needed to smash a hole through it.

Ciara stepped forward, not liking the way that Lauren was looking right now. "This is hurting her, isn't it?" She whispered to Paige.

"It's not hurting her…" Paige shook her head. "… It's **killing** her. She's scraping up every ounce of strength that she has left. Which after this last week, isn't much. I can't let her do this!" She had stop her.

"She won't stop until she brings Bo back, you know that" Ciara said.

Paige did know that, but that didn't meant that she was going to let Lauren die in the process. "Which is why I'm gonna lend her a hand…" She moved over to Lauren, grabbing her hands and sharing her own power with her.

Lauren opened her eyes half way, she was already tired. "What're you doing?"

"… Giving you a power boost. Channel me, let's bring your girl home" Paige winked at her, then closed her eyes as did Lauren. They fought through Mason's barrier, pooling their powers together.

Praying to god that it worked.

 **Mason's Compound**

Bo was at a loss here, if she continued to walk backwards anymore then she would end up smashing into a wall. "You won't hurt me, its against your Angel code" she thought back to what Elijah said about Angels loving their kids.

"You're right, I would never hurt you. But I don't have to harm you, to keep you here. All I want, is for you to see my side of this. You have to understand, how much those egotistical bastards took from me" Mason referred to the Higher Angels.

"Well since you killed a bunch of them, I'd say that you're both even. Look, you don't need me for any of this. Just let me go, and we can both get on with our lives" Bo smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

But it didn't work.

"I'd say that it's a little late for that. Given the fact that you make regular visits up there, I would say that Elijah has a soft spot for you. And since I'm forbidden from returning, you will just have to be my way in" Mason wasn't yelling, or irate. He was calm.

Bo didn't like that, he acting too calm for her liking. "You're insane, if you think that I'm gonna help you get up there. Just so you can what? Kill Elijah and take revenge for what he did to you? Villains these days really need to get some new material" she felt her back hit the stone wall.

"My dear Ysabeau, killing Elijah is just the start of it. Then I'll move on, and kill every single Angel that I find. I won't stop until every one of them is dead! Of course, I might be willing to spare your beloved. If you obey my commands" Mason stopped walking, standing a few feet from her.

"I think I'll pass. Thanks for the offer though…" Bo suddenly felt weird. Like she was floating, except when she went to look down at her feet. They were still on the ground.

Mason watched as his daughter's body started to shine bright, "That's not possible!" He said to himself, watching a white mist surround her body. Someone was summoning her, that wasn't possible while he had the protection spell in effect. "NO!" He jumped over to her, trying to catch her before she vanished.

But all he got was a handful of mist.

Bo was gone.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

Bo opened her eyes, finding herself back in Lauren's living room. How the hell did that happen? She took a second to adjust herself to being back. Then she heard loud voices coming from behind her, turning around her heart stopped.

Paige was hovering over Lauren, trying to get her to wake up. "Lauren! Wake up!" She checked her friend's pulse, it was there but it was weak. "Damn it!"

Running over, Bo fell to her knees beside them. Lauren had blood running from her nose, then she realised. It must've been her that brought her here. She was the only one with enough power. "Lauren?" She held her face, crying her eyes out.

Maybe Tamsin was right, Lauren was better off without her. Maybe her love was a curse.

And speak of the devil, Tamsin appeared next to them. "What the hell's going on?!" She dropped to her knees, moving Bo's hands away to check her sister over. "What did you do this time?" She scowled at Bo.

"She didn't do anything T! We need to take her topside, the healers will be able to help her" Paige made a move to help Tamsin lift Lauren up.

But when Bo went to help, Tamsin dropped Lauren's arm and pushed her away. "I think you've done enough, don't you?" She didn't need to know what happened, to know that it had something to do with Bo.

Paige was sick of this. So before a fist fight broke out, again. She decided to take action. "Seriously T! Get over yourself! Even if Bo was involved in this, it doesn't mean that she actually hurt Lauren. And you know that she never would. So quit your big sister crap! We need to get Lauren some help" she let out a breath.

Tamsin had to shut up, she couldn't say anything to that. "Fine, let's go…" she went to lift her sister up again, also noticing that her Girlfriend looked a little pale. "… Hey? What's up with you?" She looked at Paige.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Paige shook her head. She had never summoned anyone before, it was more for Elders and Matriarchs. But she had shared her power with Lauren for it to work, and now it was taking its toll on her.

"You're not fine P…" Tamsin didn't want her to push herself too much. She didn't know what had happened, but she had an idea. "… You!" She turned to Bo. "Take her place" she lifted Lauren's right arm, throwing it over her shoulder.

Bo wasn't going to engage in an argument with her, it wasn't worth it. Right now, Lauren was the priority. She took her Girlfriend's left arm, and placed it over her own shoulder. "It's gonna be okay babe" she whispered into her ear.

Before Tamsin could even begin to transport, Elijah appeared before them. And he didn't look happy at all. "What're you doing here? We were just bringing her topside" Tamsin addressed him.

"I sensed that Lauren was in distress, she has exhausted her summoning abilities. If Paige hadn't have helped her, I fear that the exertion would've killed her" He went to check Lauren over, seeing her bleeding from her nose.

Tamsin looked at Bo, she knew that it had something to do with her. Lauren probably summoned her from somewhere, and Paige helped with the power load. And so her Girlfriend was weakened too. "Hear that Bo? It could've **killed** her!" She stared at her.

"If you've got something that you wanna say to me Tamsin, then please…" Bo walked up to Tamsin, she wasn't going to stand down this time. "… Say it!"

"Both of you!" Elijah yelled, shaking the walls. "Enough! This childish behaviour will not stand with me, so you two will either remain civil in my presence or you will leave" he lifted Lauren into his arms and asked to be shown to her bedroom.

Ciara was more than willing to show him. "This way Sir" she didn't know how to act in the presence of a Higher Angel. Elijah followed her into the first room.

Bo and Tamsin were caught in a staring match, they couldn't seem to stop scowling at each other. Tamsin was starting to realise now, that her Father had been right all along. Bo was bad for Lauren, her sister always ended up being hurt because of Bo.

She wasn't going to stand back and watch it happen anymore.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, Tamsin is out for blood. What will happen next? Leave me a review, love to hear from you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Love that you guys are enjoying this story, because I am too. Along with the other two that I've got going. I know that I don't normally post more than two at a time. But I'm trying to manage my multi tasking skills. My schedule is lightening up some now, so I'm hoping that things will go back to normal soon.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **….**

 **Chapter 16: Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

 **Lauren & Ciara's House (Lauren's Bedroom)**

Since Elijah had arrived, he had taken control of the situation. Bo and Tamsin kept arguing, which wasn't helping matters at all. So he'd ordered them both to stay in the living room, until he'd had a proper look at his Granddaughter.

Ciara and Paige were the only ones allowed inside the room with him. They were acting sensibly, and as long as Bo and Tamsin continued to bicker. The longer that they would wait outside. "Is she going to be okay, Sir?" Ciara didn't know how to address him.

He smiled at the girl, he didn't know her personally. But he'd always heard Lauren talk about her best friend, the Fairy. The only Fae family that he respected. "Yes, she will wake soon. The stress of the coma and now this has taken its toll on her body. But I have every hope that she will recover" he replied.

Paige nudged Ciara on the arm playfully, giving her a smile. "You know Lauren, she's a fighter" She had no doubt that Lauren would bounce back from this. Like she did with everything.

"Paige? Will you please hand me a cold damp towel?" Elijah turned to his soldier, Lauren had dried blood stained under nose. He wanted to clean that up.

"Sure…" Paige walked off into Lauren's bathroom, finding it super organised like always. She grabbed a small towel, and splashed cold water on the end. Then returned to the bedroom and handed it to Elijah. "… Here you go"

Elijah took it with a nod. "Thank you…" He sat beside his Granddaughter, wiping the blood from her nose gently. As he was doing it, he could hear shouting coming from outside of the room. "… It seems as though I made the right call in making them wait outside" he finished wiping the blood up.

"I'll handle it…" Paige made her way over to the door, opening it and seeing Tamsin getting ready to jump on Bo. She closed the door behind her, then grabbed Tamsin and pushed her back. "… What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

"Ask her!" Bo had done nothing to Tamsin. She could admit that whenever Lauren got hurt lately, it had something to do with herself. But she never intentionally hurt Lauren, Bo would rather kill herself than ever do that.

Tamsin went for her again, this time pushing her Girlfriend out of the way. She was about to grab Bo by her shirt, when suddenly she was thrown backwards. Her back hit the wall, and stayed there. Her hands were at her sides, it was if she was glued to the wall.

Bo and Paige turned to see Elijah standing there with his hand raised, he was doing that. He was using his powers to pull Tamsin away. "If you continue to act like an animal Tamsin, then that is how I will treat you" he approached her, keeping his hand pointed in her direction.

Tamsin gritted her teeth, trying to pull her arms up but they just hit the wall again after a few seconds. His power was greater than hers. "You say that I'm an animal, but I say that I'm just a protective Sister" She wasn't going to apologise for her actions.

"That may be. But if **I** have no cause to distrust young Ysabeau, then neither do you. If I thought for one second, that she wanted to harm Lauren. I would've ended her a long time ago…" He then turned to Bo with an apologetic smile. "… No offence"

Bo waved her hand. "None taken" she was lying. But she knew that he didn't mean it in the way that it sounded. And he was the only one on her side right now.

"I don't meant to be rude Gramps, but your pushing past three millennia. Maybe your judgement isn't what it used to be" Tamsin knew that she had just made a big mistake, insulting a Higher Elder was a punishable act.

Paige held her hand over her mouth in shock. She knew that Tamsin was bold, but this was suicide. She couldn't believe what she just heard, and now she feared for her Girlfriend's life. "She didn't mean that Sir" she felt like she needed to try and save her.

"Yes she did. But that's okay. Tamsin is just a little distraught, that's to be expected. But never the less, you have just broken a cardinal rule. Insulting an Elder is illegal, and normally I wouldn't charge you given that you are my blood. But perhaps, you need the time out" Elijah stepped closer to her as she was stuck to the wall.

"No! I'm not leaving Lauren!" Tamsin wanted to apologise, but she was too proud. And the word 'Sorry' wasn't in her vocabulary.

Elijah shushed her, "You have no choice in this matter Tamsin. You'll spend the night in the Arcadian Cells, perhaps you should take the time to cool off. And think before you speak next time" he hovered his palm over her chest, it glowed white and within a flash Tamsin was gone.

Paige stepped forward, the Arcadian Cells were not pleasant. And some of the prisoners were less than friendly. She couldn't just stay here when her Girlfriend was rotting. "Permission to watch over her, Sir" she bowed her head.

He exhaled, it wasn't something that he wanted to do. But Tamsin was being childish, which was something that she got from Damon. In order for her to see sense, he needed to teach her a lesson. "Granted" he nodded at her, then watched her vanish.

"You didn't have to do that for me" Bo finally spoke.

"It wasn't solely for your benefit. Tamsin follows her Father, she doesn't think about what she does before she does it. Perhaps this little stint, will finally teach her some manners. Are you alright?" He wasn't giving her special treatment per se. But he believed that Bo and Lauren were stronger together, than they were apart.

She shrugged. "I guess"

Elijah didn't believe that. He could feel her fear, her guilt, and her shame. "You confronted him, didn't you?" He figured.

"Yeah, and he admitted it proudly. But according to him, he was just doing it to test us" Bo sat on the arm of the couch with a sigh. Still didn't understand it herself, she just kept going over what he said in her head.

"Test you? How?" Elijah frowned.

"He said that he wanted to know just how strong my bond with Lauren was, and me breaking her hex gave him the answer. Because no one Human or Fae has ever been able to do that" She repeated his words.

This information was disturbing to Elijah, why would Mason want to know that? "Did he tell you what his plans were?" He asked.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, he told me alright…" She let out a breath. "… He wants to get back up to your world, and take revenge on you for banishing him. And he thinks that the bond that I share with Lauren, is the key to do that" she said.

"He may be onto something there" Elijah rubbed his face with his hands tiredly, he'd become sick and tired of waiting for Mason to make a move. It was time for him to assemble a team and deal with him once and for all.

Ciara took that moment to emerge from Lauren's bedroom. "Bo? Lauren's awake, and she's asking for you" she gave a small smile.

Bo looked to Elijah who just nodded at her, she ran into her Girlfriend's room. Seeing Lauren sat up in her bed, managing to crack a smile Bo's direction. She sat beside her, bringing her in for a passion filled kiss. "Can you please stop with all of the comas" she chuckled with tears in her eyes.

"I'll try…" Lauren smiled, grabbing her Girlfriend's hands. "… Are you okay?" She wanted to know if Mason had hurt her.

"Am I okay?" Bo couldn't believe that she was asking her that when she was the one who was injured. "Lauren, you saved me. And you did it, knowing that your body wasn't strong enough. Why did you do that?" She frowned at her

Lauren didn't know whether she was mad at her for this or what, but her answer was simple. "Because I love you Bo. And I would do anything to protect you, even if it means me drawing my last breath" it was out there, but that was how she felt.

"This isn't a movie Lauren, you can't just say things like that an expect me to be putty in your hands…" Bo turned her head away, trying her hardest to stay mad but it wasn't working. "… But who're we kidding? I'm putty"

That made Lauren laugh, and it hurt to do that. "And I'd be putty if it were the other way around too. I'm fine, you're fine. So, let's just leave it at that. Okay?" She rubbed her thumb over Bo's knuckles.

Bo kissed her again, leaving it linger. "Okay"

 **The Heavens (Arcadian Cells)**

Tamsin had touched down in this dark hole about ten minutes ago. She thought that maybe her Grandfather was bluffing when he mentioned the Cells. But clearly, she was stupid to think that. She didn't know why she was being so aggressive towards Bo, she just knew that her sister's Girlfriend was involved.

And since the perpetrator of Lauren's situation wasn't here, Tamsin needed someone else to blame. And that was where Bo came in, it was her Father that was doing this. And since Tamsin couldn't go after him, she was going after Bo instead.

It wasn't a smart plan, or even a sane one. But she felt like she needed to do something, other than sit back and watch her sister continuer to be hurt. Maybe she didn't need some time to cool off, because even she had to admit that right now she wasn't thinking clearly.

She moved over to the iron bars next to the door. Seeing the silhouette of someone approaching. "Whoever's there, I'm so not in the chatty mood. So how about you turn around, and piss off!" She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

The figure approached anyway, and when they finally got to Tamsin's door. All she could do was smile. "Are you here to bust me out?" She gripped the bars, talking to her visitor.

"As much as I'd love to, that would mean my head…" Paige stood inches away from her Girlfriend, the bars were the only thing coming between them. "… You always were a hot head. Why couldn't you've just let it go T?"

Tamsin let out a laugh. "It's not in my nature"

Paige exhaled, looking around the cold hallway. This place was a pigsty, this was where the low down criminals were sent. Usually, they were left down here for so long that they would lose their minds. She didn't want that for Tamsin.

Elijah didn't put her down here to punish her, or because he was disappointed. He didn't it for her own good, to see that it was better to be up there than down here locked away like an animal. Paige knew that Tamsin needed an eye opener, especially given the way that she'd been acting.

And this was it.

"None of this is Bo's fault, you have to stop going after her" Paige didn't want Tamsin to be down here, so she was going to try and make her Girlfriend come around quicker. In the hope that Elijah would let her out.

Tamsin pushed off of the bars, walking around her cell. "Don't you get P? Going after her, is all I have! I'm not stupid, I know that she'd never hurt Lauren. But **her** Father, is the one that did" she was finally opening up.

Paige folded her arms. "And since you can't get him, you figured that it'd be easier to go for Bo instead…" She understood now. "… But that doesn't make it right Tamsin. You said it yourself, Bo's **Father** is doing this. So hurting Bo won't do anything" she found this ridiculous.

"It'll make **me** feel better" Tamsin replied.

"And what about Lauren? She's still pissed about the fight that you and Bo had when we were topside. You think that's she's gonna be okay with the fact that you wanna kill her Girlfriend?" Paige hoped that Tamsin wasn't childish enough to think this way.

The blonde sighed. "No, I guess not…" She ran a hand through her hair. "… I dunno P. I feel like I'm going crazy! I'm the oldest, it's always been **my** job to protect her. And I'm failing miserably! I just want to do something, just…" She bowed her head. "… **Something**!"

Paige wanted to hold her. No, she needed to hold her. She turned her head to the left, looking for any other guards. And then to the right, seeing no one. She pulled out a set of keys from her pocket, turning them in the iron lock and then stepping inside of the cell.

"Hey?" She called to Tamsin, who lifted her head. "Come here" she opened her arms.

Tamsin jumped into her arms, "I can't lose Lauren" she cried into her Girlfriend's neck. That was her worst fear, and it was slowly coming to life every time that she saw her Sister fighting for her life.

"You're not going to, we're gonna make sure of that. But you can't keep going off half cocked. You need to accept the fact that Bo isn't responsible for her Father's actions, and you're gonna need to apologise to her" The moment she said that, Tamsin stopped crying and pulled back.

"I'm sorry? What did you just say?" The blonde frowned. Apologise? She didn't know the meaning of that word.

Paige smiled. "You know exactly what I said Tamsin, you're going to apologise to Bo. You **owe** her an apology, actually you owe her more than that. But, baby steps" she brought her in for another hug.

"Baby steps" Tamsin repeated, wrapping her arms around Paige's neck.

 **McCorrigan Mansion**

Aife sat at her desk, tackling the endless amount of paperwork that was in front of her. It seemed like this was her life now. To be bound by this tedious job for eternity. But she was hating it even more than usual, especially since half of her mind was worried about her daughter.

The last that she'd heard from Bo, was that Lauren had come down with an unexpected illness. And her daughter was accompanying her in the Heavens, which meant to cell service.

She knew that Bo would be the safe up there, but she sill hadn't spoken to her daughter about the time that she'd spent with Mason. He was poison, Aife knew it. She'd seen it first hand. But maybe Bo needed to figure it out for herself, Aife just wished that it would happen before it was too late.

Suddenly, the lights in the room went out. She stood from her seat, letting out a huff. This happened often, it was a very old mansion. And the fuse box was on its way out. She and Luther were so busy with work that they'd forget to call a technician.

She made her way out of her office, using the small torch on her cell phone to guide herself through the house. She made it to the kitchen, when she heard a creak. "Hello?" She faced the direction of the noise, then walked forward. Following it. "Luther? Is that you?"

As she entered the other room, she didn't see anyone. Maybe working all hours without food had messed with her mind. In any case, she needed to turn the power back on and there was no one here.

When she turned around, she was met with Mason's smug smile. Causing her to gasp in terror. "Mason" she managed to state the obvious.

"That's me…" He smiled. "… I don't suppose that you've seen our daughter running around anywhere? She and I have something very important to discuss"

"And what would that be?" Aife asked. She didn't know why he was here, but she had seen the look on his face many times before. He was angry.

Mason grabbed her by the back of her head, pulling on her hair. "I have no time for stupid questions! Tell me where she is, or you die" he gave her an ultimatum.

Aife was a lot of things, but she would never sell out her daughter to this monster. Not in a million years. "Shown your true self already have you? Bo is no fool, I knew that she'd see through your façade eventually. How does it feel to lose the trust of your only child?" She laughed in his face.

He didn't take kindly to this little game, so he threw her into the nearest wall. "I knew that she would never truly trust me, and that dear Aife…" He stood over her as she laid on the floor, holding her bleeding head. "… Is your doing!"

She watched him raise his hand again, most likely to kill her this time. But before he got the chance to lay a finger on her. Mason was hit by a wave of blue fire. She looked in the direction of where it came, seeing her Husband standing there with his hand raised.

"Get away from my Wife!" Luther yelled.

Mason got to his feet quickly, dusting off his shoulders. "You must be Luther. How very nice to make your acquaintance, I've been meaning to pay you a visit. After all, you are the man who stole my daughter from me"

"NO! I was the one who hid her from you, if you're going to hurt anyone. It should be me" Aife got up and stood in front of her Husband, shielding him.

"How sweet that you defend him. Not that it matters to me in the slightest. Bo will most likely hate me for what I'm about to do, but in time she'll see that you all deserved it" Mason raised his hand, getting ready to kill them.

But Luther was never one to shy away from a battle, and he certainly wasn't dying today. "And you deserve **this** …" He lifted both of his hands, emitting a stream of neon blue fire in the Angel's direction.

Mason began to scream, the fire was surrounding him. He could normally get out of anything, but this was proving difficult. His skin was burning, he could smell it melting.

Aife watched, as her former lover was being burned alive. Luther was a very powerful Pyro, he had the power to create and manipulate fire from his hands. But it wasn't normal Amber flames, it was something with a more painful kick.

When he saw Mason fall to the side, his screams had turned into painful groans. Luther dropped his hands, seeing the burned corpse in front of him. He checked over his Wife, then decided to make sure that he was dead.

Mason opened one of his eyes, seeing that Luther was starting to approach him again. As much as he wanted to snap his neck for what he'd just done. He needed to fall back, and regroup. He also needed to heal. He gathered up what strength that he had, and transported out.

Luther sighed, he wanted him dead. "Aife?" He turned around to check on her again, seeing that she was wobbling on the spot. The head injury that she had was bad. There was only one doctor that he trusted her life with. "We must go to Damon, he can help you" he touched her face.

"Kenzi? I don't want her to be here alone" Aife knew that Kenzi was bound to be home from a friend's house soon, and she didn't want her here by herself in case Mason came back for Round two.

He lifted his Wife up into his arms. "I will call her, and tell her to meet us over there. She will be fine, we need to worry about you now my love" he held her close, walking her out of the house.

 **Arcadian Cells**

Tamsin sat on her small cot, resting her head on Paige's shoulder. They'd been talking about what would happen when Tamsin went back to England to continue her studies. Paige wasn't worried, if they didn't have the power of transportation then she definitely would be.

But thanks to that nifty power, they could see each other whenever they wanted. Worrying about that when they had something so much more serious going on, seemed very silly of them.

"What was that?" Tamsin lifted her head when she heard a noise.

Paige stood up, stepping outside of the cell. From where she was standing, she could see a small light come from down the hall. "Someone's coming, it's probably another guard" she closed Tamsin's door, then locked it again.

"Smooth" the blonde smiled from where she sat.

A few minutes passed and Elijah came into view, standing next to the cell with his hands inside of his pockets. He saw Paige standing by the door, and then his Granddaughter inside sitting down. "Have you taken the time to calm down?" He turned to Tamsin.

She nodded, getting up and approaching the iron bars. "Yes Sir. I know now that my actions were wrong. It won't happen again, I just want Lauren to be safe. But I also know that Bo isn't the one at fault, and I'm ready to apologise to her" she had to breathe through that sentence, she didn't apologise to anyone.

Elijah raised his eyebrows in shock, he'd never know his eldest Granddaughter to be apologetic towards anyone. Even when she was at fault. "My my, you have used the time wisely. I want your word that you will not be a further threat to Bo"

Tamsin grabbed the bars, looking him in the eye. "I give you my word, Grandfather" She had to keep this promise now, stupid Angel oaths!

"Very well, you will be released and you may return home. But not until **after** you've apologised to Bo. See to it that you do as I say, as you were" He smiled, then walked off.

Paige smiled, waving the key in the air. "Congratulations, you're a free woman…" she turned the key in the lock, and pushed the door open. "… Come on Shawshank, let's get outta here" she laughed waving her over.

Tamsin strolled out of the cell, turning to plant an unexpected kiss on her Girlfriend's lips. "How hot is it that you're dating an ex-con?" She smiled.

"You've been in here for an hour, I think that title only counts if you've got five to life" Paige pulled her out of the cell, then walked her out of the cells. An Angel was stripped of their powers upon arrival of this place. So they needed to get outside before leaving.

 **Lauren & Ciara's House**

Since everyone had left, Bo and Lauren had been lounging in bed. Lauren was still weak from what happened, so she needed to get as much rest as possible. But much to Bo's dismay, her Girlfriend didn't want to sleep.

Bo played with Lauren's hair, seeing her eyes started to droop. But a second later they would open again, this was ridiculous. "Babe, you're exhausted. You need to sleep" she wanted her to be okay.

"No, I'm fine. Look, see…" Lauren widened her eyes, pointing to them. "… I'm wide awake"

"Lauren, you've been through too much. Your body needs to rest, why won't you just take a nap?" Bo didn't understand why she was hesitant, sleep was awesome.

Lauren sighed, sitting up as best as she could. "Because the last time I did, I woke up to find you gone. And then you were in danger, so I've decided that I'm just not going to let you out of my sight from now on" It was a stupid reason, she knew that. But that was how she felt.

Bo smiled, laying down with Lauren in her arms. "That's so not happening. I'll admit that the last time, I did run off to confront Mason. But that was **my** decision, it had nothing to do with you. But if it makes you feel better, I won't leave this time" she said.

"You promise?" Lauren asked, sinking back into her pillow.

Just to reassure her, Bo kissed her softly on the lips. "I promise, I'll even nap with you. It's not like I've got anywhere to be right?" She chuckled, just as she said the words. Her phone began to ring. "Hold that thought…" she grabbed her handset, answering it. "… Hello?"

"Bo, you need to come to the Lewis Household. Immediately" She heard the worry in her Father's voice, she never heard him talk like this.

"Dad? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't have time to explain it over the phone, please. Just come here, bring Lauren if you wish. I know that Damon and Lenore are worried about her. Just please, hurry" Before she could say anything else, her Father ended the call.

Lauren couldn't sleep now, she was being hit by an overwhelming feeling of fear. It was coming from Bo. "What is it?" She asked.

Bo couldn't even answer that, because she had no idea what just happened. "My Dad, he wants me to go over to your Parent's house. He didn't tell me why, but he seemed scared" she said.

"Yeah, and so are you. I'll take you…" Lauren tried to get up, but even that was hard to do. She felt a hand on her arm from behind. "… I know what you're gonna say, and the answer is No. I'm not staying here, you go I go" she made it clear.

"I wasn't gonna say that…" Bo loved how strong Lauren was trying to be, but the fact was that she was too weak to use her powers. "… I was going to suggest that we ask Paige to take us, since you're still weak"

Lauren nodded, that was a better idea. "Paige!" She called for her.

Within a second, Paige appeared in front of them with Tamsin at her side. Which just made Bo jump behind Lauren on the bed, using her Girlfriend as a human shield. She didn't know how Tamsin was here.

"I thought Elijah locked you up?" She asked.

Tamsin smiled. "He did. But, I've learned my lesson. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for hitting you. And then hitting you again, and **then** for trying to kill you. Let's just round that up into one apology" she wasn't going to apologise individually.

Lauren and Bo had no words, Tamsin had just apologised. That was like seeing a blue moon, it was a miracle. " **You're** sorry?" She looked at her Sister.

"Yeah, **I'm** sorry. But don't get used to hearing that, first one is free but the next one is gonna cost ya" Tamsin had to maintain the illusion that she was the bad Sister. She had a reputation to uphold.

"Well, thanks then. I guess" Bo didn't know what else to say, she moved off of the bed. Standing and then helping Lauren get to her feet.

"So, what's the deal? Why'd you call me?" Paige wanted to get down to it, they obviously called her here for a reason.

Bo helped Lauren get her jacket on, and then her shoes. "My Dad called, and he told me that I have to get to the Lewis' House. Now. I didn't want Lauren to use her powers again, not even for transportation. She's too weak"

Lauren sighed. "You do realise, that I'm standing **right** here?" She held up her hand, she hated being dismissed like she wasn't even in the room.

That was a little insensitive of Bo, so she kissed her Girlfriend's cheek. "Sorry babe, you know that I'm only saying it because I love you" she kept an arm around her waist.

"For the record, I think that Bo's right. You shouldn't be using your powers when you're so weak, the last thing that we need is for you to go into another coma" Paige smiled, looking at Lauren.

"Third time's the charm" Lauren joked.

Tamsin shook her head. "Not funny Kid" she expected a better answer from her brainiac sister. Not something so childish, being in a coma was nothing to laugh about.

"I'm with Tamsin on that one" Bo agreed with her, if she ever had to see Lauren like that again she'd scream.

Paige clapped her hands, "Okay, shall we go?" She held her right hand out to Bo and Lauren while Tamsin latched onto her left. Only Bo had to hold her hand since she was already holding onto Lauren.

The four of them disappeared from the room.

 **….**

 **A/N: Well, that was a hell of a fight. A lot of you have asked what Luther's Faeness was, and here it is. I wanted to drop it in unexpectedly and I hope that I've done it right. Leave me reviews, much love xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So sorry for this one being so late. But, I've had some stuff going on. Words cannot describe how saddened I am at the fact that Lost Girl is ending next week. I feel like the last five years have been a blur.**

 **As with all TV Shows, you don't always agree with the writing. And I certainly haven't with this show. I just feel like if you're going to do a job, do it right. And I love the premise that they created, and the characters. They have been amazing. No one can ever replace Bo and Lauren as my OTP. Even after it ends.**

 **They are the only TV couple that I feel have looked so real. It really has been quite a ride. I'm dreading what's going to happen on tonight's episode. I'm gonna need something strong to get through it.**

 **Anyway, that's my rant. Remember to leave me a review for this one, and I hope you're all enjoying.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 17: The Art Of Letting Go**

 **Lewis Manor**

When they touched down in the foyer, Lauren almost collapsed on the spot. Luckily, Bo was still holding onto her. Transportation wasn't pleasant if you weren't well, and Lauren certainly didn't care for it. "Does anyone else feel like the room is spinning?" She blinked her eyes.

Bo knew that it wasn't funny, but she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. "No, it's just you. Come on Blinky, let's get you sat down…" she led her into the living room, sitting her Girlfriend down on the large couch. She noticed her Parents sitting on the opposite couch, "… What's going on?"

"Mason attacked us a few hours ago, he was looking for you. Would you care to tell us why he was so angry?" Aife was still wondering why Mason was on such a rager, and he clearly wanted to find Bo for a reason.

"I found out that he was the one who hexed Lauren, so I confronted him about it. Then he was rambling like a crazy person. He tried to make me stay with him, but Lauren brought me back" Bo flashed her Girlfriend a smile.

Damon stepped forward, seeing that his daughter was looking pale. "And weakened herself in the process I see…" he met his daughter's gaze. "… You know better than to push yourself when you are so drained"

Lauren didn't have the energy to fight with him. "And **you** know better than to question the decisions of those more powerful than you" she challenged his authority, technically he was still a Patriarch and was more powerful than most Angels.

But Lauren was a Matriarch, and a young one. Which meant that her power was untapped, and that gave her the lead in this one.

"Enough you two, can we please just focus on the matter at hand here?" Lenore stood between her Husband and where her daughter was sitting, they didn't have time for petty arguments.

Luther stood from the couch. "I wounded him, but given his power he will most likely heal soon and when he does. He'll be back, for you" he looked at his daughter.

"What'd you mean, you wounded him? How?" Bo never thought of her Father as the violent type. In fact, she'd never seen him fight. She'd always just heard stories of his younger days.

"That's not important right now. What matters is getting you far away from here, somewhere Mason cannot find you" Luther didn't like using his powers that much, especially not in the manner that he did earlier.

Bo shook her head. "No, I'm not running away. If he wants me then he can come and get me, but he gonna have a hell of a fight on his hands" She didn't know where this courage was coming from. But she wasn't complaining.

Aife was next to approach her daughter. "Sweetie, this is a fight that you can't win. Mason has power, more power than any of us. It's not a war that I want you to be involved in" she touched her face gently. Bo was her baby girl, she'd be inconsolable if something were to happen to her.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Bo spoke to her. "He wants **me** Mom, he doesn't want any of you. I won't let him hurt the people that I love" She went through this with Trick, and she wasn't going through it again.

"If I may?" Paige stepped forward, getting everyone's attention. "If you truly want Bo protected, then who better to do that than the Angel Core? My General, Aurora. She's been preparing us for an evil such as Mason. My platoon **can** keep her safe" She stood with her hands behind her back.

Tamsin loved seeing her Girlfriend be so soldiery, it was so hot.

"The Core isn't a team for hire" Damon said. He couldn't get over his stubbornness, in his eyes Bo was reason why his daughter was in danger. And he wasn't really interested in protecting her at this point.

"Well then…" Everyone turned their heads to see Elijah stepping into the room. He'd been watching everything from his throne. And he agreed with what Paige had offered. "… It's a good thing that you have no say in their use" he stared at his son.

Elijah was sick of Damon's childishness, he needed to realise that the more he tried to come between Bo and Lauren, the more that his own daughter would resent him. He was going to make his Son see sense by the end of this day, and if he couldn't see it himself. Elijah would knock it into him.

"The energy in this room right now, is scary" Tamsin placed her hands in her pockets, she couldn't help but notice the staring match going on between her Father and her Grandfather.

"So that's it? I'm supposed to run and hide? I don't want anyone risking their lives for me!" Bo hated this. She was utterly powerless.

Lauren used the arm of the couch to get to her feet, then made her way over to Bo. "I know that this isn't fair, but what other choice do you have?" She looked into her eyes, seeing her Girlfriend's silent reply. And she didn't like it. "No…" She shook her head. "… No way!"

Bo didn't really hide that well. "What if it's the only way to make him stop?" She knew that Mason wanted her, so if she gave herself over then he'd back off.

"It isn't. You said that he wanted you so that he could try and get topside. Once he has you, he'll do that. And then every Angel will be slaughtered, **including** me. He doesn't care if I live or die, hexing me so easily proved that. You're not doing this!" Lauren wasn't having it.

Aife and Luther had no idea what was going on, it was as if they were speaking in code. "Can someone please tell me what's going on? What are you both talking about?" She asked.

Lauren knew that this wasn't the best thing to do, but she also knew that Bo would end up doing it anyway. "Your daughter wants to give herself over to Mason, no big deal" she smiled sarcastically.

Yep. She told on her.

Bo was surprised, but not that surprised. And now thanks to Lauren's revelation, her Mother was screaming in her ear. So much so, that Bo honestly thought that they would start bleeding any minute now.

Even Elijah was being hurt by the sheer volume of Aife's voice. It was almost super sonic. "May interject something?" He watched them all turn their heads in his direction. "Perhaps, it would be best for us all to take the day. And sleep on the ideas that have been given today" Nothing was going to be decided right now.

Lenore moved to Lauren's side, she could see that her daughter was barely standing. "I agree. Come dear, you should be resting" she started to walk Lauren out of the room, and away from all of the tension.

"Bo? Come on, let's go" Aife waved her daughter over.

But Bo didn't want to leave, she couldn't while Lauren was still mad at her. But given the way that Damon had been acting, she knew that he didn't want her here. "Go where? If he attacked you at the house once, he might come back" that was another thing to worry about.

"We'll go to the Compound. In Trick's old quarters, it's protected from Angels. And is probably the safest option right now" Luther said.

"Your Father is right, you will be safe there. Mason won't be able to enter…" Elijah agreed with Luther. Of course, if no Angels were allowed in then that meant that Bo's necklace wouldn't work if she wanted to contact Lauren. And he knew that's what she wanted. "… Give her some time" he smiled.

Bo was still trying to adjust to how nice Elijah was being towards her, he was almost treating her like family. And it was nice, but it was also very sad that he was being a better Grandfather than Trick ever was. And he was her blood. "How much time?" She sighed.

"You should know how Lauren works by now…" Elijah smiled at her. "… She is simply worried for your safety, and so she should be. She loves you. But fear not, our army is large and if any of the core soldiers are like Paige. Then you will be very well protected" he winked at her.

She extended her hand for him to take, she was being grateful for everything that he'd done. He was the only one who was on her side, and he'd never judged her or doubted her motives. "Thank you Elijah" she was sincerely grateful.

He shook her hand gently. "The pleasure is mine. Now, if you'll be leaving. I'm going to suggest that you and your family have a protection detail. I would ask Paige, but she's done enough and I think that a night off is well deserved" he chuckled, looking at his soldier.

Paige shook her head, she was never one to shy away from duty. "It's no problem Sir" she said.

"No, he's right. You deserve some downtime, really. You and Tamsin should just take the week together" Bo didn't want anyone fussing over her, and she knew that if Paige had to watch over her instead of having a date night. That Tamsin would make her life hell.

Tamsin smiled, grabbing her Girlfriend's arm before she could protest. "We accept! And now we'll be leaving!" She took Paige and disappeared.

"By the time that you get to the Light Fae Compound. Two of my Core Soldiers will be waiting for you. They're to remain there until this threat is neutralised. Now go, get some rest…" Elijah turned around, walking over to his son. "… **You** , are coming with me" he grabbed his arm tight, then vanished.

Bo knew that look, he wasn't happy with Damon. But that wasn't her business at the moment, right now she wanted to say goodbye to her Girlfriend. If she had her way, she'd been staying with Lauren tonight. But she knew that Lauren was still mad at her.

So, she was going to give her the night by herself to cool off. "I'm gonna say goodnight to Lauren, I'll meet you in the car…" she smiled at her Parents, then set off for the stairs. Once on the second floor, Bo was met with Lenore. "… Is she already asleep?"

Lenore shook her head. "No, and I know that she's tired. But she's being stubborn" she sighed.

"So what else is new?" Bo laughed, and Lenore joined her. Lauren was the queen of stubbornness. "Do you think she'd let me say Goodnight to her?" If anyone could give her an answer it was Lenore.

"I think…" Lenore paused, thinking about how mad her daughter was. But that anger didn't compare to how much she loved Bo. "… That your odds are very good. Young love, is a tricky business. But it always conquers in the end" she winked at her, touching her arm gently before walking away.

Bo stood outside of Lauren's door, wondering if she should knock or not. But since Lauren was mad at her, she decided that knocking was a great idea. She knocked on the door three times. "Lauren? I'm coming in…" she tried the door handle, finding that it was locked. "… Or, I guess I'm not" she sighed.

 **Lauren's Bedroom**

She could always feel when Bo was near, and she knew that her Girlfriend wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to her first. But she was still mad at her, and she didn't want to talk to her just yet.

But that didn't stop Lauren from getting out of bed and walking to the door, she could sense Bo's remorse and her guilt. Most likely sorry for their little fight. She leaned her shoulder against the door frame.

"I know you're there…" Bo spoke through the door. "… I can feel you" she said.

Lauren let out a sigh, she wanted so badly to let her in. But she was still incredibly mad at the fact that Bo was willing to give herself over to Mason without a second thought. Making decisions like that, never ended well for anyone.

And she didn't want Bo to have to make them either.

 **Hallway**

The feeling of her true love being so close, was like a vibration. And it was almost pulling her towards Lauren. She didn't think that Lauren was going to let her in, when her Girlfriend was mad she normally stuck to her guns.

Bo placed her hand on the door, while leaning her shoulder against the doorframe. "I'm sorry babe…" She breathed. "… I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. You especially. Look what's happened to you so far, that's all because of me!"

She knew that Lauren was listening, but her Girlfriend still hadn't said anything yet. So Bo was going to keep going. "If anything ever happened to you i…" She couldn't even finish the sentence, it was to scary to think about. "… I can't lose you" she whispered.

 **Lauren's Bedroom**

Bo's words were almost bringing her to tears, she placed her hand on the door. Wondering if she should break her silence. She didn't ever want to lose Bo either, and she knew from experience just how scary that actually was.

Ever since she held her dying Girlfriend in her arms after getting shot with an arrow but Trick. Lauren felt like her heart had stopped, and then shattered into a zillion pieces. She never wanted to feel like that again.

"You're still mad, I get it. And you have every right to be. I just wanted to say Goodnight, and that I love you…" Bo spoke. "… I love you **so** much Lauren" she said with a sigh.

Lauren closed her eyes, _'Damn It!'_. That's it, she was done for. She grabbed the door handle, turning it and opening the door. Seeing her Girlfriend's tortured face, "It's not fair when you do that" she said.

Bo frowned. "Do what?"

"Make me melt…" Lauren smiled half heartedly, then fell into Bo awaiting arms. "… I love you too" she breathed her in.

If that was all that it took to get Lauren to talk to her, then Bo would've said all of that earlier. And saved herself this whole argument. She wrapped her arms around Lauren's shoulders, burring her nose in her Girlfriend's sweet smelling hair. "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I just…" Lauren pulled back, still keeping her arms around Bo's waist. "… Don't want you to sacrifice yourself. If you do that, then he'll just think that he's won. And we can't let him win" she wasn't going down without a fight either.

"I know. Don't worry, that notion is out of my head. I won't be going anywhere, I promise. But I do have to go with my Parents, they're probably getting restless in the car. I should get going. The Necklace won't work over there, so I'll just call you" Bo said.

That was one thing that she hated, the whole point of the necklace was to be able to see Lauren whenever she wanted. But thanks to her Grandfather's Paranoid mind, his residence at the compound was protected from Angels.

Which was a pro against Mason, he wouldn't be allowed to get in or sense where she was as long as she stayed there. But it was con against Lauren, because as long as Bo stayed there. Her Girlfriend couldn't come and visit her.

"How retro of us, using cell phones instead of magical pendants…" Lauren chuckled, she was so used to using the necklace now. They hardly ever called each other, or text. But now they had to. "… But call me when you get there, just to let me know that you're safe"

Bo nodded. "I'll be more than safe, Elijah is sending over some Angel troops to watch out for me. I feel so special" she joked. She didn't really like special treatment, but she couldn't argue with it. They were here to protect her.

"You're extra special" Lauren smiled.

"Now who's doing the melting?" Bo laughed, going in for a gentle kiss. She let it linger for a few seconds, she was glad that she didn't have to leave without making up with Lauren first. She would've never gotten any sleep tonight. "Okay, now I'm really gonna go. I love you" she touched her face.

Lauren hummed while smiling. "I love you too"

Bo let go over her, "Go get some rest, you're the one that needs it the most. I'll call you when I get to the compound" she waved a final goodbye, then ran downstairs and outside to get into her Parents' car.

 **The Heavens (Elijah's Residence)**

When they arrived, Elijah used his powers to make sure that his son stayed silent. He also used his powers to keep him sat on a chair. Damon knew better than to resist, but he wasn't happy about this either.

Elijah hadn't spoken for the last ten minutes, he wanted his son to stew for a little while. He was sick and tired of Damon's childish attitude, towards Bo and and more importantly towards Lauren. "If you continue to act like a child, then this is how I will treat you. Do you understand me?" He asked him.

Damon couldn't speak, his Father was making sure that his lips couldn't move. So he just nodded.

"Good. Now, are you going to behave? So we can talk like civilised men?" Elijah circled his son's chair, stopping behind him. When he watched him nod, he waved his hand. Stopping his power.

It was like a weight was lifted off of him, Damon breathed deeply. Then stood from the chair. "You continue to defend that girl, when all she's done is bring nothing but pain and misery into our family" If his Father wanted to talk, then this was it.

"Did you think that our Family was free of that burden? Pain and misery is a natural way of life, people deal with it every day. It may come in different shapes and sizes, but it still has the same goal. Your snide comments, won't change that fact" Elijah was sick of this.

Damon sighed. His Father always had an answer for everything. "And how long will it be until Lauren suffers because of this? When her relationship, puts her in severe danger. One that we might not be able to save her from. Will you come to your senses then?" He asked.

Elijah looked at him, almost wanting him to say something else just so that he could put him in his place. "Remember who it is that you are talking to, Son!" He approached him slowly. "Do **not** question my love for that girl!" He shouted at him.

How dare he talk to him like this.

"I'm not questioning your love for her Father…" Damon said. "… I'm questioning your judgement to trust Bo when she is so clearly, the problem in this situation" he was trying to make him see his point.

Elijah moved over to his mini bar, pouring himself a glass of gin. He figured that he needed a drink after this day. "Actually…" He knocked it back. "… I prefer to think of her, as the solution" he said.

"Open your eyes Father! Her relationship with Lauren is toxic. And I will not lose my daughter to this madness! She's already suffering, what's next? Will there be a third coma, one that she won't wake up from?" Damon couldn't believe that his Father wasn't listening to him.

What did he have to do?

A millisecond passed, and Elijah appeared in front of his son. Grabbing his throat and lifting him up off of his feet. "DID I NOT WARN YOU?!" He yelled. He told him to watch his mouth when speaking to him. And his son didn't listen. "You are right, this is Madness. The fact that you are so blinded by your own fears, that you don't see that she is vital to Lauren's strength" he dropped him from his grip.

Damon shook it off, rubbing his sore throat. "How?"

Elijah rubbed his forehead. "The Prophecy…" He said. "… Lauren is the youngest of our line, and Bo is the eldest of Mason's. Their connection, is unbreakable. And is filled with such power, that is why Mason wants her"

Oddly enough, that made sense. Damon knew all about the prophecy, but he had honestly let it slip his mind. Since he'd only recently found out that Mason was Bo's Father. "What does he hope to gain from this?" He asked.

"According to Bo, he wants to use their connection somehow. To breach Heavens' Gates, and return to our world. Although, his intentions are less than welcoming. He hoped to take revenge on those who banished him, and all other Angels that live up here" Elijah answered.

Damon frowned. "How can he do that? It doesn't make any sense, their connection isn't powerful physically. It's emotional. How can he harness that power?" He didn't get it, even saying those words confused him.

Elijah shrugged. "I have no idea. But he seems confident about his plan, which means that we must come up with our own. I've been communing with our Mystics, they may have found a way to rid us of his evil once and for all. But we will need Bo, to do it" he said.

"And what could she possibly bring to the table, she's just a simple Fae. She has no powers, none that will benefit us" Damon didn't see how a teenage succubus was the answer to their problems.

"She may not have strong power, but his blood flows through her veins. She's the strongest connection to him, she will prove useful. And in order for us to succeed in this, she **must** be protected…" Elijah approached his son again. "… I want you to stop with this petty childishness towards her"

Damon rolled his eyes, "But Father—" he stopped talking when his Father held up a finger, silencing him.

"I am warning you Damon, if I hear that you've been unpleasant to that girl. If you've treated her unfairly, or questioned her relationship with Lauren one more time. I will place you in the Cells, where you will remain in Solitary Confinement until I see fit!" Elijah wasn't playing around anymore.

Damon smirked, "You would never do that to your own son" he was sure of that.

Elijah replied with his own smile. "Oh how little you know me my dear Boy. If I could do it to Tamsin, then I can certainly do it to you"

"You locked up my daughter?! When? How dare you subject her to that kind of shame!" Damon was outraged, he knew that Tamsin was a troublemaker. But she would never do something to land herself in the Arcadian Cells.

"She broke a cardinal rule and insulted me. Which you have also done today, I see that she takes after you more than Lenore. So, just to be clear…" Elijah was inches away from his son's face. "… If you do not heed my warning, I will make certain that you never see the light of day again. Understand?" He asked.

It was pointless to argue, Damon just nodded. "Yes Father, I understand" he said.

 **Mason's Compound**

Since returning to his home, Mason was hanging by a thread. At least seventy percent of his body was covered in severe burns. He didn't expect Aife's Husband to possess that type of power. He just thought that Luther was a common Fae.

As soon as he saw his friend, Kal had Mason get in bed so that he could rest. The shifter had never seen burns so bad on a person. It was like Mason had walked through a hallway of fire.

Once Kal had some healers look over Mason, he sat by his friend's bedside. He had bandages covering his neck, his arms and his torso. "You must tell me who did this, so I can avenge you" he urged him to speak.

Mason cleared his throat, it was painful to do that. "No, the person that did this. Deserves something far worse than a quick death" he coughed.

"I never said that I'd make it quick…" Kal was never one for simple killings, he liked dragging it out. Because the longer that they endured the pain, the more that they suffered. "… Mason? Tell me" he said.

"They're mine! I will deal with them, and they will die by my hand!" Even yelling made Mason's body ache horribly. "For now, I need to take the time to heal. Which will take no more than a few days. After that, they will **all** fall" he closed his eyes, finally resting.

Tomorrow, he would be strong enough to devise a plan to take action. He wanted many things, and getting back into the Heavens was at the top of that list. But now, that had taken a backseat.

Because at the top of his to do list now, was killing Aife's Husband. Mason was going to cause him so much pain, that by the time he was done. Luther would be begging for death.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh! Mason isn't happy. What'd you guys think will happen next? Leave me a review, and thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well, what can I say? It's been a wild five years of watching this show, I will miss it terribly. It's horrible when you find a show that you absolutely love more than any other. And now it's gone, and it just feels bittersweet.**

 **I knew in my bones, that Doccubus would prevail. It was just too obvious that they wouldn't. Plus I think that the writers were probably scared for their lives if they didn't. Haha. That last few minutes though, were amazing.**

 **And Tamsin, that scene made me cry my eyes out. She'd been through the ringer in the last couple of episodes. But they handled it very well. I would've preferred it if Bo and Lauren would've raised the baby. But hey, I'm not complaining.**

 **We won the ship war of the century!**

 **Doccubus will live on, in my stories and in others on this site. And hopefully since they left the ending open, they'll come back one day. Soon though, I hope.**

 **Farewell Lost Girl, it's been fun.**

 **Xo**

 **….**

 **Chapter 18: Riding The Storm Out**

 **Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

For the first time in weeks, Lauren was waking up feeling refreshed. Granted that the last few weeks hadn't been great for her. But she was feeling a lot better after her talk with Bo last night. She was still suffering from the residual effects of her coma, but she could walk without the room spinning.

She was counting that as an upside.

Getting up from bed, she took a quick shower. Finally washing off the chaos that was the last few days. And that was a blessing in itself, afterwards she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Her Parents were already up and eating breakfast, so she sat at the table.

Lenore had cooked a big meal, but to her surprise her daughter went straight for the box of cereal on the table. "No pancakes sweetie?" She watched her pour a bowl of wheat flakes.

Lauren shook her head, grabbing the milk and adding it to her dry cereal. "I'd love some, but I've been eating junk food for the past week. My body is full of sugar, I really need to start detoxing" she had been spoilt when she was on bed rest. She used to have abs, and she kind of wanted them back.

Damon looked up from his paper with a smile. "My daughter, the sensible nutritionist. So, what do you have in store for today? Perhaps you would like to accompany me at the hospital? You may have taken a break from College, but it will be a good learning experience" he leaned his elbows onto the table.

She wanted to say yes, she loved going to work with her Dad. Especially when she was a little girl, he always let her order people around. It was fun. But never the less, she wanted to go and see Bo. "I'd love that, I would. But with everything going on, I think that I'd just end up getting distracted. Rain check?" She was thankful for the offer.

"Of course…" He nodded. "… Another time. Well then, I better be off" he stood from the table, throwing his blazer over his shoulders and buttoning the middle up. Then kissed Lenore on her cheek, and Lauren on her head before leaving with his briefcase in hand.

Lauren sighed. "Great, now I've upset him" she leaned her chin on her hand, she didn't like upsetting anyone. And she could feel his sadness when she turned down the offer.

Lenore placed her hand over her daughter's. "Maybe a little. But your Father is just trying to give you some semblance of a normal life. Well, as normal as it can get for people like us" she chuckled.

"I get that, I do. But he can't keep trying to put a wedge between me and Bo. I know that's why he wanted me to go to the hospital with him today. I'm never going to stop loving her, and he really needs to accept that" Lauren said.

"He will, it's just taking him a little longer than the rest of us. Now, tell me. What are your plans for today?" Lenore didn't want to talk about this anymore, everyone needed to be a little more happier around here. It was getting depressing.

Lauren ate a spoonful of her cereal. "I was going to check on Bo, and then maybe see if Tamsin and Paige wanted to do something with us. Where are they anyway? I checked her room and it was empty" she continued to eat.

Lenore sipped her tea, nodding. "Yes, she and Paige have cloaked themselves from us for the week. It seems that they are taking Elijah's order of a holiday, quite literally. To be honest, I'm glad to see Tamsin happy for a change. She has a habit of being rather gloomy" she joked.

Tamsin was always so serious, it was nice to see her cutting lose for a change. And Lauren couldn't have agreed more with her Mother. Her Sister's happiness was important to her, she wanted Tamsin to have what she and Bo had.

"If they've cloaked themselves then that means that we can't know where they are. What if they get into trouble? Or have an accident, how will we know if they need help?" Lauren worried.

Lenore touched her hand again. "Don't stress about them dear, you always were the concerned one. But there's no need, she's with Paige. How much trouble could she possibly get into? Paige is as sensible as they come" she wasn't worried.

Lauren had to laugh. "It's Tamsin, trust me…" She poured herself some coffee. "… She'll find a way" she was sure of that. Especially since she knew her sister better than anyone.

Tamsin was always predictable.

 **Light Fae Compound (Bo's Residence)**

When she got to the compound last night, there were already two Angel Core soldiers waiting to stand guard outside of her door. Elijah wasn't kidding when he said that they were punctual.

Although, they weren't really that talkative. All she got out of them were their last names, they were her age too. That much she could tell. She thought that she'd be getting two girl Angels, like Paige. But she had one girl and one guy. Her name was Evans, and his name was Parker.

But she didn't ask them their first names, if they wanted her to know then they would've said something. Bo had to admit though, that their soldiery uniforms were actually quite badass.

She was expecting camouflage on everything, but they just wore all black. The only reason that you could tell that they were Soldiers, was the ranking badges that they wore on the side of their shoulders.

It wasn't a bad logo either, to symbolise that they were Angel Core. The two of them had an emblem of two large wings on their backs. She kind of wanted to talk to Elijah about getting an honorary jacket.

Aife and Luther had gone to work already, they didn't want to at first. But Bo insisted, she didn't want them to put their lives on hold too because of her. Mason wanted her and no one else, so as long as she stayed inside the residence then she was safe.

She was just finishing her second cup of coffee, when she heard a low knocking coming from behind her. She knew that it wasn't Mason, he wouldn't be knocking for one thing. Turning around, Bo saw her Girlfriend rapping on the glass of the balcony door.

Every time that Bo saw her face, it was like breathing fresh air. Just how strong was this prophecy of theirs? She needed to look up on it. Going over to the balcony, she opened the door. Almost falling over as Lauren threw her arms around her neck, kissing her.

Bo wrapped her arms around her Girlfriend's waist, falling into it. Clearly, Lauren was feeling much better. Yesterday she could barley walk. "Thank god you're here, I was starting to lose my mind" she chuckled, being on house arrest was not fun in the slightest.

Lauren kept her arms around Bo's neck. "And as someone who's already lost her mind once already, trust me it's no picnic. So, where're your Parents?" She asked, not seeing them anywhere around.

"I made them go to work, they didn't want to leave me by myself. But I've already got two body guards outside my front door. And I don't need anymore, besides Mason can't come in here without losing his powers. And he can't find me as long I'm here, so I'm as safe as can be" Bo said.

As a precaution, Aife's Mother Ysabeau. Gave her and Luther one of the many crystals that Trick had acquired that blocked an Angel's powers. And it also cloaked them from an Angel's radar too, as long as they kept them on their person at all times then they'd be fine.

"Even safer now that I'm here…" Lauren winked at her. "… It never hurts to have a Matriarch around when things get hairy" that was also true. Although Mason was older than her, Lauren still had a great power all by herself.

Bo hummed, going for another kiss. "No, it doesn't. But it's not good when said Matriarch is still recovering from **two** comas…" She narrowed her eyes. "… Really, tell me. Are you feeling better?" She cared about that more than anything.

Lauren nodded. "Much better. I mean, I'm not gonna be scaling any buildings anytime soon but I feel like I have more energy. Definitely a lot more than yesterday. So, where's Kenzi?" She asked.

"At school, she thought that this whole dilemma could get her out of going but my Dad wasn't having it" Bo laughed, her Sister didn't like school that much. Who could blame her?

That gave Lauren an idea. "I guess that means we're all alone, in this empty room. Whatever shall we do with ourselves for the day?" She flashed her Girlfriend a smirk. They hadn't been intimate with each other since before Bo went to New Orleans. They were in need of some couple time.

Bo was so on board her Girlfriend's train of thought, "I've got a few ideas…" she lifted her hips and over her own shoulder. Carrying her over to the couch, when she dropped her onto her back. Bo climbed on top of her with a laugh. "… And here I was, thinking that my day would end up being a drag" she leaned in to kiss her.

It was never boring when they were together, even when they were just lounging about and watching a movie. Being in each other's company was all the excitement that they needed.

Lauren brought her Girlfriend down into her own body, closeness was exactly what she was craving right now. She made a moved to roll over, forgetting that they were on a couch and not a double bed.

"Ow!" Bo let out a laugh, reaching her right hand up to touch her head. She'd broken their fall, and hit the back of her head in the process.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! Here…" Lauren didn't mean for that to happen, so she was going to fix it straight away. She hovered her hand over the back of her Girlfriend's head, waiting for her palm to glow but nothing happened. Then she remembered; "… Oh yeah, no powers. Sorry"

Bo didn't care, it was just a little bump. Nothing more than an ache, which some aspirin could cure in no time. She grabbed her hand, nodding with a smile. "It's okay…" She kissed her again, this time sitting up with Lauren in her lap. "… How about we move this into my bedroom? And try and avoid anymore injuries" she joked.

Lauren smiled into the next kiss. "I love that idea…" She stood and then helped her Girlfriend up too, as they began to walk to the bedroom. They were stopped by a knock at the front door. "… Can we ever catch a break?" She sighed.

That was an understatement.

Bo let go of Lauren's hand, then ran over to the front door. Looking through the peep hole she saw that it was Evans and Parker, they'd been doing this all morning. "Security check time…" She opened the door, smiling at them and letting them in. "… Been an hour already huh?" Every hour on the hour, that was their motto.

Lauren watched as the two soldiers walked in, a guy and then; "Holly?" She recognised the girl soldier as her Ex-Flame. The girl that she dated before she got together with Bo.

Holly couldn't believe her eyes. "Lauren, wow! It's been a while…" She smiled, going in for a friendly hug. "… You look…" She pulled back, taking a good look at her. "… Great, **really** great" she laughed nervously.

"Yeah so do you, very…" Lauren took in her soldiery attire. "… Official" that was the only word that she could come up with.

"Hey, at least it's not tacky camouflage right?" Holly laughed.

Bo finally found her voice, coming over to stand next to her Girlfriend. And wrapping a protective arm around her waist, she just got rid of Madison. She didn't want to have a repeat of that with this girl too. Who was she anyway?

"You two know each other?" She asked.

Lauren nodded, this was going to be a problem. She knew how jealous Bo was, and to be honest she thought that her Girlfriend would've remembered hearing about Holly. They even talked about it once, either she generally forgot or she was in denial. "Bo, this Holly Evans. We used to date" she watched Bo's face turn blank.

"Oh…" Bo then realised, who this girl actually was. "… **Oh**! You're **that** Holly" she pointed at the soldier.

Holly just went along with it, but she was sensing anxiousness coming from the Fae girl right now. And a whole lot of fear coming from Lauren. "I take it by that _'Oh'_ , you've heard all about me from Lauren? All good things I hope?" She smiled.

Instead of causing a scene, which she totally would if she didn't calm down. And keep her jealous inner succubus at bay. Bo decided to just laugh it off. "Many good things, I just didn't realise that you were, you know…" She stuttered. "… **You**. And Lauren didn't tell me that you were in the Core"

"That's because I didn't know…" Lauren spoke for Holly, she had no idea that her ex was in the Core. And now she was a little pissed at Paige for not giving her the heads up, her friend was lucky that she was cloaked right now. "… But hey! Soldier in the Angel Core, I bet your Dad's happy" she smiled at her ex.

Holly nodded her head. "Very, it was part of the reason that I joined. That and, after we parted ways I didn't know what else to do with myself. Not that I'm blaming you or anything…" She shook her head, closing her eyes. "… Sorry, I'm rambling" this wasn't going well.

Parker stepped forward, tapping his partner on her shoulder. "This isn't a social visit Evans, let's do the sweep and then return to our posts" he said.

"Yes, you're right. Sorry. Do you mind?" Holly looked at Bo.

Bo shook her head, gesturing to the house. "Have at it…" She smiled, then once they walked off she turned to Lauren. "… I think you were right about us not being able to catch a break. Seriously? An ex?" She rubbed her face.

Lauren pulled Bo away, walking her into the kitchen. "Okay, let's not freak out about this. Which is stupid to say considering the look on your face right now…" She didn't want Bo to start getting weird. "… Look, what Holly and I had was barely a relationship. It was just a few dates" she said.

"But you've kissed her, haven't you?" Bo folded her arms, like a child. She couldn't help it, she was a jealous person. It was in her nature. She wasn't going to apologise for it.

"Only a couple of times, but like I told you on **our** first date. There was no spark, we tried and tried but there was nothing. What I have with you, **that's** real. Okay?" Lauren held her hands gently.

Bo wanted to keep her posture, but who was she kidding? That was enough to make her come undone. "Okay…" But that didn't stop her from proving to Lauren that no one else could kiss her in this way. She grabbed her, capturing her lips in a rough and yet passion filled kiss. "… Not to sound like an obsessive Girlfriend but, you're **mine**. Right?"

Lauren had to adjust from that amazing kiss, she'd never felt so much raw passion before in her life. But she also caught the last bit of Bo's sentence, and it wasn't about her being obsessive. Because what she said was right, Lauren was hers.

"All yours, forever..." she nuzzled her nose against Bo's, latching onto her mouth for another kiss. They broke apart when they heard the clearing of someone's throat, turning around Holly was standing in the doorway. "… Sorry, we didn't hear you" she touched her stinging lips.

Holly waved her hand. "Don't be sorry, couples kiss. That's what they do…" She chuckled. "… Anyway, we did our sweep. Everything's clear, so we'll be going back outside now. It was great seeing you again Lauren" she nodded at her ex.

"You too" Lauren smiled politely.

All she could do was watch them communicate, but now that Holly was gone. Bo really wanted to pick up from where they left off earlier. "So, we have an hour before the next check. Imagine what we could do in an **entire** hour" she leaned into her Girlfriend, pressing soft kisses to her neck.

Lauren bent her head back with a moan, using her hands to lean on the counter behind her while Bo's hands were grasping her waist. "I don't care, as long as we start now" she was in desperate need of some from of sexual release. It had been weeks since they last had any.

"You don't have to tell me twice…" Bo lifted her hips up, sitting her on the kitchen counter, they'd never done it anywhere other than the bedroom before. Except for the time when they christened every room in Bo's loft when she first bought it.

Lauren was worried about Holly and her colleague hearing them, but that worrying thought lasted for about three seconds. Because when Bo touched her the way that she did, all of her troubles melted away.

Bo pulled her shirt off, and then her jeans. Then went for Lauren's, she didn't really want to move from this spot. But then she remembered that her Mother was only working downstairs, which meant that she was more likely to come up here for lunch and to check up on her.

So she decided to carry her Girlfriend to her bedroom, she'd come back for the clothes later. They were the last thing on her mind right now, and if her Mother came back and found the, she knew that it wouldn't be a big deal. Her Mother was a Succubus too after all, she understood the need for sex.

They rolled around under the covers, taking turns in bringing each other to the heights of pleasure. This was about making up for lost time, as well as being with each other so intimately.

Bo won in the end though, Lauren would've put up more of a fight but she was still a little weak from her coma and this had taken it out of her also. But she couldn't care less, because this wasn't about anything other than being with the person that she loved.

It was as simple as that.

"… Do you think we gave them a good show?" Bo chuckled, laying her head on her Girlfriend's stomach. She was even worn out herself. But she still wanted to stick it to Holly, she trusted Lauren completely but it was who she was.

Lauren ran her hands through Bo's brown curls, from where she laid on the bed. "I think they've had an earful, yes. Are you happy now?" She knew that it was to make Holly jealous, which she would be against if she didn't know that this was Bo's way of coping with this situation.

To each, their own.

"Ecstatic…" Bo realised that when she said that, it wasn't what a sane person would say. She lifted her head, seeing Lauren looking at her while playing with her hair. She loved it when she did that. "… What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" She asked.

Lauren smiled, "Just thinking about how amazing it would be to just stay like this forever. No threats, no overbearing Parents, just you and me. In our little bubble, wouldn't that be amazing?"

Bo nodded, crawling up the bed and dropping onto her side next to Lauren. "It sure would. And maybe we'll get that, when we've dealt with Mason and we can finally move on with our lives" she didn't want to kill the mood, but wishing for things that couldn't happen was just going to depress them.

"You couldn't just agree with me, could you?" Lauren let out a laugh, a simple _'Yes'_ would've been a good enough answer.

That last thing that Bo wanted to do was upset her, so she bent her head and kissed her Girlfriend softly. "You know, that I would love nothing more than to spend every second of every day with you. And we will, once Mason's gone" she said.

"Promise?" Lauren shuffled closer to her.

Bo wrapped her arms around the Angel's naked body, kissing her on the forehead. "I promise" she whispered.

 **New Orleans (Mason's Compound)**

It had only been a day, and his body was already healing. Not as fast as it normally did, but in his defence he had never suffered from these types of wounds. His burns were severe, he could practically feel his new skin growing over his old.

He was being waited on hand and foot, he would give anything to stand on his own two feet right now. And then hunt Luther down and remove his head for what he'd done. He may be weak and wounded, but his sensing powers were still up to scratch.

"What news have you brought me?" He sensed Kal approaching his bedside.

Kal sat beside his wounded friend, "Not much brother, but I did uncover what type of Fae that Aife's Husband is. I sought council with the Witches, they tell me that there is only one race of Fae that has this kind of power"

Mason opened his eyes as best as he could, but his face was in the middle of healing. "Well don't be shy Kal, tell me" he said.

"It appears that he is a Pyro. And if that's the case, then that would make him one of the last Pyros in the world. If not already. He wields great power, but yours is greater" Kal had to try and get his friend to become stronger. Fuelling his ego did that.

"Some power, it couldn't save me from this!" Mason waved his sore arm at himself. He was angry before, but now he was just angry at himself. He had been on this earth for a thousand years, and yet he couldn't defend himself against a common and yet rare fire Fae.

Kal shook his head. "This is nothing, he caught you by surprise. Had you known what he truly was then you would've been ready for him. Of that, I'm sure. You will overcome this affliction, then find that Pyro. And end his life like you have ended countless others, because **that** brother, is what you do best" he said.

Mason held his hand out to his friend, he was always the one cheering him on. There was no one else that he trusted more in the world, which was a big deal because he didn't trust anyone. He waited for Kal to hold his hand. "Thank you my brother, you remain ever the supportive friend" he smiled at him.

"We're Family, that's what we do" Kal nodded, holding on gently to his hand.

"Yes, we are family. All I have to do is bide my time, weather this little storm and come back even stronger than I was before. They won't know what hit them. I will have my revenge on my people, on Elijah and on my daughter's adoptive Father. They will all pay" Mason was focused now more than ever.

He wanted them all dead, and if his daughter resisted him then he would kill her too. It wasn't his first option, or a choice that he thought he would ever have to make. But she was disobeying him, and his Father would've done the same thing if the situations were reversed.

"And I'll aid you in any way that I can. I even had the witches prepare a tonic, one that will help speed up the process of your healing…" Kal snapped his fingers, waiting for Penelope to enter the room with a small tray. She placed it on his bedside table and then left the room. "… A few drops a day should do the trick" he poured a small cup, helping his friend drink it.

Mason didn't like the taste, but he could already feel it working. As an Angel he healed fast, but Luther was an unknown force that he didn't anticipate. His power was strong, Mason could feel it in the heat of the scorching blue flames as they engulfed him.

But it wouldn't last for long, because once he was fully healed. Mason was going to hunt Luther down, and tear him limb from limb.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, Mason isn't happy at all. Remember to leave me a review, also I may already be working on a new story that picks up where Lost Girl left off. I have a few ideas, let's hope this they read well. Much love xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, so, so, sorry. For this being extremely late, it's so not like me. But like I said, the chapter I had just didn't work for me. And I only want the best for my readers. I didn't scrap the one I had completely, I've just tweeted it a little.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and remember to leave me a review.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 19: Unleashed**

 **Light Fae Compound (Bo's Bedroom – Next Morning)**

Bo awoke to the sweet smell of vanilla and honey, and there was only one person who smelt like that. Opening her eyes, she saw that her nose was buried in her Girlfriend's blonde hair. She loved mornings like this, especially when Lauren would stay over at her loft in New York.

They didn't even have to have sex, sleeping together without it was just as amazing. He entire world was crumbling around her, and yet being with was the one thing that kept her sane. She kept her whole.

Lauren could sense that Bo was awake, so she turned around in the bed. Looking up at her with a smile. "Hey"

"Hey back…" Bo kissed her, she would never get tired of doing that. "… Thanks for staying with me last night" she was against it, especially since Lauren was supposed to be in College.

"No problem. So, what's on the agenda for today?" Lauren asked.

Bo shrugged, "Not much, I'm under house arrest. Remember? But I really think that you should go back to Yale. Lauren, I don't want you to end up failing because of me. Being a Doctor is your dream, I don't want to be the one that ruins that for you" Just because she had to leave school didn't mean that Lauren did.

"Bo, we talked about this already. If you're here, then I'm here too. Because I know if the situations were reversed, that you'd be by **my** side. So stop it, because I'm staying" Lauren leaned in for a kiss, and like always they got lost in it.

And they would've gone a lot further, if there hadn't been a knock on Bo's door. They pulled apart abruptly. "Shit! My Mom doesn't know that you're here, she might freak if she sees us" she knew that her Mother was normally cool about these things, but lately she didn't know how to read her.

"Bo, sweetie? Are you awake?" Aife called through the door.

Lauren sat up, not knowing what to do. "I can't transport!" As long she she stayed in this compound, she was powerless. She was basically Human. When she saw that the door was opening, she panicked and hid herself under the covers.

Bo sat up, looking as her Mother walked in with a smile. "Hey Mom, what's up?" She asked anxiously, she tried her best to try and sit closer to Lauren so that her Mother wouldn't notice. But Lauren was actually doing a good job, she laid still under the covers.

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving now. I'll be taking Kenzi to school and then I'll be downstairs for the rest of the day. I was going to come back up at lunch time, but I have back to back council meetings. Are you going to be okay on your own?" Aife stood at the foot of the bed.

She wanted to stay home all day with her daughter, but being the Ash meant never having a day off.

To try and get her Mother to leave sooner, Bo just nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Have a good day" she waved at her.

Aife eyed her suspiciously, but she didn't need to be psychic to know what was going on. She walked over to the bed, and kissed Bo on her head. "Goodbye sweetie…" She smiled at her, then began walking to the door. "… Goodbye **Lauren** " she called out as she left.

Lauren poked her head out from under the covers, "Goodbye Aife…" She didn't realise that she'd been caught, she sat up next to Bo who was trying to contain her laugh. "… I suck at stealth" she pouted.

"No, you don't. But my Mom is a centuries old Succubus with awesome skills. She could probably sense the sexual energy in the room. I mean, that's where it was heading before she walked in" Bo let out a breath, that had to be the most awkward experience ever.

"Yeah, but now that we've been caught. I don't think I'm in the sexy mood anymore" Lauren got up from the bed, going to find her jeans.

Now it was Bo's turn to pout. "But she's gone, and you heard what she said. **Back** **to back** council meetings, which means the **whole** house will be ours. For the **entire** day" she didn't want this to end.

Lauren laughed, picking up her jeans and slipping them on. "Yes Emphasis Queen, I heard her. But is that all we're supposed to do? Lock ourselves away and have non stop sex?" She then realised who she was talking to. "Never mind, stupid question. I'm just saying, that there's other things that we can do. Besides sex" she said.

"What's more fun than sex?" Bo frowned, was it just her?

"Oh I dunno, shopping? Maybe we could get some fresh air, you remember what it's like to be outside right?" Lauren joked, standing next to the bed.

Bo smiled, and without warning grabbed her Girlfriend's hips and pulled her onto the bed. Earning a laugh from her. "I remember, but you've clearly forgotten that I can't leave this place. Because if I do, then Mason can find me" she reminded her.

That had totally slipped Lauren's mind, they were wrapped up in each other that she forgot. "Right, Mason. Okay, well we can always watch a movie and just relax" she was fine with it either way.

"Then sex?" Bo raised an eyebrow. Hey, she was a Succubus. What did you expect?

Lauren giggled, kissing her on the lips. "If you're good. Come on, let's get some breakfast" she untangled herself from Bo's arms, then got up and dragged her Girlfriend out of bed.

 **Mason's Compound**

After a few days of ingesting the miracle tonic provided by the Witches, Mason was feeling much better. His burns had healed up nicely, although he hard some residual scarring that wouldn't face for a few more weeks.

In all of his life, no one has ever successfully hurt him. But Luther had managed to do that and more, and his first act of revenge was to kill him. But he wasn't going to make it quick, he was going to drag it out painfully.

He stood in front of his mirror, checking his skin. He looked like something out of a horror movie, what was once flawless skin was now scaled and rough. When he got his hands on that Pyro, he was going to make him suffer a thousand deaths.

Mason sensed Kal enter the room, but he didn't look away from the mirror. "What news have you brought me?" He had ordered Kal to find out where Bo was, since he couldn't sense her anywhere. That didn't usually happen.

"Still no sign of your daughter, I believe that they are hiding her somewhere. Maybe a place that is blocks Angel powers. That's probably why you can't locate her" Kal said, stepping forward.

Then Mason remembered, Lauren had told him about a similar object that Trick used to stop her Parents from escaping the fire that killed them. They must've used it so cloak Bo from him. "Well, that simply won't do will it? And what of the Pyro, Luther?" He asked.

"He remains active, taking his other daughter to school, going to his place of work. Acting as though everything is normal" Kal gave him a run down.

"Perhaps we should change that…" Mason turned to his friend. "… Gather your Shifters, the more ferocious the better. We're going to show him what happens when he crosses a King" he made his way out of the room, with Kal following closely behind.

 **Luther's Office (Later)**

Being a Lawyer was hard work, closing cases, representing clients. It wasn't fun, but it was what Luther was good at. Although, he didn't really represent much clients anymore. All he did now, was sit behind a desk and do endless amounts of paperwork.

He was hoping to get through this early, so that he could make it home to be with his girls. But that it didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. He scribbled his signature on a couple of papers, then he heard something.

It was footsteps, and they were coming from outside his office. Luther stood from his chair, creating a sphere of blue fire in hand, ready for anything. With what he did to Mason, he knew that it wouldn't be long before he came for him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. But Luther kept the fire burning, "Who's there?" He called out.

"It's Damon, my I come in?"

Luther let out a breaths of relief, extinguishing the flame in his hand and calling for him to enter. When Damon walked in, he just smiled. "You were not the Angel I was expecting" he chuckled.

Damon could feel his anxiousness from here, and his fear. It wasn't strong fear, but it was there none the less. "Ah yes. How goes the impending revenge that you're waiting for?" He was still impressed someone of Fae decent was able to hurt Mason.

"It's been a bit of a slow wait, truth be told. To what do I owe the honour of your presence?" Luther found this a little weird, since he and Damon had reconciled. They hadn't really spent any time together. Without their daughter's.

"I wanted to apologise" Damon said.

Luther frowned, he wasn't aware that he was owed one. "An apology? For what, may I ask?" He sat back down on his chair.

Damon placed his hands inside of his pockets, this was something that he had been meaning to do for some time now. But in truth, he was too stubborn to admit his wrongdoing. "For the judgment that I've placed on your daughter, and on your Wife. I know now, that it was my blinding hatred for Trick that clouded my mind"

"You had a right to hate his Family" Luther understood, anyone would after what Trick had done.

"No…" Damon shook his head. "… I had a right to hate **him**. But you, did nothing to me. And more importantly, I was willing to throw away our long lasting friendship so easily. That was wrong of me, and I am sorry" he meant it.

Luther smiled, this was so strange and unexpected. "I accept your apology, and I appreciate that you came to see me" he was grateful.

Damon placed his hand inside of his blazer, reaching in the inside pocket and then pulling out two cigars. "Care to join me? They're Cuban, I hope that they are still your favourite" he offered one to him.

"Yes, they are. Although, I haven't had one since before Kenzi was born. Aife became very concerned for my welfare, so she had me quit" Luther laughed, taking one of the cigars from him.

"Lenore hopes to do the same with me. Except my wellbeing doesn't play a part in the reason that she wants me to quit, she just despises the odour…" Damon took a lighter out of his pocket, burning the end of his cigar and then bringing it to his mouth. "… What our Wife's don't know, won't hurt them" he breathed in a puff.

Luther used his powers to light his own Cigar, he hadn't had one of these in over sixteen years. This was long overdue. "No, but if they find out. They'll hurt **us** …" That was something they both laughed at. "… So, other than the fact that he's a lunatic. What else can you tell me about Mason?" He had been dying to pick Damon's brain.

Damon hated talking about that devil, even thinking of his face made him want to scream. "He is a parasite…" He said. "… And he lives up to that name. If allowed, he would've infected Bo's mind. And used her for his own gain. Mason doesn't deserve to live"

"He won't for much longer if I have my way" Luther said.

"I must confess, when you told me about what happened with him. I was impressed, there isn't a Fae on this earth that has the power to harm us. And yet you brought him to the brink of death" Damon was shocked at that, he always thought that nothing could hurt an Angel.

Clearly, he didn't anticipate the power and strength of a Pyro.

Luther smoked his cigar, exhaling with a laugh. "But I didn't kill him. Because no matter how strong I am, he will always be stronger. Your race, is superior. If you were equal to us then I would've killed him, and my daughter wouldn't be hiding out. Separated from her life, he must be stopped" he hated that Bo was living as a prisoner at the compound.

And if there was something that he could do to fix it, then he wanted to do it.

"We will stop him…" Damon met his eyes. "… For our families, and most importantly for our daughters" he nodded at him. They were the heads of their families, and they were going to make damn sure that their daughter's remained happy.

After an hour of reminiscing about good times, Luther and Damon decided to call it a night. As they walked out of the office, they were met with Mason's smug grin. Luther and Damon laughed, "Come back for more have you?" The Pyro asked.

Mason stood alone, his hands behind his back. "I couldn't resist. That, and I wanted to wipe that little smile off of your face. And then there's you…" he looked at Damon, he hadn't seen his face in over a thousand years. "… Have you missed me, old friend?" He smirked.

"We were never friends…" Damon stepped closer to him, he wasn't afraid of this little leech. "… Those burns look nasty. And judging by the fact that you haven't healed, I would say that you're not up to taking us both on by yourself. You're outnumbered, so leave!" He hissed.

"Actually, Damon. I would say, that it is **you** and your pal. Who are outnumbered…" Mason raised his hands, using his powers to summon his men. Within a second, a huge black cloud formed behind him. Revealing his eight henchmen, all of them shifters and begging to hunt. "… I brought some friends, I hope that's okay"

Damon stepped back, this was unexpected, and unsettling. He was strong, but he couldn't take on this many people. Especially not with Mason at their side. And if he was second guessing himself, then Luther definitely didn't stand a chance.

"You must leave Luther, go now!" He spoke to him.

Luther shook his head. "You of all people know that I never run from a fight, I'm staying right here" he wasn't going anywhere until Mason was dead.

"I wasn't asking…" Damon turned to him, raising his hand and using his powers to send him away. He then turned back to Mason and his minions. "… Let's see how well you've trained your mutts, shall we?" He didn't run from a fight either, and he didn't care if this one killed him.

 **Light Fae Compound**

With Aife still in her meetings, and Kenzi out with friends. Bo and Lauren were making the most of the time that they had alone. Throughout the day, they'd watched some movies, cooked lunch together, and then to stop Bo from moaning, they also had sex.

But now they were back to watching a movie, and for the first time all day. They hadn't spoken to each other. They were just happy to be in each other's presence, they were content.

Bo sat with Lauren leaning into her side, with an arm wrapped around her. Lately, Bo had been thinking what they would do after College. And once Mason was dealt with once and for all. Would they get married? Would they buy a house together?

She thought that now would be a good time to mention it, and try and get the ball rolling. "Hey?" She watched Lauren lift her head up. "So, I've been thinking" she started.

"About what?" Lauren asked.

Bo was about to say something when she caught a glimpse of the balcony in front of her. She saw her Father standing there, with his briefcase in hand. She could've sworn that he wasn't there a minute ago. "Dad?" She frowned.

That wasn't what Lauren was expecting to hear. "You've been thinking about your Dad? Okay, what about him?" She was just going with it.

"No…" Bo shook her head, getting up. "… He's outside…" She walked over to the balcony, unlocking it and letting her Father inside. "… Dad? How'd you get up here?" She asked him.

Luther had to adjust from being transported, he hadn't done that in a while. And now he felt a little woozy. His daughter led him into the house, and then sat him down. "Mason, he came for me" he rubbed his eyes.

Bo widened her eyes, Mason had surfaced. "Where is he now?" She asked.

"At my office, with Damon" Luther answered.

Lauren caught onto her Father's name, "My Dad?" Then she realised how he got here in the first place. "He sent you here, didn't he?" She watched him nod. She couldn't leave her Father to fight that monster alone. "I have to go to him!" She slipped on her shoes and jacket.

But before she could go to the balcony to leave, Bo grabbed her arm. "No! I don't want you anywhere near him! He'll hurt you" she didn't want her to leave.

"Bo, he's my Dad. I have to help him" Lauren couldn't reason with her now, she had to leave and help her Father. Pulling her hand back, she ran to the balcony and then vanished.

Bo couldn't let her get hurt, so she decided to call in some back up. She ran to the door, opening it and seeing her security detail standing guard. "You have to go and help Lauren!" She looked directly at Holly.

"Why? What's going on?" Holly was taken aback.

"Mason, he's at my Dad's office. And Damon is fighting him alone, she went to help him. Please, go after her!" Bo didn't have time for the questions, she needed them to leave now.

Holly wanted to help, but her orders were to protect Bo. Not anyone else. "I can't" she shook her head.

Bo frowned, did she seriously just say that? "What do you mean, you can't? Just do your little misting thing, and go to her! Now!" She yelled.

"I want to, believe me. But my orders are to stay here and keep you safe, helping Lauren isn't in my job description. I'm sorry, I would if I could. My job, is to protect you. No one else" Holly was just reciting what her Commanding Officer told her, but clearly Bo didn't like it.

"What the hell good are you? No wonder Lauren felt nothing when you dated. Because clearly, you have no heart!" Bo slammed the door in her face, then ran passed her Father where he was sitting and walked onto the balcony. "Paige! Tamsin! Anyone, please!" She shouted into the sky.

Suddenly, Elijah appeared before her. He was listening out, and intercepted her calls. And he knew exactly what was going on. "It's alright, I've already dispatched a team of soldiers to go to Lauren's aid. They should be there shortly" he said.

Bo breathed deeply, but she wasn't completely satisfied. She wanted to go herself, she hated not knowing what was going on. "I can't just wait here, I need to be there! Please, Elijah! You've said that we're each other's strength, she **needs** me!" She was begging him.

Elijah sighed, he did say that. And he meant it. But Bo was powerless against Mason, and his allies. But she was right, Lauren was stronger with Bo around her. But she was also her only weakness. He didn't know what to do.

"Elijah, **please** " she continued to plead.

"Fine, but you do not leave my side. Do you understand?" He wasn't going to let her get hurt.

Bo nodded. "Promise" She grabbed his hand as the door of them disappeared from the balcony.

Luther could barely walk, he was still dizzy from the transportation. But he had seen his daughter leave with Elijah, he was still worried. But she was in the hands of an Elder. And a very powerful one at that.

He just had to believe that she would be okay.

 **Luther's Office (Outside)**

Damon had been fighting each shifter one by one, as Mason stood back and watched. Some of them had sharp claws, he didn't know what kind of animals they were. But he was starting to feel very woozy. As if he had been poisoned.

He healed the first few times, but he was getting cut too much. And his healing powers were exhausted. He was about to use his powers to send one shifter flying away from him, when he was back handed by someone.

He was thrown backwards, landing face first on the concrete.

Lauren chose that moment to appear, seeing her Father bruised and bloody as he laid on the floor. She saw a man begin to charge at him, his eyes were black and he had sharp fangs. She couldn't let him hurt her Father.

She outstretched her arms, using her powers to render him unconscious. When the attacker fell to his knees and then to his side. She ran over to her Father, turning him over and seeing his beaten face. "Dad? Can you hear me?" She couldn't contain her emotions.

Mason held his hand up, signalling for his men to stand down. "And so the chosen one comes to her Daddy's rescue…" He smiled, walking over to them. "… What do you expect will happen? Your Father couldn't even beat me, or my men. What are you going to do, little girl?" He asked her.

Lauren took a calming breath, her anger was taking over. "Well, for starters…" She looked up at him, with her eyes shining a bright silver. "… I'm gonna knock you on your ass!" She raised her hand, throwing him a few feet away with her powers.

She stood in front of her Father, and watched as the eight men began to run at her. But she was ready, she lifted both of her hands. Using every ounce of strength inside of her to throw them away. But in her rage, something else happened.

Bo and Elijah appeared, they saw Lauren with her hands raised. And then they saw the eight men that were charging at her, evaporate into nothing. "What just happened?" She whispered to Elijah.

"I don't know" He was unsure himself, even as a Matriarch. Lauren shouldn't have this kind of power. He didn't even have this power. He had turned people to ash, but he could only do it one at a time. Never more than that.

Lauren felt weak, she looked down at her hands. Not knowing what she just did, she didn't meant to kill them. She just wanted to throw them away from her. Suddenly, she felt something drop onto her hand. Looking, she saw drops of bright red blood on her palms.

She touched her nose, coming away with blood on her fingers. "What's happening to me?" She began to fall to her side. Elijah was quick in jumping to her side, catching her in his arms as she passed out.

Bo saw Mason on the floor a few feet away from them, and he was starting to get up. She walked in front of Elijah. "You've been beaten, leave now" she told him.

Mason got up, wiping the dirt off of his jeans. He looked around, seeing nothing but the remains of dust where his men once stood. He lifted his head to an unconscious Lauren in Elijah's arms. She did this, that was impossible. " **What** is she?" He asked.

Elijah looked down to his Granddaughter, seeing the blood run from her nose as she slept. He didn't know what was going on with her, or how she did what she did. But he could feel Mason's fear, and he wasn't going to let that fade. "Your end" he said.

Bo stood next to Elijah, still staring at Mason. "Go" she told him.

Mason would leave for now, but he wasn't giving up on his mission. The men that he brought with him may be gone. But he had plenty more where they came from. "As you wish Ysabeau, we will meet again soon" he turned away, disappearing in a black cloud.

As he left, a team of Core Soldiers arrived. With Paige in the lead, she rushed over to her friends. Seeing Lauren unconscious in Elijah's arms. "What happened?" She had her people coming the area, but there was no one around.

"You missed the show. Mason has gone, for now at least. We need to get Lauren and Damon to the healers. They can help. Bring Bo along with you" Elijah spoke to Paige before leaving with Lauren in his arms.

Paige stood next to Bo, taking her hand. Then told her team to take Damon topside like Elijah had asked. "Don't worry, we're gonna figure this out" she smiled at Bo, then took her up to the Heavens.

They'd won the battle today, but they had no idea what was in store for them tomorrow.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ah! What's happening to Lauren? Stay tuned, again I'm sorry for this being so late. But I'm hoping that it will be fine after this one. As always leave me a review. Love to hear what you think. Much love xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, here is the next one. This story will be finishing in either the next chapter or in another two. I haven't decided yet. But I'm always open to brining it back for another instalment somewhere down the line. So never fear.**

 **Remember to leave me a review.**

 **Enjoy x**

 **….**

 **Chapter 20: Brainstorm**

 **The Heavens (Elijah's Residence)**

After going through this twice already, Bo thought that she'd be more calmer the third time around. But she wasn't, not in the slightest. Because she was once again, waiting for Lauren to wake up from another coma.

She was beginning to sense a theme.

And it sucked. She couldn't help but notice that it always happened after Lauren exhausted her powers. Angels were supposed to have all of these amazing powers, and yet they couldn't stop themselves from getting tired.

She sat in the same place as before, next to Lauren as she laid on the bed. When they got here, the Healers had wiped the blood from her nose before checking her over. They said that she was fine, just overwhelmed with the power that she'd used.

But it didn't make it easier for Bo to see her like this though.

Elijah walked in, he had been overseeing his son's care. Damon was badly wounded, not even the team of Healers that he had could help him. Whatever those beasts were that helped Mason in his attack, we're all of a different species. Some of them carried venom in the fangs, and others with poison in their claws.

Damon was in for a rough road of recovery.

Bo heard Elijah walk in quietly, she was suddenly aware of everything going on around her. "How's Damon doing?" She asked. He never showed her much kindness, but he had saved her Father. And for that she was grateful.

"He's in bad shape…" Elijah wasn't going to lie, he walked over to the bed. "… Mason's henchmen were all shifters. Whichever ones that were responsible for hurting Damon, administered toxins into his body" he sat beside them both.

Hearing that, just made Bo hated Mason all the more. How could he do something as horrible as this? "Is he gonna be okay?" She knew that Lauren would be inconsolable if anything happened to her Father.

Elijah sighed, "I honestly have no idea. But my son is strong, I have hope that he'll pull through this ordeal…" He glanced at his Granddaughter, who was sleeping soundly next one Bo. "… The Healers tell me that she will make a full recovery" he said.

"Yeah, once she wakes up. I've been meaning to ask, what's the deal with the whole _'Coma'_ thing? Will this happen every time she uses her powers? I thought you guys were supposed to be powerful" She didn't mean it in a bad way, but she lost her mind every time this happened to Lauren.

"We are, unlike anything under the sun. However, our powers are not inexhaustible. And what Lauren did earlier, took a lot more power than she initially had. Especially at her age" he still didn't know how she did it.

Bo wanted to ask him about that, she'd never seen Lauren wipe out a group of people like that. The men that were attacking them just obliterated before their eyes. "She's not supposed to have that power, is she?" She wasn't stupid, she could tell by the look on his face.

Elijah shook his head, "No, not even I have it. And I've been around a very long time" he was stumped.

"So, does this means that there's something wrong with her? Because the look on your face is making me freak out a little" She admitted. Not knowing what was going to happen always made her mad. Psychic people were so lucky.

"No, not necessarily. She could've manifested the ability when she saw her Father in his state. As you know, emotions run high for our kind. Seeing Damon so defeated, may have triggered something inside of her. Something that wanted justice" he said.

Bo could understand that, "I don't blame her…" She looked down when she heard a moan, Lauren was coming around. "… Hey, welcome back. Again" she let out a laugh, even though she didn't find it funny.

Lauren adjusted her eyes, sitting up and holding her head. She then remembered everything that happened, including her badly beaten Father. "My Dad, is he—"

"He's alive…" Elijah held his hand up to calm her. "… Thanks to you. What about you? How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I was hit by a bus, and then backed over again" Lauren rubbed her temples, with her fingers slowly. Her headache didn't even class as an ache, it was more like a jackhammer.

Bo leaned into her, pressing a kiss to her head. "I thought we made a deal? No more Comas, remember?" She showed a small smile. Seeing this happen over and over, wasn't good for her emotionally.

Lauren couldn't do anything about that, but maybe she shouldn't make any promises this time, "I know, I'm sorry" She fell into her Girlfriend's arms, loving the feeling of Bo's arms wrapping around her.

"Do you remember what happened?" Elijah asked.

"I remember everything…" Lauren closed her eyes, then looked down at her hands. Remembering what she did to those men. "… I killed them, I killed eight innocent people" she let out.

Bo shook her head. "They were anything **but** innocent Lauren, you did what you had to do. If you hadn't, then they would've killed you and your Dad. You did the right thing" she hugged her tighter.

Lauren was the purest person that Bo had ever met, she was just naturally good. Not just because she was an Angel, but because she had a good soul. If Mason was any example, it's that just because you're an Angel. It doesn't mean that you turn out good.

Because he was an Angel, and he was pure evil.

"She's right…" Elijah reached over to grab his Granddaughter's hand, holding it gently. "… You saved your Father's life" he was proud of her.

"But what I did…" Lauren could feel her tears starting to fall. She felt so much guilt for what she'd done. Regardless of those men's intentions towards her and her Father, they were still people. And she'd taken their lives. "… I should be punished. Angels don't kill"

Elijah understood where she was coming from, when they were children he always taught his own not to harm any other living person. But the circumstances were different. "You are right, we don't kill…" He said. "… Unless, we have to"

Lauren shook her head. "That doesn't make it right"

"No, it makes it fair…" He had to get her to understand this. "… They went after you with the intent to harm you and your Father. What you did, wasn't killing. It was you, defending your Family. That, is what Angels do. We protect, we heal, and we'll do whatever it takes to Survive" he said.

"Even murder?" Lauren countered.

Bo sighed. "It wasn't murder, it was self defence. You didn't do it because you wanted to, you did it because you had to. Stop blaming yourself, you've done nothing wrong. Mason is the bad guy here, not you" she kissed her head again.

After that, Lauren seemed to drop the subject. She didn't mean to do what she did, but they were right. If she hadn't, then she and her Father would be dead. All she could do now was try and move on.

"I want to see my Dad…" She pulled away from Bo, and got to her feet. Then felt like she was going to fall over, but she managed to balance herself. Holding her hands up to her Grandfather and to Bo with a smile. "… I'm good. Just a little, wonky" she chuckled.

Elijah also stood, "That's to be expected, you used a tremendous amount of power earlier. It will take time for you to snap back. I have a meeting with the other Elders, so I trust that Bo will escort you down the hall safely" he smiled at Bo, who was already at her side.

"Count on it" Bo wrapped an arm around her Girlfriend's waist, leading her out of the room slowly. And then down the hallway, this place was such a maze sometimes. But luckily she'd been here enough to know her way around.

Lauren saw her Mother sat beside her Father's bedside, along with Tamsin a few feet away standing next to Paige who was still dressed in her soldier attire. It didn't take them long to notice that she was there.

Tamsin was first to approach her, hugging her sister tight. "You've gotta stop with these comas kid! I'm gonna get wrinkles by the time I'm twenty five!" She was sick of seeing her sister unconscious.

"We wouldn't want that…" Lauren laughed, hugging her sister back. "… I'm sorry I scared you T" Her guilt for killing those men was bad, but her guilt for making her family worry hurt her even more.

"Not just her…" Lenore walked over, enveloping her daughter into her arms. "… You scared all of us. Lauren, you continue to amaze me. You came to your Father's aid, it's because of you that he's still with us" she smiled, touching her face. She was so grateful.

Lauren walked over to the bed with her Mother's help. "I could've been faster, maybe then he wouldn't be in this state…" She sat beside him, holding his hand. His Knuckles were severely bruised. "… I should've been faster" A tear rolled down her cheek.

Paige stepped forward. "You did what you could Lauren, no one's blaming you" she smiled at her.

"This is what I keep saying…" Bo didn't know whether Tamsin would end up telling her to leave, but right now she didn't want to leave her Girlfriend's side. "… But it seems you Lewis' are hard of hearing"

"Ain't that the truth…" Paige snorted, then got hit by Tamsin. "… Kidding! Well, for the most part" she winked at her Girlfriend. It was true, Lauren and Tamsin were both very stubborn.

Lauren knew that she wasn't strong enough to heal her Father completely, and it looked like the Healers had tried, but they were taking their time. Plus, Lauren's healing powers were stronger than theirs. Even in this weakened state.

She hovered her hand over her Father's knuckles, healing his bruises. Closing her eyes, she took a breath. That took a lot more out of her than she thought.

"Sweetheart?" Lenore knelt beside her. "You mustn't strain yourself, your powers need time to replenish themselves. Please, go and rest" she begged her,

Lauren shook her head. "I don't want to rest, I want to get Mason for what he's done. Not just to Dad, but to all of us. He needs to pay" she wanted him dead for what he'd done. And she never thought that way about anyone.

"He will…" Everyone turned to Bo as she spoke up. "… I'm gonna make sure of it. He's my Father, this is my responsibility" she turned around, walking out of the room. She needed to talk to Elijah.

When she saw Lauren try and get up, Paige jumped to her side. Her friend was looking less than mobile. "Easy there Flash, you need to rest" she said.

"No, I need to go after Bo. She's gonna do something, I know her. I can't let Mason take her again. He's done hurting people that I love. Can you take me to her, please?" Lauren couldn't let Bo take on her plan alone. Mason was too strong.

Paige nodded, making sure that she was balancing Lauren. "Sure, come on. Slowly" she advised her, there was no need to rush.

 **Throne Room**

Bo knocked on the door, hearing Elijah's voice telling her to come in. "Am I interrupting anything?" She hoped that she wasn't walking in on his Elder meeting.

Elijah stood from his chair, shaking his head. "Not at all, is everything okay with Lauren?" He assumed that was why she was here.

"Yeah, she's fine. I left her with the others. I wanted to talk to you actually…" Bo walked forward, she didn't know how to start this conversation. But she had to do something, "… We have to come up with some kind of plan, if we don't he's just gonna keep coming after us" she said.

"I know, but we're at a loss. No matter what we do, he always remains two steps ahead of us. Living in New Orleans has provided him with powerful allies, he has shifters, witches, oracles. There is nothing that we can do that he won't see coming" Elijah wasn't giving up, but he needed time to think of something else.

There was only one thing that Bo heard through all of that. "So, that's it? We do nothing? By giving up, we're letting him win!" She turned around when she heard a door slam behind her. It was Lauren and Paige.

"No one said that we're giving up…" With Paige's assistance, Lauren made her way over to Bo. Who then took over from the soldier. "… In fact, I've got an idea" she'd been thinking about it on the walk over. And she wanted to run it by her Grandfather.

Elijah was intrigued, "Do tell"

"He's powerful, smart, vindictive. And until now we didn't have anything that we could use against him. But now we do, actually we've had it all along. The Crystal that Trick used, to strip my Parents of their powers on the night of the fire. That's his weakness" Lauren said.

He understood where she was going with this, but it wasn't a plausible plan for them. "And it's also ours, even if we found someway to use it against him. It would render us powerless too"

"Not if the person that uses it isn't an Angel" Bo spoke.

Lauren whipped her head around, knowing exactly what she meant. "No! No way Bo! Don't even think about it!" There was no way that she was going to sit back and watch this happen.

Elijah then realised what she meant. And he agreed with Lauren. "I second that, even if you did succeed. There's no guarantee that you would return unharmed. We cannot take that risk…" He approached them both. "… We will think of something, now please rest up…" he nodded to the doors. "… You may stay the night if you wish" he smiled at Bo.

This was all enough excitement for one day.

"Thanks…" She watched him leave, then turned her head to Lauren who remained silent. "… You're mad" she knew her too well. No matter what she did, she always ended up in the dog house.

Lauren breathed deeply. "Actually, I'm just tired. And I'd really like to go to bed, will you help me?" She didn't want to argue, she knew that Bo meant well. And that she was just trying to help fix this mess. But that didn't stop Lauren from feeling the way that she felt.

Bo nodded, "Of course…" She wrapped her arm around Lauren tight, then helped her walk back to her guest room. Paige followed them, helping with Lauren when she needed to. Both brunette's let Lauren enter the bathroom by herself. "… Since I'm staying, would you mind letting my Parents know that I'm okay?" She asked Paige.

"Sure thing…" Paige gave her a thumbs up. "… Anything you want me to grab for you? Clothes, shoes, viewing material? We don't get a lot of channels up here, and when I say that I mean we get none!" she chuckled.

They had electronics up in the Heavens, but they couldn't send signals out or receive any. Most of the time they just watched DVDs. It passed the time, so it did the same job.

"Just a change of clothes will be fine, maybe something to sleep in. My Mom will know what I need. Just ask her" Bo said.

Paige nodded, then vanished.

Lauren chose that moment to exit the bathroom, changed into her sleepwear. She walked over to the bed, still wobbling but she was able to manage just fine. When she sat down on the mattress, she saw Bo smiling at her. "What're you smiling about?"

"Nothing, it's just good to see you walking around by yourself. I mean, you're not gonna be running a marathon anytime soon. But you're bouncing back a lot quicker than last time" Bo took a seat next to her.

That was actually a good thing, and Lauren knew that. "Maybe that means I'm getting stronger, and that my body can handle the change that it's going through" she kept looking down at her hands.

And Bo noticed that, so she decided to take the matter out of the equation. She reached over, grabbing her Girlfriend's hands and holding them. "Listen to me, those men deserved what happened. They were going to hurt you, and your Dad. You protected him" she wanted her to stop feeling this guilt.

"Yeah, and I murdered eight people too" Lauren couldn't let this go.

"No, you didn't!" Bo sighed, turning to face her. "You're not a murderer. Don't you understand? This is what he wants, he wants us to lose our heads. He wants us to feel on edge, the guilt that you're feeling is making you vulnerable. But you can't let it"

Lauren could feel her tears stinging her eyes again. "How do I not, let it?" She wanted to know the answer.

Bo touched her face, "You stay strong, because you are babe. You're stronger than him, and anything that he can throw at you. We're both too strong, he can't hurt us as long as we stay together" she leaned in, their foreheads touching.

After hearing that, Lauren honestly did believe it. Bo had a way of talking her into anything. And she realised now that if she let this guilt consume her, then she wouldn't be any good to Bo, or to her Family when the final fight did happen.

"Together…" She repeated, closing her eyes. "… Forever, right?" She pulled back an inch away from her face.

Bo didn't say anything, she just kissed her. Long and lovingly. "A promise, is a promise" she whispered.

 **Next Morning**

After their little talk, Lauren felt much better. She knew that she couldn't live her life without Bo by her side. That was so clear now. Once Paige had returned with Bo's clothes in hand, the teenagers decided to call it a night. They'd had a long day and were happy for the rest.

Now it was early morning, and Bo was wide awake. She hadn't really slept much all night, it wasn't because she wasn't tired. It was because she was trying to think of a way to take her Father down. Without anyone else getting hurt.

She could hear Lauren's breathing from beside her, looking down she saw her Girlfriend's head resting under her chin. She knew how exhausted Lauren was after yesterday, and Bo was glad that she was finally sleeping.

But her insomnia wasn't going away, it was gnawing at her. As if it was trying to make her focus, because her mind had something to tell her. But she couldn't see it, she couldn't see what it wanted her to see.

"You're frustrated…" Lauren let out a tired moan, then rolled onto her own side. Opening her eyes, and adjusting to the sun. "… I can feel it. What's wrong?" She propped herself up onto her pillow.

Bo should've seen that coming, she was in bed with an Angel who could feel everything due to her empathy. When was she ever going to remember that? "I'm just wondering what we can do to stop him, once and for all. The answer's there, I just can't see it" she said.

"Like all things, I think it's just gonna take us time. Time to figure out the answer, and then time to put it all together. You're not Wonder Woman Bo, you can't do everything. This isn't your fight" Lauren didn't want her putting her life at risk anymore.

That was something that Bo couldn't agree with her on, she turned her head to the left and frowned at her. "How can you possibly say that? I was the one who wanted to know him, I was the one who agreed to it. If I'd just told him No, in the beginning. Then none of this would've happened" she believed that.

"Of course you wanted to know him Bo, he's your Father. You're half of him, and that half is something that you've been wondering about for years. Anyone in your place, would've made the exact same decision. But that doesn't make it your fault" Lauren wasn't going to stay here and hear this.

"Then what does this mean? Why do these things keep happening to us?" Bo turned back to look at the ceiling. Counting the patterns.

Lauren joined her, laying on her back with a sigh. "Maybe it's a test. A way to see if we can actually make it together"

Bo smiled, that was a new one. She hadn't heard that one yet. "So then why do we keep failing?" She asked.

"Failing? Bo, we've already come through so many things. Think of all the things that we've survived together, Trick, Madison, Gatherings, Ascensions. And not to mention my Hex, you were told that I would be stuck forever. But you refused to believe it, and you saved me" Lauren held her hand.

Then Bo realised, the thing that her mind had been screaming at her to see. It had been right in front of her all of this time, and she totally dismissed it. "That's it!" She jumped up on the bed.

"What?" Lauren also sat up, not knowing what she was taking about.

"The answer!" Bo smiled at her excitedly, then jumped back on the bed to kiss her hard. "You are a genius! I love you! I've gotta go talk to Elijah, right now!" She ran over to her bag that Paige had brought her, she couldn't visit the throne room in her sweats.

She picked out a pair of jeans and a shirt, then ran to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Lauren was so confused right now, but clearly Bo had hit a brainwave. And as much as she wanted to go back to sleep, she wanted to hear what was so amazing. And what Bo was giving her credit for. But it was always a nice thing to be called a genius.

 **Throne Room**

Elijah had been up early, like every morning. But today was different, he'd been speaking with Aurora about ordering a full scale attack on Mason's home. They had thousands of young Angels ready and waiting.

It was just the matter of if they could actually pull it off. Mason was no fool, and he had already gotten the jump on Damon. Who was a powerful Patriarch. They needed to level the playing field.

He was still talking with Aurora when he saw the doors to the Throne room swing open, with Bo running inside out of breath and Lauren running in behind her. "What's the meaning of this girls?" He wasn't mad, but he wasn't happy either. Private meetings were private for a reason.

Bo had to catch her breath, she held up one finger. Indicating that she needed a minute, she bent over with her hands on her knees. Breathing deeply.

Lauren was having a better time catching her own, "We're sorry to interrupt Grandpa, but Bo has something urgent to tell you" she spoke for her.

"I know how we can stop him…" Bo stood straight, stepping forward. "… I know that you want him dead, and I do too. But what I have in mind, is much worse than death" she finally had the answer.

Aurora was now curious to know herself. "Then by all means Miss. McCorrigan. Enlighten us" she stood next to Elijah with her arms folded. If there was another way to stop Mason without putter her Soldier's lives on the line. Then she was all for it.

Bo nodded, walking closer with Lauren following behind. "The bracelet that he gave me, the one that belonged to my Grandmother. He cursed it, so that any Angel that came in contact with me while I was wearing it, would become hexed. It happened with Lauren" she said.

Lauren snorted, "And that was not fun"

"Stephanie, the Witch that placed the Hex. Told me to burn it, with everything going on I haven't really had a chance. I still have it, and I want to use it on him" Bo could see the plan so clearly now.

Elijah thought it over, that was a good plan. "So, you mean to use the bracelet to Hex Mason? And how do you plan to get close to him now, you're not exactly on speaking terms with him" that was the only kink.

"He still wants me to join him, if I pretend that I want to. Then I can get close enough to him, all I have to do is touch him. Then he'll be cursed, and he'll be living in a nightmare for the rest of his long life. You can lock him up, bury him, you can do whatever you want" Bo knew that this was the right plan.

He turned to Aurora, "What do you think?" He valued her opinion.

Aurora smiled at Bo, "She's courageous, I'll give her that. And it is a viable plan, but we must perfect it before executing it. There's no room for error, not anymore" she wanted him gone as much as anyone.

Lauren didn't like the fact that Bo was willing to risk her life again, but she'd come to realise now that if they were going to defeat Mason then they needed to take these kind of risks. Even if it was the love of her life that was the one doing the risking.

"Very well then…" Elijah said. "… Let's get started on this plan. And you're right, cursed to live a nightmare of an eternity. Seems like a more fitting punishment, after what he's done death would be too kind" he liked this plan.

Now, they had an Angel to Hex.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, what do you guys think? Will Bo's plan work? Remember to leave me a review, love to hear what you're all thinking! Much love xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello, sorry this one is a little late. But it's here now, that's what matters. Just to let you guys know, as per request I am working on an all Human story. Never done one, so it might take me a while to try and come up with something that's non supernatural. Haha.**

 **But I'll get there.**

 **Also, working on another story. That will be very different from any of the others, I know I say that all of the time. But it's actually true this time. Anyway, that will be posted soon. I want to finish these three first.**

 **This is a bit of a filler chapter, so I hope you guys like it.**

 **Enjoy x**

 **….**

 **Chapter 21: Best Laid Plans**

 **Elijah's Residence (Lauren's Bedroom)**

After speaking with Elijah and Aurora, Bo went back to Lauren's room per her Girlfriend's request for them to have a talk. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Lauren wanted to talk to her about.

They entered the room in silence, with Lauren walking somewhat wobbly in front of her. Bo and offered to help her make the way, but Lauren insisted that she was fine and that she could make it on her own. Who was Bo to argue with that?

Bo closed the doors behind her while Lauren walked further into the bedroom. She turned around seeing her Girlfriend standing by the large window beside the bed. "Let me guess? You're mad?" She folded her arms, waiting for Lauren's answer.

But all Lauren could do was laugh, she laughed and then laughed some more. All the while still looking out of the window, and up into the pink sky above. "It wouldn't matter even if I was, you'd still go through with this. Wouldn't you?" She finally turned her head.

"Yes" Bo answered honestly.

Lauren nodded her head, turning back to the sky. Seeing the swirls of orange and yellow surround the pink clouds, made her feel at peace. This was why she loved coming up here, to get away from things. But this, their situation.

Was something that she couldn't outrun.

Not for a second.

"I love you…" She exhaled. "… I love you so much, that sometimes it hurts. And I know how that sounds, but there's no other way for me to describe it. Loving you, hurts…" She looked at her, then stepped closer until she was inches away. "… But losing you…" She shook her head, unable to finish her words.

Bo held her face with a sigh, she understood now. "You're no gonna lose me, okay? Ever…" She made it clear to her. "… I promise" she leaned into her, taking a second to just stand still.

Lauren laughed again, she couldn't help it. "That's all we seem to do these days, isn't it?" She pulled back. "We make promises. Hoping that everything will be fine, but it never is" she said.

"Maybe not. But answer me this…" Bo stood straight, "… Have I ever broken a promise to you?" She asked.

Come to think of it, No. Bo has never broken a single one of her promises to Lauren, she had kept every one. She's even gone to extreme lengths to make sure that she kept them. So Lauren's answer was easy. "No"

Bo smiled, "Then there you go, proof that you're not gonna lose me. I've promised, and I'll find myself six feet under before I ever break it"

"That's not funny" Lauren said.

"I'm not laughing…" Bo kissed her softly, letting it linger. "… I want a life with you, and a future. And until Mason's gone, we can't have that. I've gotta do this Lauren, I have to stop him" she held her gaze.

Lauren reached up, wrapping her fingers around Bo's wrists. "I know. But it doesn't mean that I have to like it. Do you think you'll be able to get close enough for the bracelet to work?" She just wanted to go over it again.

Bo shrugged. "I dunno, but I gotta try..." She sighed, lifting Lauren's chin to look at her. Her Girlfriend was on the verge of tears, Bo could see it. "… It's hurts to love you too you know" she said.

"It does?" Lauren furrowed her eyebrows. She thought that it was just her that was feeling this way.

Smiling, Bo nodded. "In the best way possible. What we have isn't the same as Human love, ours is so much bigger than that. I can't describe it either but, it's like without you…" She looked into her eyes. "… Nothing makes sense, I can't think and I can't act"

"Isn't that a bad thing though?" Lauren thought. If they felt this way while they were around each other, what would happen if they lost each other?

Bo shook her head. "Not to me…" She was sure. "… I mean, we've had our problems. But, it's never anything that we can't come back from. What we have is too important…" She kissed her one last time, breathing her in as she did. "… I'll come back, I promise"

Lauren kept her eyes closed as she heard Bo's whisper. "That won't mean anything to me until you live up to it" She didn't mean that to sound cold, it was just how she felt. And one thing that she and Bo agreed upon was honesty throughout their relationship.

That only made Bo smile, only Lauren could say something like that. She didn't take offence, if anything it made her want to come back that much sooner. "I will…" She leaned into her, taking a moment to breathe. "… I love you" The words rolled off of her tongue.

"I love you too"Lauren replied.

Pressing one last kiss to her Girlfriend's forehead, Bo made her way out of the room. Since Lauren wasn't okay with it, she wasn't going to ask her Girlfriend to send her home. She walked away from the room, fighting her tears.

Every time she left Lauren, it felt like she lost a piece of her soul. And it killed her each time, but this was something that she had to do. Because once it was done and Mason was finally gone, she'd never have to worry about leaving Lauren ever again.

She made her way back into Elijah's residence, seeing him still talking with Aurora who had Paige at her side. They were deep in conversation, so she waved Paige over to her. "What're they talking about?" She asked her.

"Nothing" Paige smiled simply.

Her smile was enough to give Bo her answer. "They're talking about me, aren't they?" She looked at her, seeing the Angel nod. "Your Boss, doesn't like me. That much I can tell" she sighed, it came with the territory when she was up here.

"It's not you, really. It's Mason, Aurora had major beef with him. I don't know what it entails or why she hates him so much. But I'm guessing that it has something to with why he was banished" Paige was in the dark as much as Bo was.

"You mean the Massacre?" Even saying the words made Bo hate Mason all the more, how could anyone do something that evil? It disgusted her.

Paige nodded. "Maybe she knew one of the victims, I don't really feel like asking her. I mean, I'm her favourite and everything. But when she gets mad…" She shivered. "… She scares the hell outta me" she whispered close to Bo's ear.

Bo could see that, Aurora oozed confidence and authority. She didn't have to imagine what it would be like if the Elder for mad. She and Paige continued to talk for a bit longer, then were interrupted by both Elijah and Aurora. "Sorry to keep you waiting" he said.

"It's okay, are we all set for this?" Bo asked.

Aurora stepped forward. "You seem awfully eager to attack your own Father, why is that?" She couldn't help but wonder.

"He's not my Father…" Bo addressed her. "… I've done just fine without him in my life, so I can't say that I'll miss him. He's a monster, and I'm gonna be the one to stop him" she said.

"Bravery, will only get you so far" Aurora revealed a smirk, she liked the way that this girl spoke. With such fearlessness.

Bo knew what she was doing, she was trying to intimidate her. But it wasn't going to work, not this time. "And then my hatred will see me through the rest of the way" she replied.

Elijah had seen enough, she stepped in front of Aurora. "You said that you hadn't had time to dispose of the bracelet. Where is it now?" He asked Bo. That bracelet was the only weapon that they had to use against Mason.

"At my Loft, back in New York" Bo answered with a sigh.

They all knew what this meant, if Bo left here and went anywhere else besides the Light Fae Compound. Mason would be able to track her down, she wanted to see him anyway. But on her own terms. But it all depended on how impatient Mason was.

Paige could see them struggling to come up with a solution, so she offered one of her own. "I can go with her, to retrieve it. If I'm permitted, that is?" She looked to her Commanding Officer.

Aurora smiled at Paige, halfheartedly. "Paige, while I think that you're a fine soldier. And definitely the strongest out of all of my recruits, if Mason attacks. You won't be able to fight him, he is too powerful" she admired Paige's courage. It was one of the reasons that she favoured her.

"With all due respect, Ma'am. You trained us, so that we could adapt to all situations. You've taught me how to harness my inner power, even if I can't beat him. I'd make sure that he got one hell of a fight" Paige wasn't a wuss, she didn't run away from a fight.

"And this…" Aurora moved closer to her, touching her face with a smile. "… Is why you're my favourite soldier. You're the only one who earns my respect" she was proud of her.

Paige also smiled. "Permission to escort Bo, Ma'am" she asked again.

Aurora nodded. "Granted"

Elijah turned to both of the young girls, "Go there, retrieve it and then come straight back here. The longer that you are exposed, the quicker chance that he has of finding you" he told Bo.

"I know, we'll be quick" Bo knew where the bracelet was, so she wouldn't be long grabbing it. Everything was going to be fine, she just had to keep telling herself that. Paige and Bo backed up, hand in hand. Then disappeared before their eyes.

Elijah turned to Aurora. "Gather the rest of your army…" He said. "… If this plan should fail, we will have to resort to what we discussed. No more Angels will die for Mason's gain, this ends now. With, or without Bo" at the end of the day, his people came first.

But that didn't meant that he wasn't holding out hope for Bo's plan to work. She had impressed him, with her bravery, and her determination. And he honestly did, sort of cared for her. He knew that if Lauren lost her, then he would lose Lauren.

Forever.

 **Bo's Loft (New York)**

Paige and Bo touched down in the living room or Bo's lofts, seeing that the place was a mess. Bo stepped forward, seeing beer cans all over he kitchen table and the rest of the counters. Did Lucas seriously throw a party without telling her?

"Ughh, I'm gonna kill him!" She ran to the hallway, going straight for Lucas' door. "Get out here Luke! Now!" She banged on the door. All she heard was a ruffling noise from her end of the door.

The door opened a little, with Lucas on the other side. "Bo, hey…" He only had the door open a crack, so that he was hiding his nakedness. "… What're you doing here?" He asked.

Bo just friend at him. "Is that a joke? This is my place! Get some clothes on, and then get out here! I'm serious!" She wasn't playing around with hike anymore.

"Sure, you got it. I'll be out in five" he knew that was in major trouble. So he just closed the door and went to do what Bo asked.

Turning around, Bo crossed the hallways and entered her bedroom. She remembered leaving the bracelet in her duffle bag. She rummaged around in her closet, searching for it. To be honest, she wasn't the most organised person. And it was a good thing that Lauren never went in this closet, otherwise she would have an aneurysm.

Paige was still laughing at the little tiff that she just witnessed. But they were here to do something, and they didn't have a lot of time. "Found what you're looking for?" She leaned against the doorframe, watching Bo move things around.

"Not yet, but it's in here. I swear, everything's just a little scattered around" Bo started picking things up and throwing them behind he. She needed things out of the way.

Stepping inside of the room, Paige peered her head into the closet. "Holy crap!" She saw the mountain of clothes that Bo was sorting through. "You should show this to Lauren, she'll make it her mission to clean it up" she let out a chuckle.

Bo shook her head, but still kept searching. "I know she will, but then she'll also lecture me on the importance of organisation. I love her with all of my heart, but I just don't have the energy for that kind of talk" she loved Lauren, quirks and all.

"That's true" Paige could vouch for that. Suddenly, she heard movement behind her. Thinking that it was danger, she spun around with her Iron dagger in hand. Ready to strike.

Lucas held up his hands, almost soiling himself. "Jesus! Watch where you point that thing!" He would love to know what he'd done to this chick.

Paige lowered her hand, sheathing her weapon. "Sorry. There's a threat looming, can't be too careful…" she apologised. This guy looked familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "… Do I know you?" She asked.

"Nope, sorry. But you're in the Core, right?" He pointed at her emblem, and watched he nod. "That's cool, my brother's a Soldier too. Frederick Montgomery, you know him?" He wondered.

The Core was big, but fortunately for Paige it wasn't that big. And now she knew why he looked so familiar, him and his brother looked a lot alike. "Rick? Yeah, he's a good guy" she could relax now.

"Yeah he is, don't tell him that I think so though. Gotta keep my bad boy cred" Lucas laughed.

In the meantime, Bo had found the bracelet. She got up, walking towards the two Angels. Then she set her eyes on Lucas. "You…" She spoke in anger. "… I trusted you to be alone in my house. And this is what you do, trash it?" She wasn't pleased.

"I didn't trash it, and I didn't throw a party either if that's what you're thinking. To be honest, I've been really swamped with school work. And I was gonna clean the place up, I swear" Lucas started to defend himself.

But Bo wasn't buying it, "Then why didn't you? You've had all this time" she'd been away from the loft for almost a week. With everything that's been going on, she hadn't had time to come home. Or think about school.

Lucas smiled sheepishly. "That's the thing, I meant to clean the place up today. But then I met Nancy—"

"Who the hell is Nancy?!" Bo hated being given excuses. That was one of her pet peeves.

"My friend, the one that just left. We were having some fun, look…" he sighed, stepping forward. "… I'm sorry, okay? I crossed the line, you're the only one who gave me a room when I got kicked out of my dorm. I'm really sorry Bo" he was sincere.

Bo exhaled, she had apologised. And to be honest she had bigger things to worry about now, so she just smiled. "It's okay Luke, I'm sorry for yelling. There's just a lot of stuff going on right now. Just do me a favour, and clean up" she said.

Lucas nodded with a thumbs up, "You got it! I'll get started right now. Are you okay though? I mean, I haven't heard from you for like a week. Plus, you've got a security detail" he looked at Paige.

"Yeah, well. Like I said, we've got stuff going on. Speaking of which, we should probably get going" Bo turned to Paige, holding up a small box. She couldn't hold the bracelet herself, otherwise any Angel that she came into contact with would be hexed.

She didn't want a repeat of that nightmare.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, let's go" she held out her hand for Bo to take. Bo waved one final goodbye to Lucas, then took Paige's hand and vanished.

 **Elijah's Residence (Damon's Bedroom)**

With Bo off doing her own thing, there wasn't much for Lauren to do. So she decided to sit with her Father, and wait for him to wake up. Tamsin and Lenore had gone back down to earth to collect some of Damon's things to make him more comfortable.

Lauren wanted to try and heal him again, but she just wasn't strong enough yet. She was siting at her Father's bedside, when she heard him start to stir. Looking up, she saw that he was opening his eyes. "Dad? Can you hear me?" She leaned forward.

Damon settled his eyes on his daughter, remembering everything that's happened. "You…" He coughed. "… You, saved me" he reached his shaking hand out, resting it on her cheek.

She smiled, with tears rolling down her face while holding his hand. "You've saved me countless times, I was just returning the favour…" She could see that he was struggling to speak, and she knew why. Letting go of his hand, she quickly fetched a glass of water.

Holding the glass to his mouth so that he could drink. "… Better?" She asked.

He nodded, making sure to finish every last drop. Then pulled back, taking a breath. "Much, thank you…" He laid back onto his pillow, he was weak and injured. But that didn't stop him from sensing his daughter's fear. "… What frightens you?"

Lauren laughed, she should've seen that coming. "You don't miss a thing, do you?" She shook her head, chuckling. "It's Bo, she's got this new master plan to take out Mason. And I don't know how to feel about it" she needed someone to talk to about this.

Her Father was always a great listener.

Damon didn't think that Bo would have a plan, or at least have the guts to execute it. But he was impressed. "You're worried about her, that's to be expected when you love someone as fiercely as you two do. Does she believe that her plan will work?" He asked.

"She's confident about it, if that's what you mean" Lauren sat down beside him again, placing the now refilled glass of water by her side in case he needed more.

"Being confident, and being sure are two different things. Is she sure?" He asked again.

Lauren just thought back to what she and Bo spoke about earlier. She asked her Girlfriend if she would be able to succeed, and Bo told her that she had to try. Even if she failed. "Honestly? I don't know…" She sighed. "… But she's hopeful, that's gotta count for something right?"

Damon looked at her, "Perhaps. May I ask what her grand plan is?" He had been out of sorts for the last couple of hours, and clearly things hadn't stopped while he was sleeping.

"The bracelet that Mason cursed so that I would get hexed, Bo wants to use it on him. It won't kill him, but when he starts to suffer from the effects of the hex then Grandpa wants to lock him up in the Cells forever" Lauren explained it.

That was a good plan, even Damon could admit that. He didn't give Bo enough credit sometimes. She had a good head on her shoulders. "That may work, but she would have to get close to him to use it. That's why you're worried, because she has to return to him?"

Lauren nodded, "I can't lose her, Dad…" She sighed. "… I don't think I'll be able to live in this world, without her in it" she was just speaking from her heart. She had responsibilities, as a Daughter, as a Sister, a Granddaughter and as a Matriarch.

But none of that mattered if she didn't have Bo by her side.

"It's times like these, that you remind me of your Mother…" He smiled at her, "… Your birth Mother, my beloved Sister. She knew what she wanted, and she wasn't afraid to fight for it either" he said.

Lauren liked hearing that, but she didn't know where he was going with this. "What're you saying?" She frowned.

Damon tried his best to sit up, but was failing miserably. "If you wish to fight, either for or with Bo. Then you must do it. To lose someone you love is never easy, and you…" He grabbed her hand. "… My darling daughter, you love with every fibre of your being" he smiled.

"Doesn't that make me vulnerable?" She didn't know what was so great about that.

He shook his head. "No, it makes you strong…" He said. "… Love, forms you Lauren. It's not just something that you do, it's who you are. Use it, unite with Bo. I see it now, what my Father has been trying to make me understand" He'd had an epiphany.

But Lauren was just lost. "What?" She asked.

"The love that you share, it's your power. Embrace it together, and no one will be able to stand against you. Not even someone as evil as Mason Erikson" he said.

"How can you be so sure?" She watched him stare at her, and it was kind of creeping her out. She wondered what this poison inside of him was doing to his brain.

He leaned forward, staring into her eyes. "Because, I **believe** …" He whispered, winking at her. "… Now go to her, before it's too late" he said.

In that moment, Lauren's mind was made up. Her Father was right, she and Bo were always stronger together than they were apart. She nodded, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Thanks Dad" she smiled, then ran out of the room.

 **Throne Room**

Bo was in the middle of showing Elijah the bracelet that Mason had given her, but she kept it in the box. It only worked if she was wearing it, but she wasn't going to take any chances. The last thing they needed was for someone to get hexed.

"Do you know what the writing means?" Bo had always wondered, ever since she received it. The language was something that she'd never seen before. So she figured that it had to be an Angel thing.

Elijah looked over the bracelet, he remembered this language. They didn't use it much anymore, but he'd been around a long time. "It's not a word, per se. Hundreds of Angels had these when they were first made, it was meant to be a symbol of protection" he said.

Bo just laughed, that had to be a joke. "Protection? Only he would manipulate something meant to make someone feel safe. Well, this time it **will** be protecting me. By cursing him into a miserable existence. Once he's been hexed, what'd we do then?" She asked.

"When Lauren was effected by the hex, it took a few hours for her to become unstable. Given Mason's power and strength, his distraction will take longer. We will need to wait" Elijah knew that even though Lauren was strong, Mason was older and that made him stronger.

"There's just one problem…" She turned to Elijah, looking serious. "… He's put some kind of spell over his compound. The last time I was there, I couldn't call for Paige to come and get me" she said.

That was a problem.

Elijah sighed, "Maybe with enough power, we could breach his defences" He thought it over for a second. Lauren had power by herself, but she still shouldn't have been able to break that boundary spell. But she did, by embracing every bit of her power.

"Maybe I can help with that"

They both turned around to see Lauren standing in the doorway, she was looking better than earlier and yesterday. But Bo knew that last time wasn't good for Lauren, and she didn't want her going into yet another coma. "Lauren, no" she shook her head.

Lauren walked towards them. "Bo, I would do anything for you. But I wont hide away for you while you go off and deal with everything. So please don't ask me to" she meant that with all the love in the heart.

Elijah couldn't help his smirk, he didn't expect this. But he was glad that she was finally back to her normal self. "You look well child…" He smiled at her. "… Are you feeling better?" He asked, making sure.

"I'm not one hundred percent, to be honest. But I'm better than yesterday, much better. And I can't just continue to stand back and watch everyone that I love put their lives on the line. This is my fight too" she said.

Bo wasn't happy with this, but she had to admit. That she immediately felt stronger and more confident having Lauren next to her. It was like her doubts had faded away. But she still needed to clear a few things up. "Can we talk? For a second?" She asked her Girlfriend.

To save them from walking away, Elijah decided to remove himself instead. "Please, stay here. I must speak with Aurora anyway" he walked away, leaving them in peace.

"So, why the change of heart?" Bo looked at her Girlfriend, she didn't know how Lauren could go from being terrified this morning, to now being ready for anything.

Lauren smiled, thinking about the conversation with her Father. "I talked to my Dad, about everything that's going on. And he gave me some really good advice"

Bo frowned. "Advice? What kind of advice?" Nearly every time that Damon had given Lauren advice, it was never what she wanted to hear. And it definitely never made her smile like this.

"He told me that I should support you in this, in your plan to take Mason down. And that if we're together, that we can face anything" Lauren said.

This just confused Bo even more, she was under the impression that Damon hated her. And now he was defending her? This had to be a joke, right? "He said that?" She watched her Girlfriend nod. "So, does he like me now or something?" She didn't believe it.

Lauren chuckled. "I dunno, but it seems that his accident has made him see things in a new light. And you, my love are one of those things…" She smiled, taking her hands in her own. "… Look, I'm here for you. Whatever you need to do, I'm on board. Mason can't break us if we stick together"

Bo loved that, and she loved her. "I hope you're right" she leaned in for a chaste kiss. Knowing that her Girlfriend was on board now, meant everything to Bo. Because now she didn't have to worry about her while she was gone.

"So, now that I'm in. Why don't you bring me up to speed on your master plan?" Lauren wanted to be all caught up.

"Okay…" Bo nodded, smiling. "… Let's go find Elijah" she held Lauren's hand and led her over to the direction that Elijah walked off in. With everyone on this now, they had an advantage.

But even though they felt confident, they didn't know if Mason had any of his own tricks up his sleeves.

But they would soon find out.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aw, don't you just love it when they make up? Because I do! Hope you guys liked this one, like I said it was just a bit of a filler chapter. But I still think it needed to be written, it has meaning. So let me know what you thought, and leave me tons of reviews. Much love xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay, sorry this one is a bit late. But I've trying to figure out the rewrites that I've been doing, hope you're all enjoying those. I'm thinking of doing 4x08 next. _'Groundhog Fae'_. Just because it's the Christmas season and all. And let's face it, the shows actual episode was terrible.**

 **That'll be posted this week, maybe.**

 **Anyway, enjoy x**

 **…..**

 **Chapter 22: Lessons**

 **Mason's Compound**

"I apologise for this turn of events…" Mason walked around his dining room. "… Certain things have spun a different way and I've been forced to adjust my plans. And my new plan, starts with you…" he smiled at his guest. "… It's Kenzi, right?" He asked her.

Kenzi nodded her head, she was currently tied up in a chair. Her hands taped behind her back and another piece of table over her mouth. She didn't even know how this happened, one minute she was in school and the next she was in this strange place being held hostage.

Mason didn't want to hurt this girl, she was just a child. But then again, she was Luther and Aife's child. And he didn't much care for them, hurting her would ensure that he got his revenge after Luther's attack. But killing this girl, would make Bo hate him.

Forever.

And he still had high hopes for his daughter. Although she had sided against him now, that didn't mean that she couldn't be persuaded to join him. She just needed a little motivation. And Kenzi was perfect for that. "I'm going to remove the tape from your mouth now, do you promise not to scream?" Not that it mattered, but he didn't need the headache.

Kenzi nodded again, she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her scared. Plus, she knew who he was, and where she was. So screaming would be pointless. She watched him step forward, then he pulled the tape off of her mouth gently. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Leverage over Bo, and you're it…" he answered. "… Keeping you in these conditions isn't my choice, but it's necessary. So, just sit tight. I'm sure that your sister will be along shortly" he smiled again, then walked away.

 **The Heavens (Elijah's Residence)**

After getting up to speed on the plan, Lauren was ready to see this thing through. She was ready for Mason to be a distant memory, it had been a long time coming. And she just wanted her life back.

Elijah and Aurora had arranged a team of core soldiers to go down on the ground outside Mason's home. Bo was worried about them being seen and then her cover being blown, but Elijah informed her that all core Soldiers were gifted with cloaking bracelets. To ensure stealth when in battle.

She kind of wanted one for herself after hearing about them, she could talking to him about it when this was all over.

Paige was leading the charge, being the top of her class and Aurora's favourite recruit. She was the only one that could be trusted to do a good job. But Tamsin was having a hard time letting her go. To which Paige was replying that she was going to be fine.

She'd done dozens of these kind of missions. And she'd never lost one yet. There was a reason that she was the favourite. Because she was excellent at what she did.

Bo had left Lauren to go get changed, she was a little worried about her part of the plan. But this is what needed to happen. Elijah and Lauren had discussed staying behind up here, and join together to try and break the boundary around Mason's home.

Lauren was the top Matriarch, and Elijah was the most powerful Higher Angel. They were the only two people who could pull it off. They just hoped that the two of them together was enough power. They'd soon find out.

With everyone off on their respective tasks, Bo was with Elijah waiting for Lauren to come back. She was breathing in and out, holding the box in her hand that house her cursed bracelet. She didn't know if she could pull this off, everyone was counting on her.

Elijah looked at her, feeling her fear and doubt. "You're nervous" he said.

"Wouldn't you be? If I don't get this right then that's it, it's over. We won't get a chance like this again" She sighed, she just wanted everything back to the way it was. She and Lauren were doing so well before her toxic Father showed up.

She wanted that back.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. You've come this far haven't you?" He couldn't have her second guessing herself now. It was time to fight. "Bo, you have exceeded all of my expectations of you. Believe me when I tell you, that you have nothing to be nervous about" he smiled.

Bo had to laugh, "I see where Lauren gets it from now"

He frowned. "Gets what from?"

"The motivational speaking, she has a way of making all of my fears melt away. Which is exactly what you just did. Maybe it's an Angel thing but, thanks anyway" she smiled at him.

Their moment was cut short when Lauren walked into the room, not looking very confident. "Bo, you need to come with me. We've got a problem" she said, holding out her hand for her Girlfriend to take.

Bo sighed, what now?

 **McCorrigan Mansion**

Bo, Lauren, Elijah, and Paige touched down in the foyer of Bo's family home. Running into the living room, Bo saw her Mother crying her eyes out with her Father at her side trying to comfort her. "What happened?" She asked.

Luther lifted his head, he wasn't much of a cryer. But right now, he was worried out of his mind. "It's Kenzi. We think that Mason may have taken her" he said.

Lauren automatically felt the stabbing pain of Bo's heart, her Girlfriend was on the verge of breaking down on the spot. Kenzi was everything to her. She held her hand to keep her grounded.

"What do you mean? Why would he…" Bo shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "… She's innocent, why would he take her?" She didn't understand it.

"It's obvious, he's done it to get back at me. For almost burning him alive, I angered him and now he's taken my little girl" Luther placed his head in his hands, crying.

Bo let go of Lauren's hand, going over to her Parents. They quickly engulfed her into a hug, Kenzi was just a child. She couldn't take care of herself. She didn't even have her powers yet. She was vulnerable as long as she was away from them.

Lauren looked at her Grandfather. "Grandpa? What'd we do?" She asked him, hoping that he would have the answers.

Elijah sighed, their heartbreak and fear was almost tearing him apart. That never normally happened, he knew how to control his abilities. He knew what it was like to lose a child, and he'd rather them not go through something as awful as that. "We retrieve her, our plans have just moved up" he said.

Bo heard that, and stood to address him. "I'm ready"

"Paige?" Elijah turned to her. "Assemble your team, and wait for my call. Go now!" He ordered. Paige did as she was told and vanished within a second. "Bo, you must go to him now. He is most likely waiting for you anyway now that he's taken your sister" he looked at her.

"If he's hurt her, I won't stop at just hexing him!" Bo felt such a rage rise up in side of her, in fact in was building as she spoke. She touched her head, there was a ringing in her ears.

Lauren felt her pain too, she stepped closer to her. "Are you okay?" She'd never seen her like this.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine…" That was stupid to say, because one she had she felt it her knees. Clutching her head in agony. "… AHH! The noise!" She cried.

"What noise?" Lauren tried to help her, but she honestly had no idea what was going on. She tried to touch Bo's back, hoping to soothe her. But when she tried, she saw that something was burning through Bo's jacket. "Oh my god!" She gasped.

Elijah walked over, seeing what Lauren was looking at. No, it wasn't possible. This was completely unprecedented. "She can't be" he told himself.

Aife and Luther were at their daughter's side. "She can't be what? What's happening to her?!" Aife shouted, she didn't know what was going on. And she hated seeing her little girl in so much pain.

"She's Ascending" Elijah said.

Lauren's eyes were all over her Grandfather when she heard that. "But she's Fae, how can this be?" She didn't understand it one bit.

"She's Part Fae, and Part Angel. Thanks to Mason's genes…" Elijah paused when he heard Bo stop screaming for a second, "… I've never seen an ascension go quite like this"

Bo opened her eyes, which were now a silvery blue, she blinked a few times. They were stinging, as if they were on fire. She could feel something happening to her, and she didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Back up!" She pushed Lauren and her Parents away.

Elijah held Lauren back before she got hurt, feeling her resist. "You can't, she needs to do this. If you try and touch her while she's in transition then you'll be obliterated. Trust me" he knew a thing or two when it came to turning people to dust.

They all watched, as Bo was surrounded by a black mist. This wasn't a normal ascension, it was something else. Something that Elijah had never seen before. He normally had an answer for everything, but right now he had squat.

After a few seconds, the mist cleared and Bo was left laying on the ground. Unconscious.

"Bo!" Lauren transported out of her Grandfather's grip, appearing next to her Girlfriend. She knelt down, seeing the burn hole in her jacket. And below it was the Royal wing that Lauren had on her own back. It was true, Bo had ascended. "I don't understand, how did this happen?"

"It could be, that with everything that's gone on in these last few weeks. It has taken its toll on her emotionally. And her Fae side, couldn't handle it all by itself. So, her Angel side has awakened" Elijah couldn't say anything more than that, because he honestly didn't understand it.

Aife stepped forward. "So, you're saying…" She was just trying to see if she had this right. "… That she isn't just a Succubus, she's also an Angel too?"

Elijah nodded. "It would seem so, yes"

"My Father is probably turning in his grave right now" Aife had to take a second to say that, because it was true. He actually would. To know his own Granddaughter was also Part Angel.

Suddenly, Bo let out a moan. Opening her eyes she noticed that she was laying on the ground, and she could smell smoke. "Why am I on the floor?" She lifted her head, and sat up. Seeing Lauren beside her, and her Parents looking at her weirdly. "What's going on?" She was lost.

"How do you feel? Do you notice anything different?" Lauren asked, she knew better than anyone that when you first ascended that your senses went into overdrive.

Bo got to her feet with her Girlfriend's help, noticing that Lauren's voice had actually echoed through her ears. "Yeah, now that you mention it. My hearing's gone a bit muffled, maybe I've got swimmer's ear or something" she touched her ears.

Lauren had to laugh. "You don't swim Bo, and when's the last time that you did?"

"A couple of years, oh! I just got it!" Bo smiled at her, she thought that was just what it was called. Apparently it was an actual thing for swimmers. "So, are we going for Mason or not?" She looked at Elijah.

Who then just frowned, clearly Bo was oblivious as to what just happened. "Soon, but perhaps we should have a little chat first. Come…" He gestured to the living room couch, this wasn't his home but he had to explain this to Bo.

Elijah carried on to explain what had just happened to Bo, and what her life was now that she was part Angel. Bo even took a look at the birthmark that she had in the back of her right shoulder. It was exactly like Lauren's, except the wings on her Feathers were straight.

Bo's were a little crooked, she didn't know if that meant anything. And it's not like she could have it fixed, the mark was burnt into her skin. After speaking with Elijah, Bo wanted to get changed in her room, her leather jacket was ruined. Thankfully, she had others.

Many others, actually.

She was just walking out of her bathroom, when suddenly a glare from her window hit her in her eyes, the sun was too bright for her. "Damn it!" She covered her eyes, hissing.

"Stings doesn't it?"

Bo lowered her hand to see Lauren standing a few feet away from her, closing the bedroom door behind her. "Yeah, like a bitch. I don't know how you got through this" she sighed. She already wanted to give this back, but she couldn't.

"I had you…" Lauren knew that was the only reason that she got through her own ascension. She helped her get through it. "… And now it's my turn to help you. Really, whatever you need Bo" she said.

That was sweet of her, so Bo just smiled. "I appreciate the offer babe, but honestly I feel fine. Great, even" she assured her. Other than a little headache and the sensitive eyes thing, she was doing okay.

"Really?" Lauren wasn't buying it, no one was okay after ascending. She definitely wasn't. The whole in the wall of her shower proved that. "Bo, it's okay to be a little freaked out. And scared, there's no shame in feeling those things" she didn't want her to bottle it up.

"I know, but seriously I'm not freaked out. Or scared, if anything I'm super charged!" Bo smiled widely. She wasn't letting this thing go to her head, but she had to admit. Whatever this was, if felt amazing.

Lauren didn't like the way that Bo's face looked right now, she looked as though she was high on ecstasy or something. "That's not always a good thing Bo"

Bo sighed, this was Lauren's problem. She worried too much. "It is now, because I feel like nothing can touch me. And the best thing, is that I don't think we need the bracelet anymore. I can beat Mason without it, I'm half Angel now" she could feel the strength.

"Yeah, one that doesn't know how to use her Powers yet. Bo, I've had mine since I was born. This had all been thrown on you. You need time to harness them, you can't just use them and hope for the best. It doesn't work that way" Lauren said.

"So teach me…" Bo grabbed her hands, still smiling. "… Give me a crash course" It couldn't be that hard could it?

Lauren didn't know what to say, there was no crash course when learning how to manage Angel powers. They were strong, and unpredictable. Lauren herself had lost control more than once. Especially when she was little.

But knew Bo, and she also knew that her Girlfriend wouldn't want to give up on going after Mason today. So, she could do this for her. But it wasn't going to be easy. "Alright…" She nodded, kissing her. Only for Bo to pull her in closer. But she knew what this was, and she had to explain. "… Lesson one. Controlling your heightened emotions"

Bo blinked her eyes, whoa that was a hell of a feeling. "Yeah, we should get a hold on that quickly. Because with my Succubus powers, and now my Angel ones. It's like…" She illustrated an explosion above her head with her hands. "… What do I do?"

"To be honest, there's no 'how to' with this. You just have to try and keep them in check. Getting angry is the worst, if you can't control it then it could end up being chaotic. Mixing uncontrolled emotions with untapped power is a dangerous combo" Lauren said.

"Got it…" Bo gave her a thumbs up. "… It'll be like controlling my Succubus urges, because that was no picnic. Especially when we first got together" she breathed, those were hardest days of her life. Trying not to get overwhelmed by Lauren's presence.

Lauren frowned with a smile. "Seriously?" This was the first that she was hearing of this.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, every time I was around you it was torture. It was like the feeling of a magnet, I just kept getting pulled in by you. But I had to control it, because I didn't want to end up hurting you" she touched her hand.

"Aww, babe. That's so sweet…" Lauren almost got carried away, when she realised that they were actually supposed to be doing something. "… Okay, lesson two. Telekinesis" she moved to stand behind her Girlfriend.

"I am so ready for this one!" Bo always thought it was cool when Lauren used her Telekinesis, she always wished that she could do something like that. And now she could.

Wishes do come true.

Lauren loved seeing her excited, but it was still early. "Baby steps Bo. Okay, focus on that candle stick…" She nodded forward, looking at the silver candle stick on Bo's dresser. "… Breathe, picture yourself moving it" she spoke in her ear.

Bo took a deep breath like her Girlfriend told her, focusing on the object and raising her hand. She saw it move slightly, but it was more of a tony nudge. It didn't actually go in the direction that she was thinking of. "I suck" she exhaled.

"You don't suck, you're just outta practice. Look, watch me" Lauren walked in front of her, raising her hand ready.

"Oh I am babe, all of the time" Bo laughed, how could she not?

That wasn't where Lauren was going, maybe later. "Very funny. Seriously thought, watch…" She looked at the candle stick, took a deep breath and moved the object to the right with a wave. "… See? Easy peasy" she smiled.

"Says the Angel who's been training since she was in diapers…" Bo turned around coveting her face with her hands, sighing. "… I shouldn't be allowed to be one of you. I'm terrible" she was never going to get the hang of this.

Lauren took her hands, holding them gently. "You'll get better with time Bo, it's just that we kinda need you to be faster right now. Our lives might depend on it" They needed Bo to be up to scratch.

Bo nodded, she could do this. It was just like anything else. "Okay, watch out…" She waved Lauren out of the way, looking at the candle stick once more. Breathing deeply, taking her time. She saw herself moving it in her mind, and then raised her hand. The candlestick moved back to its original position. "… I did it!" She jumped up and down.

"You sure did…" Lauren was proud of her for getting this far, especially a couple of minutes after her ascension. It meant that she was determined. "… Lesson three. Coporealising" she walked around her.

Bo then started spouting things, that she wouldn't be able to do it. Or it she did, then she'd end up sending herself to another universe. That wouldn't be good. But in the middle of her rambling, Lauren came out of nowhere and screamed in her face.

The scare alone was enough to make Bo vanish in a curtain of black mist. She wasn't expecting her Girlfriend to do that. By the time that she opened her eyes again, she was back in her bedroom. "What just happened?"

"You transported" Lauren smiled, although she was wondering why Bo's mist was black and not white like hers. She would need to ask her Grandfather about that.

"I did?" Bo couldn't believe it. "How?"

Lauren shrugged. "It's a fear response, but soon you'll be able to handle it. And come and go as you please. All you have to do is picture the place, and then you'll be there" she said.

Bo found this so amazing, she always wondered what it was like to be Lauren. To be an Angel, Bo could never understand that part of her Girlfriend but now she finally did. And it was extraordinary. "I feel like, this'll make us closer than ever" she smiled at her lovingly.

"Yeah, I guess it will. But we can't let it control us, we have to make sure to keep our feelings in check. I thought that I had it bad before, but you have your Succubus side too. It makes your urges that much stronger" Lauren was just being cautious.

"So, what can I do?" Bo didn't want to be out of control, especially with all of this.

Lauren stepped closer to her with a smile. "Control it, don't let it control you. You're gonna be fine Bo, I promise. I won't let you lose control" she assured her with a kiss.

That was comforting to hear, and as much as she wanted to kiss Lauren some more. Actually, a whole lot more. Kenzi was in danger, and Bo didn't want to wait around. "We need to go and get Kenzi, I don't want her around him" she wanted her sister back.

"I understand, but your plan of using the bracelet won't work now anyway. You're an Angel now, if you touch it then you'll be hexed. So I think that it's best for us to destroy it" Lauren wanted it gone, they didn't need the added risk.

Bo shook her head, "No it will, it only hexed people if I touch them while wearing it. When he gave it to me, he was holding it in his hands. You were right before, I can't just use my new powers and hope that they'll work. I need a fail safe just in case" she was keeping it.

Lauren nodded, "Alright, let's go and talk to my Grandfather. And tell him that we're ready" she took Bo's hand and led her downstairs.

 **Mason's Compound (Later)**

After taking it over with her Parents and Elijah, Bo had come up with a good plan. She didn't know if it would succeed, but she was optimistic about it. Elijah and Lauren went topside, where it was safe for them to try and break Mason's boundary. If they did it on Earth, he would sense it.

Elijah instructed Paige and her team to wait outside of Mason's Compound. To blend in with civilians while Bo went in and tried distracting him. She needed to stall for as long as she could, or if the hex worked then it would be quicker.

But given his strength, Mason wouldn't go down quickly. It would take a while. So stalling it was.

Bo and Paige started to walk to the front door, but only Bo could go further than the front gate. The boundary prevented Paige from entering, it was like there was a forcefully around the house. "I guess this's where we part ways then huh?"

"Seems that way" Bo turned back to her.

"Hey, do me a favour?" Paige stood just in front of the gate, it kept pushing her back. "Try not to die, I'll never hear the end of it" she cracked a smile.

Bo chuckled, of course she would get that in. "I'll try my best" she nodded. It wasn't really in her control, but she liked her odds at the moment. She just hoped that she had luck on her side today.

"Good luck" Paige saluted her, then left to meet up with her team.

"Thanks…" Bo turned to the door, and entered the house. Her heightened senses were working like a charm. And right now, she could smell the aroma of her sister's perfume. Bo followed it, going to the dining room. "… Kenzi?"

Kenzi tuned her head to the side, hearing her sister's voice come from behind her. "Bo? Is that you? Please, help me!" She tried squirming in her chair. But the tape was still around her arms.

Bo ran forward, looking over her sister she could see that Kenzi wasn't hurt. Thank god. She undid the tape, setting her free and pulling her up and into a hug. "I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" She breathed her in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on? Why did your bio Dad take me?" Kenzi still wanted to know why of all people, he would choose to take her.

"Because he wanted to get me here, taking Mom and Dad would be pointless. And he can't take Lauren because she's protected. So the only other option was you, I'm sorry Kenz" Bo hated him for what he'd done.

Kenzi understood, and she wasn't mad. "It's okay. Can we go home now?" She was so ready to get out of this place.

Bo shook her head, "I can't go home Kenz, but you can. I want you to go outside, and take the first left you see when you leave the front gate. There'll be someone there to take you home. Please, go" she pushed her sister towards the exit.

"But—"

"Now!" Bo yelled.

Kenzi didn't need to be told a third time, so she ran like the wind. Out of the house, and down the street like her sister had told her.

Mason stepped out from the shadows, "Well, that was interesting…" He got her attention, seeing her turn to him. "… Have you brought some friends with you Bo?" He asked with a smirk. He'd heard what she just said to Kenzi, and he was curious to know more.

"Just one, to take Kenzi home" She answered.

"And what of yourself? Aren't you planning on leaving?" Mason stood with his hands behind his back.

Bo shook her head, "I'm not leaving until we talk…" The stalling started now. "… All of this, going after my Parents, kidnapping my Sister, hexing my Girlfriend? I want you to stop, now" she made it clear.

Mason smiled, "Gladly, it's just that I require something from you in return"

"Name it" she said.

He took a seat at the head of the table, placing his feet up onto the table. "It's a fairly simple thing, I want you to join me here. You have so much potential, why waste it with those who don't appreciate you?" He still wanted her.

Bo walked over to the table, taking a seat across from him. "What makes you think that they don't?" She asked.

"Judging by the way that I myself was treated, I can't imagine that you're having better luck than I did. You forget, I was one of them. And they still treated me as if I was nothing. Elijah and Damon, will never see you as anything other than my Daughter" he said.

That's where he was wrong, Elijah had welcomed her. He showed her more kindness than her own Grandfather. And Damon, well she still wasn't sure about him, but after that recent conversation with Lauren it seemed as though he was coming around.

But he didn't need to know that.

"Maybe you're right, they won't. What'd you expect me to do? Give up the girl that I love, just because I'm not getting along with them? I won't lose Lauren" Bo had to keep him talking.

Mason sat up, resting his forearms onto the table. "And you won't have to, providing you stand beside me. Together, you and I can rid the world of their judgmental kind. Except for Lauren, she will be yours. To save, to have a life with. Free of their tyranny…" He held his hand out across the table.

"… Please, Bo. Help me end this, you know that it's the only way. As long as Damon and Elijah are around, you will never be with Lauren the way that you long be. If they were gone, you'd have her forever" he said.

"Forever…" She repeated his words, making him believe that he was actually getting inside of her head. "… Can you really guarantee that?" She asked.

Mason smiled, looking into her eyes while still keeping his hand held out. "Not only can I guarantee it Bo, I will ensure it. You have my word, I only want what's best for you"

Bo saw her shot, he was practically inviting her to hex him, holding his hand out like this. She was wearing a long sleeve jacket, so the bracelet was covered. "So do I…" She took his hand, holding it tight. "… Which is why you have to go" she watched him snatch his hand back with a hiss.

He rubbed his hand with his fingers, seeing a thing black vein run under his skin. "No…" He shook his head in disbelief. "… You wouldn't dare!" He felt something under his skin, it was running along his arms.

She stood from her seat, stepping backwards. She was hoping that Elijah and Lauren would've broken the barrier by now, but Paige and her team hadn't come in yet. Which meant that they hadn't.

Bo pulled up her right sleeve, showing him the bracelet. "Bet you're regretting this little gift now, huh?" She laughed at him.

"I tried, I offered you the world. And yet you chose them over your own Father!" Mason had come to terms with the fact that he'd been hexed, he could feel it coursing through his veins. But now he was just furious.

"You're not my Father! I wouldn't have cared if I'd never met you. I was doing fine, before you showed up! And all you've done, is make my life a misery. You've hurt me, tried to kill the people that I love. Did you honestly think that I would join you after all that?" Bo stepped back a little further.

Mason was now starting to approach her, "Honestly? No, I didn't. I had planned in killing your lying Mother, or your wretched excuse for a Father. But I thought, why kill them. When just the notion doing it would be enough to get you to stay? Although, that seems a little pointless now. Well just have to wait until Lauren comes for you" He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess we will. Except, I don't really need her to protect me anymore…" Bo focused her eyes on him, picturing her throwing him with her mind. She raised her hand, waving it in his direction. Mason was thrown backward, tumbling into a brick wall. "… I can take you"

He was impressed, and shocked. How she had these abilities was confusing to him. But it didn't matter, he was stronger. Even with this hex weakening him, he still had that over her.

Getting up, he dusted himself off. Stepping back into the room. "It seems that I've missed something important. No matter, I'll win. I always do…" He cricked his neck from right to left. "… So here we are, Father versus Daughter. Are you sure that you can handle it?" He asked.

She didn't know it, but Bo's eyes were shining a slivery blue again. She was ready for this, and then some. "Bring it, old man!"

It was time for her crash course lessons to pay off.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, snap. Bo's in fighting mode. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought, much love xoxo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is the last one, hope you guys have all enjoyed this one. I've had fun writing and reading your reviews. You're awesome!**

 **Love ya! Mwah xoxo**

 **….**

 **Chapter 23: I'll Love You Forever**

 **Elijah's Residence**

Lauren and Elijah had been standing in the middle of the room for about twenty minutes now, trying their hardest to break through Mason's barrier with their combined powers. But it wasn't working.

"We're close, I can feel it. We just need something to push it over the top" Elijah sighed, letting go of Lauren's hands. He knew that they could do it if they had more power, but there was no one around to help them.

Then Lauren had an idea, "I know what to do…" She closed her eyes, summoning Lucas to her. Opening her eyes she saw that he was standing a few feet away from them, confused as to why he was here. "… I hope I didn't drag you away from anything" she apologised.

Lucas had to adjust to the brightness in the room, he knew exactly where he was and he hadn't been topside in a while. He stepped forward, shaking his head. "Nothing important, what's with the summons?" He asked.

Elijah followed Lauren's train of thought, and it was brilliant. The only person that he had in mind to help was Damon, but he as indisposed. "We are in desperate need of your help son, the fate of our race depends on us" he said.

"Oh, alright. What can I do?" Lucas was all for helping his own kind, plus he could sense Lauren's worry over Bo. So he was guessing that this had something to do with the big threat that he'd been hearing about.

"You can lend us your power…" Lauren held out her right hand to him, "… We need all the help we can get. Bo's in danger, please Luke" she begged him.

Lucas grabbed her offered hand without a word, then joined hand with Elijah who did the same with Lauren. The three of them formed a small circle. "You should've led with that…" he winked at her. "… Let's do this"

Elijah focuses his power, Lauren and Lucas didn't really have to do anything. He was the one breaking through the barrier, he just needed more power to channel from. "Both of you, close your eyes" he told them, closing his own.

It was time for the wall to come down.

 **Mason's Compound**

For someone who had only required her Angel abilities an hour ago, Bo was holding her own quite well. Especially when faced with someone as old and as experienced as Mason. She honestly thought that the only one that was going to get hurt was him, but he didn't seem to care about the fact that she was his daughter anymore.

The three vases that almost hit her head, showed her that.

"Okay, time out!" She held her hands up to him, taking a breath. This was getting tiring, she saw him halt his steps. "Look, I'm sure that we can work this out. Maybe we can just agree to go our separate way and call it even" she smiled hopefully.

Mason had to laugh. "Always the comedian, my daughter. Sadly, the time for negotiations has long passed"

Bo nodded, she figured that he'd say that. Which was why she was willing the mounted sword on the back of the wall behind him to move. "Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying right? Sorry in advance for the sting" she said.

"Sting?" He frowned, was that a teenager term that he'd never heard of?

She focused her eyes, using her powers to drive the sword through his back and right through his chest. Watching his scream, and then fall to his knees looking down at the sliver blade poking out of his chest.

Seeing him tremble in pain, made her think that maybe she'd won. But when he just used his powers to remove the sword, she shut her mouth.

Mason stood on his feet, opening the little slit that had ripped through his shirt. He watched his wound heal, front and back. "Oh I'm sorry, were you expected that to be my end?" He smirked at her. "You may have both Fae and Angel abilities but, I have two thousand years on you little girl"

"Maybe, but I'm a quick study!" Bo used both of her hands to throw him through the wall behind him. He tumbled through the bricks, the concrete crumbling around him. She looked up, "Anytime now, would be great guys!" She called, hoping that Elijah and Lauren would hear her.

Bo heard a crick in the floor boards behind her, turning around she saw a animalistic face roaring at her. It was Mason's right hand, Kal. He tried to grab her, but like earlier when Lauren gave her a crash course on her powers. The scare of him growling in her face, triggered her transporting power.

Within a second, she vanished in a curtain of black mist.

Kal shifted his features back, running over to where he saw her throw Mason. He sorted through the rubble, seeing his friend buried underneath. "Mason?" He shook his hand, trying to wake him. "Brother? Wake up! You're better than this!" He pulled him out of the pile, smacking his face.

Mason came to, coughing from the dust. "Where is she?" He sat up, then got to his feet with the help of his friend.

"I tried to grab her, but she vanished before my eyes. How is that possible?" Kal was a little late to the party. So he didn't understand how Bo who he believed to be just a Succubus, but she had the powers of an Angel.

"Yes…" Mason dusted his clothes off, touching his forehead and coming away with blood on his fingers. He'd probably already healed, but the blood never went away. "… She has somehow triggered her Angel side, it makes her quite the opponent. And very cocky" he'd gone passed caring now.

Kal lifted his head, sniffing for her scent. "She's in her bedroom, do you want me to handle it?" He asked.

Mason shook his head. "No, she's mine…" He said, "… This won't take long" he tapped his friend on the shoulder, then set off to the stairs.

 **Bo's Bedroom**

She didn't know why she appeared in this room, probably because it was the most familiar to her. Plus she was thinking about hiding here when Kal scared her. Bo was used her powers to move the dresser in front of the door. Blocking the entry.

But that didn't really make a difference, since Mason only went and appeared before her eyes. "Rookie mistake!" She scolded herself, why didn't she think of that?

"I must say, I've enjoyed this little chase. I haven't had this much fun, in a long time. But sadly, it's time for this game to end" He raised his hand, lifting her up off of the floor. And pushing her back into the left wall.

Bo tried to move her hands and legs, but it was no use. It was as if she was glued to the wall. "Are you really gonna kill me?" She asked him. She really hoped that Elijah and Lauren were close.

Mason stood in front of her, with one hand in his pocket. "It wasn't my intent to, I just wanted you by my side. As my daughter, you could've had everything that you ever wanted. You would've been treated like royalty. I'll give you one last chance" he said.

She started laughing, "I'll pass, see I already have everything. I have a family, a home, friends, Parents. And I'll have always have Lauren, but you…" She looked at him. "… Will forever be alone"

"Goodbye Ysabeau" he raised his hand again, using his powers to choke her. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest. He dropped his hand, looking down to see an iron spike poking out through his chest.

Elijah twisted the dagger through his back, it seemed as though he and Lauren had broken through just in time. When Mason dropped his hand, Elijah watched Bo fall from the wall. "Take her up there, where it's safe" he spoke to Lauren who was already tending to Bo.

Lauren picked Bo up off of the floor, transporting her out of the building immediately. She was so glad that they got through.

Mason choked on his own blood, "You did this" he coughed.

"No, I banished you. I didn't turn you into a monster, you did that to yourself…" Elijah twisted the knife again. "… That, is for my Wife!" He whispered loudly into his ear. Iron was their one weakness. The element burned them, the dagger was sizzling as it cut Mason's skin.

After taking a few more breaths, Mason admitted defeat and closed his eyes. He was dead. Elijah pulled the dagger from his back, dropping his limp body to the ground. He kept looking, until he saw Mason's body turn grey in colour. He started to turn to ash.

"No!"

Elijah turned around, seeing a man on the balcony. Since the door was blocks, he must've claimed over from another room. His eyes were that of an animal. "Ah, you must be one of the shifters that attacked my son…" He smiled. "… I've been waiting for you" he held the dagger in hand.

"You've got me, old man!" Kal growled, ready for a fight.

 **Lewis Residence (The Heavens)**

Lauren got Bo out of the compound like her Grandfather suggested, her Girlfriend wasn't saying much. In fact, she wasn't saying anything at all. Lauren helped her over to her bed, sitting her down. "Bo, look at me" she held her face.

Bo's head hung in Lauren's hands, she was so tired. Using all of that power had taken its toll on her physically. "Is it over?" She managed to ask one question.

"Yeah babe, it's over" Lauren smiled, nodding. She had been so worried about her while she was with Mason, it was a wonder she could even focus her powers enough for them to break through the barrier in time.

"Groovy" Bo laughed tiredly, then passed out.

Lauren caught her, laying her head gently on the bed. "Groovy? We really need to talk about your vocabulary when you wake up…" She stood, taking Bo's shoes off and then her jacket. She knew all too well, that using this much power weakened you. "… Rest up, I'll be here" she kissed her head.

With Bo out for the count, Lauren thought it best to leave her sleep in peace. And she still wanted to check on her Dad. She left Bo a note, telling her that if she woke up before she got back not to worry.

 **Damon's Guest Quarters**

Lauren reappeared in her Father's room, seeing him sneaking a glass of scotch. "I'm not a Doctor yet, but I'm pretty sure that alcohol is the wrong thing to be drinking in your condition" she startled him.

Damon spilt his drink, a few drops falling on the carpet. "Well, I am a Doctor. And I'm saying that it's more than justifiable. What brings you here? I thought you and Bo had a plan to take Mason down for good" he sipped the drink.

"We did, and it worked…" Lauren stepped forward to see the perplexed look on her Father's face, clearly she needed to explain a little more. "… He's dead Dad, Grandpa killed him about ten minutes ago. We got there just in time, he was about to kill Bo"

He was astonished, that two young girls that were still so inexperienced managed to hatch this kind of plan. And it was a success. Damon didn't give them enough credit, that would change now. He placed his drink on his table, opening his arms for her.

When Lauren finished her sentence, he could tell that her worry was still there. And still causing her pain. When she jumped into his arms, he groaned a little due to his wounds that were still healing. But he didn't care right now. "How is she?" He referred to Bo.

"She's weak, all of the power that she used fighting him and drained her. I left her to sleep in my room back at our house up here. She passed out on me when I tried to talk to her, she'll be okay right?" Lauren just wanted to make sure.

Damon nodded, "Yes, she'll be fine. Our powers are without bounds, but not inexhaustible. As you well know. Just give her time to sleep if off…" he pulled back, looking at her. "… I am sorry that I doubted her, I had no right to judge her so harshly" he saw his mistake now.

"No, you didn't. But it's okay, I know that you're just protecting me. That's all you ever do, but we can relax now. Mason's gone, and he's not coming back. We can move on now" Lauren said.

"Yes, we can" Damon smiled, he was all for that.

The Father and Daughter talked for a bit longer, Damon tried to make Lauren see passed her worries. And her fears, now that Bo was one of them. She didn't want her to be treated any differently than the rest of them.

Due to Bo being conceived when Mason had already Fallen from Grace. Damon informed her that Bo's mist would always be black in colour. It would never change, which made Bo one of the Fallen without actually Falling from Grace.

Lauren didn't understand it, but her Father told her that the system was flawed. But it worked for them this long, and it would remain that way. The laws would never change, only evolve and grow.

And for Bo they would, Damon promised his daughter that. What Bo had done for them all, was an honourable and noble act. She'd fought her own Father, for an entire race of people that looked at her in disgust.

Even though, Damon knew that it was mostly for Lauren more than anyone else. Which was fine, but she'd still done the Angels a service. "Where's my Father now?" He asked her.

"I dunno, the last time I saw him he told me to take Bo and leave the compound. To be honest, I think he wanted time alone with Mason before he killed him. He's entitled to that much, especially after what Mason did to Grandma" Lauren understood.

"Yes, after all these centuries. My Mother has finally been avenged. And the others that died at Mason's hands, which were many" Damon sighed, they'd lost a lot of people to that mad man.

Lauren had lost track of the time that she'd been here, because right now she could sense that Bo was awake. And calling for her. "I'll leave you to get some rest, bye Dad" she kissed him on the cheek and then left.

 **Lewis Residence**

Bo stretched out, her arms were sore from all of the throwing that she'd done. But to be honest, she welcomed this soreness. Because it was the result of her plan succeeding. Mason was gone for good now, she could live her life the way that she intended. Everything could go back to the way it was.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned around, seeing her Girlfriend standing next to the bed. "Just one thought…" She walked over to her, grabbing her and kissing her fiercely. "… You" she said.

"I can't believe it's really over, he's gone" Lauren smiled, with tears in her eyes. This was all that they'd wanted since Mason had shown his true colours. For the threat to be over, and for them to be okay.

Bo brought her into a hug, holding her tight. "Yeah, he's gone. We're free" she pressed a kiss to her forehead. Since the day had been long, they both decided to retire for the night. But not after celebrating their victory with a healing session for Bo.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, peacefully and quietly. They didn't have to worry anymore, about Mason, if he was planning to attack, or planning to rid the world of them.

They could just, sleep.

 **The Arcadian (Next Day)**

When he got back to his residence, Elijah had to clean himself up. He didn't go easy on Mason's friend Kal. Or any of the other shifters that he came across when ransacking his home. It wasn't mature, or the way of an Elder.

But he had a score to settle, and he did just that.

He thought that sleeping last night would've come easy, but he was conflicted. Because even though Mason deserved everything that he got. Elijah wasn't a killer, he didn't do it for pleasure. He did it for survival.

But today was a new day, for the Angels especially.

Elijah wanted to honour Bo with her own title, she was part Angel. Whether she was Fallen or not made now difference to him. Because she had saved their lives, if it wasn't for her bravery then they would all be dead.

He stood before his people in the Arcadian Hall, beside his fellow Elders. The only families that were attending this ceremony were the ones from Royal descent. Bo was an Erikson by birth, and they came from royalty. Just like Lauren, Lucas, and Madison.

She was also the Matriarch of her line, which meant that she needed to be bound with the others. But since Lauren was already bound to Lucas and Madison. Bo only needed to be bound to one. Lauren was happy to volunteer.

Elijah had Bo's family brought up here, they had every right to be here. "We are all gathered here, to commend someone for their bravery. Someone, who to most of you will seem different. But I am here to tell you, that she is no different to any one of you" he spoke aloud.

Lauren held Bo's hand, walking her over to the altar as he nodded to them. She could feel Bo's nervousness, but one of the perks of Bo being an Angel now. Meant that Lauren could communicate with her telepathically. _'You're doing great babe'_ she winked at her.

Bo was still getting used to that, but she loved it. Who needed a cell phone when you could do this? She watched Elijah approach them both, holding a knife. He handed it to Lauren. Bo watched her Girlfriend cut a line down her palm, then told her to do the same thing. Once they were done, they joined hands.

"Do you, Bo McCorrigan. Swear to always protect your kind, be there for them when they are in need, and vanquish those who mean to harm them?" Elijah asked her same question as he'd asked Lauren and the others.

Bo nodded. "Sure, you bet…" She heard people grumbling around her. "… I mean, I do" she corrected herself. This was way too formal for her liking, she was still unaligned. But she was told that she had to do this ceremony so that her Powers wouldn't grow out of control.

The power coursed through her body, she and Lauren were both glowing bright. When it happened with Lauren before, Bo had to look away. But now, she could see clearly. Because she was meant for this light.

"Everyone bow your heads, in honour of our newest Matriarch" Elijah bowed his head, as did everyone else in the room. After a few minutes, everyone stood and broke apart. The ceremony was over.

Bo let go of Lauren's hand, seeing her cut Palm heal up instantly. She didn't even need to feed anymore, the hunger that she used to feel was gone. It was a miracle. "I can't believe this" she breathed.

"Believe it babe, you're one of us now. And, we're bound…" Lauren kissed her softly, this was probably the happiest day of her life. "… Forever, I hope you're good with that. Because there's no take backs" she chuckled.

"Oh baby, I am more than okay with that" Bo held her close, kissing her again. Maybe this was why she was supposed to remain unaligned, so that she could become a Matriarch. It made her wonder, if this was her destiny all along.

Tamsin and Paige walked up to them. "Alright, save the smooching for when you get back to earth. This is a PDA free zone, trust me" Tamsin sighed, she'd been told off more than once for getting caught making out in here.

"Congratulations Bo, I always knew that you had a little Angel in you. Hey? Ever think about joining the Core? We could use someone like you" Paige knew the day that she met her, that Bo was special. She just didn't know in what way.

Bo smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll finish school first. Besides, Following orders isn't really my thing" she appreciated the gesture.

Paige guess as much. "Well, if you ever change your mind. Let me know, I'll put in a good word with Aurora"

"So, how about we all go for a bite to eat. Then we can get the party started!" Tamsin smiled excitedly. She was up for getting the hell out of here, it was all too preppy and formal.

Lauren nodded. "That sounds great, why don't you go and ask Lucas if he wants to come with?" She turned to Bo who nodded also and walked off to find her roommate. She looked at her Sister and Paige who were smiling at her. "What?"

Paige laughed with Tamsin, "You're so smitten!"

"So?" Lauren shrugged, she wasn't ashamed of that. She was allowed to be happy with the girl that she loved. What was so wrong with that?

Tamsin held her hands up, "Hey, we're not saying it's a bad thing. But you're kinda making us look bad, so could you maybe turn it down a notch?" She wondered.

"Sorry T, no can do. I wouldn't even know how to do that, I'm just really in love. And now my Girlfriend in an Angel to boot! So, I'm living life right now" Lauren was loving this, she and Bo were bound forever.

Paige tapped her on the arm. "I'm happy for you Lollipop, and for Bo. She's certainly one of a kind" she had never seen Lauren this happy and she loved seeing the smile on her face, she didn't want it to go away.

"She sure is" Lauren looked over to where Bo was talking to Lucas, they were laughing about something. And seeing her smile, made Lauren smile. Everything had worked out.

 **Later**

After Bo had dropped her Parents and Kenzi back at their house, she joined Lauren topside once more. Her Girlfriend claimed that she had a surprise for her, she didn't know what else could happen. But she was excited none the less.

Bo focused on her Girlfriend's energy, she was getting the hang of this already. And being bound to the love of her life, made it a lot easier. She appeared in front of a house, it was made of grey stone, and it looked really cool. Almost modern.

"Lauren?" She looked around the courtyard, not seeing her Girlfriend anywhere. "This isn't funny, I hope this isn't a joke" she sighed.

"No joke…" Lauren popped up from behind her, like Tamsin always did to her. "… Sorry, I just had to get something from my Grandpa" she said.

Bo frowned, "What?"

Lauren dangled a set of keys in her Girlfriend's face, "These, follow me…" She smiled, taking her hand and leading her down the pathway. They got to the front door, and Lauren unlocked it. Stepping inside, they saw that the house was immaculate. "… Do you like it?"

Walking around, Bo saw that it was very much her style. Modern, yet rustic. She liked it very much. There was furniture everywhere, but they were covered with white sheets. "Yeah, it's great. But why'd you bring me here? Who's house is this?" She asked.

"It's yours" Lauren said.

Did Bo just hear that right? "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" She couldn't get over that, "Mine? What do you mean it's mine? I'm not even twenty one years old, I can't afford property" she didn't understand.

Lauren stepped closer to her, "Let me explain. Now that you're one of us, you get all of the perks of being in our world. Including, your own family home. This…" She gestured to the whole house. "… Used to be the Erikson residence, it's been abandoned every since the massacre"

"So, you're saying that Mason and his Parents owned this house?" Bo asked, seeing her Girlfriend nod. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You're the last living Erikson Bo, this house and everything that it contains. Is yours now, my Grandfather never touched the house. Mason was the one that he hated, he didn't have anything against his Parents. They were good people according to what he's told me" Lauren said.

Bo couldn't believe this, she was being given a house. A huge house! "I uh, can't get my head around this…" She walked away, taking one of the sheets off of the large couch. It was leather, she loved leather. "… You're telling me that this is all mine?" She had to make sure.

Lauren nodded with a laugh. "Yep, down to the floorboards. I know how much you wanted to know the other part of yourself. You never needed Mason for that, everything you need to know is in this house. Pictures, videos, files kept in the study. It's all yours"

"Heavy" Bo let out.

She never thought that she would be part of a community like this, she was never ashamed of being a Succubus. But to be honest, if she had to choose a side between Fae and Angel. She would be proud to choose Angel.

They accepted her, when the Fae wouldn't. The Angels embraced her for being different than the rest of them. When the Fae wanted her dead for remaining Unaligned. She preferred it up here.

"Hey?" Lauren touched her shoulder. "Are you okay? Look, if you're not ready for any of this then we don't have to be here. You come and go whenever you want" she hoped that she hadn't overstepped.

Bo shook her head. "No, this is amazing…" She smiled at her. "… You never stop surprising me, and I love you for that. Thank you for this, it's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me" she kissed her.

"You're welcome, and I love you too. We finally did it, we've got forever. You're like me, we're the same now" Lauren didn't care if Bo was still Fae, that wasn't why she loved her, but she had to admit that it was that much more exciting.

"I dunno about the same. I mean, I'm half Fae and half Angel" Bo still didn't really understand it.

"Yeah, but you're all Bo. And that's what I fell in love with. Okay?" Lauren would always mean that, when they were together it was just them, no Fae or Angels.

Bo smiled, "Okay. So, you know this Forever things is the real deal now. There's no going back, we're in it for the long haul" she was totally okay with spending the rest of her life with one person. As long as it was Lauren.

Succubus nature be damned.

"Forever and ever, I promise" Lauren leaned in, falling into the most intimate kiss that they'd ever shared. This was the beginning of something amazing, they were going to have fun for the rest of the time that they were in College and then start a life together.

They were now, two Angels in love.

And there was **nothing** wrong with that.

 _FIN_

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, doesn't it make you just wanna smile? I am, lol. Again, like the other story. I wanted to leave it open, in case I ever feel like doing a sequel since I know that you all love this one so much. Thank you to everyone who followed this story, it means a lot to me.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this one.**

 **Much Love xoxo**


End file.
